Fatal Distraction
by MaNiQ1
Summary: [AU] Bonnie Bennett escapes three years of torment, and returns as a killer for hire, tormented by her years in captivity. She can't escape her past, or her curse, until she kills Damon Salvatore who makes her question everything, and suddenly nothing is as it seems. (COMPLETE)
1. I know what you are (Bonnie's pov)

**Fatal Distraction**

 **Chapter 1 - I know what you are (Bonnie's POV)**

 **R-M**

 **\- I do not own these characters.**

 **\- Please enjoy!**

* * *

When his fingers slithered into her hair, fisting it from the root, she tensed up not to feel the pain from his hair pulling technique. He usually had it right, but not this time. This time he had it all wrong, and he knew it. He was driving her body into an overheated dizzy spell. She just wanted it to be over with, so she could breathe again. She loved him. Oh, how she loved him, she hated the idea she had to hurt him, but she couldn't take it anymore. He was night and day and ever since she realized what had been happening, she tried to wean herself from him mentally. Mentally, she was the epitome of everything she hated. But, she savored her relentless attitude. She loved that she didn't need him to survive, she just lusted after his darkness.

She lusted after the way he made her feel. But it was the loneliness she preferred. She went home every night alone. Every night, she slept comfortably, knowing she didn't have to share her space.

It had been six months of him. She never kept a man around that long. She just got what she needed once or twice, and if they were good, maybe they got a month in her line-up. Both of his hands held her cheeks and gave them a slight spread as he pushed into her as hard as he could. She screamed, and his hand was pushing her upper back down forcing her chest into the tangled bed sheets as he poked her ass in the air higher. He pushed every inch into her like he was stabbing her.

"You fucking Prick!" She screamed and he smirked pinning her arms behind her back. Thrust after deep thrust he forced her to scream in pain until he reached around and rubbed her special spot. "No, No. Stop." Her voice went horse as she had worn it out on him the past three nights. He looked at the arch in her back, the rise of her beautiful backside, and the spread of her legs as she was bent over in the doggy style position.

He lifted her body up to where her back was leaning against his front and he grabbed her head with his rough hands and yanked her head in the tilt position. "No. No. I said this was against the rules. You break my rule, and I promise I'll burn the part of your brain that makes you thirst."

"I guess I'd be afraid if you were quicker than me." He said digging his teeth into her neck and striking the vein in her neck that throbbed to the beat of her heart. She screamed in terror. For the first time in six months he broke her rule, and as he took her blood he thrusted into her from the back and rubbed her special spot making her incoherent to react to what he was doing. She almost went comatose in his arms. He pulled his teeth out of her and threw his head back inhaling the scent of her blood and laughing, wickedly. He yanked himself out of her and threw her on her back. "I'm going to break you in half, fucking you until you can't breathe." His body was ready to take hers in whatever way he could get away with. But she pulled together enough strength to give him an aneurism and force him into the clutches of a gut-wrenching electric shock to his brain. When he finally was able to give in to the pain and allow it to pass through his body he looked up and she was gone.

He cracked a smile as her blood dripped down his lips, licking the remnants of her, savoring the sinful taste.

"Til we meet again Bennett."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A little bit about Me. I'm a witch. A powerful, natural witch. I was kidnapped and tortured seven years ago, by the St. John family. My tormentor? Lorenzo St. John. He held me captive for three years, trying to use me as a weapon to find Reyna Cruz, the huntress, and end her life. I found her, and captured her for their family. Only, he never kept his end of the bargain. He refused to let me go. He told me I belonged to him. So, when Reyna found me trying to escape the clutches of the St John family, she made a vow to help me as long as I took her life.

Unknowingly I agreed, and Reyna's peaceful death meant my eternal restlessness. The huntress curse was transferred to me. Now I have to capture one vampire to remove the curse. My target? Damon Salvatore. The only problem, he's the head of the Vampire counsel. His family is very, very powerful. Trying to capture him, is like trying to capture the President of the United States. Only, his secret service, is the counsel guard, consisting of murderous supernaturals.

And for being a powerful man, he's was wrapped around my finger, for months. Until... he started getting in my head.

 **xxx**

Bonnie walked into the house after midnight. Silas waited up for her. Silas was her business partner/ex-husband. His strong jawline ticked at her tardiness and she pretended not to notice. "You're late."

"I'm sorry. I needed more time with the client... He, decided to switch things up at the last minute."

"You expect me to believe that? I give you one fucking mission. One fucking mission! Is there something going on between the two of you I should know about?"

"What? No. Silas, I tried to reason with him, he decided he didn't need my services anymore. He lied to me and now I'm out." She said, not so regrettably. Even though, on the inside it hurt her, that he tried to hurt her. "Silas, why don't you ask one of the other girls to take over?"

"Because you're the best, baby. I can't catch him without you. I need your help. Please." He said with pleading eyes. She felt his need, but it didn't stop her from being angry. "I'm going to ask you to please, bite your tongue, swallow your pride, and ask the client to reconsider you."

Bonnie was angered. "You want me to beg him? No!" she yelled.

"Well, the problem is, little witchy woman," he said grabbing her from behind, lifting her skirt up, and pulling her panties down, "you don't have a choice. You love me?" He asked her mid, belt buckle undoing.

"Of course, I love you. But..."

"But nothing." He said caressing her body. "You are the best huntress there is."

"Silas, I'm not a...ahhhhhh," she moaned at his entrance, "I'm not a huntress, by choice. It's a curse. You know I'm a witch."

"But you can't end the curse until you fulfill your prophecy, getting him in that Phoenix stone."

"Why me?"

"Because, only a huntress can use the Phoenix stone sword."

"I have other vampires to catch and kill." She said as filled her with him.

"But his capture will help put an end to your curse." He was naked by now, and pulling her shirt off her seeing the bite marks on her neck. He stopped in his motion and looked at the bites, examining the force in which she took it. He could tell by the type of tear, it was taken aggressively, he noticed. He didn't mention it, he just pulled out of her and carried her to his room, and made love to her.

 **xXx**

Silas and my relationship is complicated. He's my ex-husband. We went into business together, as bounty hunters. Our line of work is very discreet. Mostly hired by witches. However, when I was kidnapped I endured a magnitude of torture, from a vile and twisted Vampire, named Lorenzo St. John. He tormented me, tortured me, made me his property, and turned me into a vicious killer.

The behaviors I learned over those years, was enough to change me. When I finally returned Silas, my husband had moved on, thinking I had died. He moved on to Amara.

You'd think I'd be angry, but I wasn't. I was relieved. Any ounce of good inside of me was stripped by Lorenzo. When I came back, I loved Silas, but couldn't give him what he needed from me. Now we still live together. In separate rooms, and occasionally, we have sex. When I allow him to touch me. But I am not in love with Silas.

He too has changed while I was away. He is different. Demanding of me. I think when he sees me, all he se is a weapon. He almost doesn't have compassion for what I have endured those three years, the way he pushes me to work beyond the pain.

Amara? I don't know what happened to her.

 **xxx**

"Hey Bonnie. I was wondering how last night went."

"Fine. I met with the client, he wasn't interested in my deal, and I let him go."

"Yeah, well, you know he tried killing your husband?"

"Ex-husband."

"Bonnie, you can't let him get away with-"

"Elena, please! I don't need a you telling me how to do my job, I'm capable of handling my position. Now handle yours and be useful. Other than having to protect you, I'm pretty sure you don't care about me. So just sit and look pretty and I'll make sure no one kills you." Bonnie drinks her coffee, then got up from the table and headed back for her bedroom. She hated that the Gilberts moved in with them. Being a huntress, meant nothing to her, but she had to protect who she had to protect. It was her job. Jeremy Gilbert was probably the worst client yet. He babies his sister and tried to tell Bonnie how to do her job.

Bonnie grabbed a tunic to wear. Today was a good day sunbathe. She was off today, and Jeremy was on duty. He was her partner by force, thanks to Silas. She walked around the big bedroom when she heard her phone ringing, to look for it. It was hiding somewhere in her bedsheets. She crawled around until she found it buried on the side of her bed between the mattress and frame, when she finally got it and looked at the screen, it was _him._

 **xXx**

I debated answering it, but I needed answers as to why he attacked me the night before. I reluctantly answered the phone and spoke.

"You're either stupid, or have a death wish." I told him.

"Meet me at my house in twenty minutes."

"No. you're out of your mind. I don't trust you."

"Oh, come on now, Little bird, you know I was just playing last night. I didn't want to hurt you." He tried to sound convincing.

Little Bird... his nick name for me during our trysts. Lola, when he was fucking me. He was Raven, by day and Daddy by night. What can I say; we had our thing.

"Here's the problem, you broke the cardinal rule. You took my blood. So, kiss my ass." I hung up in his face. When my phone rang again and I ignored it. He hurt me, he violated my trust. I listened to my phone ring twice before silencing it, to which forced him leave me a text.

 **I know what you are.**

 **My house twenty minutes!**

This is what the text read. I had to break away from my anger towards him and suddenly found it hard to breath. I worked for months on him, not for him to find out I was supposed to kill him. I began to fall for him which wasn't in the plan. I didn't even tell Silas when I initially began dealing with him. It took a while before I was honest.

Right now, I quickly got myself together, looked in the mirror and became pale. I ran hot water over my face bring back my color. It wasn't long before I'd thrown on some jeans, a tank top, and some ankle boots before heading out of the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jeremy asked. "You coming back?"

"Jeremy, I'm leaving. Something came up. When Silas gets back just let him know I'll be back."

"What about Elena? She's terrified. She thinks someone's been lurking around the property watching her."

I sighed. I could never have a day off without the Gilbert's needing me for something.

"Jeremy, you're a hunter... figure it out." My hair is tussled thoughtlessly, and covering my bite marks. The sunglasses, covering the fact that I needed shielding from the sun, since I've barely slept.

 **xXx**

I'm sitting outside of his Manor. His heavily guarded manor. He's calling my phone again.

"What?"

"Drive through, I've let them know you're on your way in."

"Why am I here?"

"Come in and find out."

"I'd be stupid to trust a vampire again."

"Again?"

"I'm not coming in there,"

"But you've cum in here so many times before." He flirted trying to pass it as a joke.

"Stop with the innuendo. I don't trust you."

"Little Bird, please reconsider, or you will be forcing my hand." He demanded.

"I'm sorry, Raven, not today." I turned my car around and drove off.

"So now, I have to come and get you?"

"You don't have to _do_ anything _._ "

"If you flee, I will find you."

"If you come for me Raven, you know what I have to do."

"So be it."

"So be it."

I ended the call, and left town. I need to let things die down a for a while. I couldn't allow myself to fall for my target. I need to break this curse, and if that means killing Damon Salvatore, then, Damon Salvatore has to die.

* * *

 **New story? Hope you enjoyed this... thank you for reading :)**


	2. You Can't Catch Me (Damon's POV)

**Fatal Distraction  
Chapter 2 - You can't catch me (Damon's POV)**

 **R-M**

 **YAY! Thx for your reviews. I love you guys! Please Enjoy this Bamon Story!**

* * *

Damon Salvatore sat in the conference room of the twenty-five-story building. He rested his elbows on the long table, listening to his partners disrupt each other. His mind was cluttered. He hated clutter. He zoned out and pictures his last encounter with her. Pulling her hair unbearably hard, knowing how badly she hated when he pulled hard. She enjoyed when he fisted it, but hated when he yanked it. But he did it, to get her angry. It made her blood taste better. She swore they never blood shared. She swore it was against her rules. But a compelled huntress loved when he took her blood. However, the witch in her hated it, he smiled remembering the moment.

"Damon, what do you think?" Stefan asked.

"About what?"

"The humans. They are up to something."

"They want power like the rest of us."

"Even if that's true, the blood business, can't be controlled by humans."

"I control the blood business. Everything blood goes through me." Damon spoke sternly.

"Okay, but what about the witch? The one you've been linked to." Alaric asked rubbing his thumb and his forefinger along the bottom of his face.

"Linked to a witch? Me no. I do business with witches." He said with guilty blue eyes. Damon stood up and grabbed his jacket casually throwing it back over himself. He took one more glance at the clock. Three pm on the dot. "I'm heading out early today. I have something to do."

"Damon, we need to figure this leak, and get to the bottom of the outsourcing situation."

"Stefan, we will. I'll have, someone on it." Just as quick as Bonnie disappeared on him, he left the conference room, headed out for the day.

 **xXx**

The years of trial and errors, and vampires finally have leverage on humans. Blood. After years of living in hiding, and lurking in the shadows, I capitalized on the power we bring to the world. I run Salvatore Enterprises alongside my brother Stefan and longtime friend, Alaric. We rationalize the distribution of vampire blood and human blood. You may wonder, how I became the leading distributor of human blood. Let's just say when I started people feared me. Now, they respect me. I have the Key to the state of Virginia. Mystic Falls, a once small town, is now the leading geographical locations for blood distribution by way of several large factories, and partnerships.

Salvatore Enterprises is my twenty billion dollar a year cash cow and growing. This makes me one of the wealthiest men on the planet. The healing properties of vampire blood, while can't cure Cancer, or other fatal diseases, it slows the process. It rejuvenates the human threshold for immunity stricken viruses. And all basic needs for healing lies in the properties of our blood. I'm arguably the most powerful man in the world. But... that is in the human world. In the supernatural world, I still have many foes. Any smart enough to come after me? Probably not. He who controls the humans has the power. But... now there is a problematic subcontracting issue.

That means, someone, is trading my secrets, or robbing me under my nose. Stefan told me hiring humans was a mistake. I told him, it was a truce. Humans would be too stupid to betray a vampire. But again, we are talking about power here. The amount of power I have gratuities me plenty of friendships and allies, as well as delegates me just as many, concealed enemies.

So when I invite someone into my world, I expect to not be betrayed.

 **xXx**

Damon called Bonnie's phone countless times. She avoided him. He grew impatient, but something about her made him tick with need. He didn't leave her any voicemails but he texted her.

 **D:** Cat and mouse is not your forte little bird.

 **B:** ...

 **D:** Is this what's it's come to?

 **B:** ...

 **D:** What if I told you I know where you are?"

 **B:** ...

He grits his teeth, then grinned. She was playing games with him.

 **D:** Have it your way.

He made a phone call, and with few words... he made an order to a man that had been tailing Bonnie for three days. "Hello, Tony. Yea. Get her. Bring her to me. And Tony... she's a witch, tie her wrists." He hung up just as quickly.

He knew it would be about half a day until he saw her. He has time to kill.

 **xXx**

"Mr. Salvatore, you're three-thirty is here."

"Send her in." Stefan sat in his office, with his blue slacks and white shirt. He wasn't one for ties, but today he wore a deep red tie. For whatever reason, it stood out, and when his three-thirty walked in, her eyes were hypnotized. He looked at her with blank acceptance and she walked in and sat before him. "Good afternoon."

"Mr. Salvatore. It's very nice to meet you." She smiled, nervously.

"Is it Lendy Newman? How did you hear about this position? I'm very discreet with my hiring techniques."

His blank, yet menacing stare was making her nervous, but she handled it as professionally as she could, until she realized she was a terrible liar. "If I'm being honest. I acquired information from the donor association. I work there, barely making ends meet... I overheard from one of the donors, Lendy Newman, that the COO of Salvatore Enterprises needed a new assistant. I know you guys hire from registered donors only. Listen, I know I snuck my way into this interview by pretending to be Lendy Newman, but I need this. I am a hard worker. I have my degree in business management. I will work 12 hour days if needed. I am willing to put in the work, Sir. I need to leave my situation." She knew she said too much. She was desperate at this point.

"Situation?"

"Yes, I live with roommates who have no respect for personal boundaries." He sat up in his chair, and stared at her uncomfortably.

"Do you have a problem with boundaries?"

"Yes." She felt his watchful, yet invasive penetrative staring at her.

"What is your real name?"

She licked her lips and swallowed nervously. "Nelson. Sarah Nelson."

"Sarah Nelson." He repeated grimly. "Sarah, I don't like liars. Why would I hire you? You came in here under false pretenses."

"I guess you shouldn't." She stood up and realized what. Mistake she'd made. "I'm going to go, I'm sorry for wasting your time." She headed for the door but by the time she turned to it, he was waiting for her. She gulped and clutched her chest, not knowing what to think or how to feel, other than afraid. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- I shouldn't have... if you just let me go, I promise to forget about all of this. I'll never step foot in this building again."

Stefan moved towards her subtly, causing her to shake in her skin. Her lips shook hard, and as she was about to speak again he silenced her with his finger. "Shhh. Miss Nelson, when you see this tie... what is the first thing that comes to mind?"

"B-b-b-blood."

"Blood? Really? I think... hunger." He moved so close to her she had nowhere to go, but his desk.

"H-h-h-hunger?" Her nerves held her hostage. "Okay, umm, I'm sorry. I should just go-"

He smacked her hand off her shaken mouth. "Do you know why I hire my assistants from the donor association? Because I need a legitimate donor. Do you have any idea..." he went from his human form to his flashing his teeth..."why I'd need a donor?"

She answered nervously. "Knowing you can trust, that they do their part in the circulation of business for Salvatore Enterprizes?" She took a wild gues.

"In part. But mainly because..." his eyes went blood shot, and the whites turned red... "of my hunger."

Her things dropped from her hands, and as she meant to scream he covered her mouth at vampire speed and looked her in her eyes. "Sarah, I'm going to take your blood now. Don't scream, or I will kill you. Okay?" He didn't compel her.

She nodded her head. He removed his hands and allowed her to remain fearful. It made her blood taste better. He pulled her head to the side and bit into her neck ripping her her skin like a savage. The pulled up letting her see her own blood drip from his teeth. "Oh my God!"

"Therefore, I hire from the donor association; my assistant is my twenty-four-seven donor." He said harshly. "Now, do you still want the job?" She looked her in the eye, afraid for her life, yet hypnotized by his man. She wasn't sure if she was acting out of stupidity, or he need for employment, because the Salvatore's paid exceptionally well, but she nodded her head and accepted.

"I do."

"Good, you're hired. You start immediately." He slammed his hand flat on the desk frightening her. Then he bit her again, getting his fill of her blood.

 **xXx**

Two men crept up to Bonnie as she walked around the French quarter. The crowd was filled with party goers and drunken people. The town was celebrating its ten years of peace between beings. Davina had just walked the opposite direction of Bonnie and they said friendly goodbyes.

Bonnie appeared alone until they saw her meet up with a another person. A man. They couldn't see his face. "Tony, who's that? Do you recognize him?"

"No. But he's trouble. I can smell it."

"Let's just...wait and see what happens with this interaction." They watch a while and Bonnie disappears into a building with said man. Tony makes a phone call. "Boss, she was with the girl. Now she's with a man. I don't recognize him, but he's not someone to mess with."

"Find out who he is, bring her to me."

"Right. Okay."

They waited outside for her. A while later, Bonnie walked out, it was now... twilight hours and she headed for her hotel. Before she could make it there she was grabbed, sacked, and thrown into her own car trunk. One man drove her car, the other drove the tailing car, and for half a day's time, they drove until they got back to Mystic Falls. When they arrived, they opened the trunk Bonnie wasn't inside. Before they knew it, the car was starting, and she was in the driver's seat. She took off.

"Fuck!" Tony said. "Get in the other car, and go after her. I'll close the gates." Bonnie headed for the gates, and even though they were closing, she pointed her finger and they opened back up. Then she forced a blaze to block the other car from following her out of the gate. Bonnie was gone. Again.

 **...**

It's about time, Tony hits my phone, and all I want is good news. When I answered my phone I just needed to facts. "Tell me what I want to hear."

"I can't. She's gone."

"What!"

"I don't know how she did it, but... we opened the trunk and she wasn't there. Then, suddenly she was driving-"

"Shut up. You idiot. Why do I pay you, if you're just going to fuck up? She's a witch. A fucking witch."

"I can get her, just give me another day."

"No. Let her go."

I hung up on Tony and called her.

This time she didn't let the phone ring. She answered it.

"Nice try Raven." She told me, sounding un-phased. "But you can't catch me."

"Why are you running from me?"

"Number one, I don't like spending countless hours in a trunk, and number two, I'm not running."

"Then what are you doing Little Bird, because last I checked, we were friends."

She laughs. "You know, you say that, then you take my blood against my will."

"Let's get one thing straight, you're a psychic. You knew I'd bite you. You knew this would happen. Tell the truth, you were looking for a reason to run. Weren't you?" I know her better than that. Yeah, we were a discreet, yet consensual partnership, but we were close. Closer than she intended us to be, and when she realized it, she did what she had to do, to quit coming around. I wanted to know why.

"Raven, it was fun, but it's over. No hard feelings."

"This isn't you, but I guess, you're afraid."

"I don't know what you're talking about. But I'm hanging up. Watch your back. Because when you least expect it, I'll be coming for you."

She made me laugh. I'm always ready. Unfortunately for her, she won't be expecting it when I come for her. But I'll play along for now. "I'll be waiting for you, Bennett." I heard her the sound of her smirk before she hung up the phone. I can't trust many in this world. Someone is always coming for me, even when they aren't open about it. Friends are enemies, and the people you can trust are few and far between. I doubt she wants to be anything other than my ally, but knowing her, she won't go down without a fight.

I had to laugh about it. I hate witches. They are the messengers of the Satan, sent to kill vampires. But, she needs to realize, we need to be on the same side, before humans outsmart us. I grit my teeth and put my balled fist to my lips, feeling sudden impatience.

"Bonnie Bennett, you little, fuckin' devil."

* * *

 **This story is basically supernatural living among humans, peacefully. For now. I hope you enjoyed the update.**


	3. I'm Extremely Proficient (Bonnie's POV)

**Fatal Distraction  
Chapter 3 - I'm Extremely Proficient (Bonnie)  
R-M**

 **Thanks for the support guys :) Please Enjoy!**

* * *

I've been in New Orleans for three days. Damon's left me countless messages. I came here for my connection. Davina Claire. She's my secret weapon in an arsenal of tools I conceal. No one, knows of our relationship, due to the fact that, the man she calls father is a vampire. I've been here three days hiding out from everyone. Damon, Silas, the Gilberts. All I want to do is figure out how to break this compulsion barrier, and understand how Damon is my key to breaking the huntress curse.

According to Silas, Damon holds the key to breaking the curse. But after six months of knowing him, I'm not even sure he knows there to be an answer to this curse... but, I'm still piecing together the pieces of the puzzle.

 **xxx**

I'm sitting waiting on my little witch to arrive. This place is crawling with vampires. The only thing I have going for me is, the huntress curse, conceals my witch smell. But... the vampires not being able detect my smell makes them stare at me. They are suspicious of me, and because of that, I've been warned. I need to explain myself to the powers that be. Davina will be able to clarify more, and here she is.

Before we speak, we each whisper a chant, which translates our business conversations to regular chat, so the vampires around us can't comprehend our business, they just hear regular chat, so they don't suspect anything either. They know not to mess with Davina, but they can't trust me as far as they can see me.

"Bonnie. I'm so glad to see you." She comes in for a hug. I don't hug many, but Davina is like a sister to me. I met her when I was traveling through on a job, and she cleared me with the _bigs_ for a one time pass through the city. I sensed her power and we had this undeniable psychic connection. We've remained in touch, and because of her father we meet outside of the city once a month with very heavy security for her. We typically meet in Atlanta, and spend a weekend. She's my break from life, and I'm her break from... life in the quarter, where every day it's a war between witches, vampires, and werewolves. Her vampire father is highly over protective of her.

"Hello doll. I've been enjoying the scenery in New Orleans. It's a great break from the most up and coming small town turned industrial city life of Mystic Falls. That place is so crazy these days." I sip my Cosmo, and feel eyes on my neck.

"Yeah, I bet. I'm in my clock tower, quote in quote, most days. Marcel has gotten more lenient with my freedom, sense I have Caleb and Josh. But, he still doesn't trust the Mikaelsons."

"Right, they are the family that runs the supernatural authority, or what?"

"Well, it's difficult. The quarter is Marcel's. It used to be the whole city, but the Mikaelsons came back and decided they wanted to stake claim again. Some years ago, they all, left. The family barely gets along. Klaus, is a lunatic who stakes his brothers and sister and throws them in coffins, whenever they piss him off. They are purely dysfunctional, yet, being the original family of New Orleans, they still have a lot of authority, turning Marcel into a rogue in his own home. Now Marcel and every vampire who works for Marcel are limited in their control. Which is the quarter. Still Marcel is very powerful here. His underground following is extended beyond Nola. Vampires and some witches. If a witch wants to practice magic here, they have to go through Marcel."

I look at her because she stands behind all that she is saying in terms of Marcel. I trust Davina, and she trusts Marcel. So, it has to mean something. "Wow, and in Mystic Falls, the City is run by the Salvatore's."

"Right? Aren't they the ones who made peace between vampires and humans?"

"I wouldn't call it peace. I'd call it power and mutual respect. There are underhanded things happening in MF just like here in Nola. But anything blood related in Virginia and even beyond, goes through the Salvatore's. They eliminate threats without question." She looked at me like we lived in similar predicaments.

"Wow, we are witches. So, powerful, yet, we don't control the cities."

"That's how I used to see it too. But honestly, Davina, you don't want that power. You don't want power out in the open. It brings more problems. The they key to power is delegating where it goes. The best things for witches to do is stay under the radar. Our powers, then can't be used for evil. And trust me, I know first-hand what people with power, will do to a witch, to utilize her power." I thought back to the St. John family and my tormentor Lorenzo. The vile and impure things he made me do. "As witches, we must understand, how to delegate powers, and make the other supernaturals work in our favors."

"Thank God for this hearing spell." She says, because vamp hearing exceeds all parallels of sound.

"Exactly. So, it brings me, to why I'm here. When I was captured by the St. Johns, Lorenzo had some spell placed on me. I don't know the witch that did it, but they disappeared shortly after. The spell, broke my compulsion barrier."

"Oh, gosh. Bonnie that's horrible."

"Yes. And I have reason to believe I've been compelled by a certain vampire."

"Okay."

"My question is, is there anyway, I can figure out what he compelled from me? I know your psychic abilities are strong, and I was hoping you could reach in my mind and maybe find what I was compelled. Please Davina, I'm desperate?"

"Wow, Bonnie, I don't know, I've never been asked that. There's a chance I can do a mind search, but I may only be able to find the most recent compulsion. Because compulsions erase your memory right away, which means, the memory doesn't have a lasting effect. And I need time to figure out how to dig that deeply into your mind."

Fuck, I'm worried, because what if Damon is trying to kill me? What if I can never get rid of this spell. "How much time Davina?"

"A week or two maybe."

"Damnit. That means I need to avoid him for another couple of weeks. He's going to find me before that. I can't very well stay in Nola."

"Bon, I'm sorry. I really need to search my abilities and sometimes my answers don't come right away. But as soon as I figure it out I can call you. I'm sure Marcel won't mind you coming back."

Heavy sigh, I'm s.o.l. "Okay. Speaking of which, I'm supposed to meet him today right? He has some questions about what I do?"

"He does. I never told him I promise. I don't know how he knows."

"It's okay. I know you wouldn't, and I'm Sorry for asking you to lie to your father. I just... my line of work is discreet and I only work for witches."

"I know, I get it Bonnie."

"So, he won't be here for a couple more hours. Let's eat, I'm starving." I eat with Davina and we talk about anything but supernatural business the rest of dinner. Our fascinating backstories deserve a rest because sometimes, I just want to know what music she listens to. And she just wants to ask me advice on men. I don't have the best advice, but I'm honest. We laugh about our favorite show, the Mindy Project, and then we get excited over our next trip to Atlanta. The only person I can do this with is Davina. Because anyone else, looks at me and sees business. I haven't had a friend since before I was kidnapped. And Silas, well, I use him for sex sometimes. Talking isn't really our MO if it's not business. I really miss my old friends.

 **…** **..**

Shortly after I say good bye to Davina, I meet Marcel. And what happens the rest of the night boggles my mind. How the hell did I get into this mess?

"Hello Marcel Gerard."

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Why am I not surprised he who runs the quarter knows everyone who comes and goes." I speak calmly.

"Damn right, especially when they have dealings with Davina. You know when I found out you two were keeping in touch without telling me, I had it in my right mind not to trust you. But I trust Davina. She has no friends. Besides Caleb and Josh. Most witches here stay away from her, because of me, but at the same time, they know who I am. You don't know me and I don't know you."

Well, he's not fucking around is he?

"I know what I need to know about you Marcel."

"I can say the same."

"Listen, Davina is my friend. Legit. We need each other. She's like a sister to me. I make sure to keep her as far out of harm's way when I come around, no one knows I'm here. I live a quiet and discreet life."

"Yet, you deal with men like Damon Salvatore?" He came at me with that, like an attack, but I'm remaining cool.

"So, Damon is another story. He has no interest in anything here. He's business."

"So, you do business with vampires?"

"It's not that simple. I don't like talking about my business." I look him in the eyes, he looks me in the eye. Neither of us budging or feeling intimidated.

"That's a problem, because you're in my town."

"Listen Marcel, I came here because I needed help from Davina. It was important. I'm not a trouble starter. I stay to myself wherever I go."

"That's trouble. People can't vouch for a person like you. I need to know who comes here and why. I'm sure you understand. I keep peace in the quarter. Everything supernatural business goes through me. Can we agree to a mutual understanding?"

"What would that be?"

"I need your help?"

I look at him like he's fucking crazy. "How can I possibly help you?"

"You're a bounty hunter, right?"

"Whoa, who told you that? You are grabbing false information, and making an accusation-"

"Relax. I don't want you to hunt a witch. I need a vampire. I need a staked vampire. I don't want him dead. I want him staked and brought to me?"

"Listen, I'm not sure who-"

"Bonnie, I'm not trouble. I don't want to hurt you. After all, Davina loves you. The man I want, wants to kill Davina."

"What? Who the hell would want to kill Davina?" Now I'm angry. No one, is allowed to touch Davina.

"Klaus Mikaelson. Davina, broke his blood connection to his sire line, in order to free me. Klaus, is like a father to me. He raised me. He could've killed me but he raised me, made me who I am, then, he deserted me. So, when he came back he's tried taking everything from me."

"What a fucked-up relationship. Listen, I don't work for vampires. I'm sorry."

"Bonnie, it's not for me, it's for Davina. Klaus said he won't touch her, but I know Klaus. He raised me. He's waiting until I least expect it. I need someone in there. I need someone to get information, and stake him. Bring him to me. I'll handle the rest."

"How he hell do you expect I do this from Mystic Falls?"

"I'm extending your invite to the quarter for longer. You can come back whenever you want, so long as you handle this business for me. I'll make sure you have protection and you can see Davina whenever you want."

"Marcel, I do t need protection. Besides, I can't be here every day. I have a life, and a home, and I work in Mystic Falls on other jobs that I must see to frequently. I have a twenty-four-hour surveillance job, currently, as well as several other jobs."

"This can be your secondary job. Please. Come every other weekend. I'll pay you whatever you want."

"To capture Klaus Mikaelson?"

"Yes."

"What's the catch?"

"He's ruthless, but charming. His weakness is family. So, he frequently gets rid of them when he needs to. But, he won't kill them. He just doesn't let them interfere with his need for power."

"How can I actually get to a man like that?"

"You're a woman, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Use your imagination. But understand this, no matter how charming he is, he'll trade your life for any bit of power, he doesn't care about anyone more than he cares about power."

"What makes you two different, like father like son, right?"

"The difference is I want respect. He wants fear."

"Can I be honest? I don't know if I can trust you."

"You're right, you can't trust me. I'm not asking you to. But I am asking you to help me protect Davina. She may be powerful, but in the quarter, a witch's life, to the Mikaelsons, is equivalent to a slave's life during the American Revolution. Useless unless they can get something out of it."

"Fine. I'll do this for Davina, on one condition. You explain this all to her. Because, I don't want her questioning my loyalties to her. And I won't keep secrets from her."

"Deal."

We go our separate ways. I wait a few minutes after he leaves before I leave. Then I walk around the quarter and head back towards my car through the plethora of drunken people on this fair weathered evening.

Then it happened. I was grabbed, bound and tossed into the trunk of my car. Once they got out of the city, they put Sevoflurane or some form of it over my mouth and nose, knocking me out. When I had awaken, I don't know where we were but a couple of hours later I was pulling near where they intended to stop. My legs, back, arms and neck were cramped. At this point I've gotten rid of the wrist binds, but not without losing some blood, and before they knew what hit them, I was gone in my car.

Damon. He won't stop, will he?

 **xxx**

The next day I drove to my office. I waited for Silas to show up and he never did. I call him.

"Silas, where are you? It's Monday."

"I thought it would be good to get Elena and Jeremy out of the house."

Seriously, he annoys me taking this job. He wasn't even hired by witches. He was hired by humans. I hate when he takes non-supernatural jobs. He tells me Damon's family is after the Gilberts. Damon the man, who's the key to my huntress curse. The Gilberts are one of the founding families. Apparently, the last remaining Gilberts are Jeremy and Elena. Jeremy believes, Damon wants to get rid of them. Jeremy's been protecting his sister all her life. Hiring us gives him a break, and gives Silas more ammo for me to catch Damon.

"Elena and Jeremy? You mean the Gilberts? You're getting too friendly with them. They are a job. Not our family."

"Bonnie, you're such a bitch sometimes you know that. Have a fucking heart."

"Silas? How can you say that to me? You know what I've been through."

"It's over Bonnie. The St. Johns are in your past. It's time to move on." Then he hung the phone up in my face.

"Fuuuuucckkkk youuuuuu!" I scream looking at my phone. God I could kill him. Some days he is absolutely on my side, and other days, I swear he wishes the St. John's ended me. I can't breathe. I need to get out of here.

Maybe I should get this Klaus job over with. I should head back to Nola. Stake Klaus Mikaelson. Give him to Marcel, and clear my head. Yeah. I just need a job to get my mind off things.

 **xxx**

My house is dark and cold. Why do I live here still? I need to move out. Silas wants to come in my room once a week. And I don't care, because I need it. I need my mind cleared of any and all of the chaos that never leaves me. The chaos that floods me forcing me to run and kill. Sex. Sex is the one thing that makes me forget. Besides my conversations with Davina. I strip off my clothes and take a shower. Hoping to rid my mind of the thoughts to kill. Nothing, the water sounds like the screams of my victims as they begged me to let them live, before I sent them all straight to hell. I guess I can't call them victims, because their vile. But a Phoenix Sword death is the worst hell for a vampire.

The water burns the cuts on my wrists. The cuts I got removing the binds.

Even after my shower, nothing. My mind is at it again. Thanks to Silas. That asshole triggers me sometimes, when he gets in my head. Never marry a witch. I take that back. Never marry a warlock. They exploit your weaknesses to make you act right. Though he and are no longer together, he uses his mind power to trigger me sometimes. I toss on a tank top, and some boy shorts. No underwear, no bra. Commando. I never get to do this because the Gilberts are always here now. I should thank Silas for taking them out today.

"I'm a fucking mess." I stop and began to remember and recant, all my kills over the past few years. I don't ask for this, it just happens when I'm triggered. My mind won't let me stop. I can't forget their faces, I can't forget their names. I can't forget their deaths. As the huntress, I am tortured by this. They are all trapped in the Phoenix Stone. Because of me. I didn't ask for this.

I can't stop it. It won't stop. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 _John Black_

 _Allan Gilman_

 _Strasmore Grimes_

 _Fitzgerald Coleman_

 _Chrisom Sanders_

 _Jeffrey Tills_

 _Bentley Johnston_

 _William Steferan_

 _Alexander Holman_

(Phone rings)

 ** _Damon Salvatore_** **.** I answer it so I can stop remembering all my kills, I answer to make my mind quit. "What Salvatore? I'm kind of busy!"

I snapped, but not on purpose. He says nothing. I hang up.

He calls back. I answer. Stupidly.

"Don't play fucking games with me. I swear I'll burn you." He says nothing. I hang up.

He calls back. I ignore it.

 _Franklin Mott_

 _Archibald Swartzman_

 _Donavan Dillinger_

 _Alberto Sandoval_

 _Santiago Salazar_

He's calling again. "FUCK!" I scream. He won't stop calling. I grab my phone and throw it into the wall, I think I broke it. Good. I need the ringing to stop.

 _Thomas Neidermeyer_

 _Jackson Snider_

 _Phillip Ander-_

The phone rings again. He's kidding, right? I walk to the broken piece of shit. Answer it, and wait. "Hello."

I stand there, quietly. I wait, he finally speaks.

"Turn around."

"What?" I say calmly as I slowly turn. Before I knew it, my back was against the wall and he was all over me. He smells so good, he feels so good. I just want to forget how I need to send him to his death, and embrace the way he touches me. He's aggressive. I sense he's angry with me. "Damn it, Raven. How the hell did you find me?"

"I'm extremely proficient." He doesn't even take his mouth off mine, until he looks me in the eyes and says, "Especially when it comes to you." He ravages me. He... gives me exactly what I need.

"You can't be here." I whisper, breath, choke, or cry out. I can't remember how I said it. His lips were on me and I let them be. I let him take advantage of me. He ripped my tank top off. Then my shorts. He lifted my body and carried me back into a room. Not my room. Silas' room.

"This isn't my room."

"I know."

"We can't be in here." I try getting him off me so we can get off Silas bed. But he smells it. He smells Silas, and my scent. He looked at me angrily. But I had nothing to say.

"This is the last time you fuck in this room." He demanded looking me straight in my eyes.

"Okay." Why the hell did I just say that? He looks at my wrists, and gently touches them.

"What happened to your wrists?"

"Your men." He made a face of strong apology.

"I'll deal with them."

"I'm a tough girl."

"Is that so?"

I don't know how his clothing came off. It was a blur. But he was inside of me and I shut down. He showed me no favor, he took advantage of his vampire strength and fucked me so hard I could barely breath. It was painful and good, it was rough and beautiful. It was everything I needed.

He put his hand behind my neck, slithering his fingers into my hair at the scalp, pulling my face into his. I waited see how tightly he would grip my hair, because the last time he screwed up. Oh, but this time, he didn't yank it. He just fisted it firmly. He spoke to me softly, yet commanding.

"Like that, right? That's how you like it. Not too soft, not too hard. You like me to hold it with just enough strength to remind you, I'm stronger than you, but that I won't hurt you."

Oh, my God. What the fuck? Is he in my head?

"Am I, right?" He asked with his lips near mine, and holding my gaze with his paralyzing blue eyes.

"Yes." I whispered.

"I know." He said. He slowed down his rough thrusting and took his time to speak. "I know you better than you think I do. And I don't like having to send my men to hunt you down, when I need you. Do you hear me?"

I gulped, and was paralyzed by his eyes. I nodded my head.

"I can't hear you. Speak with your words."

"Yes." I whisper. Why can't I look away from him? Oh, my God is this compulsion? Is he compelling me? Why can't I look away? He tugs my hair a little tighter. Perhaps to remind me of who he is. And he remains, thrusting. Really, really, deep.

I've missed this.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes."

"I can tell, you're really, really wet." He said smiling sinisterly at me.

I bite my lip feeling helpless, and it's okay, because he always makes me forget about everything else. "I'm going to bite you now. You love when I do this, so just enjoy it, I promise I'll take my time." His teeth slowly extend from his gums right before my eyes. It's both frightening and paralyzing.

When his eyes leave mine, and move to my neck, I forgot everything that just happened, seconds ago, and I feel him drinking from me, and I close my eyes. I can't explain this feeling. He's inside of me, fucking me, and he's pulling from inside of me, and he's connected to me, and this feeling is the only thing that makes me feel safe. I'm lost. In all of this, desire, I lose myself and I've never felt more free. He makes me scream. He makes me forget. He makes me cum.

 **xxx**

I'm woken up in my room, by a loud banging. I don't remember how I got here. But I'm relaxed, and someone is banging at my door. I look at my wrists and my cuts are healed.

"What is it?" I yell.

"Bonnie. Open the damn door." Silas was yelling. Oh great. What the hell now?

I get up and walk to my door, opening it to find an irate witch. "What the hell is it Sy? I'm trying to sleep!"

"The Phoenix Stone, is gone. It was in the vault, and its gone! Please tell me you put it somewhere else?"

"Sy, I haven't touched it. Not since my last capture. You know I hate that thing."

"Precisely Bonnie! But it's gone now, and we are fucked!"

"Holy fuck!" I said out loud then again to myself. _Holy Fuck. I'm so fucked._

 _Damon, fucking Salvatore!_

* * *

 **Bonnie is haunted and tormented by the Huntress Curse. She explains why she can be compelled. Davina is like family to her, now she has to capture Klaus for Marcel, in order to protect Davina. Bonnie and Damon may have more in common than they think. She now has to find the Phoenix Stone, and find the one man she is 'supposed" to kill.**


	4. The Monster that I am (Damon)

**Fatal Distraction  
Ch4- The Monster that I am (Damon's pov)  
R-M**  
 **Please Enjoy this update:)**

* * *

I'm lost today. That witchy woman and her blood make me incredibly high. It's been over a week. She's angry with me. I've avoided her calls. I've only responded via text. When she figured it out she decided to quit texting me. As a man, we don't like playing hard to get. There's always one goal in mind. Catch her, keep her, or throw her away.

So, we mind fuck you for a little while. At least until we know you're not going anywhere. Is this stupid? Sure, it is. Do we care? No. men are not long term thinkers. We focus on short term goals, because tomorrow isn't promised. With Bonnie, she's not one for being, tamed. And in all fairness, neither am I. But there's something about her that makes me want to keep her around.

So, now, I'll have to deal with the man she's living with. Silas. To be fair, I know of him, already. I know he's a greedy son-of-a-bitch. He's a witch who's lived longer than me. He's the doppelgänger of my brother, and the first immortal witch, a cure to mortality, he created, due to his selfishness.

Finding out about Silas and Bonnie, is rough. I won't lie. She's very discreet. But when I realized she was associated with Silas, I was even more intrigued. Silas, has been after my family for a while. I haven't figured out why, but I'm sure it has something to do with our blood. Namely Stefan's. My curiosity is, why Bonnie is working with him. I bet he's using her. Witch or not, Bonnie shouldn't trust Silas. He's no friend to the Bennett's.

Here's what you need to know about Silas. He's cheated life by stealing the immortality from a witch he once loved and giving that immortality to another woman. I say it like its simple. Immortality of a witch can't be handed over. It must be taken. By removing the heart of the witch, and forcing their soul to the other side. Supernatural death. He killed his wife, stealing her immortality, forcing her death, and giving his wife's heart to a woman named Amara. A woman who went missing. Twice.

I'll be honest. I killed her. I took her heart, and she is now on the other side dealing with the consequences of a woman she betrayed, hundreds of years ago. Now her immortality lies with me. The first time, I found Amara, I compelled her into hiding. She left Silas years ago, and didn't look back. Then somehow, Silas found her, a few years ago. I didn't know way back then about her heart, or I would've taken it then. But once I realized, I wanted to rip from him, what he took from me. Emily.

Katherine was a woman, I thought I loved. A woman, I thought loved me. She turned out to be, a heartless bitch, running from a man named Klaus, and turning to Silas for help. He agreed because she was from Amara's bloodline. Silas put a protection spell on her, so that Klaus couldn't do a tracking spell to find her. This allows Katherine to be on the run forever. In return, she owed Silas a favor. The heart of a Bennett witch. Emily. Emily was my friend and ally. It's not common for witches and vampires to be friends, but Emily was mine. Katherine, pretended to fall in love with me, to get close to Emily, and when she disappeared, so did Emily. I searched for decades, and lost hope, when I discovered she and Silas had made the deal.

How did I find out?

I found Amara, and couldn't believe the uncanny resemblance to Katherine. This is how I learned of the doppelgänger curse. I compelled Amara to disappear and find Katherine, and not to come back until she did. She never found Katherine. Somehow, Silas found her, and brought her back. When I figured it out, I found Amara again, and that's when she told me about Emily's heart, and Silas and Katherine's deal. So, I took Amara's heart, and now I have it somewhere very, very protected, and Silas would never find it if he searched every corner of every continent, to the deepest part of the sea. That immortal heart is protected, in the safest place it can possibly be.

Now, I have to make Bonnie sweat a little. Finding out about Silas has almost triggered me to kill her. Until I remembered, she's Bonnie Bennett. Emily Bennett's descendant.

If you wonder why, I never killed her, this is the reason. And, I may or may not, care for her. She has no idea, I know the extent of her lineage. I know, Bonnie Bennett went by Bonnie Hopkins until she mysteriously disappeared seven years ago. So, I had no idea who Bonnie Hopkins was. When I met Bonnie Bennett, I did my research on her like I do on everyone. It took a lot of digging, but when I realized who she was, I knew I had to keep an eye on her. Still, for three years she was gone, and came back as Bonnie Bennett. Once I knew she was a Bennett I knew I had to keep my eye on her, protectively.

 **oOo**

"Sarah, what are your plans tonight?" A co-worker asked.

"Oh me? I actually have a headache, I was going to go home and call it a night."

"Don't go home. We have the perfect cure. Some of us are going down to the pub after work."

"That's great, guys. I really can't."

"Aw come on. Please. I'll buy your first two rounds, and if you don't feel better, I'll take you home."

"I really shouldn't Vicki."

"Oh, come on. Live a little. Us girls always get together after work. It'll be fuuuun. I promise."

"Okay, sure. After work then."

"Great. I'll see you after work." Sarah smiled, part of her was excited. She had no friends, and her former roommates hated her, and the only people she remotely spoke to were her new coworkers, and her boss Stefan. So, this was a good opportunity for her to meet new people. She searched her purse, hoping to find ibuprofen.

Stefan Salvatore was drawn to thirst. His entire Vampire life. The taste of blood gave him more power than all the money in the world. He and his brother's business, helped keep his pockets full without a problem. Now he needed to stay level-headed and keep from going on a human killing spree discovering whether, their internal leak is a human.

He picked up his office phone and buzzed in Sarah. "Yes, Mr. Salvatore."

"Come."

"Okay." Sarah became nervous. A couple of weeks on the job and she never knew which set of eyes she'd meet when she opened the office door. Black and red, or green with hazel undertones. Both hands placed on her desk, gently, she slid her chair back a couple feet and pushed up. She had to wear white to work every day. Her hair had to be very sleek and manageable. Not because he had an issue with curly hair, but because, he wanted easy access to her neck. She was to wear a ponytail. Never a bun. In case he had the need to yank it. Her neck couldn't have anything blocking it. No jewelry or high collars. All scooped or v-neck tops. She was to wear no perfume. She wasn't allowed to wear dark colored make up. But red lipstick, two plus times a week was a must.

She stood up, slowly. Turned and walked herself towards his office. A long low ponytail, black hair. Her white scoop neck, nylon dress. Solid, white heels. She opened the door slowly. He was hunched over his desk.

It's been three days since he's tasted her blood. She left work of Friday and today was Monday. She couldn't see his face, but she swallowed hard. Working for him was a dream come true, and financially, she was very comfortable now. But, she'd be lying is she didn't fear him like crazy. She'd never been bitten by a vampire before, until she began working for him. And he, bit her, with the intent to instill the power he had in their working relationship. He also, was not very sweet about it afterwards. He took her blood and dismissed her most times.

But she was drawn to him. In some strange way.

"Mr. Salvatore, are you okay?"

"Close the door." He growled. She shut it. "Lock it."

She walked closer to his desk. "Are you due for a feeding?"

"Yes. Please, come here." She walked over to him, and then touched his shoulder with her hand. Her delicate touch shook him. He looked at her bare arms and her wrist was in line with his nose. The veins were so untouched. He grabbed her wrists, and smelled her skin. He inhaled her deeply.

"Huh." Her breath hitched, as his nose touched her skin. "Should I, sit?"

His eyes closed, and his lips touched her wrist. He rubbed his nose in a circular motion onto her skin. Smelling her, readying himself for her flavor, and making her feel the fear. He loved instilling the fear into her, making her blood taste more potent, as her temperature rose.

His teeth flashed, and touched her arm. When her lip began to shake, he opened his eyes to her. She fought her shivering lip in the clutches of her teeth, sucking her lips inward to conceal her fear. He smiled, crawled his face towards the crease of her arm, at inside of her elbow. The bend of her arm, housed one, very, thick, vein. He paused his mouth there, the opened his mouth wider.

He's been doing his for two weeks. Teasing her, and causing her to tremble. Slowly, he sank his teeth into her arm. His lips latched onto her skin and she sucked her bottom lip in even more. Why did he look like this when he fed on her? Why did he turn this so seductive at times? He pulled the liquid from her veins, taking her taste in slowly. He fed for a couple of minutes. After having a little taste, he looked up at her, stopping.

"What plans do you have tonight?"

"Umm... I'm going out?"

"Are you asking me, or telling me?"

"No. The other girls invited me out for a drink."

"I don't want you drinking alcohol."

"What. Why?" He stood up, in her personal space, and towered over her. The forced his eyes to stare into her hazel ones.

"It affects the taste of your blood. Don't drink alcohol. Are we clear?" He hypnotized her with his eyes.

"Yes."

Then he backed her up slowly, until her back hit the wall. "I need you to do me a favor, Sarah."

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Very discreetly, see if you can find out if the girls know anything about any in sourcing of Salvatore Enterprises. You will be very friendly, but always conduct yourself in a professional manner. Do you understand?"

"I understand Mr. Salvatore." Then he bit into his wrist.

"Open your mouth."

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore." He tilted her head back put his wrists to her mouth, and squeezed several drips onto her tongue. Watching his blood hit her mouth, made him uneasy, but he was drawn to it, the way she was drawn to him. After a minute, he looked at her, just stared at her after she swallowed his blood. This billion-dollar business wasn't just for profit. Blood was the business, for a reason.

Vampires didn't give their own blood to humans anymore now that they had the business. They gave a chemically enhanced version. But blood from the actual source of a vampire was its strongest and purest aid in healing. And gave a human too much of a connection to a vampire. Vampires didn't like giving humans that kind of connection to them. But Stefan Salvatore, was calculated, much like his brother, and used his blood for his own purposes. If he ever gave a human his blood, it would benefit him in some way.

"Your headache gone now?" He overheard her speaking to Vicki about it.

She bought about it, "Yes, it is." She said surprised.

He stepped back from her. "You can go now." She stood up straight, and headed towards his office door. "Oh, and Sarah?"

"Yes, sir."

"I don't want you talking to other men tonight."

"Sure sir." That last part wasn't compelled into her, like the other parts. He was walking away as he said it, without realizing. She felt strange he'd tell her that, and thoughts question it. Instead, walked out into the office and Vicki looked at her strangely.

"Everything okay, Sarah?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"We still on for tonight, right?"

She shook her head in confusion. "Of course."

 **oOo**

Damon was at his compound, when he received notification from his gate guards.

"Bonnie Bennett is here Mr. Salvatore."

"Hmm. Send her in." He thought long and hard if this was the right decision to make, because he felt her emanating anger. Her blood still in his system, gave him some preview to her emotions.

He waited a few minutes, the amount of time it would take her car to drive inside of his compound and he waited, sipping his Bourbon. He kept a relaxed face about him. He looked the opposite direction, in which she'd enter the room.

He heard the clicking of her shoes, and smiled, lifting the glass to his lips.

"Ms. Bennett, what a pleasant surprise." He spoke before his body was yanked from where he stood thrown into a wall. An unrecognizable force, sent him flying. He was on the floor and turned to look up at a small and angry woman holding a flame in her hand and the rest of the bourbon in his bottle. "Oh shit." She poured Bourbon on the ground, throwing it in his direction, and tossed the flame of her hand into it, lighting the way to his face, until he sped, and moved.

"Where the hell is it, Damon?" She needed her Phoenix Stone.

"Damon? Huh. I thought I was Raven... or Daddy." He smirked, before he ducked at her throwing the bourbon bottle at him. "Holy shit."

"You are nothing anymore. No Raven, nothing! You lose my trust, you lose my friendship." She yelled. His guards ran into the room and ran for her.

"No stop." Damon shouted, as they grabbed her.

"Motus!" She yelled, and two bodies were thrown into a wall.

"You mistake my kindness for weakness. These men will know, no mercy, if they come for me again." Both men, lying on the floor, holding the aneurysms she was inflicting on them.

"They won't. I promise." He said ducking and dodging her attempts at invisibly moving objects across the room, and sending them flying in his direction. "Little Bird? What, the hell?"

"Don't little bird me!" She screamed. She moved towards him.

"Lola?"

"There will be no more Lola, for you. No more Daddy. None of it. You stole from me?"

"What? No I didn't. What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Damon!" She screamed. "How could you barge into my home, compel me, take advantage of me, and steal right from under me while I slept?"

"You know I compelled you?"

"I didn't. But now I do."

"Fuck. Little Bird. Please-"

"Please? Nothing. You can kiss my ass. I thought we were friends?"

"Were we friends?" He furrowed his brows backing up as she followed him around the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you and Silas! You come and mingle with me once or twice a week, then go home to him?"

"You and I, were friends. Completely casual. I owed you, no monogamy."

"Wow! I mean, I know we don't have any labels, but I'm pretty sure, that you, feel more than you pretend to." Her eyes got watery, and she channeled it to anger. "Come on, we are friends."

"Friends don't steal from other friends."

"What did I steal? Tell me, and I may be able to salvage, what friendship we still have."

"You can't be trusted. **Motus**!" She sent him flying again. Bonnie used him as a rag doll. Damon, winded by her power, fumbled but tried to stand up slowly. When he saw her raise a piece of broken glass with her mind, and aim it at him, he charged her at vampire speed, and grabbed her.

"Stop it, stop!" He grunted.

"Get off me!" Bonnie fought to escape his grasp.

"No. What did I take from you?" He shook her, the grabbed her by her arm roughly and took her to another room. He closed the door behind him. "Look, it's just me and you. Okay. No one else around." He grabbed her by the face. "Look at me."

"No. So, you can compel me?"

"Listen. You and I, have a certain level of trust. I compel you, and I take your blood. Okay. That is all. I didn't want to hide it anymore, so I took your blood the one time, without compulsion, and you left."

"You violated me. You took something from me, without permission!" She screamed emotionally. "I don't like being violated."

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I'm addicted to your blood, I couldn't help it. The first time I had your blood, you wouldn't even have realized it. But once I tell you I'm sure you'll remember. We were... in the middle of one of our moments, and-"

"Stop. I don't care."

"No, you do. Shut up. I went down on you, and you tried stopping me. But, I couldn't help it. I couldn't reject what was pulling me in. It was that time of the month and you had been, mentruat-"

"Oh God. I get it, okay. I get it. Stop." She felt embarrassed.

"That was the first time, I tasted your blood. It did something to me. It grants me this connection to you. I need it every time. I never do anything else, I swear. I just drink your blood. And every month, when you... ya know... I make sure to give you extra special attention, but I have to compel you. I didn't even realize I could compel you, since witches can't be compelled. Why can I compel you?" She fought to get out of his grip.

"That's none of your business. But you broke my trust."

"I'm sorry. But what about you? You live with and sleep with a man, who is quite frankly a marked enemy of mine?"

"Marked enemy?"

"Yes. He's wanted. He's, dangerous. And you're fucking him!"

"Who I fuck, is my business. Not yours." Even though in her mind, she and Silas were nothing more than sex once or twice a week. He was her husband. But since they were no longer romantically involved, she frequently though of him as her ex-husband. Though they weren't legally divorced. Most days they were barely friends. But she never took his last name, she kept hers.

"Who you fuck may not be my business, but it's my concern. Especially if your fucking me."

"That's over now. You and I."

"Says who? Silas?"

"What do you know about Silas?"

"That he's not who you think he is. And if you have something stolen from you, maybe you need to check his hands before accusing me."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I? Listen to me. If anyone's loyalty should be questioned here, it's yours. You meet me, you play friendly. Then you pretend to have a connection to me, and you really aren't who you say you are. Bonnie Bennett, formally known as Bonnie Hopkins!"

"What?" He gripped her tighter, not letting her go. "How do you know that?"

"Tell me this... where did you disappear for three years?"

"That's none of your business!"

"If you don't tell me, I'll find out?"

"Try. All you want. Where I went, no one will ever know. I don't even know. It's not gonna be in any data base, human or supernatural. I was so far off the radar, Bonnie Hopkins never returned. Bonnie Bennett did."

"You are a Bennett!"

"You don't know a got damn thing about me, Damon."

"I know more than you think I do."

"Except what matters."

"Tell me, I can help you. I can protect you, I can be there. What the hell happened to you?"

"No. you can't protect me. Not if I need protecting from you. And news flash, I can protect myself."

"So, I've learned. What happened to you those three years, Bonnie? Where were you?"

"Dying."

"What? Did someone hurt you? Tell me."

"No. I am who I am. And I've been alone my whole life. I don't need you. Or anyone else." Bonnie pushed Damon off of her. He felt such helplessness. She was so unreachable sometimes.

"Tell me one thing, please."

"What?"

"Who is Silas to you?"

"My husband Damon. Silas is my husband."

"What?" Damon felt hurt and betrayal again. Like with Katherine. How could a Bennett be married to Silas? "Don't say that."

"It's true, I just never took his last name. Now you can hate me, and look at the real me. The monster that I am. I'm not who you think I am Damon. So, please... Don't care about me. Don't look for me. Don't wonder where I am. I'm not a good person. I am a terrible, merciless monster. And if you look for me, I'll kill you. Until I know who stole from me, I suggest you stay far away from me. I'm a killer Damon. I love no one. No one." She walked out of the room. He was left standing there confused. He needed to understand, and she wouldn't let him.

He walked after her. "You know I won't stop looking for you, Bonnie. At

least, let me know where are you going?"

"Away for a couple of weeks. I have some important business to attend to. Damon, if you have feelings for me. Stop. I am incapable of returning your feelings. I am incapable of caring about anything other than doing my job."

"Am I a job, little bird?" The way he said it, made her heart feel an ache, deep inside of her chest. She couldn't look at him as anything other than a target. Possibly the target that, had the cure to her huntress curse. But she couldn't envision herself killing him anymore. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to get this close. She wasn't supposed to care. She's never cared about another client. Nor has she cared about anyone really.

"Yes, Damon. You were just a job. Nothing more. I'm Sorry." She turned and left. He waited a solid few minutes, and told called Gino.

"Follow her, and don't stop until she's back in Mystic Falls. And Gino, don't lay a hand on her, but stay close."

"Yes Boss."

Damon stood in his torn apart house. Looking at the hurt, anger, and pain, that caused her to do such damage. She was angry and betrayed. But, he'd never seen a woman, react so harshly. She had something far deeper than him, that she was dealing with.

"Where were you those three years, Bennett? What the hell happened to you?" He didn't waste time. He called Alaric. "Hey, I need someone who has impeccable research skills."

"What kind of research. History, supernatural-"

"Missing persons. I need to know of someone, who can find missing persons, who may not have been reported."

"Okay. I can get you some names by tomorrow?"

"No Ric. I need someone now."

"Like a cop. Or a vampire?"

"I don't fucking know Ric. If I knew I'd find them myself." Just then he remembered someone he'd forgotten about. "You know what, what about Atticus Shane?"

"My former colleague. That guy is a fucking whack job."

"But he's very resourceful. Can you call him, and have him come in to the office tomorrow?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks. I'll see you at work." Both men hung up the phone.

 **oOo**

"Sarah, how's your headache feeling?" Vicki asked trying to speak over the music.

"Better. Actually, Mr. Salvatore gave me something for it earlier."

The music got lower as song changed. "So, how do you like being Salvatore's personal assistant?"

"It's fine. He's been great."

"Yeah, I heard he's a real asshole. He's super discreet, and never speaks to anyone for longer than ten seconds." Vicky snared.

"Yeah. He's not real talkative." Another girl said.

"He's been very nice to me." Her perfect opportunity to get some spying in. "But you know...? He's probably just getting his list together still." She baited them.

"List, what list?"

"He's letting people go due to some internal issues."

"Issues?" Vicky asked.

"Yes. Apparently, he's investigating the staff."

The group of girl stopped drinking and looked worried. "Why?"

"I can say. Just know, I believe, people may be on the chopping block. He's being really secretive. But, I suppose if any of you have information, I can probably save some jobs."

They all looked worried.

"We don't know anything. I wish we knew something to tell you."

"The Salvatore's are lifesavers. This job has really helped me." Another girl said.

"Yeah, well, he's serious. So, let me know if you know anything. Even if you have to speak to me privately."

"Sure thing. But I hope he gets to the bottom of it."

Vicki walks to the bar next grabs another round of shots. Sarah sees her talking to some guys at the bar, flirting rather. She continues sipping her tonic water and lemons. Two shots of patron sat in front of her. She poured them out while the group wasn't paying attention. It seemed these girls didn't know much about the insider job that was happening at Salvatore Enterprises. She thought she'd need to make her way out of there before she got too caught up with the groups drinking and partying.

"Hey Sarah, ladies meet...Johnathan, Steven, Mattew, and Andrew. They are in town for business and leave in the morning." Vicki said. Three young, attractive men walked up with Vicki and set a bunch of drinks on the table. "They decided to buy double rounds for the table." Sarah became uneasy, but a drink was handed to her, and a man with a handsome face smiled.

"Hi. I'm Mathew, professionally. But my friends call me Matt."

"Hi. Sarah." She tried to be short, but friendly. It wasn't in her personality to be rude. But Stefan told her not to talk to any men, and she had no idea why. She wasn't compelled not to. She didn't see the harm in just being friendly.

"Sarah, pardon, my forwardness, but you are absolutely stunning."

She smiled, and couldn't help it. "Thank you."

"Are you not drinking tonight?"

"Oh yeah. I have a drink here. But an early day tomorrow. I really need to take it easy."

"Okay. I respect that. Well, do you have a boyfriend, Sarah?"

"No. I really don't have time. My boss keeps me busy."

"All work and no play, doesn't sound fun. Maybe I can change that."

"I-" she smiled. "It's a really nice thought, but uh... I'm sorry I can't." She felt awful, but she was just trying to remain focused.

"I'll tell you what... here's my card. If you change your mind." He handed her his card and she pursed it without looking. "In the meantime, I guess we should enjoy tonight." He smiled. Sarah cracked a small grin, and tried to lay low the rest of the night. Matt didn't leave her side.

 **oOo**

Atticus Shane stumbled into the building composing himself. He was an alcoholic, but then, concealed it with his overt obsession with hacking, spying, and researching conspiracies. So, receiving a call that the head of the Vampire Counsel wanted to meet with him, the CEO of Salvatore Enterprises, he tried to seem as sober as possible. He even refrained from drinking the past few hours.

"Atticus!" Ric walked to his old colleague, and shook his hand respectively.

"Alaric! It's been a long while."

"Yeah, well... business for demanding."

"I see. You're doing well for yourself. Salvatore Enterprises has really materialized from illegal blood trade, to lucrative commodity, and the capital alone... weep, I'm sure you are a very wealthy man."

"I'm the CFO, which grants me a fair amount of responsibility. You have no idea what goes into this business. Anyways, Damon's, in his office. Follow me." Atticus followed Ric, to the Elevator. They rode to the top floor. The entire floor was Damon's floor. He walked down a dark, narrow hallway, to which every wall was made of glass. Ever room was moderately furnished, offices, conference rooms, and there were few people who worked on the floor. A water fountain on the one white wall he came across, and that wall with the fountain, circulated in the grimmest sense of the word, blood. Maybe it was red-dyed water. He thought. Who knew. Atticus stared at the wall and the large fountain of blood it ran into. Alaric stood near a glass stand and pressed a button, which made a noiseless alert. A woman with Blue eyes walked out and she had long black hair. She was pretty, and her face gestured the possibility of being kind. However, she didn't smile.

"Ric. Is this Damon's ten am?"

"Yes, Lily. Let him know Shane is here."

Atticus couldn't take his eyes off of her. Ric caught him. "Trust me. She isn't your type."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I mean... no. I wasn't looking. Just that... I thought, I recognized her."

"Maybe. Anyway. This is my stop. Damon likes to keep his personal business personal. So, I'm going to leave you to it. Whatever you do, don't give him an answer he doesn't wan to hear. Once you decide to accept a deal with Damon, you're on his books. If you betray him, he'll add you to this wall."

"Wall?" Atticus looked at the wall of blood draining from ceiling to its drop off. "You mean, that's... real blood?"

"Yes. Of every person that's ever, gotten on Damon's bad side."

"Wow. Really? I can't believe-"

"Don't think too much about it. He'll offer you a deal, you say yes or no. Once you say yes... you're in his books, and you can never go back. But, if you say no, you're free and clear of any business with him, ever again." Atticus looked nervous. "No pressure buddy." Ric smiled cockily. "See ya 'round." Ric left in the same direction as Lily. Ten seconds later, the wall directly next to the blood wall, shifted. A wall that was black, and it slid one direction, opening another entrance. Atticus stepped inside. The wall slid closed behind him and there was a dark, oak-wooden conference table in front of him. Atticus took a seat at the table. He waited about thirty seconds, and Damon appeared in an invisible doorway. Which appeared out of nowhere.

"Professor Shane." Damon walked directly into his and shook his hand. A solid, grip. But Damon was intimidating, and good-looking. Any man or woman would think so.

"Hello, Mr Salvatore. Wow. no one calls me professor anymore."

"Well, you are a professor, right?"

"Was. But yes, technically speaking."

"I'm going to keep this short and sweet. I need information about someone. A person, that I want to remain very aloof to this research and no one, I mean not one person outside of me or you can know, I need information on this person. Meaning, this name never leaves your lips unless you and I are having a direct conversation about said person. Don't even say this name to yourself out loud." Damon had spies everywhere.

"Umm, what ahh what if I can't-"

"I don't want to hear bad news. Listen, I will offer you something for your help."

"What can you possibly get for me that I can't get for myself."

"Really professor Shane? No university will hire you. You're a raging and drunken alcoholic. I can get you back into the collegian circuit. Or..."

"Or?"

"Depending how good you are, I can hire you to work for me personally."

Atticus blinked nervously and stuttered. "Y- ah y- ahh you? Mr. Salvatore... I can work for you?"

"Well, that depends. Can you help me?" Damon asked without giving up her name just yet.

"Sure, Mr. Salvatore." He hadn't heard the preposition yet.

"I need your word, you can find information about a previously, missing person. They are no longer missing. But their whereabouts for three years remains a mystery."

"Wow, if this person has the information-"

"Listen. Something happened. The information isn't available. I'm not even sure this person knows where they were. They also make it appoint to tell me, there is no registration to any human or supernatural database regarding their disappearance."

"You have a relationship to this person?"

"It's not that simple. We were... business acquaintances. Now the relationship isn't as intertwined." Damon had no idea how explain them. "Listen, Professor Shane. Everyone calls you a whack job. But I know, there's more to you than meets the eye. I need your help. Not just your intelligence and skills. I'm sure you have other abilities..." Damon hinted at, knowing the professor had other qualifications that allowed them to acquire so much information.

"I need something of theirs. Something belonging to their person. Blood, hair, skin, limb...God forbid."

"I can get you that."

"Also, this isn't an easy task you're asking. It will take a lot out of me. It may take time. Every time I attempt to do this, I break barriers, of the psychic realm. This, requires diligence on your part. And I'll need some materials."

"I'll get you what you need. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. We have a deal." Atticus signed his fate. Now, he knew he couldn't let Damon down. Damon smiled wickedly.

"Good." Damon grabbed Atticus' wrist and bit into it.

"Ahhhh." Atticus screamed. "Oh fuck. What the hell? Are you going to drink blood? Please don't kill me." Damon lifted Atticus wrist and dripped blood onto the wooden table.

"I only drink one type of blood. I haven't drunk anything else for six months. Lucky, you." Damon looked at Atticus, and handed him an iron pen shaped instrument. Lily walked in two seconds later. "Sign."

Atticus signed his named in blood onto the table. Lily, came in and spelled the table, as she spoke the spelled the table to which Atticus saw countless blood-oath signatures. Once she was done, it all disappeared again and looked like a regular conference table again. After she was finished she walked out.

"I have your blood oath. Your blood is forever engrained into this room. If you betray me, these will be the last four walls you ever see in your life." Damon spoke harshly. Once Lily walked out of the hidden door. They commenced.

"So, who is this person?"

"Bennett. Bonnie Bennett."

"The Vampire Huntress?"

"What did you just say?"

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry. I don't know. Never mind, I'll see what I can-"

Damon stood up and snatched Atticus by his throat and slammed him onto the table. "What do you know about her?"

"Listen, I could be wrong. I just know of a woman, who's merciless, and she hunts vampires. She can send them to their final death or, even their own personal hell."

"How do you know this?"

"It's a witch thing. No one knows. I've never met her. I just... I'm just a psychic. But I have witch friends and they talk. She was a myth, I thought. I've never seen her. Only heard of her."

"What do you hear?"

"She's a beautiful seductress. Eyes, green as the sea, body of a goddess. Face of the earth, skin kissed by the sun. Lips, heart-shaped. They call her the Huntress... but she's also jokingly known as the Vampire Succubus."

"She's not a Succubus."

"Well, she... she... she sleeps with vampires, and then they never see the light of day again." Damon became so enraged. He forgot how badly he was choking Atticus. Until the man started flailing underneath him. Damon, looked down and let up.

"Why would a witch be a vampire huntress?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I've only heard about her. As I said I thought she was a legend."

"I'm giving you twenty-four hours to find something on her. If, after twenty-four hours you have nothing. I'm going to kill you."

"Oh, okay. Mr. Salvatore."

"You have twenty-four hours to be back at this table. And please don't run. I will find you. I find everyone. Get it done."

"I won't let you down Mr. Salvatore, Sir. I promise." An hour later Atticus woke up in his car with no recollection of how he got there. He was doused with a proposition, and all he knew is he had twenty-four hours to be back to Salvatore Enterprises with answers. He knew he couldn't tell a soul.

 **oOo**

"Vampire huntress. How could I not have known? She's so secretive. Silas?" I needed to think a minute. I was angered, so I punched a wall. "SILAS!" I'm looking around, feeling helpless again. I have to stay on top of this. On top of her. I need to be two steps ahead of her before I lose my life. Who is Bonnie Bennett? Seriously, she's right. She's not who she appears to be at all. Not the woman who called me a Raven, or even Daddy. Not even my Lola or my Little Bird. We made love, we fucked. We shared intimacies I've never shared with other women. I drank from her, and somehow, she blocked is from me. We'd lay sometimes in the bed. She'd sleep and I'd hold her. She never stayed the night, and she made sure to always leave no trail of herself behind. The fact that, I let it get so far. Should I be angry at myself, for falling for her, or angry at her for lying. They say never trust a witch. What was I thinking? "Bonnie Bennett, I really don't want to have to kill you. I was actually, starting to really care for you." Now, I need to know what happened to her those three years.

* * *

 **This is not my typical Bamon story, but none the less, it's Bamon, with lots of rollercoasters. So much going on. Thanks for Reading ;)**


	5. No Time For Weakness (Bonnie)

**oFatal Distraction  
Ch5 - No time for Weakness (Bonnie)  
R-M *TRIGGERS* Mention of Non-Con**

 **Having problems with this upload, not showing up. I hope you guys get it. The website isn't refreshing or updating for me. So, i have no idea if you'll see it or not. I've been writing a few chapters of this story lately, and it's so different, and fun for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I will be updating BGWB this week, for those of you that read it.**

* * *

I love New Orleans. Why haven't I spent more time here. The people, the food, the culture. I sense the witches in hiding. These women are beautiful. But I hate seeing the way some of them live. From prostitutes, to gypsies, to fortune tellers, and then that's one end of the spectrum, then we have the opposite end, from psychics, to midwives, to nannies. They bring circulation to the communities. They are the heart of the community, but they live quietly.

Marcel set me up in a furnished apartment. Everything I need at my disposal. I even have an assistant if I need one. But I'll try my hardest not to rely on anyone, for this mission.

Mission: Klaus Mikaelson

Job: stake to the heart non/death captive

Reason: Klaus has brought fear to the quarter. Turning witches into prisoners and forcing their labor. Experimenting on them. He's also pushed Marcel and his following underground. He's a merciless vampire ruler, trying to bring his governing styles into modern society. He's basically enslaving witches. But we don't call them slaves today. Today we call them the lower-class citizens.

I'm not recently discovering the way of life between witches and vampires is toxic. I've always realized the one-sided relationship. Somehow, I allowed myself to believe that I had something with Damon. A vampire, I was supposed to kill. And somehow, he's forced his way in my head, made me believe I care for him. This must be what compulsion is. Luckily, I'm meeting with Davina today. She going to do a spell to unblock my mind, so she can see what Damon compelled in me. It's a longer process. She'll do the spell today, and it will take her some time, days, maybe weeks before she can reach those memories of mine. Luckily, I'm here, open-ended right now.

The thought that Damon abused his connection with me to compel a certain behavior, or feelings out of me, makes me see red. Vampires, want nothing more than to control witches. So, maybe I've agreed to helping Marcel, but I see the bigger picture. I'm protecting Davina, and ridding this town of one slum lord, power hungry Vampire.

Why do I kill vampires? I hate Vampires. They're manipulative, power hungry, and downright vile.

You may wonder... why my hate runs so deep.

 ** _In Captivity 7 years ago_**

 _My memories are scattered, but I remember I lay chained on a concrete floor. It was cold and damp, I was forced into darkness most of my days. Keeping me unaware of any concept of time or day. I remember I felt ache in every bone of my body and that I was being put through trauma after trauma. I had no idea where I was, and somedays I forgot who I was, but most days, had no meaning. I wanted to die. All I felt was pain, and my mind nor my body belonged to me._

 _A door opened up letting in light. I feared for what was on the other side of the door, however, I had no energy to fight or even open my eyes. One eye swollen shut, from one of the many beatings I suffered at the hands of the man who made it his mission to torment me._

 _"Rise and shine, witch." He said witch, as if it was a vile, form of existence._

 _The man with the stale accent called out. My curly hair was draped over my face, and my body was damp and dirty. Still wearing the clothes I was captured in or what was left of them. A ripped shirt, underwear, and bra. I'd been broken of my self-esteem, and the only time I was taken from my chambers in the beginning, was to sate his own satanic desires._

 _"Get up." He yelled. I lay on my side, unable to move. Bruises covered my body and I'd even had broken bones. That either healed improperly, or didn't heal at all. He unlocked my chains and picked me up. I barely saw his face before I was unconscious again._

 _When I woke up I was in a tub being bathed. Someone washing my hair, someone one washing my body. I had become frightened. I wanted to use my magic, but couldn't. And didn't know why. I couldn't even make myself use it. I jumped when I felt the water and women touching me._

 _"Calm down. Calm down." Hey spoke softly. "We're just bathing you. Be careful you're ribs and arms are heavily bruised." I looked at myself all broken and in pain, squinting at the bright light._

 _"Wh-where am I? Wh-wh-who are you?"_

 _"We are house hands to Mr. St John. He has requested your presence tonight?"_

 _"What does that mean?" They looked at me and gave each other a look signifying what they meant was of the private nature. "No. No. Please. Help me. Get me out of here."_

 _"I'm sorry miss we can't. We too are prisoners."_

 _"How long have I been here?"_

 _"Three weeks miss."_

 _"Is he going to ever let me go?" Complete silence swallowed me. I swallowed my dignity and cried. They continued washing and cleaning me. When they were done, I was made to look and smell almost unreal. I was made up in dark, provocative clothing, and a wildly painted face. Then taken in his room and left there for two hours until he showed up._

 _I finally saw his face after three weeks. He was young. And some women might call him handsome, but he looked like the devil to me. He stared at me for a long time without speaking. His eyes were torturously dark, all I saw inside of him was an abyss, while he looked at me. Examining my features, my body, and my fear. Which I had plenty of. And I'd never feared anything the way I feared him._

 _I remember the moments surrounding the first time he raped me, like a horrible nightmare._

 _I couldn't use magic, and grew frustrated._

 _"If you're trying to use magic my dear, I've compelled you not to?"_

 _"I can't be compelled."_

 _"Accept, I know a witch, who knows a witch, who knows a witch," he smiled sinisterly, "and you my dear, are all mine. Mind and Body. I broke your compulsion barrier. You say and do, whatever I want you to. You're mine. You belong to me."_

 _"Why me?"_

 _"Your father-"_

 _"I don't have a father."_

 _"Of course not. He's dead now silly." My eyes watered, and I bit back my anger. "I killed him. We won't get into the logistics. Let's just call it bad blood." He would smile at me for no reason all of the time. He started slithering his fingers over my open shoulder. Touching my bruises and smiling. "I could've never known you'd be so beautiful." He said, running his fingers over my lips._

 _Then, he put his lips to mine, and kissed me. Every ounce of filth and disgust tapered over my skin like goosebumps, and I shuttered when he lifted my chin, as I sat in his bed, making me look up to his face as he stood above me. I had to look into the eyes of the man, who had broken me, to see what soulless looked like._

 _And I'll tell you, I never thought I'd feel the devil's hands until this day._

 _I remember I yanked my face sideways and made him snarl, lifting me roughly by my arms. He pulled his face near mine and whispered into my cheek. "As long as you don't fight me, it won't hurt." He smirked heavily, so, I spit in his face. "Or maybe we'll do this the hard way." He threw me on the bed, and forced his teeth, and long nails. He crawled over me and gave me his version of a pep talk. "This will hurt. It won't be nice. You're going to wish I'd just kill you to end the pain. But I can't and I won't. You can scream all you want. No one will hear you. But make no mistake, I'm going to enjoy this, either way."_

 _Lorenzo, took everything from me, in one harsh thrust. He broke my confidence, my will, and my ego. Thrust after thrust, he overpowered me, and he took personal joy in my pain._

 _When he was done, he'd look at me and tell me, "There's no time for weakness in this world. The world is unforgiving, love." I fucking hated that he called me that. And still, he did it every day. He beat me, forced my body sexually, and told me there's no time for weakness. He made me a killer, and then told me the world was unforgiving, and condescendingly called me 'love.' Knowing I hated it, and him. Love was a four-letter word that meant nothing to me. Love was weakness. Weakness gets you killed. Tears mean nothing to the strong. He brainwashed me. Now, all love is to me, is hatred._

 _He was a monster in every sense of the word._

 _Until that day, I had never had sex with a vampire before._

 _A few hours later, after that first encounter, I was left in a bed filled with blood. My body was a toy, I was a rag doll, covered in my own blood. Scratches covered me from head to toe, and my skin burned to the touch. The house hands came into the room and washed me up. After the first encounter, the following sexual encounters, I remember no details. I was compelled to forget it all every time. But something's didn't disappear from memory. His words, his face, his nails, his fangs, the bite marks. The pleasure he received from my pain. Aside from training me to kill, he forced me to be his in every way. I became an assassin. The only thing in my life from that time which I never remembered with him, was sex. I just knew how I felt afterwards._

 _Worthless. Like nothing._

 _And somehow, after I escaped, the only thing that made me feel powerful was sex. I couldn't explain it. But, sex, gave me power. Especially being able to murder a man as soon as I was finished._

 _The only two men who managed to keep their lives were, Silas, and Damon. And I couldn't explain either. Silas deserved death most days, but Damon never did anything to hurt me. Until he compelled me out of my blood._

 _I have no time for weaknesses._

 _(End of flashback)_

"Bonnie? Bon?" Davina called out.

"Hey, sorry."

"Yeah, I feel like you don't even realize I just walked in here. What's on your mind? You were deep in thought." Davina saw that Bonnie had been slightly shaken and sweaty. She grabbed her hand and felt Bonnie's trembles. She quickly wrapped her arms around Bonnie realizing she was remembering a painful memory. "Oh gosh, Bon. Relax, I'm here. I'm here okay."

Bonnie hugged her back and remained stoic, remembering that face.

Davina pulled up and looked at her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just... had a flashback."

"St. John?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Bon."

"It's not your fault. Just understand that I'm an example, of someone you don't want to be."

"What, Bon? You're a strong and beautiful... Powerful witch."

"Depends on what you define as beautiful. And strength and power, I had to fight for those. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Which is why, Bonnie will do what it takes to protect Davina. Bonnie stood up. "So, what are we doing today? I've got you a couple of hours."

"I'm just glad to be out. Can we just hang out here? I love your new place."

"Yeah, sure. My 'temporary' place. I definitely need to immerse myself in this mission. I have too much on my mind. Now, I'm wondering, how I can force myself, to throw myself all over this Klaus guy. From what Marcel says, he's the epitome of the type of man I love to kill."

"He is. He's very cocky. Good looking, to most women, but it's to cover the devil inside of him. He gets by on his charm, but he's definitely evil."

"Well, while you get ready to chat me up on the ins and outs, I'll cook us some food, and you can find something on Netflix."

"Any preference?"

Yes, actually. Something romantic." Bonnie said surprisingly.

Bonnie cooked for the two of them while Davina gave her the ins and out on Klaus Mikaelson. They spent their time like a big sister and little sister. Catching up on life and the men in their lives.

"So, you really like this Caleb? And what does Marcel think?"

"He doesn't really know."

"You have to tell him. At some point."

"Yes. But the best thing I can do right now, is figure out what it all means."

"True." Bonnie said sprinkling seasoning on the food as she cooked it.

"And you, this Damon guy-"

"Hold on, there's nothing between he and I."

"Bon...?"

"Whaaaat?"

"I'm a psychic. I sense the feeling. I feel him inside of you. You care about him. But I sense that you're fearful. You have been betrayed by every man before you, so you won't let yourself trust him."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Davina. "You little psychic, you. Listen, my life is complicated. Damon, was a mission. The only incomplete mission I have. I was supposed to kill him, but I couldn't. I don't know why. Maybe he compelled me to love him."

"Love can't be compelled. You and I know better than anyone."

"Yes, that's true. But I mean, maybe he compelled me to see him as someone else, and it made me develop these feelings for him. What do you expect? I'm a witch, and my compulsion barrier is broken. Everything, in my life, is one big question mark." Bonnie stir her sauce and tasted it. "Still needs to simmer some."

"Bonnie, you have to open up to someone someday."

"I have you." Bonnie smiled.

"You know what I mean. What if, something ever happened to me?"

"I won't let it." Bonnie gave her serious face.

"Bon, when I open up your memories, if you find that Damon hasn't betrayed you, will you promise me to let him in?" Davina took a quiet step over to Bonnie and put her hand on her back. She rubbed it supportively.

"I can't make any promises. But, I will try." Davina smiled and hugged Bonnie.

"That's my girl." Bonnie squeezed her just a little harder, because hugs came few and far between to Bonnie. And a hug out of love... only came from Davina. She held on to these moments.

 **xxx**

After a good night with Davina, I mentally prepared myself for my 'run in' with Klaus. I was supposed to have an accidental meeting, and for this I had to change my looks. I'm going with light brown hair, and brown eyes. My jade eyes are a particular shade, and I can't risk anything. I spelled myself, a new physical identity. In order to keep my persona, I gave it a name.

Jade. Like my eyes.

I am now under a different identity.

Name: Jade

Occupation: Traveler/non-specified

Purpose: vacationing, sight-seeing, and collecting memorabilia.

So as cheesy as it may, sound, me specifying my lifestyle leads people into researching me. I don't need anyone trying to find information about me, that leads to any parts of my past. I want to appear as non-threatening as possible.

I walk into a tavern in the quarter, that apparently, Klaus spends much time. I'm told Klaus goes out on weekends looking for women. Not outright, but he enjoys the festivities while his guards scope out potential one night stands. Apparently, women throw themselves at him. I have to be oblivious to the meaning of this game, or even the realization of it. I find a place at the bar, and proceed to drink. It takes a lot to get me drunk, so I take my time. I mingle, I flirt, and I plot my game plan. I will be low key, and mysterious. What man doesn't love a mystery woman?

I find it best to dress classy. But, still, I slut it up, just a little tonight. I'm not opposed to attracting him, and fucking him if I have to. But I don't fuck a man more than once. I like to kill, immediately and not develop attachments to these sick creeps. But, if a target is complicated I may have to fuck him twice. Hints Damon Salvatore. Hints he still has his life. I fucked up.

But, for Klaus, I have to be very calculating, to get him to want to see me again. He never fucks a woman more than once. So, I can't screw this up.

I'm hoping I don't have to have sex with him tonight. Maybe, I can woo him on charm alone.

 **... SILAS THE SELFISH ...**

Elena, looks just like Amara. Silas can't get over it. He realizes, he's going to protect her at all costs. When he finds Amara's heart, he's planning to take Elena, and make her his. He loves Bonnie, but at some point, Bonnie became a casualty. Not because she was a bad person, but because of her relation to Emily. Because of who Emily was to Damon. Because of what Damon did to him. Or took from him.

Silas, loved Bonnie. He was connected to her, in more ways than one. But, he couldn't help the feelings he had, every time he looked at Elena Gilbert and saw Amara. Amara, the woman whom he loved, and _that_ love made him do terrible things. The woman, who beguiled him, from the woman he swore an oath, and made vows, hundreds of years ago.

Now, history seemed to be rather identically repeating itself. When he met Bonnie, he fell in love. He fell for her, and she for him. When she was kidnapped, their relationship didn't take much time for him to find himself lost in the woman he finally found after having lost twice. Amara.

And again, it didn't take much for Damon to find her, and exact his revenge. Once he forced her death and took her heart, he held onto it, for years. Until he met Bonnie. That's when he knew, where to keep that heart, unaware of Bonnie and Silas' relationship at the time, knowing Silas would never find it.

When Bonnie came back from captivity as Bonnie Bennett, he began piecing the puzzles together. Bonnie was Emily's descendant. Emily, was someone very special to Damon. Silas, having loved and lost Amara twice, was torn between having lost her and Bonnie, even when Bonnie came back, she wasn't the same.

Now, Silas, desperate to hold onto this Amara doppelgänger, knows he has to find Damon, and get Bonnie to get close to him, so he can figure out where her heart is, and then, have his powerful huntress, trap him, in his own hell for eternity. Silas, was very calculated. He used his wife, for her power, and abused her loyalty to him, in order to do his bidding. He lied to her, telling her, Damon is the key to breaking her huntress curse, freeing her, of the madness in her mind to kill. Bonnie has been desperate for four years to end this curse, and go back to leading a life, of just being a witch. And she wanted to leave this life behind, and find peace. She was sucking of the repeating names of the men she killed, that ran through her mind, every day. According to Silas, Damon's death was the key to her peace. But one problem, in killing Damon.

Bonnie couldn't do it.

 **xxx**

Silas sat in his office reaching in his pocket to call Bonnie. He knew she was out of town, but had no idea how long she'd be gone. He was very demanding when it came to her, and little to none, did he show compassion for her personal space.

Her phone rang twice, and she answered it. She was usually very prompt.

"What is it Silas?"

"When will you be home?"

"Why... miss me?" She smirked cynically.

"Maybe, I do. Does it even matter to you?"

"Silas, please. You don't care. You just want to know how many days of freedom you have to kiss Elena's ass while I'm gone."

Looking shocked, he disagreed. "What? Seriously? Bonnie, you're my wife. Albeit, separation or not, you belong to me. I'm starting to believe you're seeing someone." No matter how selfish he was, he hated the thought of her and another man.

"You know, I come out of town to spend time with my person." Referring to Davina as her person was easier than saying her friend, or her family, or best friend. She kept Davina, a secret, for Davina's protection. "I have my person once a month, so stop bugging me."

"Baby, baby... I want you. I miss you." He licked his lips, feeling challenged. She was a difficult woman, and regardless of whether or not, he was developing feelings for Elena, he felt like Bonnie belonged to him. He wanted Bonnie to himself. He didn't want to share her, and he didn't want to know about her sexual accolades, because he knew, that's how she killed. It was because of him, she couldn't have sex with a target more than once. Even, if she agreed because she didn't want to develop an attachment, Silas, was a very jealous man.

Bonnie had to keep her and Damon's relationship, extremely private. Target or not. He was off limits to conversation for Silas.

"Silas, I'm with my person. I'll see you next week."

"That's too long."

"That's what you get. Deal with it."

"I need you. I'm miss your body. It's been almost two weeks. I'm beginning to think, you are lying to me about something, or... someone."

"Pft. Okay. I need to go Silas."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What's the progress with Salvatore. Any closer to finding our precious cargo?"

"Silas, I told you Damon is a very private person, with plenty of security, okay? When I know something, you will too." She wasn't very convincing. She didn't even believe herself. But that's all she'd give him for now. And he'd have to accept it, because, he knew, pushing her too hard, would make her shut down. And he needed her, more an he needed anyone, at this point in his life.

"Bonnie, we need to end the Salvatore case, quick, fast, and in a hurry. He's becoming a nuisance."

"He runs Salvatore Enterprises."

"So, fucking what!"

"The entire economy, relies on Salvatore Enterprises. Everyone knows who Damon is. If-" she stopped herself, and restructured her words. "He's heavily guarded. Head of the vampire council. Killing him, leads to a slew of problems. I just think, we need to reconsider-"

"Bullshit! Bonnie! Don't do it. Don't fall for this guy. Don't fuckin' let him trick you. He's a monster. I told you, he needs to be dealt with quick, fast, and in a hurry. Do you hear me?" He yelled.

"Silas!"

"BONNIE! Don't do it. Trust me. I'm not capable of lying to you. I'm all you've got. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Silas. Stop. I know, what I'm doing."

"Really, because right now, all you sound like, is a stupid fucking girl." He had a way of striking a nerve with her. Getting deep inside of her head, and making her feel small, sometimes. He was capable, of belittling her feelings, on the drop of a dime. Knowing how hard, adjusting to life has been since she found her way back home, after escaping Lorenzo. Silas, knew how to knock her down a few pegs, when she was finding her voice. He'd known Bonnie since she was young, the amount of control he had was scary. She remained silent on the phone. "Do you hear me? Answer me Bonnie!"

"I hear you. I have to go." She said harshly.

"Bonnie, don't, do this. You know, I'm just looking out for you. I didn't mean to-"

"Goodbye Silas." She hung the phone up softly. And just like that, turned off every emotion she was experiencing. Every happiness, she felt because of Davina. Every, mixture of emotions she felt because of Damon. And she turned it all off, and got ready for this next job. Becoming, emotionally silenced, and turning on her gritty, work persona.

She had a vampire to stake.

 **... TAVERN IN THE QUARTER ...**

I've been here for three hours. I've had six drinks. I feel nothing, I'm okay. Countless patrons have bought me drinks, and I have faux drank them. I'm going to try this another night. The only thing that I can think about right now, is exhaustion and defeat. One am, this was a bust. I've flirted and danced with enough men tonight, to realize, I hate how it felt. Why do I suddenly feel weird around other men? It's not like me to even care.

As I gather myself, I feel suddenly lightheaded. That last drink, I bought myself may have had more tequila in it than I thought. I stumble a bit and catch myself. No, I'm not drunk, it takes a helluva lot more than that, but I over estimated these five inch heels. Suddenly, a gent comes to me, and asks for a dance.

"I don't have time for this shit. It's been a long night. Maybe next time." I smile politely and wave bye. I keep walking, until I've left the bar, and as I push through the endless bar stools, he grabs me by my arm. I notice he was sitting across from me all night, watching me. Disgusting bastard, waiting to believe I'm just so drunk, he can take advantage of a "drunk" girl, and get me home.

"Hey, just one dance." He demanded, like a pervert.

"Listen buddy, I know your type. I'm not drunk. So, if I were you, I'd back off." I slipped him a small aneurism and he fell to the ground. I walk out of the bar. Small black shorts, frilly shirt, and ankle boots. My hair was tossed around. I head through the damp streets. Either from humidity mixed with light drizzle, or just spilled alcohol everywhere. I was about a block away, when the same man, was behind me within seconds.

I get it now. Vampires. They own the quarter. They run the town, they get what they want.

Sorry you son of a bitch! Not today. I thought to myself.

He wrapped his arms around my body and tried to muscle me in his grip and pull me to a dark alleyway. At this point, I knew he wasn't taking no for an answer. I grabbed his arm and tried to break his grip but he threw me into a brick building.

Fuck my life right now. I didn't need this shit. I stumble around, acting hurt, although I was in pain. But I played it bigger than I had to, because, well... fuck this. I can't blow my cover.

"Oh, my God. You, sick freak. What the hell is wrong with you?" I cry out. He had the nerve to laugh. Flare his sharp teeth, and lick his lips. He sped to me, and grabbed me by my hair. Now, you know, there's only one way to pull my hair, and he is doing it all wrong. He bares his teeth to bite by neck and, all I thought was, "not tonight."

I blasted the back of my head into his nose, and a loud grunt flew from my gut. The second he fell backwards, I started to whoop his ass, and, when he was at my mercy, I broke his neck. But not the type of neck break he'd remember in the morning. The type where, I detached his head from his body. I was mad, because now I had blood on my hands, and what kind of lady was that?

I stood up, and adjust myself, after wiping his blood onto his jacket. "Great, how will I dispose of this body?" I thought.

Then suddenly...

 **CLAP...**

 **CLAP...**

 **CLAP...**

 **CLAP...**

Slow claps walk towards me, catching me off guard. I turn to face my audience, and it's one man. Not large in stature. Medium in size, with dirty blonde hair. Slightly curled, and lips as pink as my rose petal lips gloss. He wore a long-sleeved shirt that had a few buttons open up top. It was, black, and fairly fitted. He wore black pants, and I didn't focus on the shoes. He was mesmerizing, yet, intimidating. He walked towards me, slowly, and it wasn't until we were face to face he grinned. His bone structure was, incredible. Something of Ancient Greek.

I backed up, and he remained a few feet away raising his arms in surrender.

"Relax, darling. I'm a mere spectator." His accent was pretty thick, with a slight lisp. He had a deep voice. It was very sexy. Almost, seductive. "I haven't seen tricks that fancy since... well, let's just say, it's been quite a long time." He clasped his arms behind his back and stood watching me.

"What do you want?"

"Me? Nothing. I was leaving the pub and heard a scuffle. So, I thought I see what the conflict was. But apparently, you're very capable of handling yourself."

"Apparently." I said. I was defensive. I had a feeling, he was on to me, but I knew, without a doubt, that I knew exactly who he was. Marcel, gave me, plenty of background, and I've seen plenty of pictures. "Anyways, I have to go." I walk past him, forgetting I needed to dispose of this body. Until he calls out to me.

"Surely, I'll rid the world of this evidence for you. We don't leave bodies vampire in the streets of my town."

I turned to look at him. "Listen I don't know who you are, but for all I know, you sent this man to attack me. So, if this is how you try to get someone's attention, you failed miserably." I heard him laugh under his breath. Within seconds two men were walking back towards the alleyway, and towards me. I begin to use magic, until I realize they walk past me and to the body. They deal with my God-awful mess. I keep walking until one strawberry-blond haired vampire was blocking me. "So, that's it?"

"What was this supposed to be a test?"

"No, I don't know this fellow. Just a bottom feeder of some sort. Maybe one of Marcel's men. I don't know." That accusation caught me off guard. But I pretended I didn't hear him as if I dint know Marcel.

"Well, I'm not interested." He's challenged by me. He looks a little angered and as I keep walking, he grabs my arm. My glare, must've struck a nerve, because he refused to back down.

"You honestly believe, a man as good looking as me, would need to use such a pathetic trap to get a woman's attention?"

His accent was thick, and I hated how much I loved it.

"I don't know your life. Or what kind of sicko you are."

"I assure you, I'm a good guy." If a had a dollar for every time I heard a man say that, I'd be rich. "I say, we get to know each other. I promise I'll behave." His smiled, was innocent, and sadistic at the same time.

"I'm not looking to fuck you, or any man for that matter tonight. It's late, and I'm tired."

"One in the morning is late? I'm a man of late nights, or should I say early mornings. It's merely the beginning of the night for me. I implore you to let me show you, my town, my way."

I get it, I came out too early to find him tonight. I really should've waited until now. Still, I'm exhausted, and he's not to be trusted. "No." I say again.

"Okay, okay. How about this? You, me, and a night of possibility? I promise, I don't bite. Unless, you ask me to." He smirked. I looked at him and back at the road, then back at him, and the drunken people a little way away. This could be my only chance.

"I'll give you an hour."

"I'll gladly, take it."

"You don't even know my name." I said.

"You don't know mine."

"Right. Well, Jade." I said. He glanced softly, and exhausted my slight annoyance.

"Jade? Beautiful. Klaus. But, some call me, King, Maestro, Papi, Daddy." He grinned.

"Well, luckily, I'm not some." And that's because I've only ever called one man daddy. Blame it on my daddy complex. Although it has nothing to do with the fact that me and my blood father don't have a relationship. I've only ever called Damon " _Daddy_." It's just, the way it is. He loves, it. For some reason. It gave him, power, and once in a while, I liked letting him have it. He earned it. Once, I remember Damon telling me, "Bonnie, Bennett. You have me under your spell. I was lost before you found me." I smiled, thinking about him, until I catch myself. God, this man, is on my mind at the most inopportune times.

"Something or... someone on your mind?" He caught me.

"Oh. Uh, no. Just... laughing." I have to change subject quick. "I think it's pretty pathetic, you sent this man after me to get my attention."

"Again, I don't know this man. And two things you should know about me, Jade. One, when I want something, I go after it. And two, I usually get what I want."

Davina is right. He's cocky. He's a charmer. But, he's met his match with me. I head back to the quarter with him, luckily, we stay in the public. For a while. He's actually very charming, and fun. He's a nasty flirt, and I wouldn't doubt, he gets every woman he wants. And all I see at some points are people taking pictures of us with their phones. I can't be seen too much in the public, this way. It's uncomfortable. I immediately cut the night short. I was nice, and gave him more than an hour.

Towards the end of the night, he looked me in the eye and I turned away. I don't trust vampires. He may try to compel me. But he grabbed me, and then one moment lead to the next, and he kissed me. Then his lips found my neck, and I had to stop him. He respectfully backed away. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he speaks, softly in my ear.

He offers to take me home.

His home.

I accept.

* * *

 **So, this chapter introduced Klaus, and some of Bonnies past when Lorenzo had her prisoner. Also, her complicated relationship with Damon continues. Silas, is Selfish, and Bonnie has this weird obedience to him, because of who he is to her. Which Damon will get some of Bonnies back story next Chapter from Shane, and the next chapter introduces more story elements, and antagonists. Thanks for reading, and maybe dropping a line or two.**


	6. I Could Literally Kill You (Damon)

**Fatal Distraction**

 **Ch 6 I could literally kill you (Damon)**

 **R-M**

 **A Damon POV chapter. Every chapter from here on out has a lot of things happening. I'm almost finished with Part one of this story. Its a two part story! I appreciate your reviews and feedback ;)**

* * *

Damon was at work, sitting in his office, when Gino called. "Give me something good."

"Okay. She's been stationary in NOLA. She has a friend here. A girl she sees every day. It seems that, they are very close."

Damon, was shocked. "Family, friend, business acquaintance?"

"I'd say friend. But, very close. They meet up secretly. Or, in very low key settings. It doesn't feel like business at all. It's just the two of them, and they laugh a lot, and go to an apartment she's staying in."

Apartment? He wondered. "Okay, anyone else."

"Yeah, the same guy from before. She's met with him once. It didn't seem to personal. It seemed like business. She goes out at night, and she's been alone when she's out."

Damon thought long and hard about what Atticus said, about her being a huntress. A seductress. A killer. His jaws clenched together, and he stood up taking off his suit jacket. Suddenly, he felt the temperature rise.

"Okay. How does she dress when she's alone?"

"Provocative. She's drinks, and flirts. But nothing prominent so far. Looks like she's getting to know the locals."

"Get me the address to where she's staying. I'll call you later." Damon hung up quickly and silenced his space, thinking. Bonnie had managed to get inside of his head. He was lost in his thoughts about her. What if she was a killer? He couldn't bear the thought of her having sex with other men, much more than the thought of her wanting to kill him. Somehow, wanting to kill him, seemed forgivable. Maybe, because he knew, deep down, if she wanted to kill him, she would've tried by now. He knew, he made it, inside of her... in more ways than one. No matter how much she fought his wanting to protect her, something told Damon, Bonnie needed his protection. He was adamantly and mentally plotting his next move, until a knock hit his door. "What!"

"Damon, its Ric."

"Come in."

He sat in his desk, seemingly affected by this woman. He was slightly obsessed with her life, now. There was far too much about her that had him interested.

"Buddy, you look... in deep thought. Something, I can help with?"

"No. I've got it covered. What's up Ric?"

But Ric could tell something was different about Damon. He looked different. And maybe, it was because he had been so busy with work, or his new case he needed help with. But, it felt different. Damon felt different.

He hadn't had Bonnie's blood in over a week. He trained his mind and body to want only her blood. He trained himself, to the point, where he had to send people on searches for her. Something about the way she tasted, made him more than satisfied, and made him feel, high, on power. Damon, loved power. More than power, he loved how he felt, when he was with her.

"You sure?"

"I'm good." Damon said, stiffly.

"Atticus is here. He's waiting. Should I send him into the contract room?"

"Yes. I'll be there, in a few minutes." Damon, needed this. He needed news from Atticus, that could hold him over for the time being, or he'd kill him.

 **... STEFAN THE TYRANT ...**

Sarah sat in her boss's office. He'd tasked her with getting information out of her co-workers. But, keeping her on a strict, no fun routine. She had no idea why he was so strict with her. She went to work somedays feeling as if he hated her. He had this thirst, this darkness whenever she sat before him in the office. Her body trembled in fear, but always anticipation. Something about him, made her, need this feeling he gave her.

But, make no mistake, she feared him. He was a man of deep desires, and specified appetites when she was in front of him. Again, her hair, in a long straight ponytail. No jewelry of any kind, and all white. She wore all white.

Today, Stefan looked at her, with discontentment. But she was used to this look from him.

"Sarah."

"Yes. Mr. Salvatore."

"Do you have any information for me?"

"Last week, I went out with the girls, and they seemed to be very in shock about anything happening at Salvatore Enterprises."

"Shocked? What did you tell them?"

"Not much, accept, you were downsizing. I also, explained that I thought there might be some people getting let go, because, I may have over heard you mention it. I kept it casual Sir. I didn't, act suspiciously." She said nervously.

He just stared at her, and didn't speak. She hated this more than anything, because she knew anything could be going through his dim mind. His green eyes, were still green for the time being, but, dark, and penetratingly, fearful. He just, watched her. Every move she made. He tuned his hearing to her heart beat, he watched her veins throb, he listened to her breaths, he made sure to take a mental note of her body temperature.

Agonizing, minutes of this, made her nervous, and brought her blood so close to the surface of her skin, he could see the direction in which her blood traveled through her veins, as he watched her. He was so calculated and scary, she couldn't breathe.

"Breathe, Miss. Nelson."

 _Oh God, Miss Nelson?_

Miss Nelson was so, condescending, and frightening. She knew what it meant, when he called her that. He wanted her blood. But not, just, to feed his thirst, but also, for the sake of fucking with her head.

"Yes Sir."

"You like calling me Sir?"

"No, Sir. I mean yeas Sir. I mean, I don't know Sir."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm just, wondering what's about to happen."

"Well, it depends on what you tell me, right now. That will determine what happens two minutes from now." She just looked up at him, with her large Hazel eyes.

"Okay, Sir."

"Who, is Matt?"

"Matt?" She had to think a minute. He squared his eyes at her, and she remembered quickly. "Oh, just some guy. No one special."

"You met him, at the bar, right?"

"I did. But, I mean, you told me not to engage any men, so I really didn't say much to him."

"But... you exchanged numbers. Did you not?" She swallowed hard. How did he know? Was he watching her? If so, why task her to spy, if he was going to just watch her the whole time?

"Okay, in my defense, I found out later in the night that he is Vicky's brother. She wanted to introduce us, and somehow, she passed him off as some random guy most of the night. But, he literally, is just her brother. He's human like me." Her hands were now clenching the chair, and her knees were rubbing together. Stefan watched her, buckle.

He stood up, and walked to her slowly. The closer he got, the more she tried to remain strong. When he made it to the front of her seat, he sat on the desk in front of her. She could smell his expensive leather shoes, and his entire suit cost more than her rent. He wore grey today, with a black shirt, and like always, a red tie. Black shoes, and red in his eyes where the green used to be. He grabbed her clenched hands, as they held on to the arm rest of the chair, standing her up.

"Do you know, why I like to see you wear all white?"

"Why Sir?"

"I'm obsessed with cleanliness. White, is the symbol of clean and pure. Years ago, I was kind of a sloppy eater. I made messes everywhere I ripped. You know, ripping here, ripping there... ripping every got damned where." He said, with a slight smile. Stefan never smiled. Did he tell a joke? Or was he just, sadistic? "Eventually, I had to learn, how to eat like a gentleman. So, no matter, how savage I get, I never waste, not one drop of blood." He smirked. "You, Miss Nelson, are the white, to my black. The light my dark. The good to my evil.

"You're not evil, Mr. Salvatore. Misunderstood, maybe."

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her shaken face, then grinned.

"No, I'm evil. It's okay. I've accepted it." At this point his teeth are on full display, and she's aware of what's about to take place, as she stood before him.

"I didn't drink."

"What?" He asked confused.

"The night I went out. You asked me not to drink liquor. I didn't drink. I didn't want to taint my blood for you." She said nervously, then turned her neck to the side. He usually just liked to take her blood from her, but she was giving herself to him. Just before he dove into her, vein he stopped.

Suddenly, he was taken aback. "What are you doing?"

"Letting you drink from me."

"You know, if I want your blood, I'll take it. It's your job, to give me blood whenever I need it."

"I know."

"I don't need your permission."

"Okay." Her head still tilted. He leaned in towards her neck, and this time, his punctured her skin, just as roughly as he usually did. And somehow, he felt, a difference inside of her. Her breathing, her body language, was very reactive. She anticipated this. She wanted this, and he felt it. As he drank from her, he got carried away. And she didn't mind. His hands, felt the majority of her body. Until, he lowered them to her thighs, and turned her back towards the desk, sitting her on top of it while drinking her potent, pure, human blood. Her hands gravitated towards his body, and she held him while he drank from her, and he held her thighs in his rough hands. His hands moved underneath her dress, and she jumped a bit, when she felt him crawling up her inner thigh. "Oh, my God, Mr. Salvatore." She moaned in his ear.

Something about it, did something to him. He pulled up from her neck, and started taking his jacket off. He'd never met someone, who made him feel the way she made him feel. She feared him, but she liked it. She, needed to feel the way he made her feel, and he needed feel accepted this way. Because he was a monster, and he knew it. Her doe eyes, drank him up, and when he removed his jacket, he laid her back on his desk, and lifted her dress to her hips, dropped his face to her pussy, and no quicker than he tore her panties off did, he starts to taste her. The moment his tongue reached her, pussy lips, a loud banging hit his door.

He became very angry, at the loud banging, and shouted. "What!?"

"Stefan Salvatore. You son of a bitch!"

"Fuck." He said. Sarah had never heard that voice before. A woman, kind of young. Sarah, sat up, and pulled her dress down, and adjusted herself. She grabbed her electronic, tablet, which she kept all of his planning in. When he put his jacket back on, she realized, what was about to happen, was no longer about to happen. It was probably for the best, she thought. He walked towards the door, and opened it to a blonde, who went from angered to bubbly in three seconds.

"Baby. I've missed you." She sang out.

"Back already?"

"Already? I was gone almost two months. Didn't you miss me?"

"Of course, I did, baby." He faux smiled. Sarah knew his real smile. She'd only seen it once or twice, but this wasn't it. This was the smile he gave people when he didn't want to be bothered by them.

"Good. We have so much catching up to do." She said, then looked at Sarah. "Oh. Hi. You must be new. What happened to the last one?" She said, referring to Sarah, as the help. She rolled her eyes towards Sarah then looked at Stefan.

Sarah didn't speak. Stefan looked at Sarah, "Caroline this is my assistant Sarah. Sarah, this is my girlfriend-"

"Fiancé!"

"Debatable. This is my girlfriend, Caroline." Sarah looked at Stefan then to Caroline.

"I should get back to work."

"Yes, you should. And don't let me have to tell you again, what's not acceptable Sarah." He spoke, and she's looked at him, then back towards the door. "Close the door behind you." He said.

"God, she's got attitude. I didn't like her." Sarah heard Caroline say, as she walked out of the office, of that son-of-a-bitch! That's exactly what she thought, as she headed towards her desk. She looked at her phone, and there were several texts messages, so she opened her phone to check. Several of them were from Matt, and a couple from Vicky, who wasn't at work today. But, somehow, Matt's texts put a smile on her face.

 **Matt- Hello Beautiful**

 **Matt- Had fun last week**

 **Matt- I'd love to hang out sometime**

 **Matt- How about lunch today?**

After several texts, she finally responded. **I'd love to.** They went back and forth until they made a plan. After, Stefan's little scene she needed to get her mind off of him, and his psychotic behaviors. She got her things, together, and put her jacket on headed towards the office to let him know she was taking lunch. He opened the door, and she noticed his jacket was off again. His tie was now loosened.

Of course. She knew what he was about to do.

 _Wow._ She thought. "I'm heading off to lunch. You seem very busy. You won't need me for the next hour, right?"

"I won't." He said. (Stefaaaaaaan) she heard the blonde call out from behind the door. "Okay Mr. Salvatore."

"Miss, Nelson." She heard the Miss Nelson reference, and rolled her eyes, before walking away. Stefan didn't like that. He heard her phone ring, as she stepped onto the elevator. He used his hearing to listen, "Yes, I'll be down in two minutes." She smiled. Little did Sarah know, she was dancing with the devil.

 **ATTICUS SHANE THE OTHER-WORLDLY PSYCHIC**

"Atticus. Welcome back."

"Mr. Salvatore, thank you."

"Whelp, I'm assuming you have some information for me?" Damon asked wasting no time.

"Yes Sir. So, after I left, I tried to find what I could on Ms. Bennett."

"And?"

"She belongs to a line of very powerful witches. She was orphaned, at a young age for her protection. Found with the name Bonnie Hopkins on her birth certificate. The mother's name as well as the father's name were left off. But, as I searched my mind, income to find, she was the daughter of Abigail Bennett. Abigail Bennett the great niece of Emily Bennett. Someone, I found as part of your past." Damon reminded quiet and just listened. "Abigail Bennett was wanted for practicing dark magic."

"What purposes did she practice?"

"Apparently, she had the spell that broke the vampire curse."

"What?! Really?"

"Yes, her husband, Bonnie's father, was very ruthless. He was older than Abigail, but a powerful leader in the Hunter world."

"He was human?"

"Indeed." Atticus stumbled over his speech. "He married her, promising her family he'd give her a great life. Her mother was eighteen, and he was in his fifties, and very well off. As you know, witches, were in hiding at this time. Before you devised the Human/Supernatural treaty. He wasted no time, working on plans, and putting them into motion, to rid the world of vampires. He used her very powerful Bennett blood, to carry out his plans, against her will. She was basically prisoner to her marriage. It gained both him and her a lot of enemies. The only way, she could escape the hell of this marriage was to run away, and she couldn't until she gave birth to her daughter. Bonnie Hopkins, became the first-born daughter of this ruthless human being, Ruderick Hopkins. Ruderick very sadistic. Hopkins, a known tyrant, who tortured and killed vampires; when Abigail finally created the cure to the vampire curse, he began capturing and killing vampires all over Virginia."

"Why have I never heard of this man?"

"Like Bonnie, his merciless lifestyle was only known among community of witches, and some humans. He was very quiet with his kills. He had to be, in order to outsmart vampires. Yet, almost the moment he began his tirade, he was captured."

"By who?"

"Thomas St. John and the St. John family."

"St. John? The scientist?"

"Precisely."

"But, the St. Johns hated Vampires."

"He had business with them. I don't know what sort of business. But, when Thomas son was turned, into a vampire, I guess, Ruderick tried to torture and kill him. Somehow, he survived."

"Thomas wanted revenge?"

"Precisely."

"What happened?"

"Ruderick disappeared. I don't know. He was never seen again. His wife, disappeared separately with their child, and she was never heard from again. When Abigail, orphaned Bonnie, she had no idea how many enemies Hopkins had or she wouldn't have given Bonnie his last name. She just knew, she couldn't let Bonnie be affiliated with the Bennett name, because, she was wanted for practicing dark magic, as forced by her husband. That spell Abigail created was so powerful, it not only cured vampirism, but also gave her the power to enforce vampires, to atone for all of their wrong doings. But, she was on the run, and it was no life for her daughter. So, she gave her up. Her grandmother spent years searching for her."

"What happened to Bonnie's grandmother? The woman who searched for her?"

"I can't find her. She could be alive or dead, I don't know. She has no significant relationship to Bonnie, so it's hard to find her, I'm assuming she's dead."

"So, her mother, didn't want her to be raised to practice."

"This is correct, but her grandmother, wanted to find her, and help her reconnect with her roots."

Damon was stunned. Bonnie was born into a world of trouble. Weather a witch or a human, she had two wanted parents, and a list full of enemies who would be after her. No wonder she was always alone, and no wonder she felt, like she could trust Silas.

"Who raised Bonnie?"

"Bonnie was in and out of foster care. And, before the supernatural truce with the humans, she knew she was different, and none of her human families could accept her, for what she was. And around the age of twenty or so, she met Silas. They fell in love. Head over heels in love." Damon cringed. "Silas being a very powerful warlock, helped Bonnie hone a lot of her magic and practice it. He trained her and eventually they went into business together, and got married. Apparently, Bonnie's blood can recreate the spell, to cure vampirism."

"Does Silas sincerely love her?"

"From my visions, he loved her greatly from the moment he met her." Damon couldn't believe it. "But..."

"But?"

"But Silas, is a very selfish man. Tormented by his one true love. A woman he has searched the ends of the earth for. He's obsessed with his woman." Damon already knew of Amara. All too well.

"Amara, right? She's dead."

"She did die, but-"

"But what?

"He's been working on a resurrection spell. This spell, will bring her back from the other side. All he needs is..."

"Her heart?"

"Yes." Shane admitted. Damon already figured it out and became to piece together Bonnie and Silas' relationship.

"What if, Amara's heart, is not Amara's heart, but the heart of a witch from many centuries ago?"

"It once was inside of Amara, and can be used, with Bennett blood."

Every time Damon heard the words Bennet blood in this conversation, he could literally punch a wall. "How fucking powerful is the Bennett blood?"

"Bennett blood, is pure magic. Pure magic, can turn any weakness into a strength and bring most, if not all, most spells to life. Like the vampire cure, which can not only turn a vampire human, but can kill them in the same instance."

"Does she realize she possesses all of this power?"

"From my visions, Bonnie practices what she's been taught by Silas. She, at times fears her own magic."

"Atticus, tell me... where was Bonnie the three years she disappeared?"

"That part, is harder to come by. All I know, is she was grabbed in a dark place, and taken. I can't see past that."

"Fuck!" Damon shouted. He slammed his fist into the wooden table cracking it, almost. If it wasn't sealed with Lily's magic, he would've broken it. Atticus feared for everything in these moments. Would Damon kill him for not having an answer? Would he take his blood and drain him of life until all he was, was a vegetable? "Atticus, tell me you can keep digging." Damon said.

"I can, but I need something of hers. Something that would grant me access to her mind. The deepest corners of her mind."

"Will a heart work?"

"A heart? You have her heart? How is that possible?"

"You let me worry about that. She's alive, she's fine. Trust me. This heart; she doesn't need, anymore."

"That's probably one of the most, significant things I can use."

"Good, but I can't let you take her heart anywhere. You have to use this under my supervision."

"Okay." Damon walked around in circles for minutes at a time thinking. He replayed everything Atticus said back to him. Over and over, making sure he knew as much as he could.

"Silas plans to resurrect, Amara? In what, Bonnie's body?"

"No. Amara's doppelgänger."

"Katherine Pierce?" Damon grew increasingly interested.

"No. Elena Gilbert."

"Unless Elena is dead. Then he would need Katherine." Damon, thought he could kill two birds with one stone. Find Elena, kill her. Causing Silas to find Katherine, so he could kill her too.

"Where is Elena Gilbert?"

"Silas is hiding her."

"Okay, Atticus. Come back in a few days. I'll have Bonnie's heart."

Atticus nodded his head.

"And Atticus. You've done good. Thank you. I'll be in touch." Damon walked out, and eventually Atticus was escorted out too. Happy he had his life intact.

 **...**

Stefan Salvatore, finished his time with his girlfriend, and sent her quickly on her way. As she was exiting the office, Sarah was coming back from lunch. She walked in with no facial expression. Normally, her big brown eyes, were gazing like a lost girl, until he gave her an order. Then she followed with a "Yes Sir or Mr. Salvatore." But this time she headed straight for her desk and continued to work. He closed his door, loud, and sat at his desk.

He had a lead on their outsourcing, problem. He was supposed to look into it. But he was irritated. He dialed her extension.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore."

"I need the names and numbers of those employees I asked for earlier."

"Okay Sir."

"Now."

"Sir, I just got back from lunch. I need a few minutes."

"Sarah, you have two minutes. Then you better be in my office." He slammed the phone in her face. She sat there, feeling nervous. Nothing new for her, but she was not trying to be on his bad side.

After two minutes, Stefan stood up from his desk and rubbed his hand across the wrinkles in his forehead. Then he stomped over to his door opening it. "Sarah!" He yelled out, forcing her to jump.

She sat for a second and then swallowed before pushing her chair out and standing up. She turned towards his office, and walked towards him, without so much as a look. Her eyes remained fixed on her shoes and she walked past him, and his harsh glare until he slammed his door shut. That slam wasn't the worst part of it, the worst part was hearing the lock smack into its place. She reached for the chair, when he spoke out.

"Don't sit down."

Sarah wanted to leave the office, go back to lunch and call out for the rest of the day. But it was too late. He walked behind her, and whispered in her ear. "I thought I said, No Matt."

"Wait, but how?"

"I have eyes everywhere." He whispered lifting her dress back up. His rough hands, hold her thighs, pinching and squeezing them, painfully. She bit her lip, trying not to wince, or show fear, but he smelled it. He was hurting her thighs, with his incredible strength. He put his hand over the back of her neck, and pushed her face into the desk. She was still missing her panties from earlier. "You hugged him?"

"What?"

"I smell his cologne."

"It was just lunch."

"Don't speak."

Her body began to shake and she was sure he was about to do something crazy. Her heart was beating like the thrum of a techno song. She felt like she needed a line of coke to get through this moment, even though she didn't do drugs. Her heart jumped all around her chest, and her breaths were quiet yet erratic. She had no idea what to do with her hands, and she felt, she was about to stop breathing. Until...

He got down on his knees, and she felt his tongue touch her.

She exhaled. She thought she was about to be lunch for a week. He licked her, gently, and spread her with both hands. The way he tasted her, was like, he needed to eat every single inch of her. "Oh God." She finally breathed, but now, she was still so nervous. Bent over her boss's desk, feeling him licking her pussy. "Mr. Salvatore."

"What?" He snapped.

"Isn't this wrong? You're my boss, and you're a supernatural."

"So, what?"

"I mean... these types relationships are forbidden." It wasn't until she felt him prick her with his teeth, that she absolutely lost it. "Oh God, Mr. Salvatore!" He began taking her blood. He was hungry, he was starved. He was ruthless. Sarah didn't know where to place her hands, so she reached for the edge of the desk and held on. She was getting loud, and he wanted to torture her. He stood up, lifted her body and looked into her face to compel her.

"What's forbidden, is making any noise right now." Slamming her back into the desk, he continued to pleasure her, while she bit her tongue, and took his torture. She'd never felt a man's tongue do those things. He was circling her opening, like he was taking every bit of her flavor in and leaving nothing behind. It felt like a massage, he was gentle, despite his rough natural personality. He ate her from back to front. And when he was inside of her with his tongue, he slowly wrapped his lips around her pussy and catered to those as well. And the wonderment, she was lost in, once more, had her, under his spell. When her orgasm hit her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she almost broke in two.

Stefan stood her up, and adjusted her clothes. She was frozen in the moment, when he whispered in her ear. "You can go back to your desk now." She headed back towards his office door, with her buckling knees, when he called out. "Sarah?"

"Yes Mr. Salvatore, Sir."

"Don't make me have his conversation with you again."

"Yes Sir." She but her lip, and allowed herself to focus on work, the next few hours. But she couldn't get that moment out of her head.

 **...**

Later that night, Damon sat in his house, thinking about everything he'd heard from Atticus. He was deep in thought when Gino called him.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhh. So, tonight, she met someone. She's getting in his car."

"What? Who is he?"

"Klaus Mikaelson."

"Trail her!" He hung up the phone abruptly. He couldn't handle the thoughts or ideas running around his head, of Bonnie and another man. Why was she going home with him? He remembers Atticus saying she was jokingly called the vampire succubus. He squeezed the glass of bourbon in his hand utile it shattered into his hands causing it to bleed.

Klaus Mikaelson, the man who was after Katherine and wanted to kill her. Why, would Bonnie be out with him, unless it was business. Or was it? Is this her "friend" from NOLA. The one she spent time with. Damon was bothered, and he needed to clear his mind, and keep from having a private jet take him to her, right away. He had the right mind to get his ass to NOLA and drag her out of Klaus mansion kicking and screaming, throw her over his shoulder, at whatever cost, and deal with her personally. At the same token, he was worried about her, and he knew, he couldn't trust everyone, Bonnie trusted. HE looed down at his bleeding hand and remembered her blood, how it tasted, and how he was in desperate need of it. At this point, it was one o'clock in the morning, and he had been at it all day. Trying to figure out who Bonnie was, and what Silas really had planned for her.

(Knock Knock)

"Come in."

"Mr. Salvatore. There's a woman here to see you."

"Who?" Bonnie was in NOLA, and, no woman had permission to just show up. But, at this point, a woman barged past security, making Damon stand to his feet. Maybe his prayers were being answered for him.

"Long time no see... Lover."

"Well, well, well. Speaking of the got damn devil. Katherine, what the hell are you doing here?"

"That's no way to speak to your first love, your _only_ love. I missed you. I came here, for you, Damon."

"Bullshit. Not that I'm complaining. I could literally, kill you."

She walked to him and took her jacket off. Wearing nothing but lingerie, she wrapped her arms around him, and made a move to kiss him, but he pushed her away. "I don't think so, Katherine."

She pushed him back, into his chair, and lifted her leg to his shoulder, holding him down with her stiletto. "I love when you play hard to get." She lowered her leg and walked to him straddling him as he sat. "Now, I just want to pick up where we left off. I'm sorry for leaving, it had nothing to do with you. Please understand." She started kissing his face and neck. Damon was fighting her in his mind. But the combination of missing Bonnie, and he and Katherine's past, he kind of got swept up into the moment.

He stood up, lifting her body against his and allowed his lips to find hers again. All these decades without her, and this moment, was far overdue, and even if she didn't deserve him, he was a man, caught up in his head for too long and she was the answer to his prayers. At least, tonight. She ripped his shirt off, exposed his beautiful body to her eyes, and he carried her to the sofa, and got out all his aggression on Katherine.

"Were so good together, you and me." She said, he lifted one side of his lips, and grinned, fictitiously at her, and let the night swallow him whole.

* * *

 **Damon is on a serious mission to find out everything he can about Bonnie. He has this need to protect her, and even knowing she is supposed to kill him now, he doesn't believe she wants to. He obviously cares about her, and there is something more to them than meets the eye. the background of Damon/Bonnie and Bonnie/Silas and Bonnie/Davina will come out. There will eventually be flashback again of Lorenzo as Damon digs deeper to find out what happened to her, when she was captured. Bonnie is a big enigma, but her parents have a lot to do with it, and so does Silas. Whos is not willing to lose Bonnie as easily as Damon thinks. And yes, Damon has reason for everything he's done to/for Bonnie, and it will all come out. Also there is a point to Stefan and Sarah's story also. It'll be a little more significant later.**


	7. The Raven, Never Flitting

**Fatal Distraction**

 **Chapter 7 The Raven, Never Flitting**

 **R-M**

 **Thx for the reviews. I will be posting the next few chapters… over the next week. Please review. I may be posting the rest of this story, and I am pretty proud of it. Anyways, as you've noticed the first six chapters were told from Damon and Bonnies separate POV and they each had their own three chapters. The next ten are mixed, and easily divided into segments, and are not separate Damon/Bonnie chapters, but combined. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for errors.**

* * *

 **... SIN-SATIONAL ...**

Bonnie woke up in a bed she was unfamiliar with. She was alone, and confused. Did she kill him? Or, was she in a dream. Her bare skin, remained on his sheets, and she realizes she is completely naked. Panic doesn't swim in her veins naturally, but, for once, she was worried. She sat up, and there it went. The pain of last night rushed to her head, and she felt the grittiest hangover. The thickness inside of her mouth settled for too long, and she needed a toothbrush. Her hair was, messy, and she looked at the strands seeing blond, remembering she was undercover.

 _Fuck!_

There's no blood, she's naked, she had sex with him. She had actual sex with him and didn't kill him. Where is he? Was he plotting her death? Was this a trap? The second she came to her senses, she stumbled around his expensive sheets, and began feeling around for her panties. She saw one boot in the ground and another across the room. Was that her shirt, hanging from the ceiling fixture? When she looked behind her she saw a large mirror. Suddenly, it all came back to her.

Bonnie remembers being in all fours facing the mirror, with a strawberry blond-haired man behind her. "Oh God." She said as she remembered. His hard body, ramming into hers, mercilessly, as she sang his praises. His thrusts were harsh, and she... loved it. Bonnie turned them over and took over, on top. She watched herself in the mirror, while she fucked him. Her faces, were pleasure filled. Grabbing herself, and watching his hands as they mauled her passionately. She collapsed on top of him and then proceeded to have sex, all over that bed.

Her memory came back to her.

"Fuck!" She said to herself searching the blankets for her panties and shorts. After a few minutes, a man with an English accent, trickles into the room. No. He rather, frolicked into the room, holding a tray of food.

"Afternoon, love." She cringed when she heard the name and word _love._ Afternoon? She thought. "I just wanted to let you sleep. Poor thing, you were exhausted. I mean, so was I. You, know, I've never fucked a woman, and been challenged the way you challenged me. You're in a league of your own, darling." He smirked, with his pinkish-red lips.

She thought those lips, were a mere distraction last night of her drunken nature, turns out he's looks this way all of the time. He still wore a shirt, half unbuttoned. Blonde hairs on his chest, and blue-green eyes, the color of the ocean. His pouty lips, just remained that way. Was he torturing her.

Bonnie sat quietly. "I brought French toast, and eggs. With fruit, and orange juice. Simple, right? I guess all women like this sort of thing." She said nothing as he spoke. "Don't tell me, you don't remember last night? Please, I can't have one of those mornings."

"No. that's not it. I remember. It's just, I don't make it a habit to stay the night. I should go."

"Oh, I can have my driver, get the car ready?" He walked towards her setting the food down. She remained, holding the sheet over her body. "Oh, clothing? I can get you, some clothes. New clothes, if you'd like."

"Listen, last night was-"

"Amazing." He grinned.

"Ahem. I should go." She cleared her throat. He continued towards her, reaching for the sheet, making her clench it, tighter.

"Such a shame. I was hoping, we could, recreate last night, one more time."

"I actually have to go." Slowly he slithered the sheet from between her fingers until she was exposed before him once more.

"Has anyone ever told you, your body, is a work of art?"

"People don't make it a habit." She spoke with a stiffness to ward him off, and it didn't work as he crawled over the bed and into her face.

"Oh darling. Your body, is a masterpiece." He whispered into her lips with his deep and commanding voice, before kissing her again. Bonnie was stuck, because she didn't stop him. His shirt was still on his body, she couldn't figure out why, or why she even cared. But, she ripped it off of him, and reached her hands towards his shoulders, pulling his body back on top of hers. Normally she got inside of her targets head, right before she killed them. She wanted to see the sick person they were, so she would have no guilt, ending their lives, but in this moment, she had no stake, and he felt like a sin, she needed to commit.

Just one more time.

His pants were gone, his body was hard, and inside of her, before she could think about anything else.

 **MISTAKE. MISS TAKE... EVERYTHING!**

Sarah was sitting at her desk, when Damon walked onto Stefan's floor from the elevator. Damon rarely made an appearance on Stefan's floor. So, when he walked towards her desk, she smiled politely, and hid her nerves. "Mr. Salvatore, I'll let him know you're here."

Sarah buzzed Stefan's phone, "Yes, Sarah."

"Mr. Salvatore is here."

"What? Send him in."

A buzzing sound hit the door, and it unlocked. "Thank you, Sarah." Damon said. It sounded just as good off of his lips as it did Stefan's. She gave another polite grin, and went back to work. Damon walked into his brother's office and sat down with a serious look in his eyes. Stefan didn't bother analyzing. This look meant, Damon did something horrible.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this rare visit to my office. Or shall I ask... What did you do?" Stefan asked, leaning back in his chair, with one leg propped up onto the other and his jacket on the coat rack. His hair was perfectly in place, and his desk, was perfectly organized. Damon sat down, with a dark grey suit, black shirt and dark striped tie. He never wore stripes. He hated stripes. "Your tie is striped."

"I saw Katherine."

"What?"

"Yes. I saw her."

"Where did you find her?"

"I didn't. She found me." Damon sat there, still in shock.

"What? Wait. No?" Damon nodded his head. "What did she want? Did you snap her neck?"

"No. I did not. I should have. She showed up last night, at the manor."

"No wonder you're wearing that ugly tie."

"Stefan I'm serious."

"How, could you let her, she's up to something, Damon. You can't trust her."

"I know." Damon agreed, but gave a look of utter self-disappointment. Stefan looked at his brother, and sat up in his chair.

"Tell me, you didn't..."

"I fucked her."

"You're kidding, right? She lied to you. She disappeared, when Emily disappeared. We both know, she gave Silas Emily's heart. Emily, was our ally, Damon. You can't, fall for Katherine's bullshit, again."

"I know, you're right."

"Where is she now?"

"The manor."

"Damon." Stefan furrowed his eyebrows. "Lock her ass up. Throw away the key. You finally have your chance." Stefan could tell, Damon was confused. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, you have a lead I'm told. What is it?"

"Oh, stake holders. We had a stake holder meeting, a couple of days ago. Well, you know, the Gilbert's have stake in the company? And we've been trying to buy them out?"

"More like find them and kill them out. Yes."

"Apparently, they are in hiding, because of us. And there's someone working undercover, for them. A witch?"

"A witch?"

"Yes. They've got a lead into the company. Somehow." Damon sat, for a few seconds. Angry. Wondering, if he knew who his witch was. He began putting clues together about Bonnie weeks ago. Her secrecy. Her living situation. Silas. Her real last name. Was she his leak? Was Bonnie selling information to outside sources? Or was she in on something with the Gilberts to overtake his company? Damon's frustration was bottled up and before it could surface he had to leave. No, it couldn't be Bonnie, she doesn't know the Gilberts.

"I need to go."

"What, you have a lead on the witch?"

"No."

"Where are you going?"

"Remember, I have an untrusting, bitch in my house?"

"Right? Well, what should I do about this witch problem? Should I have Alaric on it?"

"No. let me think on that, right now. I'll get back to you."

"Okay." Stefan said confused. He watched his brother leave in somewhat of a rush. Something was off with Damon lately, and he thought he may need to take matters into his own hands.

Damon walked into the elevators, and notified his assistant he was out for the day. He made it to the lobby went through security, and left in a hurry. He didn't bother calling a driver. He got into one of his cars, and immediately dialed her number. "Come on little bird. Answer the got damn phone. Don't make me come after you." The phone rang and rang. Damon sped off in his Lamborghini, headed towards the manor. He had another lying woman to deal with.

 **...**

Damon walked into the manor. Katherine hadn't dug her claws into his place yet. He walked around looking for her, smelling for her deceit. He was very over women at the moment. He was angry, and not in the mood to be friendly. He walked around looking for her. He found her in his bedroom. Showering. "Of course." He gritted through his teeth. The last thing he needed was, a naked woman in his face at a time like this. He had a weakness for naked woman. Especially when he was angry.

She turned to see him watching her. Hands in his pockets. Suit primped and pressed. Blue eyes, pink lips, and angry face. Just the way she liked him. "Oh, back so soon? I missed you."

He wasted no time. "When are you leaving?"

"Now, now grumpy pants. Why don't you take your clothes off and join me?"

"Katherine. I'm not close to being in the mood. I need you to get your shit, and get out." He said. Which didn't sit well with her. She was never one to be turned down. She shut the water off, and opened the shower door, walking towards him. "I'm very serious Katherine."

She slithered her snake-like hands brought his hair, and smiled wickedly at him. The kind of smile only a woman like she can give. Cunning, deceitful. A woman who lived a lie. And it hit him. He seemed to attract women like Katherine. Bonnie was different, he told himself. Bonnie is different, he still tries to convince himself. But in this moment, Katherine reminds him of Bonnie. Who was Bonnie, besides a liar right now? Katherine's lips touch Damon's, softly. He stands there unmoving. She keeps kissing him. "Come on, let me make it up to you." She slithered her body down his unbuckling his pants. Pulling at them, watching as his manhood, was freed from his pants. He was hard. He couldn't help it. He was angry, and she was naked. She wrapped her mouth around him, and that was all she wrote. Damon, forgot what he was supposed to be doing.

 **RAVEN'S LITTLE BIRD**

Bonnie had Klaus' driver drop her off in the quarter. She didn't want her location found out. She walked the long way home. Gino, tailed her the entire time. When she made it back home he made it a point to call Damon. Damon didn't answer so, Gino texted.

 **Bird is back in the nest**

He sat in his car outside of her residence. Watching, and waiting.

Bonnie made it upstairs. Her phone had been dead, and she put it on the charger right away, then got ready to take a shower. What was she thinking enjoying Klaus's company, and having sex with him, again? He should be staked right now. However, she knew, she couldn't get him off his property staked. She had to find a way to meet him at a hotel, or somewhere neutral. Somewhere she had a better chance of staking him.

Remembering her time with Klaus, she was lost in her mind as she showered, but she knew she soon had to snap out of it. Klaus was a target. She had to plot her next move quickly. Especially, if he was a threat to Davina.

 **...**

Her new kitchen was smaller than what she was used to. But she welcomed having her own space for once. She lived with Silas for so long, then was captive of Lorenzo, then went back to Silas, and eventually, the Gilberts were added to the mix. She never had privacy. For being a woman, who was all alone in this world, she never had alone time. The cabinets were filled with food. Things she gave Marcel a list for. She didn't want to eat out a lot. The less she was seen in the quarter the better.

Bonnie rummaged until she found enough stuff to make a salad. She cut up cucumbers, and shredded carrots. Grabbed strawberries and added those. Along with some mixture of nuts, and broccolini and Kale, she added a vinaigrette to top it off. She sat in her tank top, and yoga pants, and in her live room chair, with her legs hung over the side. There was a television. Bonnie didn't spend much time watching tv. So, she just looked out of the window of the third story apartment. Even if she wanted space, she was getting tired of always being alone. Listening to Davina talk about Caleb, and watching people around her holding hands in the street and kissing. Going on dates, and claiming each other in public, was a concept she hadn't grasped. These types of lifestyles, she couldn't be sure, would ever be led by her. She knew she was meant to be alone. She didn't want much, just a handful of people she could trust. Someone to call do do things Friday nights. Someone to tell her secrets to. Her many dark secrets. Someone to kiss goodnight.

Far-fetched dreams of an assassin. A lone wolf. A woman, in love, with the kill.

She looked at her phone. Several missed calls from Damon. She didn't call him back. He also left a text.

 **We need to talk ASAP!**

But she replied in a text. Something she didn't do often.

 **"Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form off my door!"**

Quoting Edgar Allen Poe, she left it at that.

He didn't respond for a while, he was preoccupied with a slithering serpent.

 **...**

When Damon woke up, later in the day. He checked his phone. Seeing Bonnie's text. He responded.

 **"And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting,** ** _still_** **is sitting."**

He got out of bed, and slipped on a pair of pants. His phone buzzed.

 **"And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming."**

His reply... **I stole your soul little bird, and it "** ** _shall be lifted nevermore."_**

Bonnie sat stunned. Damon waited for her response. He had her stuck. He grabbed his phone and walked out of the bedroom for privacy. When he dialed her number, she answered on the second ring.

"Raven."

"Little Bird."

"To what do I owe-"

"Where are you?" He cut her off, with a frustrated growl.

"I can't tell you."

"Why are you making me chase you?"

"I'm not making you do anything. You choose to chase. If I wanted to be caught, I'd have stopped running by now. Don't you think?" He paused, and smiled.

"You don't even know why you're running. All you know how to do is run. You run from everything."

"You don't know me."

"I contest to that statement Bonnie Bennett, formerly known as Bonnie Hopkins. Daughter of a Abigail Bennett, and Ruderick Hopkins. Orphaned baby, on the run, from both of her parents, known and unknown enemies. Married to Silas, stays for his protection. Afraid to be alone, but runs from everyone. Jade-eyed witch, with the power to kill me, but, still, hasn't done it."

Bonnie froze. Her brain couldn't process his words. He, let her idle in his deliverance, while she sat silently. She just looked at the phone, and held it in silence. So, he spoke again.

"Are you still there?" Why was he trying so hard to know her? The sad reality, was aside from Davina, she couldn't trust a soul.

"I have to go."

"Bonnie, don't hang up on me. Please." He walked downstairs, to find privacy in his office. The office, he fucked Katherine in the night before. The place he thought most of his thoughts about Bonnie Bennett, and who she really was. He walked inside, closing the door. "Bonnie, you can trust me."

"Damon, I need to go."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." She said frightfully.

"Then why haven't you hung up?" He waited, patiently, yet, impatiently. "Bonnie, let me help you."

"You can't help me, Damon. I'm not in need of help."

"Bonnie, I can't tell you, what it is, about you, but... I can't just, let you go. Okay. Why are you in NOLA?"

"Damon, how do you know where I am?"

"I keep telling you. I know you better, then you think I do."

"Are you spying on me, again? I'm, on a job, Damon. I can't-"

"Klaus Mikaelson."

She paused. Looking around her apartment for bugs, and cameras. "Damon, what is going on? How do you... who are you working with?"

"Nobody, Little bird. I don't work with or for anyone. The only other man, I would ever answer to, and it would be rare, is my brother. I have reason, to believe you're in danger."

"You're watching me again? Damon, I told you about that! Who is it this time... Gino, Marcus? Are you here?"

"Listen to me, I know something's Bonnie, about you, that you don't know I know, and-"

"Stop. Don't- don't do this okay. Don't get inside of my head. I can take care of myself."

Damon stood in silence. What could he say without scaring her off? He didn't want to push her into hiding. "Let me come to you, and I will tell you what I know."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm on a case. A very sensitive case. I can't have any distractions."

"So, I'm a distraction, huh? That's what I am to you... a distraction?"

"Yes Damon. You... are a very fatal distraction. You can cost me, my life. You, have almost cost me my life already."

"Why? Huh? Because I'm a job. Are you supposed to kill me?"

"Damon..."

"Answer me huntress!" He demanded. Bonnie stopped and felt her heart sink. He was on to her. She took too long to kill him. She allowed him to get too close. She let herself care. Now, she was screwed. "I told you, I know what you are." But she cared for him. She cared, for him, more than she wanted to.

"Damon, I can explain."

"Really? Because I've been waiting for weeks. And, you just keep running. You traded company secrets... betraying me?"

"What? No... why would I do that?" She asked defensively.

"I don't know, you tell me. Working with Elena Gilbert! I'm pretty sure I told you about the Gilberts. That we've been searching for them. Are you the one hiding them out?

"Listen, things are complicated and-"

Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"You can't, this case is sensitive."

"Did you fuck him?" He felt the heat rise in his cold body.

"Seriously? How could you ask me that? I'm on a job. I'm working. Strictly, working."

Damon grew increasingly impatient. "Did... you... fuck... him?" He felt his blood boiling under his cold skin, and the veins below his eyes were darkening as his eyes were beginning to change. The thought, of Bonnie, with another man, made him lose his mind.

Just when she thought to answer him, Damon was interrupted by the sound of a demon spawn, dressed up like in a woman's form. "Daaaaaamonnnnn. Where'd you disappear to?" Bonnie adjusted her phone to see if she heard right. A woman's voice, in Damon's house. "You left me in bed all by myself. That's no way to treat me, after that amazing blow job, I gave you, now is it?" Damon's jaw clenched at Katherine, shaking his head.

"Do, you have a woman in your house?" Bonnie asked.

"Not exactly." He said. He looked at Katherine, mouthing the words GET OUT! She smiled and grabbed his arms.

"Come back to bed. I'm still horny." She said. Bonnie became defensive.

"How dare you, question me? What I do for work, and what you do for leisure, aren't the same thing. I don't have someone, in my bed Damon!" She paused. Why was she letting this man inside of her? He was just a job, she had to remind herself. "You, know, it's okay, Damon. I don't belong to you, you don't belong me. We are barely even friends."

"You keep saying that." Impatiently, pushing at Katherine to get out.

Katherine was relentless. Grabbing at and pulling at Damon. Kissing all over his body, making it to where Bonnie could hear her lips, smacking on his skin. "DAMNIT, Katherine. Get the fuck out of here!" He shouted, shutting her out of the office and locking it. But she remained at the door listening to him talk on the phone. Damon lowered his voice. "I'm coming for you."

"Who is that woman in your house?"

"She's nobody."

"She didn't sound like nobody. Damon, you have to stop calling me, and worrying about me. I'm fine."

"Bonnie, I have to talk to you about that man you live with." He refused to call him her husband

"What about Silas?"

"He can't be trusted, Okay. I need to talk to you. In person. I don't trust him, and I'll tell you everything, just say you'll meet me. Please."

"Fine. Damon. I'll meet you, in a few days."

"I'll find you."

"No. Damon. We have to agree on a specific time and place." But Damon couldn't and wouldn't, be restricted when it came to Bonnie.

"I'm not good at being told what to do. You stay put, I'll find you."

"Damon-" he hung up the phone in her face. She was worried, he'd blow her cover. She had to figure out a way to remain low key. It wasn't for about fifteen minutes it hit her. Damon knew who she was. He knew she was supposed to kill him. What if he was coming to kill her? She didn't know who she could trust right now. But something told her, she had to trust him. Katherine? Another woman. Who the hell was Katherine? Wow. Bonnie, was in a matter of months, changing. This man, interrupted, everything about her life.

 **... THROWING STONES ...**

The next day, Bonnie agreed to meet Davina in a secret location. She was worried about Davina's tone, and she could tell Marcel, probably had no idea about this meeting. She walked through the corridors of the entrance of a private cemetery.

She went to the four corner of the cemetery as directed, and headed to the tombstone at the furthest corner of the four corners. When she saw the name, she was shocked. _Davina Claire._ Bonnie's hand flew up to her mouth, the death of a fourteen-year-old witch, but Davina was eighteen now. Bonnie looked at the tombstone, and touched the name with her fingers.

"Eerie right?"

"Davina, what is this?"

"Marcel, thought to keep it here. To symbolize the change in the quarter. Once I was shunned, by the witches, and he chose to save me, things in the quarter changed. Klaus took over. This symbolizes that day. He uses it to fight to gain the quarter back."

"I see. It makes sense. Still, it's very weird. I hate seeing your name here."

"Remember, I was supposed to sacrifice myself, and die. So a part of me died that day. Before Marcel saved me."

"So, why am I here Davina?"

"I've been keeping a secret from you Bonnie. I feel awful about it, but I need to tell you before you get too deep in this Klaus thing."

"Speaking of Klaus, I need to talk to you. Something went wrong last night, and-"

"Wait, Bon. This is important. I need to show you something." Davina looked over her shoulder and called over a young guy. He was about six-foot-tall, and had blond hair and blue eyes. She introduced them. "Bonnie, this is Caleb. Caleb, this is Bonnie." Bonnie was confused as to why, his was done in secrecy. She reached out, and shook his hand, anyways.

"Hello." She said, and looked to Davina. "Davina, I don't understand."

"Bonnie, Caleb, is a spell."

"A spell? He's not real?"

"No." Davina looked at him, and they held hands and chanted together, and before Bonnie knew it, Caleb changed before her eyes. Still about six feet tall, with brown hair and brown eyes though. "Bonnie, meet Kol."

"Kol?"

"Mikaelson. Klaus' younger brother."

"Oh, my God. Davina. Seriously? You couldn't have told me this before, the whole... you know..."

"Bonnie, I had no idea, Marcel would really want to go as far as to stake Klaus." Bonnie gave her a crazy look, wondering why she would mention that in front of Kol.

"Davina!"

"No worries Bonnie. Kol and Klaus, have a different kind of relationship. He's okay with the plan. Klaus is an awful brother, leaving him and his siblings staked for centuries at a time."

"Gosh, Davina, what did you get me involved in? I can't be involved in messy business, you know me. I try to keep things professional. Short and sweet. You're complicating things." Bonnie crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Bonnie?" Kol interrupted, "If I may. I have a plan to get my brother staked. It should go down without a problem."

"I'm sorry. I don't discuss my work with vampires."

"He's not a vampire, Bonnie. Kol is a witch. It's a long story. He was killed, by Jeremy Gilbert and his sister."

"Jeremy and Elena? How?"

"Let's just say, I have done some awful things in my past." Kol said.

"And what? You've supposedly changed?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Yes, he has Bonnie. And when they killed him, he went to the other side, and his mother, a great witch on the other side, helped resurrect him, in the body of a witch. Caleb. So, he's not a vampire, he's a witch. But, if Klaus finds out Caleb and Kol are the same, and that Kol is back, he'll kill him."

"Why? Why would he kill his brother?"

"Because, Kol was brought back by Esther. Their mother. Klaus hates Esther. He would know Kol was sent here to kill him."

"Is that true? Your mother resurrected you, to kill her son? Your blood brother?"

"It's true. But, if I kill Klaus, every vampire in his sire line will disappear. Including Marcel."

"I thought Davina cut Klaus' ties to his sire line?"

"She did. But, my mother, is very evil. She wants to put an end to as many vampires as she can. She found a witch on the other side, to help her reverse Davina's spell. Not because she loves my brother, but because, she believes vampires are an abomination, and she wants to kill every vampire in Klaus sire line. Which includes, Marcel, and God knows who else."

"Okay. So, what is your plan?"

"Just as Marcel says. Stake him. And, he needs to be put in a coffin." Kol re-iterated. "Make no mistake if he's not killed, he will come after her." He looked to Davina. "He will kill Davina, if he gets the chance."

"And how do you suppose I do this? He's heavily guarded at all times."

"There is a Masquerade Ball this weekend. Everyone will be masked. If we can corner him. The three of us. It can be done."

"Well, I don't see, you, me, or Davina getting an invite, so I think your plan is missing some pertinent details, like how we will get in."

"If I know my brother. He'll invite you as his date." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Did he make you breakfast?" She said nothing, just looked at Davina.

"It's okay Bon. Klaus is very charming. As long as you don't fall for him, I'm not worried. Besides, as long as there's a Damon Salvatore, I'm pretty sure you won't be falling for Klaus." She giggled.

"Oh, shut up. Okay, so, he made me breakfast?"

"He plans to see you again. Don't call him, he'll call you. Trust me. Once you get your invite, I'll walk you through the setup of the mansion. Davina and I will meet you at a specific location at a certain time. Then, that's it. We do it. Davina and I will deal with the body."

"And Marcel?"

"Yeah, we'll take him to Marcel."

"No, when are you going to tell Marcel about Kol?"

"I don't know. I need time for that, Bon. He's not ready."

"Davina. Something doesn't feel, right?"

"Bonnie, you just have to stake Klaus. Once Klaus is out of the picture. Marcel should feel better, and I promise I'll tell him, Bonnie."

Bonnie walked to Davina, and got serious. Her face, was sympathetic, but her tone was motherly. "Vina...? I know, I never had parents, but, you're like a sister to me, and I don't like the idea of you keeping this from Marcel."

"I kept you from Marcel for a while, and look how amazing you are. I tend to be a great judge of character, Bonnie." She smiled, sweetly.

"I hate when you're kind of right about things." She looked at Kol. "If I find out, anything, I don't want to hear... like, you lying to me, deceiving her, or hurting her, I'll kill you. I promise." Bonnie said. Kol started to choke on his breath unable to breath. He clenched his throat, falling to the floor. Struggling for breath, and reaching for Davina.

Davina, looked at Bonnie, then to Kol. "Bonnie. Please."

"I'm sorry, it was just a warning." Bonnie said.

"Got it." He coughed out. She hugged Davina, and looked Kol in the eyes.

"I'll be in touch." She said, and disappeared. After a few minutes, he caught his breath.

"She's, pretty, strong, right?" Kol asked.

"Yeah, she's pure. Her blood, comes from a natural witch line. Dated back to her ancestry."

"Figures she choked me with her thoughts. That was harsh."

"What can I say, she's my family. You better heed to her words." Davina said. She smiled adoringly at him. He kissed her passionately, like he couldn't risk losing her.

"So are you going to tell her we're getting married?"

"Of course. I'm just not sure when." He wrapped one arm around, her shoulder, and she wrapped one arm around his back, and they chanted, before he became Caleb again. They walked through the cemetery and he headed to take her back home.

 **UNFINISHED BUSINESS**

Damon walked with a bag in his hand and walked towards his black Lamborghini and dropped it on his passenger side. Then he backed it out of his garage, and pulled over to the side of the driveway, next to his town car. He got out of the car, and walked to the back of the tow car, knocking on the window.

Katherine slowly, rolled the window down. "Yes, Damon."

"You seem upset."

"Well, the fact that you used me for sex, and are kicking me out, yes. I guess I have reason to be." She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't use you for sex. You showed up, unannounced on my door step. I know it's been a century or so, but in this century, showing up, unannounced is considered rude."

"I had hope we could work things out. I thought, you'd have hope for us too, Damon."

"Don't think of this as hope. Look at this as good bye."

"Damon, you know I'll be back."

"I would bet my life savings on it, because I wouldn't put it past you. But, you and I are done." He said. He could kill her right now, he could end her life, but, he didn't have time for that. He had to find Bonnie, and get things straightened out. He even had to put, talking to, Atticus aside, and figuring out where Bonnie had disappeared those three years. He wanted to give her one more chance to tell him.

"You know, I'm not finished with you, Damon."

"Of course, you're not. But I have more pressing business to attend to."

"A woman?" She snarled.

"My life, now... is none of your concern Katherine. I'll see you around." He put his sunglasses down, and walked back to his car. She watched him, rolling her window up, and sending a text message on her phone.

 **He's leaving. I'll bet he's going to her.**

She got a response a few seconds later. **Where is he headed?**

 **I couldn't get that much info.**

The responses were coming quickly. **Well, when will he be back?**

 **Few days** Katherine waited to see what asinine thing he needed from her next.

 **Good. I'll be waiting, for her.**

 **Silas, Isn't the point to get something from Damon?**

 **Yes, but, as long as I have Bonnie, he'll come to me.**

 **After this, will I stop being in your debt?** She was sick of working for him after all of these years.

 **Once Salvatore is dead, and I have what I need... then and only then, you'll be free**

She looked at her phone and had a hard time believing him. Silas made Katherine his bitch since she'd began running from Klaus. Setting traps, for Damon, was nothing new to her, and luckily Damon knew better than to trust her this time around. Damon, however, maybe, should have killed Katherine this time around. Or maybe he had something better in store for her.

* * *

 **Quote Credits from "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe**

 **Klonnie moments have heated up. Datherine, is somewhere, in a dysfunction right now, while they use each other. Katherine is up to her old tricks with Silas, but will she continue to work with him behind Damon's back, or get her shit together? Davina is really dating Kol, not Caleb, and that could make things complicated. The plan is still on to stake Klaus, Right? Is Bonnies head in the game? Will Damon get to her? The next chapter is all about when Damon and Bonnie met eachother. .**

Thx for Reading?


	8. Sadomasochists (When Damon met Bonnie)

**Fatal Distraction**

 **Chapter 8 Sadomasochists (When they met)**

 **R-M Mature situations and adult content**

 **This is a chapter dedicated to Bonnie and Damon's initial reactions, and connections from the moment they met to the first time they were intimate. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie was meeting Klaus at a discreet location. He had waited exactly two days to call her. She didn't, agree to anything, accept meeting him. So far, he'd given her no real reason to see the bad in him. However, she knew there was much more than meets the eye with him. She was never fooled by first impressions. After all, her first impression of Damon, was that he was a rich, and ruthless, businessman who hated humans and witches.

He was wealthy, and he was ruthless, and he had trust issues with both humans and witches, with great reason. Somehow, Damon and Bonnie made a connection.

 **(... 7-8 months ago ...)**

 **NOT QUALIFIED**

 _Bonnie walked into Salvatore Enterprises. She was propositioned with an opportunity work for Damon. Silas had been working on getting Bonnie in SE (Salvatore Enterprises) for months. She had been doing so good with her kills the past few years, he knew she was ready to handle Damon Salvatore. She remembered the moment he told her she had been contacted for an interview. Damon always had a need for witches on his team, but he hated witches. Or so they thought. He definitely didn't trust witches. But, he figured, going into business with humans, left business for witches wide open._

 _She dressed in white. Something about the color white, drove the Salvatore men crazy. She wore a white skirt, and blazer combo. With a black silk shirt and black five inch heels. Her hair was up. She wasn't trying to be sexy, she was working hard at being professional. Even, if Bonnie pride herself in being professional about work, business professional was not her favorite attire, nor what she a desk, and paper gal. She was a hands on, woman. And she loved the kill. She preferred skin tight clothes, or jeans and tank tops. She was simple, and low key most days, yet on a good night, just the right amount of slutty._

 _This interview, she felt uncomfortable in her clothes, but she pinned her hair up anyways, and threw on her black rimmed glasses. She walked into the office, and sat before him. She was good at her resting bitch face. In fact, her RBF may have saved her a second encounter with Damon. He looked over her resume. He didn't say much. He read it, and looked at her. She watched the way he did things. He tends to put his pin in his mouth, when re-read things._

 _"To be honest, I don't think you meet the qualifications."_

 _Her face went stiff and she was taken aback. "Excuse me. I'm more than qualified. Your assistant?" She asked sarcastically. "How hard can it be? Type some paper work, adjust, and create a schedule, make or cancel appointments, tell people you don't want to be bothered, when your busy fucking your girlfriend in your office. Make up fake business meetings, when your girlfriend calls, and you don't want to be bothered."_

 _She may have blown her cover. But the fact that he said she didn't meet the qualifications, pissed her off. She sat, unfiltered, while he remained unamused._

 _"Is this a joke?" He asked, tossing his pin onto his desk, and sitting upright, in his chair, feeling almost insulted._

 _"You know, I should've known better than to apply for this position. I'm too qualified for this job. I just, thought that, you had a prestigious company, that would look good on future resumes, hell maybe I could've grown here, or learned a thing or two. But you, rich bastards are all the same. I'm not blonde enough, my skin, isn't... what cold enough? You discriminate against me, because I'm a witch, right? It's no secret you don't care for witches. I've heard, you fire witches whenever you need to adjust your payroll."_

 _He just stared at her. Neither would back down, from a stare down. She literally, insulted one of the most powerful men in the world._

 _"Witch discrimination exists, and you, lead the cause."_

 _"The position was for a human or a witch." He said unamused. She had no idea, Silas forced her into this. She hadn't even memorized her resume, she was just very good at bullshitting. She thought she could bullshit her way into SE, but Damon saw right through her. She saw, how he didn't bother to notice his self-reflection, in her black rimmed glasses, instead he looked her in the eyes, and that stare, trapped her inside of his mental prison, temporarily. "I need a human or a witch, for this position, I prefer a witch."_

 _"Oh. Well, I see." She felt embarrassed. She really wanted to burn Silas' ass right about now._

 _"I'm looking at your resume. You aren't registered with the SDA. Assistants are required to be registered."_

 _"You're correct. I refuse to let anyone live on my blood."_

 _"Salvatore Donor Association, registrants receive medical coverage."_

 _"Medical coverage? I'm a witch a little hocus pocus is all the magic I need."_

 _"I employ witches in my medical facilities. As nurses, doctors, admin..." she had no idea, but she made excuses to hate him anyways. He was a target, and targets served one purpose. Death at her hands and a twenty-thousand-dollar payout._

 _"You mean, you use witches."_

 _"Listen, my relationship with witches, has been complicated... in the past. But, I base my relationships with people these days on loyalty and trust. An old friend... taught me that." He was referring to Emily. "And actually, I learned that hard lesson, repeatedly, I relive it all the time." Thanks to Katherine and Silas._

 _"Regardless, I can't register."_

 _"Well, you don't meet my qualifications."_

 _"I see." He sat there watching her next move. He'd never seen an interviewee have an outburst like her. She watched him watch her. She barely flinched. He wouldn't be spoken to in such a way._

 _"You understand, how hard it is, to get an interview with me?"_

 _"I'm aware of who you are, and what your company does. I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but, we all have to stand for something. I'm not a donor, simple as that."_

 _"Yet, you want to be, considered to work for a company, where all employees must be registered donors. This company, is ran by donor blood."_

 _"You also, buy, sell and trade synthetic blood."_

 _"How did you know about that? It's unofficial business."_

 _"I do my research."_

 _"That you do." He said. "Still, unfortunately, I can't hire you. My assistants, need to be able to give me blood around the clock, if the need arises."_

 _"Then, I'm sorry. I'm not the girl for you."_

 _"Hundreds would kill to be in your position."_

 _"Senior Chief Officer Salvatore, I wouldn't doubt that probably thousands would love this opportunity half of them, just so they can probably be objectified by you, thrown on your desk every day, and fucked senseless. Excuse my crassness, unfortunately, I mean what I say, and say what I mean. I'm not the woman for this job. I'm not here to have sex with you, suck your cock for Louboutins, or take it in the ass for diamonds." Bonnie stood up, and grabbed her purse, headed for the office door. He was turned on, that she was such a bitch. Not only that, but he could smell her blood from a mile away, and all it did was continuously intrigue him beyond what he already wanted though he knew about her._

 _"Ms. Bennett?" She turned to him and shot a questionable glance. "I suppose, you treat your private life, much like your professional life?"_

 _"If your asking, do I give it up, then the answer is, yes. I treat my business life, like my private life. And no, I wouldn't give my blood to save someone's life. Sorry not sorry. I value my blood greater than I value my own life. If the pope came to me tomorrow and allowed me to atone for all of my sins, for a lot in heaven, I guess I'd burn in hell." She turned and walked out of his office. He called Gino into his office._

 _"Follow her, I want to know what she drives, if she catches a cab. Where she lives, what she eats, who she's dating, what time she wakes up and goes to bed, where she works out, and if she's fucking anyone. Everything." At this point in time, Bonnie was short-term renting a place in the city. Silas rented her a temporary condo, just in case she got the job and Damon had her followed. From this point on Damon never took his eyes off of her. He waited two weeks before he contacted her._

 ** _... I SPY ..._**

 _Bonnie received a phone call from Damon Salvatore's office. She answered it, surprised. "Hello."_

 _"Ms. Bennett."_

 _"This is she."_

 _"Damon Salvatore."_

 _"Hello, there. How can I help you?" She asked, changing her bra._

 _"Maybe, I can help you."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Your bra. Are you having a hard time?"_

 _Bonnie walked to her window, shutting it, and grabbing her chest, with one hand. "Excuse me, are you watching me?" She asked._

 _"I've been watching you for a while. I've come every day this week, actually." He said, and sat through awkward silence Bonnie said nothing. She could say she didn't expect it, but she did. Being a psychic, she always kept herself aware. She didn't speak, waiting for his words. "If I'm being honest, I've never done this before."_

 _"So, what? Should I be flattered? Because, Im not. This is an invasion of my privacy." She said angrily. She was really angry, thinking, he had nerve feeling as though he was privileged enough to be able to spy on people. Just because he had money, and because of who he was, he thought he had the right. "I'm not at all flattered. You've been watching me dress and undress, come and go for days?"_

 _"Ms. Bennett?" He called out, innocently, as if he'd not listened to a word she sad._

 _"Do you hear me? I should call the cops on you." He didn't speak, he sat in more silence. She waited, and when he said nothing, she yelled. "What the fuck? I'm hanging up the phone now!"_

 _"Ms. Bennett, wait!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I want to apologize, as I've said, I've never done this before. I-"_

 _CLICK!_

 _She hung up on him. She grabbed her bra, and tried fastening, it. But her fingers were fumbling, after that phone call. Bonnie wasn't afraid of much. Only one man ever frightened her. But, she sat, stunned that Damon had been watching her. She dropped the bra, and grabbed a tank top instead. Then she began walking all along her apartment and searched for bugs and cameras, or planted devices, closing all of her curtains. She searched for about five minutes, feeling nervous. Then a knock sounded at her door. She pulled her head from behind the bed, losing her scrunchy along the way. Causing her hair to be a mess all over her head. She had on a black tank top, with no bra, and yoga shorts. Fresh out of the shower, she smelled like her homemade, oatmeal bar._

 _She slowly rolled off of her bed, and blew her hair out of her face. She tiptoed towards the door of the condo, and reached for the handle without looking through the peephole. She figured it was him, and if he tried anything, he would've gotten an aneurism on site. When she opened the door to find Damon standing there, she was taken aback. He was very handsome._

 _"Damon Salvatore, what the hell are you doing?"_

 _"Can I come in?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Listen, I didn't bug your apartment, or install cameras okay. I just come by when I'm off work, and then, I tell myself, I'm going to knock on your door, then I don't."_

 _"How did you find out where I lived?"_

 _"I had one of my guys follow you home from the office. I'll admit that." He said, standing in his expensive suit, and priceless fear._

 _"It's creepy as fuck. I don't like you watching me." She grabbed the door, to close it, and he put his foot in the door way. Bonnie was in no way afraid, she could feel the tension between them, with barely any words spoken. His, silence, somehow, reached out to her. She had a tendency to find herself, in the clutches of men who talked too much, and forced themselves inside of her head. So, his silence... was different. When his foot caught the door, she rolled her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"It's a violation. You? Watching me? It's not okay."_

 _"I'm sorry. You're right." He had to come clean about some things with her. "I wanted to tell you something, when I read your application, I really called you because of your last name."_

 _"Bennett?"_

 _"Yes. I knew you weren't qualified from the moment I read your resume. I knew you'd come in unqualified."_

 _"Let's get two things straight, one, I'm over qualified. And two, I didn't get hired, because my blood is too good for your stupid association, and any other association for that matter." The strong attitude, made him feel slightly submissive._

 _"I agree with you, and by your last name, I'd expect no less. But You should know, that last name is significant to me. I don't know many Bennett's."_

 _"Well, the name isn't significant to me. I don't know my family. I was a foster kid, so..."_

 _Damon stood there with a straight face. She looked so much like Emily. He couldn't bare the resemblance, and how uncanny it was. However, her skin was slightly darker, and her eyes were a rare shade of Jade green. He'd never seen that color before. But, he knew, he couldn't let her go. "How do you not know who your family is?"_

 _"Listen..." she was beginning to feel weird about him, "I... don't know much about my ancestry. I don't even know parents. And I don't care. I apologize about the way I spoke to you at the interview. I just, don't like someone looking at me like I'm inadequate."_

 _Damon couldn't take his eyes off of Bonnie. Still, he just watched her, making her question everything about herself, just from knowing her for five minutes. No one had ever, looked at her like this. "Is that what you think? I don't think your inadequate. I think your special." He said seriously._

 _She laughed in his face. "Wow. You really are desperate."_

 _"You think I'm here to fuck you?"_

 _"Why else are you here? I'm not even "qualified" enough to work for you. So, the fact that you're at my door, staring at me, like a piece of chocolate. Oh wait, chocolate covered in blood?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Oh fuck, is that what this is? My blood? Are you after my blood?"_

 _Damon's face raised in shock. He covered his mouth with his hand, to keep her from seeing his fangs, which sometimes pooped out when he got angered, or even turned on. She backed away from the door, leaving it open. "Tell me why you're here?"_

 _"I- I don't know." He said. She spared him a glance of apathy._

 _"Come in." She spoke softly to him, to his surprise. He thought, he'd disgusted her, but somehow, he couldn't let her out of his sight. Quickly, he retracted his teeth. "Damon, you can come in." She walked away from the door, allowing him to walk into her small, barely furnished condo. He paused a minute, but didn't have to be told again. He walked in, and shut the door behind him. He looked in her direction, to which she'd already disappeared, and followed her voice when she sang out. "I'm in the kitchen."_

 _When he found her, she was standing barefoot, at her fridge, pulling out cold slice of pizza. He just watched her. Not only was he wearing a suit, but he had on a long trench and a scarf. His entire outfit cost more than everything in her condo. She grabbed her pizza, and held a piece up to him._

 _"No thanks. I'm on a strict diet." He said._

 _"Oh, that's right. Blood." She nodded sarcastically. "I forgot. So, what, you don't eat, food, ever?"_

 _"Well, I mean, does it make a difference?"_

 _"No. it's just, you don't realize how good, simple things are, until, even simple things are taken from you." Lorenzo made her drink his blood, and fed her food upon the moments he deemed necessary, where she was weak, but not dead. Until Bonnie developed an addiction to his blood, and it's all she wanted. Something about his blood, gave her a connection to him... that made her need him. She remembered, how she craved it more than food, and he used it against her. Now, she was eating human food again, and trying to push everything about Lorenzo out of her mind. "When you grow up in and out of foster care, and start your adult life on your own, food becomes a luxury. And times, you can't eat, when you are starving. Times a person, has the ability to help you and doesn't. You don't rely on anyone and you bust your ass to have just another taste, of food that you love" he felt that way about blood._

 _"I can imagine." He was really in aww of her simple life. He looked around her place from where he stood. She didn't have a couch, she had a meditation pad. It was quite full, and fluffy. She had some urban art hanging up on her walls. No television. And her curtains weren't curtains. They were long, and wide, satin scarves. They draped her large windows. She had a record player, which, was very vintage, and authentic disco era, he thought. Her life was so, human and simple, he was surprised._

 _"So, Damon, why are you here?"_

 _"I don't know. I just wanted to know you."_

 _"Know me? What romantically, sexually, intellectually?" She asked laughing. He just kept staring, which made her stop smiling. "Okay, listen, I invited you inside, can you stop being creepy?"_

 _"I'm sorry." He finally smiled. "I'm out of my element here."_

 _"Oh, yeah, well, it's no mansion. But, it is my little sanctuary."_

 _"No, it's cute. For someone like you."_

 _"Wow, was that a diss?" She asked before biting her cold pizza._

 _"Oh, hell no. Just, seems like it's fitting."_

 _"I'm pretty simple. Which seems to be the opposite of you, big spender."_

 _"Uhh, well..." he was speechless. Damon looked down at his clothing, and his shoes. He can't say he didn't spend money like there was no tomorrow. Damon, was worth a lot of money, and he was a very powerful public figure. He always dressed, to certain expectations._

 _"And before you answer that, what is a man like you, doing here, with someone like me? What if this gets in the tabloids?"_

 _"I don't care. Fortunately, I'm a really sneaky man. However, I wouldn't want you in the tabloid. It would take away this... privacy you have."_

 _"Yes, I guess I have to keep my eye on you." She smiled._

 _"I would probably agree." He smiled. She had eaten half of her pizza slice, and decided she was done, when she dropped it into the trash._

 _"Gosh I'm so full. Oh now, what should we do?" She asked, stunning him._

 _"Uh, I should probably get back to the office. I stepped out for a second-"_

 _"A second, huh?"_

 _"Yeah, hoping to catch you and I did. So-"_

 _"So, what, you caught me." She looked at him suggestively. Her eyes were tempting him to be inappropriate with her. "You caught me, you gonna just let me go now?" She asked biting her lip. Twiddling her feet together, forcing him to change his train of thought._

 _"What are you doing here, Ms. Bennett? I few minutes ago a was a pervert. Now, your being very suggestive with me?"_

 _"No. I'm just speaking. Take it for what you will." Damon, walked towards her, and rubbed the skin of her shoulder with the outside of his fingers, just feeling her warm skin, made him smirk, looking at her eyes, while she watches his pale fingers._

 _"I really should go." He said trying to convince himself. She tilted her head, still biting her lip._

 _"Okay, Mr. Salvatore."_

 _"Mr. Salvatore? Hmm, we'll have to think of something else for you to call me. That's a little too formal for me."_

 _"Are we no longer formal?"_

 _"I don't plan on being formal, do you?"_

 _"I guess we'll see." They shared eye contact for a while, and he slowly turned headed towards the doorway of her condo. He was more than intrigued by her, and he knew for a fact, he'd be visiting her again. She walked him out, and before she closed the door he looked at her chest, and back up to her face._

 _"I guess you didn't end up needing that bra after all." He looked at her peaked nipples, and then walked away from her, clenching his fist, fighting the urges to have his way with her. Bonnie, watched him walk away, and closed the door, when he disappeared._

 ** _... PAINTED RED ..._**

 _Bonnie decided, she had to take a chance and look for a new job, to continue playing her role with Damon. Not only at, but Silas was beginning to control her money, again._

 _She got dressed casual-professional to go and find some job leads. Her life was considered, to be easy for a complicated person. Other than killing people for a living, she didn't have to physically work. But finding random jobs to fit in with the community, was apart of her lifestyle. She had to remain as oblivious to the public as possible._

 _When she tossed her small purse strap over her shoulder, she headed out with optimism, and boredom. On the one hand, not living with Silas, right now, was beneficial, because she finally had privacy. But, on the other hand, she was job hunting, because he paid her rent, but she had to support the rest of her lifestyle. Which, she had no lifestyle, other than practicing spells, and buying trinkets and oils. And visiting Davina once a month for a few days that became costly._

 _She opened her door, to walk out being surprised by A blue eyed raven haired man. "You're like a bird, perched on my doorstep." She said._

 _"Funny, you remind me of a little bird, known as a Robin."_

 _"Me, why?"_

 _"You just float, around. You get full off a half a slice of pizza. And you're... tiny."_

 _"I do float around. Been a drifter my whole life. I was full, because it was my second slice. And, I'm quite normal sized."_

 _"For a smurf."_

 _"I'm surprised you know what a smurf is."_

 _"I'm a vampire. Not a corpse." She smiled "You'd be surprised what I know." He grinned. He was dressed the same today, and she couldn't help but giggle. "Where are you headed?"_

 _"Job hunting. Remember, Salvatore enterprises didn't hire me?"_

 _"Oh, speaking of which... I have a preposition for you."_

 _"Oh god, A pity job? Dooooon't."_

 _"You too good?"_

 _"I am too good for a pity job. I'm capable of finding a job." If someone is looking for a merciless vampire assassin. She spoke confidently. Damon stopped her from walking down her hallway, and grabbed her arms._

 _"I want to hire you to be a consultant."_

 _"Consultant for what?"_

 _"You're a psychic, right?"_

 _"I'm whatever you want me to be." Her eyes met his, and held him steady. He squeezed her arms, wanting to attack her lips with his. But, she was playing a dangerous game, and he was almost, falling into her trap. She didn't flinch when he squeezed. She exhaled, then licked her lips,_

 _Her confidence was unlike anything he'd ever seen. He let her go, so he could speak. "I want you to be a psychic, and I want you to be my insider."_

 _"Meaning?"_

 _"A spy? I run a tight ship, and I can always use someone on my team, that makes sure, I don't have any loose ends. You'll be discreet. You will work, only for me, and only I will know who you are on my books. No one else can know you work for me."_

 _"That's kind of secretive, don't you think?"_

 _"How, else will I know who to trust? I'll send you on missions, and trips, and you will tell me what happens, and based on that, you will give me your predictions, about business. My business specifically. You would answer, only to me." Something about the way he said it, made her want the job._

 _Bonnie took two steps back, and swallowed, becoming nervous. "A spy? Will I be in and imminent danger?"_

 _"Never. I would never put you in danger."_

 _"But, what if I like danger?" Her suggestion caught him off guard._

 _"Then, I guess my name is Danger." He said. She smiled._

 _"Okay, Raven. I'll be your spy."_

 _"Raven?"_

 _"You read the Raven, by Edgar Allen Poe?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Well, you always show up on my door step, like the Raven. And if I'm being honest, you're black hair and blue eyes, remind me of a Raven."_

 _"Okay, little bird." He agreed to that name on the hopes she'd let him get away, with calling her little bird. "Is that okay?"_

 _"Little bird? Sure. But, only you, and only in secrecy." She grinned._

 _"Deal."_

 _"Well, Raven... What are you paying me?"_

 _"Ten."_

 _"Bucks an hour?" She asked confused._

 _"Grand a week."_

 _"Oh my..." he stunned her. She only made twenty grand a kill from Silas. A kill. Damon was willing to pay her ten thousand dollars a week to spy for him. She wouldn't have any blood on her hands, and she'd be able to pay for her own condo, and quit taking money from Silas. But, twenty grand every few months was nothing to a supernatural. Supernaturals paid a supernatural tax, to coexist. And the cost of living was ridiculous. But ten grand a week, was more than enough._

 _"Is that, not enough?"_

 _"No, it's... fine. It's more than enough, actually." She stood speechless, and turned away from him, biting her lips, feeling nervous. She rubbed her hands on her forehead, and he reached for her shoulders turning her around._

 _"Hey, you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine. Listen, Damon, I can't work for you. It's not right. I can't become a doner, and I'm sure, someone else deserves this job more than me." How could she let a dead man pay her? A man with a target on his back, at her hands. A man, she is supposed to kill. A man, she... is unable to look in the eye._

 _"You don't have to register to donate. I don't want anyone else to work this job. Only you. And this job was designed specifically for you. I stayed up for the past week, setting up the position on paper, and getting everything into the system."_

 _"Damon, did you design a job specifically for me, because you felt bad?"_

 _"No. I found you to be very honest in your interview, and I've only known a handful of honest people in my life. You earned my trust in five minutes. No one earns my trust the way you did." Bonnie felt guilt. Instant guilt. She'd never felt guilt, before. But, even if she killed Damon... If she did is for a few months, she had enough money to get away from Silas, and start her own business._

 _"Damon, you shouldn't let me gain your trust that easy. No one should gain your trust that easily."_

 _"See. That's why I need you, on my team. Team Damon. Besides, I have a good feeling about you and me as a team."_

 _"No Damon, I'm serious. I'm-"_

 _"Hired." He said. "Or, you can think about it."_

 _"Sure. I need to think about it."_

 _"Bonnie turned to keep walking toward the elevator. "Where are you going?"_

 _"Job hunti... I mean. Wow. That was my afternoon plan. I guess, nothing. I'm so lame. I've got no friends, my only friend lives hours away, and no social life, so, I guess. It's Netflix."_

 _"But, you don't have a tv."_

 _"I have a laptop."_

 _"Wow. Seriously?" He turned his face up to her._

 _"I'm pretty simple. I don't need a television. I stay busy."_

 _He grabbed her by her hand, no walked her towards the stairwell. She looked around, as to why they didn't go to the elevator. "If we, go this, way, we can get to my car without being seen. I don't need to be seen, because then your life, would be ruined with publicity and gossip."_

 _"Where are you taking me?"_

 _"To a real, screen."_

 _"What?" He didn't speak again. He just grabbed her and walked her down the stairwell, and snuck her into his car._

 _He drove her, on a detour around the town before he headed towards his place. They went site seeing, at all of the growth happening in Mystic Falls. Then he drove her through the country side, past the Falls. Where her eyes were unbelievably trained to follow every ounce of water as it fell into the embankment. About fifteen minutes past the Falls, Damon pulled into his long entrance, letting the eye scanner scan his eyes, opening the gate. Bonnie was still wearing her job hunting outfit. A black skirt, with pointed-toe ballet flats, and a red, short sleeve, silk, button up._

 _When he helped her out of his car, and into his house, it wasn't surprising they went through so much security. Not, to get inside, but, Damon had security all over his property. Bonnie, liked being a recluse. She wasn't used to all of the traffic. Then, with her and Silas, they lived alone, and were very private. But, again, private, because Silas was very controlling._

 _Suffice it to say, his suffocation, lead to her being kidnapped, because she snuck out of their house one night, after a fight, and wanted to be alone. She went for a walk, and never came back home. After about a fifteen minute walking detour, they ended up in a room... Damon's room. He surprisingly had a large smart tv in his bedroom. And it was an eighty inch screen, twenty feet away on the wall. Not the room where his bed was, but a room inside of his bedroom that had a fireplace and a couch._

 _"Wow. I'm surprised. You don't seem like the tv type."_

 _"I'm a person. I may be a vampire, but I do things." He laughed. "I'm not a corpse."_

 _"You also run a forty billion dollar a year business, I didn't think you had time."_

 _"I don't usually. But every few weeks I catch a few episodes of shows I like. Not cable. But, streaming... there's some interesting things I binge watch on there."_

 _"You binge? No way. What shows?"_

 _"Yes. I do. The Office and Glee." He admitted, shamefully._

 _"Stop!" She froze in amusement. "Woooow."_

 _"Sorry, both guilty pleasures."_

 _"Favorite characters?"_

 _"Okay..." he grinned. A sneaky grin, she thought was sexy. "The office, Dwight and Jim together, are hands down my favorite characters."_

 _"Gosh." Bonnie smiled. "I like Michael."_

 _"No. he's an idiot."_

 _"Stop. He's an adorably, hilarious-"_

 _"No. he's an idiot, and if he was a manager of one of my departments, I'd have killed him by now."_

 _Her face froze. But then... He laughed. She turned her face upside down._

 _"Seriousssssly?"_

 _"Uhhh, No. come on, Little Bird." He wasn't lying, but the thought of scaring her off so soon, was not in his plans. "Glee, I like Santana, and Britney."_

 _"Is it, the lesbian thing?"_

 _"They're lesbians?"_

 _"Oh, shit, you haven't gotten that far. Yeah, I love Brantana too. They are also my favorites."_

 _"Brantana... ?"_

 _She laughed at his adorable lack of pop culture. "Never mind." She giggled._

 _"Oh, Sex and the City, and Sopranos. Samantha, and Tony." He said._

 _"Yeah, you're a Tony. And I suspect, a Samantha." She laughed. "I am too." Taken aback by her words, he paid attention to what she said. Took a note. And left it in his memory bank._

 _"Funny, how fictional characters connect people." He said, making her question her motives._

 _"You really surprise me, you know that?" He winked at her, and lead her to sit down. She sat, making herself comfortable. For a couple of hours, neither of them spoke. They watched, Jurassic Park. Bonnie didn't play the damsel in distress role, so, she didn't cuddle next to him, even when she jumped. She remained on her side of the couch, until she found him staring at her from the other side of the sofa. She glanced at him and asked, "Why are you such a lurker?"_

 _"I don't know. I'm just really intrigued by you." With the dim lights in the room, she adjusted herself, upon is gaze, and realized she could only get so comfortable in a skirt. He watched her, while she tried to find comfort in her body, and he stood up and walked towards her. When he made his way in front of her, he stooped down in front of her, forcing her to watch every move he made. One by one, he slowly removed each of her slip-on shoes._

 _Bonnie had red-painted toes. Damon was strongly affected by colors. First, the day she came to her interview wearing all white. Second, the Jade shade of her eyes. And third, the red she wore today. Both her shirt and on her toes. Damon looked at her feet, for a while, and she tucked her toes into a rug on his floor._

 _"Don't hide your feet from me." He demanded, stiffly and quietly._

 _"Don't stare at my toes."_

 _"Don't wear the color red around me."_

 _"Why, does it... remind you of blood?" She teased. Until his face turned serious._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Well, I guess, it's good you can't see my bra and panties." She laughed. And maybe, she shouldn't have challenged him about that. Because she only further sparked his need for seeing red against her skin._

 _"Oh, you should've never said that to me." Damon, still with a straight face, grabbed her by both legs pulling her to the edge of the couch, and bringing her body close to his. He didn't let the moment get funny, or charming, because he didn't want her mistaking this moment, for light one. He changed the tone between them, purposely. She'd controlled a Pugh. He was done letting that happen. He watched her body language and kept making possessive moves, until she stopped him. When his hands crawled up her thighs, she grabbed his hands by the wrists, to stop him, until his blue eyes pulled her Jade ones into his, and the part of Bonnie that was taken from her so long ago, had her stuck mesmerized by his hypnotic gaze. Damon of course, had no idea, at this point she had no compulsion barrier. He just, spoke to her with his mind, and she could somehow understand the language in his eyes._

 _The higher his hands crawled, the stronger he became, until he ripped her skirt straight up the middle of her body. Then, he tore her silk red buttoned shirt off, and looked at her body. Seeing her matching red bra and panties, Damon licked his lips. But the more he saw red against her brown skin, the more he couldn't contain himself. His teeth flashed, in a matter of seconds, and Bonnie froze. The only other time she'd seen teeth flash at her that way, was years ago, when she was a prisoner._

 _When he noticed, her become timid, to his expansive fangs, respectfully, he retracted them. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I'm sorry, if I scared you."_

 _"Yes, well, that shirt was one of my favorites." She said._

 _"Do, my teeth frighten you?"_

 _"I don't know yet." Which, was in fact, her truth. It wasn't like Lorenzo. Damon didn't try terrorizing her with his fangs. In fact, she felt, something different when she saw Damon's teeth. However, she couldn't shake the memories of being victimized, and terrorized by Lorenzo. She never wanted to feel that way again. She never, wanted to be helpless again. Her defenses raised, unsure of how to feel. "So, is this why you brought me here? To take my blood?" Her face sank into his pores, and stopped his blood flow._

 _"No. Not at all."_

 _"Because, I'm all about casual fun." She said. "If you want to fuck me, I'm okay with that. We don't even have to label this... this thing. Whatever it is." She said, he wanted to interrupt her, but she kept talking. "But one rule I have, don't force my blood out of me. Don't take my blood. Because, like I told you before, I value my blood, more than my own life." He couldn't help but to understand her, and respect her._

 _"Okay." He agreed, before letting his fingers caress her body. Bonnie, found herself helpless against his touch. She allowed her fingers to unbutton his shirt one button at a time. Damon had never taken his time with a woman, like he did with her, since before, when he was human. He watched her slowly remove his clothes, and look at his sculpted physique. She saw no scars on his body. Unlike hers, she was covered in scars, that to the visible eye, were hidden under a cloaking spell. Some scars, Lorenzo didn't heal for her, leaving his marks on her. She painted them with magic, and pretended they weren't there._

 _Damon reached his hand up her face, and caressed her cheek with one hand, removing her bra with the other. With her scars hidden from plain sight, Bonnie was confident in her body. She slid her panties off before he could rip those too. Damon grabbed her body, wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her to his bed._

 _In this moment, Bonnie forgot Damon was a job. She forgot, she was supposed to kill him. She was spinning in his vortex. When he laid her onto his bed, he wasted no time with his pants._

 _He fell in love with her body, the moment he saw her naked. She was... his remedy._

 _From her brown skin, to her soft curves. He wanted to feel what it felt like to be inside of her. He wanted to know what sounds she made, if she made any sounds. He wanted to know, what it meant to wrap his arms around her while he took his time fucking her. He needed to know, if he had to be rough, or gentle. Because, he wanted to give her what she wanted, praying he didn't have to hold back._

 _Hovering over her body, he leaned in, to kiss her. Feeling her lips for the first time, made him forget about taking his time. He pushed himself inside of her, anxiously, and when she didn't scream, but instead, squeezed his body closer to hers, turning their kiss into her, biting his lip, to take the pain, he knew from that point on, she was exactly what he needed._

 _Damon thrusted so deep and so hard, she forgot about everything else outside of him. She was absorbed by his darkness, and he made her accept her own, darkness. She held onto him for dear life, clasping his skin between her fingers, with her face digging into his neck. Thrust beyond thrust, his dick felt like power. He instilled his power, making her feel submissive, yet in control. Something she hadn't allowed to happen in so long._

 _She felt free, for once, when he was inside of her. He felt so good, she couldn't think straight. She was losing her way, letting him take her body in such a way. She felt him in her mind. She felt him in her spirit. Her right arm wrapped around his upper back, while her left arm clasped onto his butt, squeezing him and pulling him deeper. Her eyes shut, in pure satisfaction, and her jaw dropped open when he went harder. "Yes. Please, yes..." She whispered into his ear. He needed her acceptance. He needed her, needing him._

 _Her teeth couldn't control the urge to bite him. Even if he wasn't allowed to bite her. She drew his blood, with both her teeth and nails, and somehow, he was okay with it. That tiny taste of his blood almost triggered her to her past addiction. She sucked it, from his body, and suddenly, their sex was magnified in her mind. His blood, was rich in taste. "You feel... so fucking good." She breathed out again. She didn't remember sex feeling this way since before she was kidnapped._

 _They made love, like primitive beasts, for a while. A mixture of his demonic roughness and a bit of her magic, and the two were entangled in their own version of darkness._

 _He wanted to tell her how good she felt too; but she felt so good he couldn't speak. He was too busy trying to make her, never want to fuck another man again. It wasn't until Bonnie flipped them both over, and rode him until his knees buckled... he watched the eroticism in her grinding technique. She was controlling and experienced. She forced his silence the entire time, he was amazed. It wasn't until she made him cum, that he finally spoke, after he caught his wind. "I hope you weren't planning on going home tonight."_

 _"I really can't sleep here." She said calming down. "I dont sleep well with other people,_

 _"Who said anything about sleep."_

 _A smiled crept up her face but was short lived, when her arms gave out. Bonnie collapsed in her exhaustion, and he caught her in his arms. Holding her, felt, like more than just sex, even if he couldn't admit it. He had no plans to let her go anytime soon._

 _"So, you going to take my job offer?"_

 _"I don't like the idea of fucking my boss."_

 _"But, I love the idea of fucking my employee. And, I sure as hell love the idea, that I'll be seeing your more often. What do you say to my offer?"_

 _"Will you stop spying on me?"_

 _"I'll try." She looked at him with a strong glare. "Fine, I'll stop. You have freedom of schedule, you can work from home with the exception of the times I have you on assignment. And I promise to keep business separate from pleasure."_

 _"Yeah, because, after tonight, this... ain't happening again." She turned over and sat up to get out of his bed. "And I told you, I don't stay the night." Damon turned onto his back and grinned, then shot her a flirty glance._

 _"Yeah, okay."_

 _"I'm serious, Damon. I take my work very seriously."_

 _"And I get what I want." He grabbed her and pulled her back in bed. She wasn't amused by him, even if he was an amazing lay._

 _"Except, you don't just get me. I'm not a Salvatore groupie."_

 _"Salvatore, groupie, wow. That's new."_

 _"Not around town it's not." He looked her in the eye, and then to her lips. Then he allowed himself to become more serious with her._

 _"You know, when you came, you kind of gave me an aneurism."_

 _"Are you serious? Fuck, I'm sorry."_

 _"You must kill men when you have sex with them." He laughed._

 _She laughed too, at the irony. "Oh gosh, you could say that."_

 _"Fortunately for you, that aneurism made me cum harder than I've ever cum before. And I'm ready for round two," he said, flipping her onto her stomach and lifting her hips lining them with his. Until he thought about it, and how he wanted it exactly the same way. "Better yet," he flipped them back over and got her ready to ride him again. "Do it exactly that same way. I'm kind of a masochist."_

 _"You want me to... I didn't realize I did that." She said shocked by his masochist need._

 _"Don't worry, I'll make you cum harder this time."_

 _"Fine, Salvatore. But, you better make me-"_

 _"Shut up and fuck me Ms. Bennett!" He demanded. Then he slapped her ass. She loved a good ass slap. She climbed on top of him, and this time, when she slid down his shaft, he started to fuck her from underneath, digging himself into her and pulling her breast into his mouth teasing the shit out of her nipples._

 _"Oh God. Don't fucking do that. Fuck. Fuck." She shouted, clenching him with her pussy muscles while he let his mouth tease her nipples. "No. No. No. Please. Fuuuuuucccckkkk."_

 _He tortured her, and she tortured him, and they both had the most painfully, gratifying night of their lives._

 _They were both sadomasochist._

 _Damon, was the first man, to make her forget her loyalties to Silas._

 _(End of Flashback)_

 **Present Day**

 **ACCIDENTAL COMPULSION**

"Bonnie?"

A voice called her out of her day dream, about when she met Damon. She almost forgot she was meeting Klaus. Damon threw her off her game for sure. She needed to be careful before she lost her life. She looked up, and gave a sweet grin. "Klaus. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Whatever are you implying?"

"Well, I thought it was like a one night, thing. Which, I was okay with."

"I see. You didn't enjoy our time spent?"

"I didn't say that, okay. I am a woman who travels, and lives life to the fullest. I don't tie myself to labels, and I damn sure don't worry about a man calling me after a night of fun." She took a sip of her champagne, and allowed him to see her apathy about the situation.

"Well, I'm offended." His attitude changed. She gave him a glance, as if to say "really?" And thought how full of himself he was about his sex game. And at this point, she realized she may have insulted him. But it was a part of her plan to keep him on his toes.

"Sorry. It's just, the way we met was unconventional, and you seem like a playboy. I know your vamp type."

"My vamp type. So, vampires are categorized?" Klaus was shocked. He was well aware, that witches were skeptical of vampires, and that witches were also sneaky. But, to imply is was somehow lumped into a category with anyone else was insulting.

"Yes. There's five types. One, the play boy, two, the power hungry, three, the narcissist, four, the hopeless romantic. That one is rare. Then, five the Me, me, me." She said. "All of which are sex fiends, and blood addicts."

"I presume, you know my type. So, which am I?"

"You're the "me, me me". Which is by far the most dangerous, because... you are a mixture of the first four, and you undoubtedly become ruthless to satisfy those desires." The truth was, he was mad, she hadn't fallen for him yet.

"Bravo. You've figured me out. I am selfish. But, you forget the part where, without failure, I get what I want." She's heard that before. Men like Klaus, were like Damon. Adamant about getting what they wanted. Damon was the Me, me, me type too. He watched her stare at him, and smile. The thing a man like Klaus couldn't handle, was feeling that he was losing. Manipulation was his game. If Bonnie thought he was losing she had another thing coming. He bit his tongue, when she spoke again.

"I'm not trying to be rude." And she turned on her acting chops, and played Jade, instead of Bonnie. Bonnie the bitch became Jade the Jaded. "And frankly, after breaking up with my boyfriend, I've just... not been myself. I mean," she sniffed and clenched her stomach and faux gasped, "I have my guard up at all times. After coming out of such a serious relationship, I'm just looking to have fun. Is it so wrong, to just want... to have fun? No strings attached, fun?" He was a bit angry she, wasn't throwing herself at him. But, he smirked, because either her acting skills were amazing, or they were horrible.

"Well, some awful bloke, just, broke your heart. You know the remedy for a broken heart...? Sex with a stranger." She rolled her eyes. "It's true." He laughed. "I mean, I could look you in the eye and compel you to forget about him, but you're a witch. And we all know, witches can't be compelled." She laughed at the irony. If only he knew. "Let me make you a promise."

"I don't make or take promises."

"Just, look at me, a second. I'm going out of character here, and it's because I see something in you." He walked to sit next to her, and pulled her into his face gently, but she looked away like she'd always done. Bonnie was an amazing actress. Maybe she was in the wrong career field. However, this was her career, acting like she cared. At this point she knew she had him. Klaus was about to be wrapped around Bonnie's finger tip, until this happened. He shared eye contact with her, and, by mistake she looked him in the eye when he spoke. "I want you to forget about your pain for the next two days. Accompany me to a masquerade ball, with yours truly hosting. We'll pretend we've been in love for sometime now, and I'll show you, how beautiful, we can be. From this moment on, your mine for the rest of the night, and no one else shall come between." He said sincerely, having no idea, he'd just compelled her.

Without hesitation she smiled and said, "Okay, handsome. I'm all yours for the next two days." She smiled adoringly, and he grinned, in traditional fashion back at her, and kissed her. He was a bit taken back, since she'd agreed so easily, but, he went with it, and grabbed her by the hand leading her back to his car. Her phone was buzzing, and she grabbed it from her purse, **Raven,** on her caller ID. She ignored the call, and sent it to voicemail.

 **... ROAD BLOCK ...**

Standing outside of her apartment door was Damon Salvatore. Thanks to Gino, he'd known where she lived, but, according to Gino's schedule she was usually home at this time. No one knew where she lived accept Marcel and Davina. Whom Damon didn't know, but knew of through Gino's detailed descriptions, form watching her. Damon waited, for two hours. Then, he went outside of her apartment, and got into his car. Debating his purpose. After all, she might have been betraying him and his livelihood, by trading insider information. At this point, he was fed up. She didn't show up. Nor did he answer her calls. He wasn't going back to Mystic Falls without her.

He has to think where'd he'd be? Suddenly, he he was struck with unnerving feeling in the pit of his stomach. She wasn't too far from him. He could sense it. He clutched the steering wheel of his Lamborghini, pensive in thought, and anger. He took his mind to a dark place, thinking the worst, until he saw, a familiar face, from descriptions, he's received.

"Fair skinned brunette, blue eyes. Younger. Always wears red lipstick, and looks like a porcelain doll." He repeated to himself, the information Gino had once given him. This is the girl Bonnie spent most of her time with. The one, Bonnie hugged, and laughed with. This girl... was someone Bonnie loved. And suddenly, as she walked towards the building entrance and entered, his mood softened. His, tension dissipated. His lights, decluttered. And this was the reason he felt, Bonnie, because of this girl.

He had two seconds to imagine what to do, before he made a move too late. He got out of his car and walked slowly towards the building, and went around to find the stairwell. This building stairwell was locked from the outside. "Think fast Damon." He said to himself. "Fuck it." He walked into the building and when he saw her go into the elevator, he casually walked in behind her and said, not a word.

He waited until they got to the floor and followed her off, and when she arrived at Bonnie's door, realizing she had a key, he was even more shocked, to see how much Bonnie trusted her. She walked in, calling for Bonnie and nothing. He stood quietly outside of the door and listened to her call Bonnie's name about ten times. Then he heard her call Bonnie's phone.

Nothing. He failed to think clearly, right now. But something told him, Bonnie wasn't behaving normally. When he heard her walk back towards the door, and he tried walking. Way and she opened it, and looked at as walking away and she called out.

"Excuse me." He ignored her. "Excuse me! Please." He tried to avoid her and when she realized he wasn't going to turn around, she gave him an aneurism. Of course he was suspect looking, lurking around and following her. He clutched his temples and feel to his knees.

"Oh fuck. Make it stop. Make it stop." Still refusing to turn around she finally, stopped it. He gripped his head in frustration. "Witch." He whispered. Then he jumped up and sped to her with his hands clutching her shoulders and her body against the wall, with a look of hunger in his eyes. She was closing her eyes in fear. "I could kill you, right now." He growled.

"You won't do it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because, were here for the same reason Damon Salvatore."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, what supernatural doesn't know you?" She said sarcastically. He felt stupid, until, he remembered what she said.

"No, you said I'm here for the same reason as you. What makes you think that?"

"Because, I'm a psychic. And you're here for Bonnie Bennett. And, since she's been gone, you haven't fed for over a week." He flashed his teeth at her, as if he was going to bite her.

"Don't talk about things you don't know, little girl. Getting in big boy business, can definitely get you killed." He said slamming her against the wall again.

"Oh no, Damon Salvatore. I spelled Bonnie, as she asked me to do, and went into her mind, to find why you compelled her. And what you compelled out of her. And Damon Salvatore, I know exactly what you did to her."

In that moment, he felt like serious denial was in order, but the look on her face was so sure, there was no point in denying anything. He saw it in her mind, and felt it inside of her when she said it. She saw what he did to Bonnie. She saw his secret, and now, he knew, he'd have to come clean.

"Yes, its true. I know your secrets." As the words left her lips, they echoed in his brain. Just then, he released his grip on her, and realized, he was so fucked. "The question is... are you gonna tell her what you've done, or am I?" She deadpanned.

 _Fuck!_

* * *

 **A/N So, we got to see how Damon and Bonnie met, and the instant connection they built. It was immediate, and neither of them understood why they were so drawn to each other. They clicked, and she had almost forgotten that she was supposed to kill him. Their connection was also strong from day one. The moment Bonnie had her interview to the first time the were intimate. He's been trying to figure her out and help her since day one. So, you start to see Damon, already has this need to protect her, and help her. Damon and Bonnie are both Sado-masochist, and that's part of their connection also. Klaus, accidentally compelled Bonnie which is gonna get her into some trouble, and even though this is a Bamon fic, there's nothing against the rules for Bonnie having a little fun, right? Also, Davina is about to reveal to Damon and make him admit, why he's compelled Bonnie and kept secrets from her. You may be surprised. Thank you for reading, and reviewing if you can. :)**


	9. Queen of Hearts

**Fatal Distraction**

 **Chapter 9 - Queen of Hearts**

 **R-M**

 **First note: Omg this story is actually a complete story! Yay! I'm proud of it, I've already started working on part 2 so please, as the week goes on I'm gonna update the next 10 chapters. Please review as you can. It will be my second completed story on this website, and my muse is still strong for part 2 but your thoughts and reviews will help motivate me to get more chapters of part 2 done. I never thought completing a story would feel this good. And trust me, you have no idea the way it'll end. With that said. Please enjoy this chapter, for those of you who follow and thank you for your support!**

 **Hey quick note Hazel-Ivy about your review question about Damon compelling Bonnie. The first chapter of the story was the first-time Damon took her blood without compelling her. At that point, he'd been dealing with each other for six months already. But he'd compelled her the times before that. When he first took her blood, in the story, he explained to her, was by mistake. And once he had it, he had to have it again. He had taken her blood and given her his. For reasons which will be displayed in this chapter. Hopefully this chapter clears it up for you.**

* * *

 **WE'RE COMPLICATED**

Damon paced back and forth for a few minutes inside of Bonnie's apartment. He hadn't even looked around yet. It was incredibly hard to believe, she'd created this life, just for a job. It almost looked as if, Bonnie could possibly stay here beyond her necessary time to finish the job. The place was furnished. Bonnie wasn't a fancy furniture girl. There was a tv, and it was hanging on the wall. Flat screen, and expensive. She had a white leather couch, and ottoman. Her appliances were all stainless steel, and she used them. There wasn't the smell cold pizza, in her place. There were two pictures of her and Davina in frames. But they were dressed in costumes. So, you couldn't really see their faces, they were disguised. It was Mardi Gras time, and he suspected they were keeping out of plain sight.

Then, he'd walked into her bedroom. Everything was white. Everything. Accept her red pillows and curtains. His world paused, and he felt himself immersed in her world immediately. He knew, that she knew, what the colors white and red did to him. White drew him to her magic, her light. Her power was surrounded in the color white. Even if she felt the darkness. She knew he loved the color white against her skin.

And red. The color, he was naturally drawn to, the color, that connected them. The color, that kept his heart beating... Bonnie knew what red meant to Damon. She knew how much the color red, made Damon, not only think of blood, made him think of her, and their first time. Her red, painted toes, her red silk blouse. Her read bra and panties. And alas... red, was now, only a symbol of Bennett blood. The forbidden fruit, the magic elixir. The powerful, life-source, which coursed through her veins, and the only blood he now, allows himself to drink.

This red and white bedroom, was a symbol of Bonnie's inner most desires. And from the looks of it, her inner most desires consisted of Damon. He felt the connection when he walked in. Her apartment may have been different from the very first one he met her in, but it was symbol of how much she's grown and changed since knowing him. How much, he's reflected in her thoughts. How much, influence he has on her. And there, he saw it... hanging on an antique fixture... her necklace.

A necklace he'd given her. He'd given her a matching necklace and ring... with a lapis lazuli stone inside of them. The ring was not on the dresser, but the necklace was. Where was the ring? He had to hope she had it on. The ring and necklace, had stones in them derived from the very same stone on his own ring. The identical stone. There was a connection between the jewelry he gave her and his own ring, which he never took off.

Damon, ever so calculating... had Bonnie spell them, when he compelled her. The connection within the stones, meant as long as she wore one, or the other... he could find her. And, though she wasn't wearing the necklace, she had to have been wearing the ring.

It hit him, a witch, was waiting on an answer from him. He walked out of Bonnie's room. Followed his trail of guilt and secrecy back to the other room and she patiently sat, staring at her phone, waiting for Bonnie to respond.

He had no idea what to say to Davina. He'd done something's, he would never be ashamed of, but kept hidden from Bonnie. Things he compelled her to do. Things he did when he compelled her. His use of her compulsion manipulation was so well thought out and calculated, he knew he would have to come clean sooner or later.

"She's still not answering her phone, or messages. I'm really worried?" Davina said.

"Where was she headed?"

"To meet with Klaus. I'm guessing he's inviting her to be his date for the Mardi Gras Masquerade ball, he hosts every year in the corridor of his mansion."

"His date? What are they dating?" His brain couldn't take that sort of information. How close did she get to her jobs? Was Klaus as close to her as he was? He couldn't help but to feel every ounce of betrayal on top of the news a witch spy may have been his insider, outsourcer.

"It's hard to explain. She has to get close to him. Klaus is a threat to the quarter. My father, Marcel... tasked Bonnie, or I should say, hired her to take care of him."

"Your father?"

"Yes, he's Klaus' son. It's complicated."

Damon stood confused. "Wait, your father is Klaus son? Klaus is a vampire. Which makes you...?"

"A witch. Marcel, is a vampire. He took me in when he saved my life. Klaus, and I have bad blood, as do Klaus and Marcel. I'll explain it all to you. But first, I need to know, why you're here? To my understanding, Bonnie's not talking to you."

"Bonnie's always not talking to me. Or at least she says that. She and I are... well, as you know, attached in more ways than one. And, I can't explain it. She is important to me." He spoke honestly, as he looked around her place.

"Why did you do it?" She asked, causing him to look up and pause he motions. "I mean, why not tell her? She deserves to know, what you have been doing?"

"It's complicated. You're a kid. You wouldn't-"

"Understand?" She asked sarcastically. "I'm a witch, who's brought dishonor to the witches of the quarter. My ancestors, feel betrayed by me. They abandoned me. My father is a vampire. Whose father wants to kill me. I'm in love with the brother of the man who wants to kill me, and disguise him as a witch, best friend, because I'm hiding him from everyone, except Bonnie. I'm sure I can either relate, or understand." She crossed her arms waiting. Damon hearing a mouthful, just was taken aback at the information overload. "I'm waiting." She began tapping her foot.

 **SMITTEN**

Klaus, watched Bonnie while she fiddled with her clothes. Klaus' accidental compulsion, lead Bonnie to act on an attachment she developed for him, in the matter seconds. Before having her fitted for a costume for the Masquerade ball he held her hostage in his bed once more. She couldn't forget, about how much he utilized the large bed for every square inch of it just days before.

Suddenly, she was mesmerized by his charm. With an unfamiliar smile, and a rose shade in her cheeks, she grabbed him and hugged him.

"What's that for?"

"I'm just, happy for some reason. I can't explain it."

"Your like night and day. And I don't understand it, but I like it." He smiled.

"I don't get it either." Her brown eyes, and blonde hair brought out this cinnamon tone in her skin. She stood against the back drop of the sun, in a large fitting room in his mansion. They were interrupted when a slew of people with a rack of dresses and overloads of makeup came in and took her from him beginning to work on her look.

She didn't realize, that for the next four hours, she'd be getting primped and prepped for a ball, she had no remembrance as to her reasoning for attending it in the first place. All she thought was she was there, as Klaus date. But, Klaus is supposed to be staked tonight. They came up with an entire plan already, except, the lay out of the mansion. She was supposed to meet with Davina to discuss the floor plan. But she never showed up.

 **SHE'S UNTOUCHABLE**

He rubbed his hand through his hair from front to back, and still he couldn't look like the stress he felt. He remained a piece of perfection. "Okay, uhh... Bonnie's and my relationship is complicated. The way we met. The way we deal with each other. The way we fight. The way we make up. The way we can't, let each other go. I can't explain it." He began shaking his head at the intricate, complicated pattern they'd become accustomed to. "She's a a lot like me, in the sense of how she values trust and privacy. But... we are different. Yeah, I know, I'm a public figure, always in the public eye, but... privacy...? My private life is off limits, to the worlds preview. What I have that remains private is what I value most. That is her. But... Bonnie pushes me away the minute she feels herself getting comfortable enough to let me in. She puts those impenetrable walls back up, and it's like I'm on ground zero, and she disappears. And then, I have to chase her. And it takes weeks sometimes, because she literally... I mean." He paused, "She's toughs as nails. My men go after her and they find her and she fleas. So, I need insurance that she's okay, or that no matter what's happens to her, worse comes to worse... I won't lose her forever."

Davina, sat, observed, and reached inside of his mind while he spoke. He was being honest. "I see. Well, I've been dying to meet you. Since I first heard about you."

"She talks about me?" He asked surprised.

"She more or less complains." She laughed. Damon frowned sullenly. "No, I mean, I can always read and see through her. She talks about you all the time. The complaining is an excuse to mention you without being obvious. Even though, Bonnie's a sheet of glass when it comes to you."

He nodded his head in surprise.

"Why do you fear, that she'll never come back." Davina asked.

"Because. I know she disappeared, for three years. And she won't tell me how, or why."

"You mean St. John?"

"St. John?"

"Yeah, St. John. The family. Bonnie was their prisoner."

Damon's face dropped. His blue eyes, widened, and his pale cheeks turned red. "What?!"

"I shouldn't tell you, but truth is there's not much to tell. Bonnie doesn't go into detail, nor does she talk about it. Sometimes, I catch her in dazes, stuck in a memory of terror, or she wakes up in cold panics. I've stayed the night a couple times, and I've witnessed her having a nightmare. I don't know, if you've ever seen her do that, but..."

"What?"

"Have you stayed the night with her?"

"No. She doesn't like to get that close, or let me that close."

"Well, I never mention it to her, for the sake of preserving her sanity. I try hard to keep it to myself. But, she gets stuck in those memories, in the form of nightmares. And I don't know what he did to her, or they or whatever, but whatever they did, haunts her to this day, and has played this huge role on her rules, and her rigid behavior, and her trust issues. Along with her husband. It's like, these two men, took her soul. Bonnie, has gotten better though. Since we've met, she's really... gotten better."

"How'd you two meet?" He asked.

"I found her through a psychic link. We, were both drawn to each other. She was fostered here years ago. A problem kid. A runaway. I was unable to communicate with any other witches, other than harvest witches. I was bread for sacrifice. One day as a child I wondered out, I didn't know why. And she was wondering, and didn't know why. We found each other, in the woods. She was alone. Literally. No family or friends. I had the elders. But, that's it. We walked towards each other. No words were spoken. I was crying, I don't remember why. She dried my tears. I hugged her. She hugged me. It was a grey afternoon. The bare trees were, like out of some horror movie. It was creepy. Nowhere near spring time. But the moment we hugged, the very earth we stood on vegetated. The tress surrounding us, grew bushels of leaves. The flowers grew, the berries sprouted, the grass filled the space between my toes. It was weird. She looked at me and said, " _Magic is inside of she who is one with the universe. No coven or sisterhood can teach that_." Davina smiled remembering. "Then she looked around us and told me, _The Earth becomes her bounty._ I will never forget her saying that to me. I could've only been a little girl. But my mind held those words. She left when we heard a noise, and told me I'll find you again one day. Then she disappeared. I didn't see her again until maybe, eight years ago. She was married. She brought me a talisman, behind her husband's back. Told me never to let anyone take it, and to promise her, I'd never give it up. Then she disappeared again, only for a short while. We could communicate, through her magic and the talisman. Mentally. Until she was abducted. I didn't hear from her again, until she escaped. At that point, my life changed drastically. I was no longer apart of the sisterhood. The witches disowned me, and Marcel took me in. She and I were two different people to the world. But to each other, we remained the same."

Damon learning about Bonnie, was opening his eyes to so much about who she was. Even if he couldn't really define who she was, he knew she wasn't brought into his life by mistake.

"Bonnie, gave you a talisman to be able to share a psychic link?"

"Yes."

"Do you have it?"

"No. It was stolen by Klaus. As I've mentioned, we have bad blood. But I know you had Bonnie spell her necklace and ring. I saw it in her memories. We should be able to locate her that way. Or through blood, since I believe you have her blood inside of you. Does she have yours?"

"Not typically. She has a thing about blood. She doesn't want me drinking hers, and vice versa. She doesn't even let me heal her."

"But you do it anyways. You compel her and you heal her, and you drink from her. You, drink, her blood every time you see her."

"Which is once or twice a week. Listen... I know what you're thinking. I'm using her, or I'm... lying and deceiving her. But I'm not." He said.

"Why do you do it, Damon? Why?" She asked.

"Two reasons. One, I'm addicted to her. When I taste her, I become high on her. And two, I need it, I can't explain it. It's complicated."

"Damon, I've seen it, so just admit it."

"God, your... your just... like a little bug in my ear you know that?" He snapped. But she wouldn't stop.

"Then be honest with me Damon!" She pressed.

"Fine! You want the truth... I'm am trying to get inside of her head. I drink her blood, to try and... read her mind. But instead, when I drink her blood, I see nothing. But... She opens up to me. She becomes vulnerable. She tells me she loves it. She begs me to take her blood, and when I take it, she begs to drink mine, and then for that moment, she belongs to me. We are connected. But I can't read her mind. I can manipulate, anyone's mind, if I wanted to. But I don't do it. However, when she pushes me away, I try to read her mind when I drink from her, to figure her out. I try and she blocks me. Somehow. But that connection, for mere hours, she lays with me, laughs, looks me in the eye, or talks to me for hours.

"Why did you say she doesn't drink your blood before?"

"Because, she hates blood. She hates everything about the idea of me drinking from her and her from me. Bonnie's embedded inside of me. And somehow, I'm blocked from reading her thoughts."

"You can thank Silas for that. He put a psychic block on her. He's very possessive of Bonnie and her powers."

"Does she love him?"

"She does, but hates him also... if that makes sense. Unfortunately, Silas, years ago, did this to her. To prevent anyone from ever getting inside of her head. So, when she gave me the talisman, it's the only way I could communicate with her mentally. But Klaus stole it from me."

"Does Klaus know what it does?"

"No, he has no idea who Bonnie is to me."

"And so, that leads me to your biggest secret of all..."

Damon wasn't ready to talk about it. He just shook his head looking at Davina like she was an annoying little sister. "Are we really about to do this?"

"Yes, we are... Bonnie's heart... explain why you took it!"

 **EMBRACING TROUBLE**

Taking a break from being fitted, Bonnie walked over to the man who had been back and forth from watching her, to running the show. He'd taken a careful look at her smile. It was a sight for sore eyes, the way she lit up a room was hard to swallow. "I might concede it to say, that after so long... fighting the desire to be smitten by a woman, I quite find you valuable."

"Valuable. Sounds very contract to me."

"Did you know, your skin, reminds me of warmth while your smile reminds me that... good still exists in the world."

"Oh God. Klaus, I don't doubt your charm wins over most women, but... it takes more to-"

"I want everyone tonight, to see you on my arm. I don't intend to let you out of my sight. And for everyman, or woman, that decides to stare at you a minute too long, I intend to kiss you more, touch you more, and hold you closer, so that no one... makes the mistake of assuming your available."

"Aren't we moving a bit prematurely?"

"Did, Romeo, move prematurely when he kissed Juliet? Suppose he'd never touched her, even in slight... he would've died in vain, never knowing what love felt like. Or the touch of an untouchable woman." He had a way of selling his words, with that thick, sweet accent, covering her like a molasses of poetry and stolen emotions.

Bonnie felt, shaken inside of her soul. He way he smiled at her, was like he was trying to me her see him as the Romeo to her Juliet. His soft touch against her shoulder forced her eyes closed in remembrance of the night they shared. He pulled her close to him, and looked at the tailors. "Everyone out!" The hesitation was spared as the staff hurried out of the room.

"The party is just a few hours away, and I am without costume, Nikklaus." A name she learned the night she spent with him.

"I regret telling you my full name. The only two people that call me that, are two people I hate."

"Nikklaus." She spoke it seductively, letting her words tickle his ear. She continued to speak with a low sultry tone, deeply, penetrating his soul, and his loins. "The full name, makes my pussy tingle. And... maybe, that has something to do with you eating my pussy, telling me to say your name. Then, saying it against my own lips, repeatedly. Vibrating that tongue against my mouth. While your finger fucked me. I think..." and he was sold on her foul language already. "I think, and don't quote me but, you get turned on by me saying it, am I right? Nikklaus." She repeated, looking towards him, putting her lips to his ears. "Nikklaus."

"Is it your wish to ruin me today?" The pinkest lips, with the sexiest lisp spoke subtly and deeply into her bare shoulder.

"My intention, is to just be normal, I guess. I can't help, the way you make me feel." She said. Klaus maneuvered her body around his, and a table nearest him, is where he sat her. His accidental compulsion, had Bonnie on a high of him. Gently, lifting her slip, he pulled her to the edge of the table, and unbuckled his pants, dropping them to his ankles. Her eyes trailed his body and she let her hands lead the tirade. He was hard bodied. And brilliantly sculpted as the figures of Greek statues. Her small fingers trailed to his chest, and and he grabbed her arm, rather tossing it over his shoulder. Then, with a clear view of her trimmed pussy, he spread her legs, almost smelling her arousal, and once erect, he slowly, pushed into her, and they both exhaled.

Bonnie's head fell backwards, and her breast on full display, forced him to go in for the kill and take her into his mouth. "Oh yes. Don't stop. You're sinful." She moaned.

"I originated the sin, darling."

Klaus, pelvis pushed into hers, and every inch of his skin which touched her, and she tingled. She wasn't supposed to feel this, and she wasn't supposed to like it. They held each other, in the arms, and the intensity of heir connection was solidified, through the heavy breathing and panting. Two sweaty bodies, collided on the table top, her legs wrapped around his waist, while her nails dug into his back.

"I want every man in attendance tonight, to smell me inside of you."

She watched his lips as he spoke, and loved the fact, that she'd hadn't killed him yet. Klaus tickled her fancy. Literally.

 **TRAIL OF LIES**

Damon was on the midst of receiving an aneurism. He could see it in Davina's eyes and feel it in her witches hot-blooded energy. She stood up, defensively, and held her powerful palms in a small fist... waiting to see if she's have to exercise enough energy to use on this older vampire. "I know what you're thinking, and I need you to know, that, I have Bonnie's heart, in a safe place. But she doesn't need it."

"She doesn't? She's a Bennett! How could you say that? You realize, her very powerful blood, can't sustain any old heart, right? What you did, can kill her. And for me, being able to read your honest energy, about caring for her, I'm confused." She said angrily. "Why did you take her heart? What are you trying to do?"

"Number one," he moved closer to her, with his arms raised, hoping he wasn't making her more defensive, "I don't have a plan, to use her heart for anything. Accept, to have a psychic... a very powerful psychic, find out what happened to Bonnie when she disappeared."

"What, it's not possible. I mean, I retrieved her memories of your compulsions, because it was all relatively close in time. But... you can't retrieve memories from which she not only can't remember, but was blocked out by Silas."

"Why would Silas do that to her?"

"Because, her emotions make her weak, in his mind. His psychic link not only keeps anyone from penetrating her thoughts, but he blocks her from retrieving the emotional turmoil she experienced during those years... so she can be controlled by him through the kills."

"I've known Silas for centuries, and this, is the worst, by far."

"So, your psychic, won't retrieve her memories."

He smirked. "That's, where being extremely rich and powerful helps a man like me. Also, knowing, a lot of powerful people. I know important people, very powerful people. I know a two-hundred-year-old psychic, whose powers are derived through dark magic. Which sustains his life source; and he's, one of the best at what he does. He can retrieve forgotten, lost, blocked, and even stolen memories."

"Wow. I didn't believe stolen memories could be retrieved. I mean... really? But, Bonnie couldn't have agreed to-"

"She doesn't know I'm doing this. So, keep in mind, I know. Absolutely no bounds when it comes to her. Understand. I'll go to extreme lengths."

"What about her heart?"

"I'll always take care of it. But she doesn't need it."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I gave Bonnie the heart of the first immortal witch. Bonnie, is no longer in need of her mortal heart. Her heart will remain protected. It always has been."

"Are you telling me, Bonnie, is..."

"Yes. She's immortal."

"Does she know?"

"No, and you can't tell her. Before I knew who, Silas was to her, I gave her that heart to protect both she and that heart. But, if he finds out she has it, I have no doubt in my mind, he won't kill her for it."

"But, why?"

"It's a complicated story, and she can't know. So, keep your busy mouth closed."

She rolled her eyes at him, but reluctantly agreed. "Deal. When will you tell her?"

"After I kill her husband." He said with a straight face. Adjusting the cuffs of his shirt, after removing his jacket, he grabbed his cell phone.

"You have to tell her sooner."

"Unless it's absolutely necessary, I can't do that. She better protected this way."

"I guess, you and I have more in common than we thought." She'd never met a vampire like Damon, he was mysterious. But... his mystery added to an allure, that made her see what drew Bonnie to him. "Bonnie! The Queen of hearts!" She announced happily. "Literally."

"Now, I've been honest. Your turn." He turned to her with a dark gaze, that had no undertones of jokes or apology in them. "Why was Bonnie trying to kill me?"

"I don't know exactly. Neither does she okay. She just said, that Silas told her, you're the key to breaking her curse."

"Curse?"

"The huntress thing. Bonnie wasn't always a huntress." Damon's interest increase with a raised eyebrow and bottom lip bite. "When she disappeared, she acquired the curse. She did a spell to kill a huntress, under the assumption, said huntress would help her escape. But when she killed the huntress, Bonnie was stuck with the curse by natural transfer. Now, every vampire, that Bonnie gets a psychic vision of, she has to kill. They are usually really awful vampires."

"And me? What did her vision of me tell her?"

"Actually, you weren't a vision. You were a hire. Not only does she kill the ones in her visions, but she's paid to kill others."

"Like me."

"Like you."

"Who hired her to kill me?"

"Silas."

"I don't know why I asked. And his reason?"

"You stole from him, something valuable, and that valuable "thing" whatever it is, is the secret to breaking Bonnie's huntress curse."

"It's a lie. I don't have anything to break a curse. Is that what Bonnie said I stole from her?"

"No. what Bonnie believes you stole from her... is the very weapon, she needs to kill you. Forever." Davina watched as Damon swallowed his words and thoughts. Bonnie is supposed to kill Damon for her own peace.

"I don't have a weapon. I've only ever taken her blood, replaced heart, and had her spell the jewelry to locate her, in case we didn't have each other's blood. Everything I've done, has been to protect her." He paused when she shot him a look of guilt. "And I guess it was selfishly delivered, on my part, because it was just as much in my own interest."

 **...**

They sat quietly trying to figure things out. "We, need to get it together. But I feel stuck. I need to call Caleb, I mean, Kol, and tell him the plans off."

Damon spoke on the phone, talking to someone, in a professional tone. His business tone was very serious, and deeper than normal. He then walked into the room and grabbed the lapis lazuli necklace and handed it to Davina along with his ring. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Calling some tailors in town, we are getting fitted, and hooked up, in the next few hours."

"How, we don't have a plan."

"Yes, we do. You use those two stones and do a locator spell. Then we are going to leave. Call your friend, or whatever he is... I'll tell you where to have him meet us."

"Why? We haven't spoken to her. We need a plan."

"The plan is, get ready. I'll deal with the rest."

"What about Marcel?"

"Well, I suppose it's time for me to meet him, isn't it?"

"He doesn't meet just anyone he's not-"

"Tell him, who I am. Tell him, I'm going to get him Klaus. But I'm going to need a favor. It'll be more than worth his wild."

Davina felt immediate stress. This wasn't going to be easy. Caleb/Kol, Damon, Marcel, Klaus in the same building. And no sign of Bonnie, at all. She closed her eyes, took ten deep breath, and before a panic tried to set in, she started texting and calling. Damon, walked into Bonnie's room, and left something there, that she'd find someday. If she ever came back. Then he walked back and let Davina finish what she was doing, she made her calls and did the spell.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"It doesn't make sense."

"What's it telling you?"

"She's at the mansion, already."

"One things certain, on whatever grounds, she's there, she's not of sound mind."

"You think he compelled her?"

"I don't know. But, all I can do, is hope, she's not in any danger. Let's go. I'll talk to you about the plan on the way." They headed out of her apartment, and down the elevator to his car. Before leaving Davina faced her palms towards every camera that saw she and Damon to and from Bonnie's apartment, and immediately, disabled and melted the evidence of them being together and inside of her building. "Smart." He said.

"Well, you shouldn't be seen, right. Public figure?" She laughed. "Yes, Bonnie's told me some stories. I know you like to keep her privacy protected."

"Yeah." He said. "Something like that." He smirked and he opened the door for her, then got in his black Lambo, and wasting no time, Davina, imagined that driving in his car, must've been what vampire speed felt like.

* * *

 **So, Damon explained the reasons he compelled her to take her blood. His reasons were all selfish, but also selfless. He did it to protect her, but he also did it so he wouldn't lose her. I'm posting more chapters, hope you enjoyed. Reviews very welcomed ; )**


	10. Girl Interrupted

**Fatal Distraction**

 **Chapter 10 Girl Interrupted**

 **R-M**

* * *

 **A SPECTACULAR SPECTACLE**

Klaus' mansion was filled with hundreds of people, by the time the clock struck ten. Supernatural, by the boatload were there. And not to make matters worse, Stefan Salvatore, along with Caroline Forbes, and his assistant Sarah were there. Damon had no idea his brother flew in to New Orleans for this event.

Alaric, was there with Lily, and his assistant Vicky. The entire Salvatore family was invited, why wouldn't they be? The most powerful supernatural family, had invites everywhere. But, Damon was so far off the radar, with his own company, because one witch, was more important, than in Gala, Ball, Party, Ceremony, or even Election.

"I've only heard about these epic Balls." Caroline stare in amazement at the elaborately themed decorations and marvels. Topless women, covered in beads, turning in flips, from the ceiling, and full bodies like the Greek statues.

"Yeah, well... Damon should be here. I'm not sure what's been going on with him all week." Stefan said. He and Caroline wearing black, green, and gold. Both with masques the colors, black and green, and Caroline wore, metallic red lipstick to match her large puffy, ball gown. Hand and hand, they walked, while Sarah trailed Stefan slightly. Her long black hair, and tight black dress, which cut of at the knee, and was fitted all the way like a glove. Her human blood was potent, for any vampire around. She was... pure and untouched sexually. Vampires could smell her from a mile away. They didn't care, about her being a virgin, sexually. But, her being a virgin, made her blood that much more potent. It also meant, she was heavily protected, by Stefan.

Stefan looked over his right shoulder to see his assistant, curiously looking around at everything. He noticed her all black, and it was different from the everyday white he had her wear to work with red lips. She had on dark purple lipstick, and purple platform heels. Her masque was black and purple, and he wanted to punish her.

"Hunny, I'm gonna go get us a couple drinks." Caroline said.

He nodded his head, and took a moment to grab Sarah by the wrist, and into his body. "I thought I told you, green and black? He asked through gritted teeth. "Why did you wear purple?" He grits through his anger, and smiled midst question.

"I read the invite. Couples were to match, only."

"When it comes to you, and work, who has the final word?" He asked, squeezing g her arm, tight, between the clutches of his rough hands. As he squeezed, she maintained her calmness.

"With all due, respect Sir... we are not a couple, and I'm not going to agree to show up to an event, dressed like her." Her anger, radiated through her blood, and she S arched from his grip. "I'm thirsty. And since I can't drink alcohol," she rolled her eyes, "I need to find the sparkling water, if you don't mind... Sir!"

"Miss Nelson, you may have forgotten who you are talking to."

"I didn't forget, shit. Listen, I'm not on the clock. I offered to come as support, but I'm not going to take your mental abuse."

"Abuse. PFT! I'm just honest. You can't handle it."

She ran her fingers though her hair, and adjusted her skin-tight dress. "I choose what I can handle. Right now, I'm gonna handle my single ass, at this party. I have my cell phone, I'll call you for your midnight feeding." The sound of her heels tapped away with barely a sound, as the roaring of the crowd was grew thunderously heavy.

Stefan couldn't say much, while his girlfriend showed up with two drinks for the two of them. She handed him his, glass. He took his first, sip. It was warm, and smooth. "Mmm. O-negative... my favorite." He said to himself. Sarah was O-negative. But, her blood, only touched by Stefan, and it made her taste distinct. Especially, since he's given her his blood. They were connected, and the blood in her body was coursing through her veins with his blood, making them, technically... one body for a temporary time. He watched her, trying to keep her in his Birdseye view. But, it would be hard, with constant distractions by his girlfriend.

"Stefan, what's going on with you?" Caroline sensed some change inside of him things feel different"

"Relax. I'm too worried about the company I helped my brother start, and how considering everything happening, I haven't heard from him in over twenty four hours."

"Damon's a grown man, Stefan. For once, forget about him, and just loosen up. That's your problem. You're always so fucking mad, and irritated."

"Caroline, the only people who feel threatened by my irritations, are the ones, who irritate me. And that's because they know they're irritating me. Run along and talk someone else's ear off." He said, dismissing her.

"Stefan! How dare-"

"Now, Caroline! Before I decide, I'd rather send you home." She didn't argue with him. She turned and walked around the place, in hopes of getting into some trouble. Her body was on high alert to humans in the party, and if a party like this, had humans... it only meant one thing. Open feeding.

 **... RELAX ...**

"I can't do this." Bonnie said. Klaus walking her through the extravagant upstairs hallway. Her body was covered in a white ball gown, with green, gold, red, and purple, Swarovski crystals, 14c gold trim, and a masque of the same colors. Her neck dawned seven strands of pearls, and her blonde hair was... tented with a dark brown, ombré tip, and straightened. She looked like a Mardi Gras queen.

"Why can't you do this? I promise you'll be the Belle of the ball. And, all I'll be thinking all night, is how much I want to burry my tongue between your thighs, and eat that sinful, poison between your thighs."

"Poison?"

"Yes, because I'd gladly die, with your pussy as my last supper."

"Klaus?"

"What? I'm just..."

"Don't make a threat, you don't intend to follow through with?" She twitched the right side of her mouth with a grin.

"Then, a promise... I intend to keep." He pushed her back towards the first door he could find. Then he opened it, and pulled her body into the closet room, and traipsed his body underneath her dress. Where he licked her pussy like he was licking a lollipop.

"Stop it. Klaus. Please, I can't... I can't focus." She cried. After moments of insane tongue pleasure. She felt his two fingers slip inside of her and cup her warm box, until they met her g-spot, and he tickled it gently, while simultaneously eating her. "Klaus, please, I can't-" she lost her footing, and within seconds... she was rumbling backwards. Landing on a bed, he spread her legs wide, and made a feast of her kitty cat. When her wetness, began to drip from within her, like a leaky faucet, he wrapped his lips around it, and fucked her with his tongue. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Fuck! FUUUUUUUCK!"

He felt her tightness, relax, as she released, and orgasmed herself into calmness. Once she was relaxed, he stood her up. "I've never met a pussy I wouldn't mind keeping around for a while, until I tasted the blood of the Bennett witch."

The words, struck her into silence. She suddenly forgot why she was there, and what she was supposed to be doing. But his words, struck her like a knife in the chest, and no sooner did she become confused, as she realized he was merely speaking, on coincidence.

"I once loved a woman, who reminds me of you. She was a Bennett witch."

And suddenly, this man wasn't on her kill list. Even, if she didn't remember her mission, reason, or focus right now, she knew, this man... wasn't her enemy. "I'm sorry. I should get ready to go out there."

"Yes, I'll give you moments to gather yourself."

"Thanks." He walked out while she prepped herself. She looked in the mirror, and felt a huge question mark. She knew who she was, but she also, realized, something wasn't right. Parts of her memory were skewed, and she was in need of... blood?

"What?" She asked herself. Blood? But why? Her body craved something, that it had been missing, and she blocked it out. The feeling didn't exist. The idea, was preposterous. She adjusted everything, and stood in the mirror watching herself. "Why am I here? What's going on?" A knock interrupted her thoughts, and she stopped thinking so deeply.

"Jade, Darling... are you alright?"

She walked to the door, forgetting her train of thought, and opened the door, looking at him. "So, I look okay?"

With a cheeky grin, and a husky chuckle. "You look, Marvelous, darling." He turned her face to face and looked her in the eye, "I want you to forget everyone and everything from the past right now. Just enjoy my company and let us become enraptured in each other tonight." Fucking compulsion. Still having no idea, he was able to compel her, suddenly those words triggered her mind. Forget everyone and everything from the past. She was about to put on a show. He leads her out, and headed towards the people.

 **PLANS IN MOTION**

Damon and Davina, we dressed in all black with gold masques. His black suit, and tie combo, was an Italian import, custom fit to his body in the small amount of time allotted. Davina's, black corseted dress was fitted to the waist and had opened like a true ball gown. Her hair dark and wavy and eyes to match Damon's. She also wore a golden shade of lipstick. Stealing away from red. The party traditions, were red lipstick meant for feeding or being fed.

He'd finally checked messages and emails from his brother, who'd he'd found out was here tonight. Last minute surprise, the Salvatore family was considered a special guest invite. He and Davina met with Marcel off the road not far from the mansion.

"Okay, we'll be inside. I understand the layout of the mansion, encircles a large corridor. The majority of the ball will be held within the corridor walls."

"Yes. And Klaus has a thing for watching his parties from the balcony. He watches... everyone that comes and goes. So, does Elijah." Who Damon came to learn was Klaus' older brother. "Rebekah, watches also, but she finds herself easily caught up, in the spectacle of things, when too many men are involved." Marcel said.

"We need to go over the plan to get Bonnie out."

"Well, we need her to get him alone. That's it. Let me worry about getting her out of here. Once we have the staked body... I need you two to handle it." Damon said, looking at Caleb and Marcel. "I'll help you get this guy, but, it's not personal for me. I just need Bonnie."

"How do I know you'll deliver Klaus, and not just take Bonnie and run?" Marcel asked slickly.

"Because, I'm a business man. I don't renege. I'm protecting Bonnie, which means protecting Davina. Klaus is a threat to Bonnie as long as he's a threat to Davina. Just as I'd hope you'd respect protecting Bonnie for Davina sake."

At that point, they understood man to man each other needed to complete this mission. "Bonnie's money will be wired into an account, that she has the information in a safe deposit box just outside of town, close to the border. I suspect you both be leaving tonight?"

"I'm not sure. Her place is still intact."

"It was a gift. For whenever she wants to come see Davina. The condos paid for. She always has a home in NOLA, as far as I'm concerned." Marcel said, garnering a look from Damon cashing them to both nod their head in a respective manner towards each other. "I must say, Salvatore...you surprised me. I mean, I've been told your ruthless. But then, I thought money controlled the man. I guess, we shouldn't believe what we hear."

"Yeah, well... make no mistake, very few things come before my business and my money. Very few. And she is one of them." He was referring to Bonnie.

"Respect." Marcel said. "Okay, I'll come through the back at half past midnight. I can come in through the cellar. Bonnie, being Klaus' date, will be on his arm, most of the night. Around midnight, he's makes an announcement. She'll be alone for a few minutes. Make your move to her then, unless you find another opportunity."

"Marcel, what if she's in trouble?" A worried Davina asked.

"Then, we'll know within five minutes. We'll regroup."

"But, if she's fine, meet me in the cellar, immediately, Vina. You and Caleb work on the spell for this stake. I'll get the stake to Damon, who'll get it to Bonnie. She has to get it directly in his heart. It'll put him down long enough for me to get him back to my spot, into my coffin, with my knife with the sleep spell." He smiled, nervously. "It sounds easy, but we all know it won't be. Getting him out of the house, has to happen promptly at two. Two am the corridor will shoot off fireworks. There's a hatch, which leads to the tunnels underground, in Klaus bedroom. That hatch has to be sealed once the body starts moving, or they'll know what happened. So, someone has to stay upstairs and lock it. Damon, I need you to carry the body down to me in the tunnels. Once we get it there, my men will help me from there."

Caleb spoke out. "I'll lock the hatch."

"You sure?" Davina asked him.

"Yeah. I need to prove myself. I'll lock the hatch and come back through and make my way to the cellar and back out." He wanted to prove himself to Marcel. But also, Kol knew, the mansion better than anyone in the group.

"Fine. Don't... screw this up." Marcel said. "Y'all ready?"

"Yeah. Let's hurry up. We only have so long to make sure Bonnie's okay." Davina said.

 **... JADED ...**

Without a hitch, Damon and Davina were in. Disguised perfectly, they blended into the crowd. Within seconds they spotted Bonnie. "There she is." Davina said. Damon watched her, interact, with her different hair. She was completely done up. So far from normal Bonnie. But, watching her, smile and talk to people, was confusing. She was throwing herself all over Klaus. _Is this how she worked? Was there fifty shades of Bonnie?_ He'd never seen her so frolicking and cheeky. It was unnerving. But she wore that huge all white dress with gold trim, and purple, red, and gold crystals and the large feathered train that fell from a small point at the waistline, and flared out to this grand opening. Her corset crunched so tight at the waist, and her breast pushed up like too perky, yet filled blood bags.

Damon was starving for her. He needed to keep it very cool.

Klaus, whispering into her ear, brought his lips far too close to her skin for Damon's liking. Then, she turned to him smiling, or blushing. He couldn't tell, because it didn't matter once, Klaus, put his lips to Bonnie's and kissed her. And she looked happy. Davina, noticed Damon's quiet demeanor, and looked up to see the veins under his eyes darken, and the ones in his fist also, when he clenched his fist tight, holding back the urge to kill.

"Damon?" She called out quietly.

"You know... a lot of people, see me as this man, with these fancy suits, and cars. They see this face, and I come off, soft. Ya know? But... inside of me, I've always been a violent, bloodsucking killer. I've always been a man, who loved the kill. It'll never change, loving the kill. I've fought in two wars, one as a human, one as a supernatural. I've survived an attack from a pack of wolves. I've, been burned and buried alive, as a vampire, strung from a rope and drug by a horse, as a human. And every enemy of mine has died at my hands. I've, become a smart, yet ruthless business man. Drained the lives, of those who cross me." He said controlling his temper, as best he could. "Still people see me, and think... he's gone soft. No, I've gone lethal. And, in every moment I'd love to kill a man with my bare hands, this one, is the one I can't act on."

"If it makes it any better, Damon, I think she may be compelled."

"She is compelled." He said bitterly.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know Bonnie. She may have the world's most earth-shattering smile. But she doesn't offer it this freely. Trust me. Too many movie quotes, and cold pizzas later, and Bonnie, makes me work for that smile. This guy, is not doing anything, but speaking in a stupid accent." He twisted up his face watching her.

Davina realized Damon was in extreme possessive mode, and it was only so long before two alpha vampire males, went head to head. And not discreetly. She grabbed his hand and rubbed his palm. Suddenly he was calm. "There."

"What the hell did you just do to me?"

"Temporary relaxation spell. It'll calm you down. For a short while."

"What's a short while."

"Just a few minutes. But long enough to make your face go back to normal." He hadn't even realized he vamped out. Then he spotted her, spot him. They made eye contact. But her eyes gave such a blank stare. "She saw you."

"Yeah, but... she doesn't... realize it's me." Luckily Davina spelled a few minutes of calmness out of him. Then he saw her making a move, alone. She excused herself and headed towards the opposite direction. "I need to go make my move now, and see what her state of mind is."

"Damon, be careful." She warned him. Gino stood with Davina, and watched.

Damon was welcomed openly when they arrived. He was surprisingly on the guest list, and getting in was actually the easier part. Now, he found her walking alone, and he followed her until no one was around, she walked into the bathroom and he followed her inside locking the door and cornering her.

"Bonnie?"

"Who?"

"Bonnie stop. It's me."

"I'm Jade, who are you?"

"Fuck." He growled. "Why did you do this? You look ridiculous here with him." He said. "Your compelled somehow. I wanna gouge my eyes out, watching that shit show."

"Wow, I think you have lost your mind," she grinned sarcastically, with a nervous undertone, "and need to get out of here, before I scream."

He shook his head and before he allowed his jaws to tick in anger, he excused her for her compulsion. "I should honestly just, leave you here, ya know?" Damon caught himself in the emotion, because she was driving him crazy, and for the first time, he felt like losing his mind on her, but all he could do is swallow his pride, bite his tongue, and be frustrated with her. He began walking in circles talking to himself. "I'm an idiot. That's it." He laughed to himself, while she was literally staring at a nut job in her mind. He looked at her, and still, couldn't help caring about her. "Sometimes, I wonder why the fuck I chase you. You're fucking impossible, Bonnie."

"Stop calling me that. Get out of-"

He covered her mouth with his hand and pushedher against the wall. Her eyes rose in fear, for her life. "Listen to me, and stop talking." He grits through his teeth. "Listen to me. You are somehow compelled. You're Bonnie Bennett from Mystic Falls. You're on a mission to kill Klaus Mikaelson. Somehow, you don't remember. He is after your friend Davina. You're a witch. You are supposed to stake him through his heart, and deliver him to Marcel. Do you remember any of this?"

She shook her head no.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Jade, from..." she couldn't remember. "I'm Klaus Mikaeslon's date, and we are having fun and forgetting everything and everyone, and being enraptured by each other. And then, we..." That's all she knew.

"Fuck! Bonnie! Fuck!" She's compelled for two days what the hell did he do to her? Damon realized it must've been an accidental compulsion. "I could compel you to tell you who you are. But that would be stupid to compel over a compulsion. We need to stake this guy, so you get your memories back."

"I want to go home." She said. Suddenly she looked like a lost little girl. She looked fearful. He'd never seen this inside of her.

"Where's home?" He curiously asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know." He looked down at her hand and she was wearing her ring. She had no memory of who she was but he held up her hand.

"You see this ring?" She nodded her head. "Look at mine." He showed her. "These two rings were made from the exact, same stone. I had this one made for you. So that, if you ever got lost again... I'd be able to find you."

"I've been lost before?"

"Yes. You've been lost before. Unfortunately." He became sympathetic towards her defenselessness. Her eyes watered, and she looked between the two identical rings. Then she looked at his face, with his masque on. "Your eyes aren't brown, they're Jade." He said, then figured it out. "Which is why you gave yourself the fake name Jade. Your hair is brown, not blonde. Although you pull it off well." He smiled. "I still prefer you with brown hair. I need your help to get your memories back. Can you help me?" He asked, still having her cornered. "I can't do this without your help." He pleaded. "Please, help me get you out of here. Before you get hurt."

Bonnie stared at him like he was insane. She looked like she was about to scream. He braced himself, for the possibility of... anything.

 **ENVY**

"Did you realize your assistant would be so popular?" Caroline asked, while she watched Sarah mingle with locals. She stood with Vicky and Stefan, closely observing g the human.

"Sarah can't help it. We went out one night after work and the guys couldn't stay away from her." Vicky said.

"It's because she's a fucking human. It's not her looks, it's her blood. I can smell that poison from a mile away. I still don't understand why Stefan hires human assistants. Ric turned you. You're a vampire. Why is Stefan always going against the grain."

"Ric and I are two different people. It's pretty self-explanatory."

Vicky looked at Caroline, and laughed. "Do I sense, jealousy Care?"

"No. I'm a Founding Family Legacy. Why would I be jealous of a college dropout." Caroline was so self-entitled, it got unnerving to listen to most days. It was nice having her gone for two months.

"Show us your true colors, why don't you?" Vicky laughed. Caroline drank her drink like a stuck-up bitch and rolled her eyes.

"You've always been jealous, but, wow... this is a whole new level of envy."

"Pft." She chuckled in amusement, and threw her long golden lock behind her back. "The problem with envy, is she'd have to have something I want." Just then, it was obvious, she'd had Stefan's attention, from the moment they got there. He had a watchful eye on her, and the seriousness in his face, had grown to predatory. "Stefan, let's go mingle..." she trailed off watching him, watch Sarah.

He didn't answer her; his trained mind was focused on her.

"I'm going to hang with Sarah. I'll see you guys later." Vicky said.

"Stefan! Let's go. Vicky, don't forget what I said." She looked at Stefan who was still mesmerized, "Stefan!"

She knocks him out of focus when she walked in front of him. "Hey. Sorry. Yeah, lets go find Ric, and Lily." He grabbed her hand, and they walked around to find his mother and Ric. As they walked through the crowd, Stefan passed by Sarah slowly, making sure she'd made eye contact with him. At that point, she was fully immersed in conversation, and he grabbed her wrist, pulled her ear to his lips gently, yet spoke harshly. "I'm watching you. You know the rules. Don't make me kill somebody tonight."

She winced when he used his immortal strength to squeeze her defiant wrist.

"Do you understand?" He snapped, and squeezed the furious eps out between his teeth.

"Yes." She moaned, in pain. A sound that hit his ear like a symphony.

He pulled up and smiled. "Good. I'll see you at midnight." Then he let her hands go and continued to walk away, following his girlfriend, through the crowd.

 **... SHADY JADE ...**

Bonnie's heart was racing, as she paced through the party. After the scary moment in the bathroom with Damon, she felt like all eyes were on her. Who to trust, who to believe, who to be afraid of? She laughed and cried on the inside. Everything Damon said made sense. The matching rings, the getting lost. She felt lost. Above all she felt lost.

But she cared about Klaus, it was just she and him. He said she loved him. Now, she was questioning how she cared about him, and why? She couldn't even define what they were. Did they didn't exist before today? How could she suddenly love someone? The walls were starting to look blurry as she walked around staring at the night sky that was above the corridor, her breathing was pacing itself at a slow and steady pace. She was feeling light-head. Paparazzi somehow got in, and so did lurkers,

"Ms. Jade... can we get a picture…"

"Jade, one for the NOLA Reporter…"

"Jade, a quick question…"

"A dance…"

"A drink…"

"Ms. Jade… Ms. Jade… Ms. Jade..."

All she heard was tens of people trying to get her attention. Take her pictures, buy her drinks, and talk to her. Suddenly it was all a blur. Damon, the man with the blue eyes... he said this... he said it wasn't real. He told her she wasn't who she thought she was. Now, it was clear... she was alone. No one, was really anyone to her. She didn't even realize she was a witch.

The next person that touched her, was going to see her flee, run away. Like Cinderella, only she'd leave no traces behind.

She wanted the final sound of the night to be a familiar one, one she recognized. Maybe a song she loved, a movie, a laughter, a voice. Anything. She needed it. She needed something, anything familiar, or she was going to scream.

Suddenly a voice called out to her... from a few feet away. "Jade!" She looked for it, somewhat familiar, somewhat... friendly. Colors of gold and red, blue, green, purples, pinks and yellows, flying around her in a frenzy. All she saw was confetti, streamers, beads, and fancy dresses and painted, masqued faces. The voice called her again, "Jade." Sweet sounding, or did she sound like Annie... no she sounded like Pippy Long Stocking, Bonnie turned to find it as it became closer to her, the call was quiet, and almost in her ear as a whisper, and instead of Jade, she heard "Bonnie." In a low whisper. She tried drowning everything out and she couldn't. She gave up and looked for the nearest escape from the corridor, she moved until someone grabbed her arm, scaring her. She turned, and out of straight fear, pushed the person's body with her mind into a larger body of people. She turned to see a younger woman in a black dress, wearing a gold masque, who'd been knocked to the floor, mistakenly by her magic. She stood there for a second hoping to say sorry and help her out, but when the crowd surrounded her, she backed away before seeing the young woman's face, and ran through the crowd, pushing her way through people.

It was Davina. Davina, was pushed into a crowd of people, and before he could go after, Bonnie, Damon had to get Davina and make sure she wasn't seen by Klaus. They had to move past the incident as if nothing happened, and remain stealth in their plans. When he got Davina up and they moved past the crowd, they looked around for Bonnie, who'd disappeared.

 **STRANGER DANGER**

Running through the crowd, caused a panic inside of her. She didn't feel safe, and she ran until she bumped into the hard body of a man. A tall man, with dark hair. And through the view of his red masque, she saw eyes black as night. He grabbed her, with an unnecessary roughness, that somehow felt familiar. She didn't know if the familiarity was good or bad, but it felt ritually normal.

"Oh. my God, I'm so sorry." She breathed out of breath into his chest, as his chef was aligned with her eyes.

"No worries." Suddenly the smile of a dimly handsome man looked like something she'd seen before. A bit terrorizing, and a bit daunting, but it was all she had at the moment, and she was lost until he grabbed her.

"I know you, don't I?" She asked.

"I believe, we've be acquainted before." He said with a deep, stiff accent. "What's your name?" He asked curiously. Trying to see through her blonde hair... and unfamiliar brown eyes.

"Jade. My name is Jade. Have we met, or are we friends?" She asked desperately.

"I feel like, I've known you... my whole life." He whispered into her face. His lips dangerously close to hers, his body, drastically stuck to her like glue. She felt his power, his strength, his control. Holding her, tight, he was familiar.

Bonnie needed to hear something, anything familiar she needed to run away with someone who could make her remember... "What's your name?" She asked, still in his arms, with her heart beating hard, against his chest. _Bump bump. Bump bump. Bump bump._ Somehow, he had her out of breath still. His smell was familiar, his... feel was familiar.

"My name... St. John... My friends call me Enzo."

As soon as he said, she felt a cold chill, run slowly up her spine, and his smell... froze her in time. Fear, became her as every hair on her body raised. He raised her wrist, and kissed it.

"But... you can call me Lorenzo, Love."

* * *

 **Aww Hell...**


	11. The Monster is Back

**Fatal Distraction  
Chapter 11 - The Monster is Back  
R-M (Mature)**

* * *

 **FAMILIAR FEAR**

Bonnie remained frozen in time, as this man sunk his nails deeply into her skin, almost puncturing it. She winced, in pain, and forced him to smell her growing fear. There was a rough feel in his hands, that were almost callously. Only he had no callouses, just a rough, rigid touch. But, powerful just as much. She felt his nails puncture her skin, and within seconds, she was bleeding.

Bonnie yanked from his grip, and slowly backed away from him. He lifted his fingertips, tasting that familiar, and powerful blood. Suddenly, his body stalked hers, while she walked backwards, away from him. He smiled, forcing her fear further. The atmosphere was humid. But, a cold draft flew through the dark tunnel, and as she walked further and further back, it got darker and darker. Until she almost couldn't see. The sound of the crowd grew more and more faint, and she knew she shouldn't have been walking away from the party, but he wouldn't let her pass.

"Listen, I don't know you. Maybe I remind you of someone. But... I'm here with Klaus Mikaelson, and he will notice if I don't come back."

He smirked. "What did you say your name was again?" He asked with a bit more distinction, in his tone.

"Jade."

"Jade, what? Just Jade..." he continued approaching her. "What's your last name?" He pushed and pushed.

"Please, just let me-"

"Jade!" Saved by the man in question. "Excuse, me mate... may I help you?" Lorenzo turned towards the familiar accent, and realized it was Klaus.

"Mate, eh? Thought we were more than mates?"

"St. John? Brother?" He called out. "Bring it in. Been a while?" Lorenzo, reached his hand for a shake, and Klaus hugged him. The two men embraced. Bonnie felt, weird tension and emptiness. She began walking past the two men, before Klaus reached for her wrist. "Darling, wait. Lorenzo, this is Jade, Jade Lorenzo."

"Yes, I was just, introducing myself. She's seems very shy."

"No, she's not shy. Quite the opposite, she's very feisty, right, darling?" He asked her, laughing. That what he remembers... feisty. At least for a while. Until he broke her. Or was it her? It was too distinctively tasting that blood. Only one blood tasted like this. But with the blonde hair, brown eyes, the masque, and all of the makeup made it hard to decipher. "Yes, I feisty little firecracker."

"I'll bet she is. So, how did you two meet?" He asked, out of curiosity.

Bonnie finally spoke up. "Didn't they tell you curiosity killed the cat?"

"Whoa, darling, I think-"

"I'm sorry." She admitted when she interrupted Klaus. I'm not myself, right now."

"I'll bet." Lorenzo said.

"Klaus, I'm a bit tired, I need to go lie down, would you please take me upstairs?" She asked.

"This is quite strange, you're being awfully-"

Bonnie grabbed her head. Even without memory she was an amazing actress. She grabbed her head, and clutched her stomach. "I'm quite dizzy."

Without hesitation, he excused himself, and felt sympathy for this emotionally charged woman. The woman who drove him wild. This woman, who pretended to be emotionally charged, but in this moment, didn't even realize she was acting. Lorenzo looked at Klaus, as they parted ways, then to Bonnie. "I'm sure I'll see you again sometime." He then, grabbed her hand and let his lips linger on the back of her palm, for longer than normal. Her skin got goosebumps, but not the good ones. The ones, that raised the hair on your arms in fear. "Have a peaceful night, love."

 _Love?_

Something awful about the way he said it, or the calm about the way he said it, made her feel uneasy. They made eye contact, and Klaus gently lead her back to the party, to head to the inside of the mansion.

Lorenzo stood there, filled with anger, jealousy, rage. His jaws locked and ticked in place, and betrayal was the first word to run through his head, and in the deepest part of his soul.

Something wasn't right.

 **xxx**

Damon and Davina lost track of Bonnie and Klaus for a while. They'd searched until the saw them walk in from having left a few minutes. Bonnie was locked, arm and arm with Klaus, and Damon tried to tune in to what they were saying.

"Are you really, tired?" Klaus asked her.

"No. I just had a bad feeling about that guy."

"Lorenzo?"

"Yes. How do you know him?"

"Complicated business. He, saved me, from a man that almost killed me. A man, he later claimed his very blood on his hands when he ended his life." Klaus admitted.

"Oh Klaus, I'm so, sorry. I had no idea." They walked through the party and she stopped him, cupping his cheeks. "Thank you for tonight, I am having an interesting night."

"I was worried you'd want to leave me."

"No. just, meeting interesting people."

"Has anyone, made you uncomfortable?"

She bought for a few minutes about Damon cornering her. About the coincidence of the ring she was wearing, and the fact that, since the party started she felt lost for some reason.

"Jade... you okay?"

"Fine. I need a drink, and we should probably mingle." She let her lead them through the crowd.

"Whatever I said to you earlier, just forget about it. Forget the last five minutes." And just like that, Bonnie snapped out of it. She made it to the party with Klaus. He just found her... who was she just talking to? She can't keep her thoughts together. She immediately, remembers she was meant to meet Davina earlier. Damon called her... she ignored his call.

"What time is it?"

"Just passed eleven. Here..." he grabbed a drink for her. "Just drink it, and relax." Bonnie downed a glass of champagne and grabbed another. Her mission with Klaus was getting out of control. But she cared about him, or she thought she did. Every compulsion was exploding inside of her, and while she remembers who she is, she doesn't know the details of she and Klaus, right now. She's going to go with the flow, so long as no wrenches get thrown her way.

"Uhh this champagne is good. I needed that."

 **... MIND GAMES ...**

Stefan had Caroline on his arm for a couple of hours now. Sarah watched for a second then took part in the party again. She and Vicky had a lot of fun together. With her history of relationships and friendships, she needed someone she could confide in. Maybe eventually about advice on how to deal with Stefan.

"Vicky, what is your relationship with Alaric like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you get along? Is he an asshole?"

"Ric is a huge asshole. But I'm naturally combative, so I don't feel threatened by him. Besides, he and Lily kind of take turns with me."

"What the hell? Why?"

"Because, they are partners in their division. There for, I work for them both."

"They both drink from you?"

"No, why would they... oh wait, I'm a vampire. They don't drink from me, well, he does, but she doesn't. Does Stefan drink from you?"

"No, I just-"

"Relax. I know Stefan has drank from his assistants. It's just, they all quit by now, or he fires them once he fucks them. He's kind of an asshole. I assumed he stopped doing that?"

"No, we haven't had sex. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Insane if you don't want to fuck Stefan. Women apply for the job, just to fuck him. Okay, so, he had this one assistant for a while. She was probably the best. But she quit, because of Caroline."

"Really, why?"

"Do I need to spell it out? Caroline Forbes is an entitled bitch." She laughed.

"Well, the thing is, it feels weird. Him feeding from me, and having a fiancé."

"Fiancé? Pft. Caroline is not his fiancé. She wishes she was his fiancé. She's a girlfriend. Getting a Salvatore to propose, is one of those rare occurrences that happened when the sky falls. I mean sure it might exist, but it would be the end of days."

Sarah marinated on that information for a few minutes. "What's with all the tea Vicky?"

"Just thought you should know, Caroline will try and knock you down. Stefan let's her fuck with his assistants to see how tough they are."

"What a joke. I don't like being played with."

"Just know, that if you two are sharing blood, it will complicate things. Because you're giving him the one thing, she can't. He will use it to control you. He's greedy. Don't let him walk all over you. But be careful. He's kind of crazy."

"Was I warned to stand up for myself, but just enough to not get myself killed?"

"More or less." Vicky laughed. Sarah needed the drink she wasn't allowed to have now. "Come on, let's find some trouble to get into."

 **DICK MEASURING CONTEST**

Damon caught up to Klaus and Bonnie as Klaus spotted him. Klaus shuffled merrily towards him, and Bonnie wanted to go the other direction. But it was too late. "Damon Salvatore. My my... what a surprise. I didn't think you'd take the invite, being such a busy man." Bonnie heard the name, and her body shivered. It couldn't be Damon. He's not here. No way, no how. He found her. But how. When they walked up to him, she almost shut down.

 _God, he looks good. Why is he here? He's got no shame._

Damon looked at her like, she was in trouble, and he was ready to handle it.

"This is pleasantly surprising. A good break from work." He said. "My brother, insisted."

"Stefan Salvatore. Yes. We had some fun a while back, he and I. It feels strange that you and I meet for the first time tonight."

Bonnie, looked off into the crowd, avoiding his gaze. The way he looked at her, could make her run. She was good at running. She couldn't handle his intensity. Klaus was intense, in a fun, let's not get too caught up in the moment way. But Damon, was intense, and it drove inside of her, making her at times either submissive or dominant. Either way, they played with both in the past, and she tore her insides apart, to avoid the intentional, discomfort he was trying to cause her.

"Klaus Mikaelson, as in Nikklaus Mikaelson?" Damon had never put the two together. The man his brother used to rip with, was the same man, who was after Katherine pierce.

"Yes, unless there are two of us running around here."

"I feel like an idiot. These two men, never crossed me, to be one and the same."

"So, you've heard of me in other discussions?" A curious Klaus was a skeptical Klaus.

"Not necessarily. You and I share a common interest. Or I should say, disinterest."

"What's that?"

"I mutual hatred for Katherine-"

"Pierce?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I don't hate her."

Damon was confused. "You don't?"

"I loathe her."

"Is that so?"

"Facts, Damon...can I call you Damon?" He asked, with a serious face.

"Why not?" He nodded with a smirk.

"Facts, she stole from me. Something, that I've never gotten back. Something, of utter value to me. And if I ever find her, I promised, I would make her suffer, such pain, she'd beg for mercy, or death, but, I wouldn't give it to her. Because I'd spend my days, making her pay for betraying me. So, when you say hatred, the word, doesn't nearly do the justice of what my corpulent disgust with her is."

Bonnie had yet to hear Klaus, speak among the likeness of himself, in such a vile, and natural way. Her face, fell speechless, in expression and Damon turned his eyes to her and she managed to capture his glance, and for a second, they remained that way.

Klaus noticed.

"Have you met, my date this evening." He grinned. "Jade, the beautiful enchantress." Damon looked at her more openly, as the invite propositioned. He had the damnedest time, not ogling her, like she was a diamond, stolen from him. Klaus, furrowed his brows, in speculation. "You two, know each other?"

"No." Bonnie said quickly.

"Afraid not. I'd remember, such a face." Damon shot Klaus a casual smile, sipped his bourbon.

"Well, I was just expressing to her, I'm the luckiest man here tonight. I've restrained myself from taking her upstairs and fucking her every hour on the hour." He mentioned, with crass and uncaring intention, to warn Damon of his distance, needing to be evaluated. Bonnie was seeing Klaus in a different light now. Less light-hearted and a little more, dark.

Damon, temples throbbed, noticeable by Klaus. But ignored by Damon's own recognizance. "I say, if you feel the urge, take her somewhere privately, and have your way. Lord, knows, if my lady were here, I'd probably be fucking her in my car, until she said the magic words." He giggled. Damon doesn't giggle.

"What words are those?"

"I can't breathe." Bonnie looked at him surprised, as did Klaus. "Because, I'd probably be choking her when she came. My lady likes to be chokes, when she cums, so her orgasm can hit every nerve in her body. And just before she blacks out, I release my grip on her, cover her mouth, and fuck her so hard, she wouldn't be able to catch her breath. Because, there's no better feeling then fucking the life out of someone."

Bonnie was holding her throat, and remembering times he'd fucked her, so senseless, she couldn't even use her magic to control him. She immediately dropped her hand when he glanced at her, then back at Klaus. She swallowed, and felt like disappearing. "My apologies, there's a lady present." Damon said.

"Oh, she's quite the devil herself. Don't let this sweet face fool you." Damon tried to contain his emotion with that statement.

"Klaus, stop." She said modestly.

"Sorry, darling."

"Salvatore, you devil. Is it safe to say you have a fetish for the kink?"

"No. I just can't control my urges. I'm kind of a sick man."

"I like a sick man." Klaus admitted, while Bonnie tried to remove herself.

"I need to go get a drink. Let you two talk." She said.

"Don't go too far, darling."

"I should find my date, speaking of going too far?" Damon said.

"Salvatore?" Klaus called skeptically.

"You, know my date, by chance."

"The witch?"

"Yes. The witch."

"No. fortunately, I'm progressive, but not as progressive as you. I kind of stick to creatures of the night. My tastes tend to get me in trouble with witches."

"Just, I'd hate to be mistaken for a fool, at my own party." He growled.

Damon, felt challenged, and reserved his need for attack. "I have someone special. And like I've said, you're more progressive than me, I hate blondes. They've never done for me."

Klaus laughed. "No wonder, you know Katherine. That cunt."

"She's definitely, something." Damon admitted. He was almost caught by Klaus, with his insane jealousy over watching and hearing about Bonnie. "She stolen from me as well. If I find her, before you, I won't even kill, her. I'll just bring her to you."

"And that, is an endorsement from me. If you do that, I'll be forever indebted."

Damon shifted his eyes around. Gino behind him and looking to make sure Davina was okay, making sure she made it back from the cellar, spelling the stake. When he spotted her, alone, he watched to see who surrounded her. Caleb wasn't far, keeping a good eye on her. He turned back to Klaus. The plan was now set in motion. Klaus, spoke, calmly to Damon, careful and selective with the next topic of choice. "You know what they say about you Salvatore?"

"I do. And, I'd like to hope, you're a man who forms your own opinions and doesn't mind the juvenile thoughts of peasants. I haven't gone soft."

"By the way you fuck your woman, I'd say I believe you. But, I'm never a man, to believe what I hear, I have to see for myself." Klaus said. "They say you turned on your own kind, for humans."

" _They_ say a lot."

"They also say, your allegiance is no longer to us, but them." Klaus was pushing buttons of Damon's he was used to having pushed.

"The thing is, I created a life, where we no longer have to be of the night, or in the shadows. We've been under human thumbs for so long, that we forgotten we are the ones with the power. I'm not a man who turned on his kind. I'm a man who made it possible, to take back this world, from humans, and turn them into the minority."

Klaus was amazed. "And to the Victor, be the spoils." Klaus applauded vocally. "I think, I have a whole new respect for you Mr. Salvatore. Self-preservation was once a selfish human trait. Merely a survival mechanism for beasts of every nature. Somehow, you've managed, to unselfishly, lead the quiet fight to victory. The effort, shall never go unnoticed again."

"I never understood, why some supernaturals, went against me. I'm still me. Only my agenda isn't about just me, but taking back, what once was ours. The earth was ruled by Gods, deities, angels, celestial, demons, and Devils alike. Now, the mortality of human consumption, has diluted the way we should be living. Like the powerful beings we are. Sorry, my tyrannous plans should be left at home. I'm here to enjoy the spectacle, and let go of the business man for night."

"Come, I want to introduce you to my brother Elijah. I'm sure, the three of us, can discuss business."

Fuck. Damon may have scurred the plan. It was close to midnight, and they needed Klaus and Bonnie separated and alone. He reluctantly followed Klaus for a cigar.

 **INSECURE**

Caroline followed Vicky to the bathroom with Sarah. When Sarah went inside, she pulled her to the side.

"Why are you playing friendly with her?"

"What do you mean? We are friendly; I like Sarah."

"You think I'm stupid. I smell her blood inside of him, and his blood inside of her. They are this close to being bonded. I can't have that."

"You are his girlfriend, Caroline. Human/Supernatural relationships are against the law. Why not just take a few steps back, you're covered in green tonight? And you don't wear it well."

Caroline became quickly disgusted. She yanked Vicky's arm in a threatening manner. "Listen, she's a fucking human. Don't fuck around with human juju. She'll have you trying to be all morally sound, and turning you soft Vicky."

"Caroline, I'm seriously over this. Listen, you know why Stefan hired her. It won't change. You're not human. He can't sustain from you. Stop being insecure, or you're going to lose him for good."

Caroline never took threats, and never backed down. "Listen to me, you broken home, turned by your boss, freak show. If you want to keep your job, and not let me give him the word to fire you for treasonous behavior, and believe me I can implant anything on you, then you better find a way to get her fired. Tonight. I mean it, or you can kiss your career at Salvatore Enterprises goodbye."

"Seriously. SE is everything to me. How low, will you go?"

"To secure myself, in the first place running to be Mrs. Stefan Salvatore...? The lengths are beyond you hunny. Now, do what I said, or I'll tell Stefan you've been stealing and selling synthetic blood."

"But, I haven't."

"Then, don't fuck with me!" Caroline grinned, as Sarah walked out of the bathroom, ready to go. Sarah and Caroline made uncomfortable eye contact, and Caroline walked off, like the power-hungry bitch she was.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. She just... gets bitchy when she hasn't had blood. Come on, let's finish partying." Vicky said, reluctantly pulling Sarah out of the deep red hallways, with black granite floors. They headed through the dark walls of the mansion, back out to the corridor.

 **xxx**

Ric and Stefan were at the bar. Lily was off mingling. "Ric, when you turned Vicky, did it weaken your bond?"

"No. if anything it solidified it."

"And, my mother, as weird as it is to ask, your open relationship, changed?"

"No. Lily and I have always been open. For the fact that, my business partners are her sons. We didn't want things to get complicated. Besides, Lily is not a jealous person. She probably has more side dick, than I have side pieces. No offense."

"None taken. I know how my mom is. She's still deals with Julian. Among others. And you obviously don't drink from Vicky, do you?"

"I stopped for a while, because, her blood didn't smell the same to me. She was no longer human. But, she's mine. She belongs to me. No one else will ever drink from her. And, if I'm being honest, we started drinking again. We didn't expect we would, but we did. And we share a human. So, it makes it feel like that same bond."

Stefan looked around at Sarah who disappeared about fifteen minutes ago. Then he saw her come back from the bathroom with Vicky. Caroline was not too far. She was never too far for too long form Stefan. She watched him the way he watched Sarah.

"Stefan, what's going on... is this about Caroline and Sarah?"

"No. Just curious." Alaric gave him a questionable look and drank his glass of blood. Stefan wondered what it would mean to turn Sarah, or if he should. He didn't want to break the bind that was building between them. Or the alive feeling she gave him. He had control issues though, and maybe turning her would change that. He could loosen his grip on her free will. He needed air. Away from this crowd for a few minutes. He disappeared into the night.

 **... WITCHES INTUITION ...**

Bonnie had forgotten her mission for a split minute. She left Klaus and Damon feeling extreme discomfort. She grabbed for her purse, and realized she didn't have one, nor a phone. It must be in Klaus' mansion somewhere. She had to figure out how to find it. When she walked through the corridors, and into a hallway, headed towards the inside, she saw a young witch working. She worked in the mansion.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"What are you doing up so late?" Bonnie asked.

"Working. I won't get sleep until everyone's gone."

"That's not fair. It's almost midnight you should be in bed."

"I'm used to it." She smiled. She reached for Bonnie's hand and felt her energy, then she felt fear. The young witch jumped and looked frightened.

"What's wrong?"

"Darkness is near. There's a dark spirit here, which lurks over you?"

"What does that mean?'

"The monster." The girls said, looking at Bonnie. Bonnie's face dropped and she was worried. "The monster is back."

"What monster?"

"Him. The one, who invades your nightmares. He's here, you're in danger. You must go."

"Wait! Where is he?"

"His face is decorated in the color of blood, and wearing a disguise. He smells you. He's searching for you. When he finds you... you'll be lost for forever! Please, go! He's coming for you!"

Bonnie didn't hear anything around her. The young witches voice echoed in her mind and her words over and over. There was one monster, and he was gone for good. She was safe. No, she wasn't. She forgot she saw Lorenzo earlier. Klaus compelled it out of her by mistake. She had no reason to believe he'd find her, but now, there's a chance. Bonnie, once again, froze in time. The young witch snapped her out of it.

"Miss! Go! The monster is back, and he knows you're here!"

Bonnie turned to look at the crowd of people, and the crowd just looked like a mush and frenzy of colors. She turned to ask the witch, where he was, and the witch was gone.

Bonnie walked until she could find Klaus, or Damon... praying she didn't see Lorenzo. Then she bumped into the worst possible person... "Oh, God! Silas? How did you find me?"

* * *

 **If you are wondering why Bonnie didn't recognize Lorenzo, it's because of the "Accidental" compulsion by Klaus. Can Damon and Davina, help her complete her mission? Will Stefan and Sarah get it together? …. Reviews Welcome.**


	12. The Killing Raven

**Fatal Distraction**

 **Chapter 12- The Killing Raven**

 **R-M (Mature)**

* * *

 **... MISTAKEN IDENTITY ...**

"Oh God! Silas?" She whispered. "How did you find me?" She was almost in near tears. If he searched her out, it was bad. Silas, knew about Damon, which only could be bad for her. "You son-of-bitch! Why are you here?"

"Whoa! Calm the fuck down!" He yelled.

Her natural reaction was to slap him.

 **SLAP!**

He man grabbed her by her arms, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Don't play stupid with me Silas!"

"I'm not Silas." Stefan said.

"Excuse me! Did you just slap my man?" Caroline yelled.

"What? Oh God, I'm so sorry. You must be Stefan Salvatore. I'm sorry you look like someone I know. I mean I knew you guys bared resemblance, but it's uncanny. And you and I have never met, I'm- I'm sorry." It didn't take long for Stefan's ripper venom to smell Bonnie Bennett blood. His eyes blackened, his veins appeared, and she held her hand up to him.

He apologized to her. "Sorry, your blood, I can't help it." He returned to his human form and shook it off. But Caroline who hadn't eaten in days, and was starved all night, couldn't control herself, when she flared up at Bonnie. Who turned her palms to Caroline and dropped the blonde to her knees.

"I wouldn't, if I were you." Bonnie's magic, held Caroline at bay, painfully.

Bonnie's anger emanated brought her fingertips, and the vibration of Caroline's aneurysm was so strong, Stefan felt the tingle in his body.

"Holy fuck. Stop it. Please." He said to Bonnie as she burned brain cells Caroline didn't even realize she had buried deep inside of her frontal lobe. Bonnie realized it was a trivial reaction to the young witch's words, that warned her about the monster. Caroline held her temples and Stefan grabbed Bonnie's arms and pulled her away from Caroline. "Please." He begged.

Bonnie snapped out of it, and her face saw Silas doppelgänger, Damon's brother. A man she'd never met. That's how much Silas angered her. That's how much Lorenzo put fear in her. Bonnie apologized.

"God, I'm so sorry." Bonnie looked to him and he'd never felt or seen such power, since Emily. Her face would be embedded into his brain forever, he would make it a mission to figure out who she was. He helped Caroline up, and the Bonnie disappeared. He gave her his blood to heal her, and being older than her compelled her to forget.

He finally caught her again. She was standing in the balcony with Klaus. He still hadn't seen his brother. But this witch reminded him of Emily, for some reason. He needed to find Damon. The woman disappeared again, and Klaus began making a midnight announcement. Fireworks were going to be going off soon, and the night was far from over, blah blah blah. He stopped listening, and tried to calm Caroline down.

"I just need a drink. Okay, and some blood. Fresh blood. Not synthetic, or in a cup." She said.

"Fine, hunt discreetly. But wait until the fireworks go off." He released her to the wild, and began searching for Sarah for his midnight feeding.

 **BUSINESS AND PLEASURE**

Vicky grabbed her cell phone and held it outward, but facing she and Sarah. She snapped pictures of the two of them, enjoying their time together. "Sarah, please... one drink. You're such a party poorer sometimes. How can you come to one of the biggest events of the year, and not have a drink?"

"I really can't. I don't like mixing business with pleasure."

"Oh, come on, is that all I am is a coworker? Thought we were friends."

"No, we are friends. But with Mr. Salvatore here, and Mr. Saltzman, it feels weird." She said.

"Crazy, right? When off duty, he lets me call him Ric. Are you and Salvatore on that level, yet?"

 _"Oh God, Mr. Salvatore."_

That played through her head. Part of her, felt like he got off, hearing those words from her lips.

 _Mr. Salvatore_

Whether she moaned it, or said it in fear. Something about it, made her feel like he needed to hear it, from her lips. Not Stefan, but Mr. Salvatore. She remembers how, his lips twitched whenever she said it. She remembers how he adjusted his crotch every time she swallowed, or bit her lip. But she kept those thoughts to herself. He was torturing her with his controlling behavior.

"Hey, Sarah. You okay? You literally, zoned out of it."

"Oh, yeah fine." She said quietly, "Listen, I don't mind calling him Mr. Salvatore. Okay. He's my boss, and I'm keeping things between us strictly professional is best."

"Fine, I'll give you that one. But you don't get a drink pass. Here... take this shot with me, really quick. One shot won't do anything. I promise. It'll go right through you." Sarah looked at her cell phone to check the time. She may have been angry at her boss, but she was never trying to jeopardize her job. He took care of her, making sure she was okay. He gave her a job, even when she lied, and then helped her to get on her feet. He just had a weird way of showing he cared sometimes.

"I can't lose my job, Vicky."

"You won't. I promise. Here." She shoved a couple of shots down her throat, quickly. Sarah coughed immediately. Tequila, for the first time in months was hard to take. They twisted their noses up and let the brown do it fluid burn as it went down. "Damnit, Vick."

"Listen, you only live once... human." Vicky laughed. "Let me enjoy you while I can. I don't have many friends."

"Yeah, well, I need you to know, I'm a private person, and I don't trust many people." She smiled. "So, please... don't screw me over. Okay? I've been hurt in the past."

Vicky instantly felt bad. "Fuck."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just... you are getting all sentimental, literally got me in my feels at this party." Sarah looked up at her and smiled.

"Sorry."

"No, it's cool. I like you Sarah. I do. You're actually, one of the more honest people I know. I hope, we can become really good friends." Vicky said with a smile, and leaned in to hug her. At that moment, Caroline signaled Vicky from a few feet away, and Vicky gave her the signal that a plan was set in motion. Caroline smiled, and bit her straw to the drink in her hand. Then tossed the memory aside and walked away feeling satisfied. Vicky pulled up from Sarah, "Hey, let's go dance. We need to get you going, while it's still in you."

The two girls walked to the dance floor, and danced. Vicky was a fast girl to keep up with. But Sarah did her damndest. She felt free, and for the first time in ages, she was laughing and letting loose. She had t done this sense her college days. Her long hair bounced from side to side, while her form fitting dress, hugged her curves in ways that made people flock to her, just to feel the way her dress hugged her body.

"A man walked up to her and smiled in her direction. "Hey, wanna dance?"

Sarah shook her head no, but Vicky pushed her towards the gorgeous guy. "Yes, she does. She's shy."

Sarah through a snotty glance at Vicky and Vicky smiled. _Go for it._ Vicky said.

"Listen, I really shouldn't... I need to meet someone-"

The good-looking guy, pulled her arm towards him and turned her body against his and started dancing against her. He didn't get too touchy freely, just flirty. He'd whisper things in her ear, and make her smile. The place was so crowded, she thought she could handle five minutes before getting caught. "You smell amazing. Has anyone ever told you that?" He asked.

"Umm, the thing is-"

"The thing is, you smell Devine." He said. "And this dress... fits you like a glove." He let his hand roam freely from her waist until it wrapped around her stomach holding her close. Vicky danced a bit with another guy, enjoying Sarah's company. She almost felt bad for the set-up Caroline talked her into doing. After a few minutes seeing how drunk Sarah was, she got a little nervous. The man behind Sarah was very touchy. Sarah was unable to keep him off, and after a while she didn't want to keep him off. Vicky looked up to see a laughing Caroline, with some of her friends, or people she knew at the party. Then she saw Sarah and the man dancing and realized she couldn't let Sarah get caught by Stefan. Sarah didn't deserve to lose her job.

"Hey, Sarah, come on." She pulled at Sarah's arm, but by this point Sarah was enjoying her time with the strange fellow whispering beautiful compliments in her ear. Maybe even saying things that just made her blush. "Sarah, please let's hit the powder room, I need to check my make up."

"Vicky, your gorgeous. You look gorgeous." Sarah said.

"No, seriously..." Vicky tried, and at that moment, she looked up to see Stefan walking towards them. Caroline spotted him and looked like she was about to see a massacre. Nothing about Stefan's furious expression worried Caroline. It's almost as if she took pride, in what she'd created. Vicky couldn't let Sarah get caught. She yanked Sarah's body away from the man who needed to touch her, and she drug her through a crowd of people, away from Stefan who was coming in their direction.

"Vicky, what the hell? You told me to lighten up, and have fun. The second I do it, you stop me! What's going on?"

"Hey!" An angry guy followed them wondering where they were going. "I thought we were having fun." He said.

Vicky stopped. "Listen buddy, not a good time."

"What, why? She was enjoying it." He grabbed Sarah by the arm again.

"Hey, guy, let go, trust me you don't want to do that." Vicky warned him. But he insisted, on grabbing Sarah by the arm. He was a supernatural, so he overpowered Sarah, and when Vicky tried to use her strength against his she was no match. He must've been much older.

"Come on baby, we were having fun, weren't we?" He smiled at Sarah, who was now, not interested, watching him become rough with both of them.

"I'm sorry, I need to go with my friend. It was fun, but-"

But...

The last word she said, before Stefan broke his arm. Then a very angry, fully vamped out face, growled in a possessive claim, over Sarah. That growl, was widely understood by most supernaturals. Caroline couldn't hear a thing, she just watched it unfold from afar.

But up close, Vicky heard it in Stefan's voice, and as his fangs appeared full force, the man with the broken arm flared back up at Stefan. But within seconds, Stefan sped him out of the corridor, and he wasn't seen again. They disappeared.

"Oh my God. What just happened?" Sarah asked.

Vicky was in shock still. "Umm, its very complicated. I need to get you back to the hotel, before Stefan gets back. Because, if I don't-"

"SARAH!" She heard her name called with such force, she felt vibration in her bones, and her body almost jumped out of her skin. Vicky watched as Stefan, covered in blood made it back to the party within minutes. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her by her arms. "Let's go!" He said in her ear, with a pitch so deep and eerie, she felt herself ache.

"Stefan, it was my fault, not Sarah's. Please don't-"

"Shut up Victoria Donovan. You've done enough. See to it, Caroline gets home."

"Home? Or the hotel?"

"Have Ric charter her a jet back home, tonight!" Stefan pulled Sarah out of the party.

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorr-"

"I said, shut up." He walked her through one of the tunnels that lead out to the back of the mansion. It was dark, but... some dim light trailed a garden, up until a certain point. Then the lights went out and darkness sank into the atmosphere around them. Sarah's heart sank into her chest. She wasn't ready to die.

 **A MONSTER INSIDE**

Klaus stood across from Bonnie at the foot of his bed. She seemed different from earlier, and he noticed it. "Darling, we've had fun this week, right? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just... didn't feel like sharing you anymore. I feel a bit flustered. So many people. And I couldn't-" he interrupted her with a kiss. He let the only thing soft about him besides his curls, connect to her. He let his lips wrap her in comfort, while he held her, like she was his. Her body loosened gradually to his touch. Within seconds, someone walked in his bedroom interrupting them.

His softness disappeared. "FOR FUCKS SAKE! What do you want?"

A young witch walked in. The same one from before. The one that warned her of the monster coming for her.

"Sir, there's a dead vampire in one of the tunnels of the corridor."

"Do I need to tell you how to fucking do your job?!" He moved swiftly towards the woman in Question. She was young. She looked younger than Davina's age. She had brown hair and eyes, and olive skin.

When Bonnie looked at the young girl, she felt immediate compassion for her. The body language was weak, the body type meek, and she held her head down.

"I'm sorry Sir. I tried to find Mr. Elijah, but, he's talking to the gentleman, from Salvatore Enterprises. They were in the cigar room. He asked me to find you, instead." Damon was talking to Elijah? Bonnie thought.

"What do you want me to do? Huh? You suppose I leave my bedroom, and deal with it?"

He walked closer to her frightening her. Her shoulders hunched and her hands were fiddling nervously. The closer he got to her, it made her flinch. The entire scene was uncomfortable for Bonnie to watch. She suddenly felt a familiar feeling of both fear and pain watching the interaction. She hoped Klaus would calm down.

"Klaus..." she called to him. "I don't mind, really. I can wait." Bonnie said, trying to keep him calm.

"No! You shouldn't have to." He said to Bonnie, then looked back towards the girl and screamed. "Answer me!" She tensed up, and withdrew in fear, and right at that moment, Bonnie felt what was going to happen, before it happened. Klaus reached his hand back, and brought it down suddenly, and roughly across her face, not only knocking her down, but knocking the wind out of her. "Answer me." Blood sprayed across the wall, and Bonnie immediately, ran to the young girl as a natural reaction.

"Oh, my God. She's just a girl."

"She knows her job. I can't clean up every mess. And I don't leave dead bodies in my town." He picked Bonnie up and moved her.

"Stop it, she needs help."

"Help?" He laughed. "She can join her family if she can't get it together."

"Fine, where's her family? I'll take her."

"Somewhere in the woods, buried. Piece by piece. You going to do an awakening ritual, huh? Jade, it's survival of the fittest. You remember the night I met you? You were attacked. It was you or him. You chose you! Remember?"

"But she's just a young girl."

"She needs to develop a thick skin. This world isn't forgiving. There's no time for Weakness." He spits out. Where had she heard that before? She remembers someone saying that to her. She remembers, those words distinct-fully, but not where they originated from, when they hit her ears.

 _Lorenzo used to say that._

Was Klaus the monster the girl was referring to?

Bonnie's eyes watered, and she didn't know what to say. The young girl got up, and left in a hurry. Bonnie headed to go after her and Klaus stopped her. He used his body to keep her, and shut the door. Suddenly, he was back to the soft guy. Touching her slightly, and looking into her eyes like she was the only woman. He looked closer, and closer, until he spotted something.

"Are those contacts?"

"No."

"You wouldn't lie, would you?"

"I'm not lying. Listen, don't turn this around. You're not who I thought you were, and I want to leave."

"Of course, I'm not who you thought. We've only know each other a week." He laughed. She didn't say anything. She just listened. This compulsion really did a number on her. It's as if she knew who she was, but not really.

"I should go back to my place." She said. She turned to leave, and he wouldn't let her go. He pulled her back slowly, and walked to the bed.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I want you to understand, I'm a man with feelings. Maybe, sometimes I take things too far, but what can you expect? I wasn't given an easy life. I had to be tough. You, had to be tough. I can tell by the way you fought that attacker. I'm doing her a favor Jade. She's going to be tough as nails." He kissed her cheek, right at the corner of her mouth. "I'm a good guy. I promise." He smiled. Then he pecked her lips. One kiss, after one kiss, after one kiss.

Softly, he tried to win her over. He sat her back on the bed, and stood before her, unbuttoning his shirt. One by one, he unbuttoned, until it was open. His face searched hers for forgiveness, but she turned her head to the side.

He kneeled before her, and started to unfasten her large, feather train, and dress bottom. Bonnie caught his hands. "No, Klaus. I can't. I can't do this. I'm sorry." He tried remaining patient, but she was really fucking with his head.

"I like you Jade. I really do. But... you are a fucking whack job. Centuries of women, and you... by far, have the most bipolar tendencies." He slapped his forehead. "But, I'd be telling fallacies, if I didn't admit, I'm bewitched by you, in all your neurotic psychosis. I'm drawn to you, everything about you betrothed me." He tried undressing her.

She gripped his hands but he moved faster than her. Before she could get a good grip, her ball gown was being unfastened. "Klaus, I can't stay the night. I need to go back to my place tonight."

"That's fine darling. Give me a few hours, and I'll take you home."

"Klaus?"

"I'm going to make it worth your while." He whispered against her lips. His hands didn't stop, trying to undress her. "I promise."

 **xxx**

Stefan pulled her out so far, He had to carry Sarah when he legs became tired. He sped her out a little ways, where there was absolutely no one around. He pulled her from over his shoulder, and dropped her in front of him. She was terrified. "Mr. Salvatore, I'm sorry. Please. Don't be angry at me. I didn't-" he yanked her arms. pulled her body up towards him, facing his. He looked her in the eyes, surrounded by trees and nightfall, with what seemed like being a mile away from the crowd.

He just looked at her, absorbing her fear, because it forced him, to not only scare her, but protect her.

Her eyes pleaded with his abysmal darkness to find sympathy for her. For once, she saw something different inside of him. She saw utter anger and pain. "What are you going to do to me?" He didn't answer her. "Please! Don't kill me."

He grabbed her body and pinned her between him and the tree behind her. One of his hands held her throat, and the other began lifting her dress. "Why do you continue to do this?"

"I was having fun."

"Fun? Huh? Acting like a fucking..."

"A fucking what? A single available woman? That's what I am." He stared at her as if her words were a surprise to him.

"I'm good to you. I give you everything."

"You flaunt your girlfriend in front of my face. You want to hurt me and-"

"You're an assistant, you understand me? I drink your blood. I may have a girlfriend, but you belong to me. That won't change."

"Why? Why me? I get it, I applied for the job, and I lied about who I was... but, why me? You should've never hired me."

"Don't scream at me!"

"I'm screaming." She screamed, and he growled in her face.

"Mmhhhhaaaahhhhh." He forced out in anger. He, pushed her legs opened, and roughly wiggle his fingers inside of her. "Scream again. Scream at me again!" He yelled. His powerful hands pushed into her, making her cry in pleasure. He thrusted inside of her, with his hands, watching her face break into emotional pieces. "How does that feel?"

 _Sin that felt heavenly._

"God, you're a tyrant." She screamed, then between the gritted teeth of her own sexual frustration she pinched out and, "Ahh." Her head fell into his shoulder while he continued to finger fuck her. He let go of his gentle hold on her throat, and turned her face to his, while he stuffed his tongue down her throat. He'd never kissed her before, and when she felt him enter her mouth, he pulled his fingers out of her and pushed away from her.

"Fuck. I'm sorry."

She stood there ready to spontaneously combust, after he worked her up and stopped suddenly. He just watched her. He'd had his fingers inside of her for mere seconds before he pulled away. The moment he kissed her, he felt overwhelmed by her. One kiss overwhelmed him.

"You fucking tease. God, I hate you!" She grabbed at her dress pulling it down. Wiping his kiss off of her lips and walking towards him. "What do you want from me?" She asked. Falling apart before him.

He was just breathing heavy and didn't answer. She waited a few minutes and he didn't answer her.

"I'm not just some toy."

"You're whatever I want you to be." He said.

 **SLAP!**

"I'm a human being. I'm not like you. I have warm blood, and a beating heart. I function on the relationships I build and the people I care about. The job means lot to me, but it's not more important than my sanity. Blood." She paused. "Blood and paperwork is all we are. Don't ever touch me, or fuck with heart again. Or I'm going quit."

"Blood?"

"Blood, that's it." She said.

Then, he grabbed her, by the wrists and as she walked away. "Where are you going?" He asked coldly.

"I guess I'm walking my ass, back... to the madness. There's men in there. I'm single. I'm going to have fun."

He wasn't ready to let her go. Not on her terms anyways. He stopped himself from really hurting her. She was making him feel things, and a closeness he was having a hard time accepting. When he kissed her, he realized he felt so much more than her that he could no longer fight. And if he didn't pull his lips from hers, he would've taken her body right on the spot, and the way he was feeling, he probably wouldn't have been nice about it.

He cared about Sarah, and his feelings for her were growing beyond just blood. He wanted her, so bad, he could hardly control his sexual urges. But, what he was learning to control, over the years, was his thirst.

She yanked her arm away from him and started walking back. "Get back here, it's time for my midnight feeding." He said harshly. She stopped in her tracks, slowly. He still controlled that part about her. The blood part. She stopped and walking turning towards his demand and looking at him. Sometimes his demanding nature made her want to stab him in the eye with his engraved gold pen on his desk.

He sped to her, and without warning pulled her into him, and decided, he'd sink his teeth into her neck. He was rough. He didn't appreciate her tone. But he took her blood and held her like she was his. Yet again. Vampires natures were utterly possessive.

They wanted to come off as protective, but couldn't help the demonic part of their possessive attitudes. As he drew more he yanked her head to the side until he finished. At this point, he knew he should've stopped sooner, but he wasn't feeling selfish tonight. Her hands which held his shoulder slowly gradually fell as the night took over and her eyelids shut. "Mr. Salva-" she tried, but it was too late. He took so much blood, she blacked out. Then he very strategically picked her up bridal style and walked her back towards the car. Sending Caroline back on the jet, meant they had to stay a night here. He sat Sarah inside of the car with him, to head to a hotel. Where he planned to give her some of his blood to give her back some strength.

But it would be the first time, he spent the night with her. Whether or not this was a strategy, he needed a miracle to behave himself.

 **RAVEN, NEVER FLITTING**

Her body lay in an entrapment of soft touches and powerful grabs. This man made her feel a mixture of emotions. Good, bad and ugly. At first, he was this powerful body of charm, then he became sweet, self-expressive, romantic, and out of nowhere he became a monster that terrorized a young woman, into a horrible submissive state. She witnessed an abusive relationship, that she could've only lived in her nightmares.

Klaus and his witch. He wasn't who she thought. He was the man Davina said he was. But she felt something for him. Nothing like what she felt for Damon, but part of her had a connection to Klaus. The man who had no idea who she was but admitted he once loved a Bennett witch. Who was the witch, how does he know the Bennett's?

"This work of art you call a body, weakens the demon inside of me."

And at this moment he was back to being a smooth talking, body knowledgeable, lover.

He found it possible to have her ball gown off and her body his playground. Treacherous hands, mauled her. All that remained was the corset, the panties, and the garter, which made any set of eyes focus solely, on her curves. He worked his way around her body with his lips, and what would've made sense, is, he has noticed her hesitation and stopping. But this time around, she felt different with him. He was gentle, yet rough, and he didn't care about her hesitation.

She felt the moment, minutes ago, when his teeth hit her skin. She prayed he didn't take her blood. She wanted this monster off of her. She wanted him to go to the young witch and make it better. But she knew he had no intentions on that. His intention in the moment was strictly for his own selfish purposes. While he mauled her with beastly gropes, grabs, and nibbles, hoping to find a plump area to puncture her skin and drink.

He looked at her, and suddenly ocean eyes were now the color of night, dimmed and traced in blood and black veins grew thick and protruding under his rimming. "Jade, darling, I'm going to connect us now. In ways you can't imagine. I'm going to take your blood, and give you mine, and make love to you."

"No, I told you not my blood."

He laughed deeply, "I'm well aware of what you said, darling. But, we've done things your way for too long. Now, it's daddy's turn." He growled. _Daddy_? She thought. She did tell him he couldn't be Daddy. "Just do me a favor, call me Daddy, once."

"No!" She yelled. "Klaus, get off of me. I told you no blood. Don't break my rule."

"Rules are for peasants. Don't you know who I am?" I'm a fucking King!"

"No. Get off of me." She demanded. He grew increasingly angry. He wanted to strangle her. He couldn't control what her blood did to him. He was no longer in control, his demon was. The beast inside of him was in full affect, and Klaus was a distant memory.

"You seem to think, I'm going to keep letting you call the shots. I'm not asking. You can accept it or not, either way, I'm taking your blood. Don't fight me, or it'll be worse for you!" He kept saying words she heard before. He kept speaking in riddles that tormented her somehow. She found all of the strength in the world, forgetting she was a huntress, but remembering she was a witch, and sending him across the room flying.

His body hit the wall hard, and he laughed incredulously. He rubbed his head, He sped to her, wrapping his hands around her throat. His strength surpassed the man in the alley. The last man she had contact with. Klaus was far more brute, and forceful, and started to take joy in her readying to black out. Just before she lost consciousness, he let her throat go and sunk his teeth into her. Viciously.

He almost lost his senses tasting her.

"I've only heard about the taste of such power. But never, before, have I tasted such exhilaration. I'm going to enjoy this." He licked his lips, tasting every bit of her powerful, legacy as it dripped from his mouth. He went back in for more, and she screamed.

"Ahhhhh." Her hands pinned below his strength, and she didn't like feeling helpless. She felt so lost right now, what was happening. He teeth ripped into her violently, and as her blood withdrew from her body, she started to remember things. But how, how could things come back to her.

Bonnie kneed him in the groin, and he fell backwards. She clutched her chest, and stood up. Naturally when fight or flight took over, Bonnie was a fighter by nature. She kicked him across the face, and gave him an aneurism.

She grabbed for the bottom of her gown to put it on and leave, and he grabbed her from behind and roughly her hair. She knew she hated this somehow, her scalp was on fire.

"I'll fucking kill you." She threatened.

"They can't hear you over the fireworks. So, scream bloody murder! For all I care."

"No, Klaus, this isn't a game tonight. I'm not playing. This is real."

"Just let me taste your blood, or I'll be forced to take it, again. And, if you call me daddy, I'll may show you some mercy." He gripped her arms so tight, yanking her back to him, she felt her shoulder pop out of place. He threw her on his bed, while she clutched her pained shoulder.

"Fuck!" She screamed, she couldn't do magic with her shoulder out of place, but before she knew it, she felt dead weight on her body as he collapsed gasping for air. Confusion overtook her as his blood dripped onto the skin of her neck, while he choked on his insides.

She froze. Someone else was in the room. She couldn't bare the embarrassment of anyone seeing her this way. Her face froze as she ceased her breathing. A man looked Klaus in the face. "By the way, I'm the only one she calls, Daddy."

"Bloody hell!" Klaus choked out before fading into black.

"Bonnie!" She heard a man say her name. It was familiar. Finally. Bonnie, not Jade. She was Bonnie. She remembered. "Little Bird?"

 _Thank God._

She heard him. The only voice she wanted to hear. He yanked Klaus off of her and lifted her, then grabbed her covering her. She turned to see his face. "Raven?"

"It's me." He said, seeing her up close and watching her relief when she saw him. She couldn't stop looking at his handsome face. Then looked behind him, and saw the young witch with the bruised cheek. "She brought me to you. Told me, you were in danger." The young woman, Bonnie tried to help, after Klaus, hit her. The two witches nodded at one another. Bonnie reached towards the young woman, and touched her cheek. Healing it. The grateful witch, bowed her head, in appreciation. Bonnie looked back to Damon.

Once Klaus was staked, it broke her remaining, accidental compulsions.

"Oh, thank God." His face was home. It was the first thing she saw, and she was relieved. "I'm so happy to see you." She cried tears of joy for once. She attempted to throw her arms around his neck, and cried when she felt her out of place shoulder.

"Ahhhh."

Damon grabbed Bonnie from behind and put his hand on her mouth. "I'm sorry, for this." He said, before popping it back in place, concealing her scream. He wrapped his arms around her and bit into his wrist, and put it to her mouth to heal her.

"No."

"Now's not the time to be stubborn. Drink it to take the pain away. Please." She pulled his wrists to her mouth slowly to drank his blood, and after a few seconds, her shoulder felt ease. Afterward she hugged him. Like she'd never done. When he held her, and felt her hug him, with no hesitation, he exhaled. Her smell, her hair, her skin, her body, her warmth, was snug in his tight hold. He wrapped his arms around her with no intention of letting her go. He felt her heart racing and when she pulled up to look at him, she started explaining herself.

"I'm so sorry. I don't even know how is happened. I can't, think straight, and I-"

"Stop, you don't have to-"

"I just- one moment, I was someone I didn't recognize, it didn't feel natural, but I couldn't stop it, and- it was happening over and over. I couldn't- I let myself get swept up in forgetting all the bullshit. It was so amateur, and JV. I've never let myself get caught up, Raven. It's not like me, and-"

"Shhh." He put his finger to her lips. "You don't have to explain. I've got you now." He pulled her back into his arms and squeezed her with his arms around her... protectively. She finally felt safe. The first time in her life, she felt at home in his arms.

"You saved me." She cried into his neck. "You saved my life." Her soft whimpering, for the first time made him see her, not as though as she'd always portrayed. For once, he felt, it was his protection that she needed. He didn't say anything. He just heard her words, and knew she needed him. It's all he needed. To know, she needed him. He held her while she tried to forget about her fears. Something, she'd never let him see. She pulled up again and kissed him on the cheek looked into his crystal blue eyes.

She sniffed her sorrow, and repeated Mr. Poe. _"And the Raven, never flitting."_

 _"Still is sitting, still is sitting."_ He completed.

He looked at her face and wiped her tears. She shook her head and laughed at him lightening the mood. A staked vampire next to them, holding his dick, and a world of chaos silenced by their connection. "Come on. Let's get you out of here, blondie."

"Ugh, don't say anything. I know you hate it."

"It looks good on you, but you know I fucking hate it."

She stared at him in aww. She never stared at a man in aww. "My hero, the Killing Raven."

* * *

 **Damon really came through for Bonnie, and worked her mission with a group of people he didn't even know, because he knew she was in some sort of trouble, and he also knew he needed to get to her. The compulsions, are actually giving Bonnie more free will, than Silas' psychic block. Thoughts about the characters… Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Davina, Sarah, etc…. So, this was four chapters of the final ten-chapter installment. The story is complete, and I'm working on part 2… Please, review… What are you seeing for the final six chapters.**


	13. Perfect Illusion

**Fatal Distraction**

 **Chapter 13* - Perfect Illusion**

 **R-M (Mature/explicit)**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS OF THE PREVIOUS 4 CHAPTERS I UPLOADED! Ya'll are amazing. Please continue reviewing as the completed story will be all uploaded by weeks end.**

 **-Bonnie and Damon have a lot to get out on the table**

 **Sorry, some of you thought chapter 12 was the final chapter. It's not there's 18 chapters. This is 13-16 update.**

 **Please enjoy this 4 chapter update! Only 2 more to go before the stories done. These four chapters deal with the after math of all the miscommunication.**

 **Another thing about this story is all of the chapter titles, are a phrase from the dialogue that will dictate the premise of the chapter.**

* * *

 **…** **A NEW CHAPTER …**

It took an hour to get finish dealing with Klaus, once, Marcel and Caleb came for him. Bonnie was taken around the back way to Davina. She apologized, for pushing her, and being oblivious to what was happening. She admitted to getting in too deep. Mistaking her life, for possibly normalcy. When she allowed Klaus' words to continue to penetrate through her broken, compulsion barrier, she assumed, she could handle what was to come. Not realizing the vulnerability could've actually, prevented her from using her powers and strengths.

Marcel thanked her with the condo that would always be her home.

When it was discovered Klaus had gone missing, everyone was in question. But, Marcel wasted no time, admitting he had been behind it all. He had Klaus body in an undisclosed location. He told Elijah and Rebekah they had a home in the quarter as long as they remained in alliance with a treaty. They had free range of anything, so, long as they understood, Marcel had control of the quarter.

With some hesitation, they had no choice, but to accept, with hopes, they could recover their brother's body eventually. Still, Caleb was Kol, in disguise, and Davina, had not been open about that. Rebekah and Marcel's complicated relationship became a web of deceit, and they broke off their ties to one another for the time being.

Bonnie, aka Jade, wasn't even a suspect in Klaus' disappearance. That night, Damon took her back to her condo. For the next couple of days, they experienced a roller coaster of emotions, as well as both growth and pit falls in their complicated relationship.

The beginning of this new step in their relationship, was also the beginning of the chaos, bound to follow. It was almost as if, the closer they became, the more they'd be ripped apart.

* * *

 **THE RAVEN AND HIS LITTLE BIRD**

* * *

 **THE SWORD AND THE STONE**

The night was hardly plagued with worry, outside of the two of them. They had a lot to discuss, and to for once be honest with each other. Damon and Bonnie were nearly inseparable. By the time they made it back to her place, she was impressed at how they orchestrated a plan to follow through on her deal with Marcel, and save her from what they felt like was the danger she may have been in.

He told her finally about the necklace and ring he had made for her. How, he did it to search for her, when he had hard times finding her. He told her about the way he made her spell the jewelry under compulsion.

"You have to understand, when you disappear the way you do, I always fear, it's the last time, I'll see you."

"Raven. I told you, I'm not worth this. I'm not a good person, for you to go through this, trouble-" she looked at him, "I don't know what to say."

He watched her without speaking. Like he did in the beginning. Just watched her, as she said everything, that at most points meant nothing, because she always wanted to talk him out of caring for her. She got up, and headed to her bedroom. He sat for a few minutes until she walked back and sat near him. She held a knife in her hands. It was a small sword. He looked at it confused.

"What is this?"

"Six months ago, Raven, this was your death." He touched the sword with his hands, and she moved it. "Don't, it's very sharp."

"What, were you going to cut my head off?" He laughed.

She gave him a look of seriousness. "No, this sword, goes into your chest, and puts your body into an eternal resting state, physically. But, it takes your soul to your own personal hell. A place, where you relive your worst fears, over and over again, forever. You would be at permanent unrest. Dying day after day, after day."

"It's torture."

"Yes."

He swallowed, while she held the sword towards his chest. She used the excruciatingly sharp tip to pop off button after button of his shirt until it was open. He sat beneath her, bare chest, pale, cold, perfectly smoothed skin, and held it to his flesh. He never removed his eyes from her face. He watched as he tip of the sword, punctured his skin.

"Why did you want to kill me?"

"You are the key to breaking my curse, Damon. Silas says, that killing you, will bring my soul peace. You have something of his, and he needs it. And, killing you is the only way to get it. And in return, he says, this "precious cargo," will ease my painful aches. My daily, and nocturnal hell."

"It's impossible. I have no idea what he's talking about." Still unwavering, his eyes never move away from hers. "Take off those fucking contacts. I hate them."

"They aren't contacts. And this isn't dyed hair. It's a spell. I'm one big lie, Damon. Everything about me. My hair, my eyes, my skin, my powers... I'm just an illusion, Damon. A perfect illusion."

"You telling me it's all fraudulent?"

"Yes. I... spelled myself to look this way. I'm a monster. I've told you. You don't- I'm not..."

"Show me!"

"No. Never." She said. "I'm not perfect like you. Flawless, beautiful, without pain, or worry. Vampires become physically flawless."

"But we are internally flawed for an eternity. There's give and take."

He grabbed the sword, punctured it, through his skin further. She looked at him like he was crazy. Then he drug the knife across his chest, slicing his skin open, letting blood, drip from his body. The smell of his blood, triggered her. The addiction, she developed with Lorenzo, from him forcing her to drink from him, became a habit, she was able to break when she left. But not without struggle.

"Raven, this sword leaves scars on vampires. It's permanent damage. Only a witch can remove the marks of this blade." She went to spell his wound, and he stopped her.

"No longer without flaw." The deep cut, continued to bleed, dripping into her thighs as she sat over him one knee on each side of his thighs, while he sat back on her white leather sofa. Blood spread across her thighs, as it fell freely from his bleeding chest.

"Raven, why would you-"

He pulled her by her face to his... looked her deeply in her eye, and whispered, "Show me."

"No."

"Whatever you are, I don't care. I want you to show me."

"No!" She yelled. Afraid to move from his lap, at the idea of blood all over the place, triggering her human thirst for immortal blood, but she fought it. She jumped up and walked away from him, sword in hand, and blood trailing her condo. He jumped up after her... "Raven, stop. Don't chase me. I don't want to be chased!" He yanked her body and pulled her back against his chest.

"Stop, fucking doing this! I'm here. I'm not leaving. Show me your true self."

"No." She pushed him away and moved away from him.

"Then tell me why you haven't killed me?"

"No reason. I just-"

"Don't lie. I'm not dead. Why?"

"Because, your business is this economy. You are very important. The second I kill you I'll run more than I already do, for the rest of my life. Do you think I want that? To run forever?" She yelled.

"Fine. You won't do it, then I will." He sped to her, and pushed the sword into his chest.

"Oh my God. Whyyyyy? Why would you?" He fell to his knees, and clutched the pain, it was worse than any pain he'd ever felt. She picked his body up, and drug his heavy weight all the way the bathroom. She put him in the shower, and ran cold water over him and began spelling his wound to close.

"Now, your curse is broken, right? I'm giving you peace. Am I going to hell, now?" He choked.

"No, you ass. The stone is missing. As if you didn't know."

"I don't know, what you're talking about."

"The only way it works to kill, is with the Phoenix stone. Which you stole from me weeks ago!" She screamed.

"I never took anything from you. I promise."

"But you compelled me that day."

"To heal your wrists. You never let me heal you."

She cried, and looked into his face, to see he was telling the truth, when she put her hand on his head and used her psychic link to read him. Something she tried not to do in the past, in fear she couldn't handle what his conscious consisted of.

"You're telling the truth!"

"Of course, I am." She tried to heal him and he wouldn't let her. He stood up, as his wet body was covered in bloody water. The smell, made her thirst arise. She backed away from him, and out of the bathroom. He stumbled upon himself to get up, hoping to maintain strength enough to catch her. When he made it to his feet, he tried speeding to her, but he wasn't as fast as normal.

But he caught her, "Why am I slower?"

"The sword is powerful, even without the stone. Just let me heal you."

"No." he said, falling all over the place. "Not until you show me your true self." His words frustrated her to no end. He was overly persistent. He never backed down and she hated it, because she wanted to give in every time but couldn't be weakened by his care for her, or her care for him.

"Why can't you... just let me be?" She yelled.

"Because. Don't act as if you don't know."

"Know what; that you have his need to control me?"

"What? Never, have I ever... it's not about control, Little Bird."

"You have to know, where I am, when, how, why? You spy on me. You have Gino follow me. You don't let me be, or go... or come as I please. Why? Why are you doing this? Answer me!"

"You're not ready for the truth Bonnie."

"Stop, lying to me. Stop, making me question what we are to each other."

"Yes, because, leave it to you, and we're nothing." He said without hope.

"That's not entirely true. But, my life is-"

"Complicated." He repeatedly what he'd heard so often, angrily. "I know and I don't care. You think I walk away daily, from a drab life to chase you? No! I have a life. A busy life, and hundreds of thousands if not more, people that rely on me. And I'm busy chasing the one person who doesn't give a fuck about me most days." He yelled.

"Stop it. Don't- Don't do that to me. Don't, make me out to be the bad guy. It's not fair, I've told you and begged you to let me go. You don't listen. Why don't you fucking hear me? Why are you coming for me, when I told you not to?"

Her body was covered in his blood and he was at a loss of words because, how could it be so hard for her to understand?

"Come on." She yelled, but his repsonce wasn't in the tone she'd expect. He spoke softly and sincerely. "Answer me!" She screamed. But he remained calm.

"Because, I love you Bonnie." Her disbelief overpowered her acceptance and she shook her head no. He can't love her, because she can't be saved, and their love would just be plagued with worry, fear, and enemies. "Yes. I love you! How can you not see that? I worry about you, and you won't let me protect you openly, so I have to find a way to do it, behind your back. Like compelling you." He shook her body trying to hold himself up. "Don't make me fight, to love and protect you!"

"Raven, you don't love me."

"Stop calling me that. Call me by my name!"

She shook her head, crying. He was pulling her from inside of herself again. She closed her eyes pretending not to see him, but he wouldn't give her rest or peace.

"Damon, please. The closer I get to you, the more danger you're in. You don't know Silas. He's dangerous. Jealous. Evil. He'll kill you."

"Im not afraid of Silas. There's a lot you don't know about he and I. Stop changing the subject. I said I love you. And I don't expect you to say it back. But, I protect you, because I will die, before I let someone hurt you. I don't care about your past. And what you were supposed to do. We both know, you don't want to kill me. You care about me, Bonnie. I know you do."

"Raven- I mean Damon... it's not that simple."

"Show me, now." He demanded.

Bonnie finally gave in...

 ** _"Est verum forma"_**

Bonnie backed away slowly from Damon, and removed the clothing she had on. She stood before him naked, as her body slowly, uncovered her true form. Her straight blonde hair, went back to chocolate waves. Her brown eyes turned Jade. All these things he knew, but slowly, by the second, scar after scar appeared over her body. Bite marks. Scratches. Scars from being beaten with a whip, and stabbed with a knife. A prominent one at her lower abdomen, thick, like an incision. Scars from stitches. A gash down her neck, from her ear to her jawline. Countless, brutal assaults on her body. She only let him watch her for about a minute or two, before she covered her body, with her hands, and ran inside of the bathroom, that had his blood everywhere, and locked herself inside.

He clutched his wound, and walked to the door. He knocked softly. "Bonnie... please let me in."

He stood outside of the door, never feeling more connected to her than in this moment.

"No, Damon. Please." She cried, because she felt ugly.

"Bonnie. Let me in. Please." He sat there for over an hour, waiting patiently, not a word was spoken for over an hour.

 **SCARS**

He sat against the door, and eventually, the blood flow, slowed. He fell back lightly when she opened the door. He sat up, abruptly and watched her standing before him. She reached for his hands helping him up. She was covered with a long night shirt, and he was no longer wearing a shirt. His wound didn't look any better and she shook her head at his stubbornness. She rubbed her hand over it, and proceeded to try and heal it, and he grabbed her wrist, shaking his head no.

"What? Why?"

"Let's do this, the old fashioned way? You by chance have any... needle, thread, or could we cauterize it?"

"Damon... you don't need to prove a point."

"Because of what I am, I'm fortunate enough to heal naturally. Few things leave scars on my body. With exception of this awful sword. Bonnie, if I hadn't been a vampire, after all of the things I've endured, I'd probably have one limb, half of an ear on this side... oh wait, let's not talk about the countless broken necks I've received or aneurysms you've given me. I'd be a vegetable." He said, making her laugh, and then smiling when he saw her face change.

"You know I hate you, right?"

"Do you?" His face changed from smiley, to serious. The air in the room was suddenly fell heavy, and she felt slightly on edge, with the intensity he was giving her. He lifted his hand to her face, and let his finger gently, glide down her temple. His knuckles gave her goosebumps. "You hate me, Bonnie?" His whisper felt like a roar, as the room was filled with a decadent level of silence.

Her throat, swallowed a dry mouth full of air, and she attempted to answer him. "I-um... I mean, hate, is such a strong word. And... we- I mean, over the past few months, it's been-" his arm wrapped around her waist, and with soft strength, pulled her into him. "Damon - I think if we could just-"

His lips felt like an answer to a question that was off limits.

A question, she didn't allow to plague her daily thoughts. He walked her body backwards, lifting her shirt from her body.

Soft kisses turned into hungry kisses. A little more plausible intention, and less inhibited. The kind of kiss, that a spectator, would stop and stare at, because the sensuous sight of melded tongues, would make anyone think of porn.

Their bodies bumped backwards, into the bed, and they fell. "Fuck" Damon remembered his wound. Bonnie touched him to chant, and he pinned her arms above her head. After removing her shirt.

He sat up, on top of her, letting his fingers trail all her scars. She grabbed his wrist, "Damon, please don't look at them. I don't want to remember they exist. So, drawing attention to it, is only going to remind me that-"

 _Kiss_

Before she could finish her sentence, he was kissing her scars. Every awful scar, and reminder of the ugliness she felt inside, was being drowned out in the soft acceptance of his embrace.

His lips wondered from her neck, to her plump breasts. The bite marks, he observed, forced him to imagine what happened to her. Her back was covered in permanent welts across her skin. Scars covered her wrists, and ankles from restraints.

"Bonnie...?"

"Don't, ask, please. Not right now. Just keep touching me, this way." She pleaded softly. Holding her hands, he covered her body, in kisses. Kissing her body down to her waist, and back up to her breasts, made her hungry for him. She flipped their bodies over, straddled his body and arched her back into him. Her body pressed up against his... making him hard. Her lips, touched his wound, and he got chills when he felt her tongue enter his open cut.

Confusion overwhelmed him, and he looked up to see her licking the wound across his chest. She was making love to his wound, with her mouth, while her tongue fucked him up inside.

"Bon- fuck. What exactly are you doing, and why does it feel so good?"

"Cauterizing your wound with magic."

"With your tongue?"

"You'd be amazed at the ways I can heal you. What I did, was basically, a painless version of cauterizing. Your wound will close with a scar, since you want to be a tough guy."

"How did you learn how to-"

"Silas." She said quietly.

"I don't want to think bout him. Because, I have too much to tell you about him. But right now, I need to be inside of you." He turned her body back over. His kisses continued, in between his talking. He let his teeth gently, tickle her hip bone, and he made it back up to her breasts, where he devoured her nipples and the plump fat, of her chest with his mouth.

Damon's lips and tongue, hugged her sensitive nipples, pulling the tickling sensation within her pussy.

Bonnie reached to unbuckle his pants. His lips didn't leave her body. Between the two of them, they pushed his pants down. Bonnie put her small hand around his hard shaft and stroked him back and fourth, squeezing him with all of her strength.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his teeth flashed. She watched his teeth when he winced, from the suction her hand had on his cock. His hands roughly pinched underneath her knees and spread her legs. The tighter she squeezed him the rougher he got.

He put his mouth against her and opened his lips, teasing her lips with his own, wanting to kiss her, but just breathing heavily against her open mouth instead. Feeling his breath enter her mouth, and realizing her chest was rising and falling, just beneath him, knowing he could feel it, as her nipples grazed his skin, excited her. The teasing, angered her, and she bit his lip.

Her bite, forced him to vamp out before her. She'd never been sexually with him as a vampire. He grabbed his lip to feel the blood she drew from him, looked at his fingers drenched in his blood, and back at her.

"I'm sorry." She said. When he felt her heart racing, he retracted his teeth. Her breaths still awakening his body feeling her pulse just beneath him. Skin to skin, was the highest elation he'd experienced in weeks, having not seen her.

"Bonnie, I'm-"

"No, it's okay. I want to see them." She said curiously. When she said that, he flashed his teeth again. In her curiosity, she reached up, and slid her index fingers cross his lips, and touched the sharpest point of his teeth. His teeth were razor sharp and drew blood immediately. He immediately sucked her finger to heal her. It turned her on so much, that she told him, "Bite me."

"What?"

"Drink from me Damon, please. Without compelling me. I want to feel it. I want to remember it." He considered it. Her smell tempted him, especially after he sucked her finger and got a little taste. As much as he wanted to drink from her, he resisted.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't. After tonight, I just don't think you're ready, not tonight."

"Please don't develop a conscience right now, about it."

But he had to. After seeing her scars, and watching her be savagely manhandled and attacked, he couldn't be that guy tonight. He couldn't be selfish. He had to soften up, bare down, and give her what he thought she needed.

He let his veins fade, and his teeth retract. His eyes went back to normal, and he watched her become angry. "Damon, don't... baby me. I'm not a victim, I don't need you to treat me like some scarred girl. No pun intended."

"Don't be angry, Bonnie. I just can't okay? I walked in on a mad man about to rape you, or drain you of your blood. Right after he savagely tore into your flesh. Then, I see these scars from an obvious horrible part of your past. Excuse me, for wanting to protect you body, your mind, and your heart tonight."

"Damon, I'm a big girl."

"No biting tonight, Bonnie. No hair pulling. No choking. I won't even slap your ass. I just want to feel your body against mine. I wanna be connected. I wanna make you cum. I want to be just us, like we were in the beginning. My skin, your skin, and you whispering in my ear how good I'm making you feel, how much you love when I'm inside of you. Calling me Daddy." He smirked

Watered welded heavy in the corners of her eyes, because anger immediately turned to sadness. She didn't want him to make a victim out of her. But, when he just looked in her eyes, and then wrapped his arms around her, she shook her head. Her eyes aimlessly drifted across the ceiling. His finger, pulled her chin towards him slowly, and he conjoined their lips.

His hand cupped the area of her neck, just below the ear, as his fingers draped slightly around to the back of her nape. Damon moved his body over Bonnie's, and pushed himself between her legs, with his heavy body, slowly. She felt him against her again, and this time, he didn't want to waste it. He looked her in her eyes. She was under his spell, "Put me inside of you." He softly demanded. He caught her lips amidst her heavy breathing, then when she grabbed him, and tipped him at her entrance, he pushed himself into her. Then he watched her face, feeling him stretch her barriers, and how much he lived for how much she accepted him.

"Uuhhhhhmmmm." She hummed. He was inside of her, making her feel whole again. When she moaned, it only tempted him to push his mouth deeper into hers, and push further inside of her. He would grind his body into her in a slow rhythm, deepening their kiss, making love to her. Every thrust, she exhaled, rubbing her fingers across the skin of his back and butt. Pulling him into her. "D-D-Damon. Mmmm." She tried speaking but Damon had his own agenda of fully sating her, with every part of him consuming every part of her. It was easier to allow his tongue to wrestle with hers while he penetrated her.

He wrapped one arm around the back of her neck, and the other hand, fingers rubbed across the scar on her lower abdomen. Slowly, he trailed his fingers across, the permanently welted, and raised skin, from her scar tissue. He let his fingers touch every scar, gently caressing her insecurities with the stroke of his patience.

The other hand, from the back of her neck, he crawled his fingers into her scalp, and instead of even grabbing her hair, he lifted her face to his, and looked her in the eyes. He didn't speak. He just watched her, with every thrust, and how, each time he pushed inside of her, he felt her walls coming down. He was loving her; and in her own way, she was letting him. "You feel so good inside of me." Her words hit his lips, as close as their mouths were. It made him work harder to please her.

How is it possible, that someone so sinful, felt so heavenly? The eye contact, scared her. Maybe it's because this time he hadn't compelled her. He just, gave himself to her. And looking him in the eyes, pulled at a vulnerability she had been afraid to give anyone, since the beginning of she and Silas.

Her bottom lip was swept up into her top one. He smiled, and kissed her chin, while they sweat together. This, was the softest they'd been with each other since the beginning. The fingers, of one of his hands which were tracing her scars, were now, crawling up her body, past her neckline, and he cupped her face. He paused his motions for a minute, so she could focus on his words. "I'm not letting you go back Bonnie, you understand? I'm taking you back with me. You don't have to run ever again. I'll protect you. I promise."

"Don't make promises, you can't keep, Damon."

"After all that running Bonnie Bennett, aren't you tired?"

"My life, Damon, is complicated. My choices, are not my choices."

"Then, do you plan on killing me still?" She shook her head no. Her hands gently hold his body, and he slowly, begins to push into her again. His cock, felt like her remedy, right along with his attentive nature. When her eyes close to enjoy the pleasure, he pushes deeper. "Look at me?" He demanded through her body trembling moan. "For as long as I can help it, your face will be the last one I see before bed, every night, and the one that I wake up to everyday." He kissed her, keeping his eyes on hers, thrusting ever so slowly. "Can you handle that? Will you let me, protect you?"

"Damon it's not that simple. I-"

"I'm taking you with me, and if you don't like it, then kill me!" She shook her head hating how it sounded, because she could never kill him.

"I can't, hurt you. Damon, I don't want to hurt you. But he will try to make me, kill you and I can't control Silas."

Damon's body overpowered her towards the end, keeping himself buried inside of her. "Will you let me take care of Silas?" Their eye contact became intensified, as they were reaching their peaks. He moved fasted, letting his sweat drip onto her body.

"Oh fuck." She said feeling his thrust. "I don't know about that Damon."

"What?" He asked angrily. He didn't like that answer, and he thrusted deeper.

Bonnie flipped him over. "I'm capable of taking care of Silas. Now, shut up, and make love to me." She rolled her body into his, catching every inch of his shaft inside of her, and hugging it with intensity. Damon bit his lip and gripped her sinful hips, like he owned her body. Watching the way her stomach rolled. The way her pussy swallowed him, and choked his cock. And even more, the scars on her body, made him love her, even harder, if it were possible. He opened his mouth to speak, "You're so beautiful." He pulled her face to his. "I won't let him come between us." She nibbled at his lips and when he started to speak again, Bonnie spoke an incantation.

" **Silentium**."

Forcing Damon's silence, and kissing him, breathless. He didn't lay there and take it. If she was going to silence them, he was going to finish what he started, and he did. He gave it to her so good, she gave him an aneurism, out of excitement, when she came. He loved, her torture. After they were finished, she lifted the spell so he could speak.

Afterwards, Damon wrapped his arms around her, and they rolled around a couple times, before he was spooning her from behind. Sex with Damon, always felt like using magic. And maybe sometimes she had to use some magic, since they loved to play. She held his arms as they wrapped around her body, and Bonnie fell asleep. Damon lay there, big-spooning her for a few... listening to her breathe before he allowed himself to sleep. His face tucked into her body. Letting her heartbeat, drift him off. For the first time they'd be spending an entire night together.

* * *

 **Bonnie and Damon deal with the after math of Klaus, and her running away from issues. She admits to why she was supposed to kill him, and why she couldn't do it. She shows him the scars on her body that she uses to cover magic. She tries pushing him away and convincing him she not worth fighting for because Silas won't let her go, and will hurt anyone trying to come between them. But Damon admits that through it all, he's been there, chasing her, because he loves her. His admitting that, shocked her, that he is willing to love her, even though she thinks she's a monster. No matter how she pushes him away, he fights through it because he knows she's not used to being fought for. Plus, he wants to begin earning her trust.**


	14. La Jolie Fin

**Fatal Distraction**

 **Chapter 14* - Jolie Fin (Pretty End)**

 **R-M (Mature/Explicit/Disturbing mentions of abuse)**

 ***trigger warning***

 **So, this chapter, you will learn why Bonnie is particular about how her hair is pulled and taking her blood. You learn why she felt deja vu with Klaus and his young witch. You'll learn how she came to be so closed off and how she was okay with using her body, for sex, and how it helped her feel powerful.** **Also, more of Stefan's complications will unfold.**

* * *

An irate Caroline stomped over to Stefan as she was being taken to the car, and headed to a jet to take her back to Mystic Falls. "Stefan, what is the meaning of this?"

He kept walking, holding Sarah in his arms, and sitting her in another car. He lauded her in the back seat of an SUV, gently placing her head at one opened of the seat, and her legs at the other. He took her heels off, and sat them on the floor, gently. Caroline watched him terror. "Stefan!" She called, but he wasn't listening.

He made sure, Sarah's dress was covering her, and nothing was exposed. Then he gently shut the door. He turned to Caroline. "What, do you want?" He asked calmly.

"What are you doing? Why is your assistant passed out? She drank too much?" Her tone was snarky and bitchy.

"As if you don't know. You know, Caroline, you are very transparent. I just want you to know. What you did tonight, orchestrating that set up... makes me so disgusted with you."

"So that's it, send me home. I come and go as you allow me Stefan. I do what you want, when you want. Everything you ask. I'm the person, who's always there. I'm always waiting for you-"

"Stop. Don't wait for me. Go home. I'll see you in a few days!"

She became worried at his nonchalant tone. "What's this mean Stefan? Are we breaking up? Are we together? What is happening?"

"You are more worried about what we are, then what I just told you, that you did. Your focus, is never on what is should be on. Go home, Caroline. Re-evaluate your life. I'll see you in a few days." He walked around to the SUV and got into the truck, and closed the door leaving her there.

Ric, spoke to the guards who were escorting her, making sure they knew their orders. He grabbed another car, and with Lily and Vicky, he headed towards the driver side. When Vicky passed Caroline, Caroline shared at her.

"Vicky, did you talk to him?"

"No, Caroline. I haven't spoken to Stefan since he drug Sarah out of the party."

"Vicky, come on, let's go." Ric said. Vicky turned to the car, and got in, shutting the door in Caroline's face. Caroline, looked around, ready to kill someone, or drain someone. She didn't know. The guards were ready to take her to a private jet and get her back to Mystic Falls. But she wasn't sure she was ready to leave the party.

* * *

 **xxx TEQUILA SUNRISE xxx**

* * *

 **x NIGHTMARES x**

They slept for hours, before Bonnie began tossing in her sleep. Her body jolted and she was breathing so, heavy, it made Damon check her pulse to see how accelerated it was. He'd never felt it beating so fast. "Stop it. Please!" She screamed. She began moving wildly in her sleep.

"Bonnie. Bonnie, it's me... it's okay calm down."

Her eyes were still closed, but it didn't stop her from using magic against him. She'd given him an aneurysm. And his entire body was on fire. Then suddenly she stopped and apologized. "I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to, please don't let him take my magic again. It was a natural reflex."

Damon was all the more confused. Was she having a nightmare, stuck in a memory, or actually talking to him. He clutched his head, feeling remnants of the pain from the aneurysm and tried his hardest not to bite her in anger right now. "Bonnie. What the hell? What is happening?" He asked her. She heard him but didn't recognize his voice, and she asked him strange questions.

"I can't do this anymore. Please. I'm exhausted. My body can't handle this! Not again!"

Suddenly Damon realized she was trapped in a memory. He slowly stood up and approached her. When a supernatural was trapped in a bad memory you had to be careful, because you could appear as the part of the memory they are afraid of. He walked slowly, and her face was filled with terror. She was a scared little girl.

"You can't trust him. Please don't do this to me. He sent you, but you can't trust him."

"Who... who sent me?" He played along.

"St. John sent you. But you can't trust him. If you help me escape, you can keep your life."

"Why, am I supposed to die?"

"You' have no idea what he's capable of." She warned him.

"Go through with what? What do you think I'm going to do to you?"

"What they all do. Hurt me. I don't know, you're all different. You going to fuck me against my will... beat me... strangle me... what... take my blood against my will? Which type are you? Sadistic comes in different forms. You're actually an attractive person. You look like a man who could have any woman. Why pay... to torture me?"

 _Holy fuck. She didn't just say that._

A lot became clearer to him. She was tortured, against her will. Sadistically, abused, and terrorized. Fuck, it was more than he could've expected to ever hear. Last thing he wanted, was to make her fear him.

"Maybe I don't want to hurt you?"

"They all say that... then they pull me by my hair... like they want to rip to from my scalp. Do you know, what that feels like? It feels like fire! I hate it... I hate being dragged by my hair. Please don't do that. Don't drag me by my hair."

"I won't. You have my word."

"I don't need your word. Because you'll lie. You all lie. I'm just requesting not to pull my hair hard or take my blood against my will. Those are my preferences." She cried. "Although, you guys never listen."

Suddenly, he realized why she had so many rules. Why she was so preferential. Why she was so, particular. And defensive. His heart broke seven times over for every awful thing that came out of her mouth. "What's your name?"

"Fin. Jolie Fin." She said

 ** _Pretty End._**

"I don't want to hurt you. I promise I won't. I just want to talk. Can we talk?"

"He doesn't want me talking too much."

"Okay. We can sit... maybe next to each other. You don't have to talk much. I'll ask questions, and you answer, as simply as you can, if you want, okay?"

She nodded her head. He moved away from her in a non-threatening way, backing up, until he felt the bed, then as he sat... she cautiously approached, and sat... on the foot of the bed a few feet from him. The room was still dark, other than the lighting from the moon. She sat, straight up, and was filled with confidence to the untrained eye. But it was as if she was trained to carry herself a certain way. But he felt it in her eyes, when he tried searching them she was broken. She couldn't look him in the eye, nor did he force it.

"Jolie? Can I call you that?"

"Yes."

"Are you here by free will or prisoner?"

She hesitated. "The latter."

"Do you feel safe?"

She shook her head no.

"When you come into this room, are you supposed to have sex with men?"

Her head nodded in embarrassment. "Sometimes. Sometimes, they just hurt me."

"Do men, hurt you often?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Everyday? Every other day? Once a week? Sometimes?"

"Sometimes. It's hard to keep track of the days when he puts me in the dungeon."

"Dungeon? He puts you in a dungeon? How often?"

Bonnie hesitated. She hated the thoughts. But... somehow, they were inside of her. "When I bite him, or fight back."

"Which is why you can't use magic on him. What does he do to you?"

"Anything he wants. Whenever he wants. Everyday, sometimes twice a day. Accept when he puts me in the dungeon. He tosses me in there and chains me up, and he leaves me for long periods of time. Days... maybe weeks sometimes. There's days I come out and look in the mirror, and my hair is longer. Or, I can tell when my weight loss is noticeable. But..." she stopped herself.

"What?"

"When I was pregnant... he would only put me down there for a day. The baby... required lots of nutrients. I'm surprised he cared about the baby. He was okay with hurting me."

Damon bit his fist, to refrain from shouting. He bit until he drew blood, and his anger pulsed so strongly, he almost felt his heart beat inside of his cold dead chest.

"The baby, saved my life... in the beginning."

"Baby? Wow."

"The baby was the reason I had to becomes incredibly tough."

"Where is your baby?

"Please... don't, talk about the baby. I don't want to talk about the baby. I'm begging you." Her hear broke and she began to cry.

He covered his face, rubbing his hands roughly against his skin. "I'm sorry." He spoke remorsefully.

"It's okay. Are we finished talking? Do you want me to fuck you, now?"

His disgust grew, and his stomach felt sickness, that he never felt as a vampire. The silhouette, before him, was such a broken girl. Different then the Bonnie he knew.

"Bonnie?"

"Jolie. You can't call me that."

"Why?"

"Bonnie Hopkins is gone. She'll never be back. He killed her."

"Where is this dungeon?"

"It's in a place, called the Vault."

Damon had no idea what that meant, or where a place called the vault could be. Or if it was an actual vault? He scooted closer to her, and she prepared her body for him. She stood up and bent over the bed, with her legs and arms spread. It took everything in him not to lose his temper and destroy anything around him, but in her vulnerable state, he couldn't scare her. He stood up and walked to her, standing behind her bent over body. She didn't flinch.

That scared him.

He put his hands on the skin of her back, and crawled then gently up her body, to her shoulders, standing her up. He wrapped his arms around her body from behind, and held her, protectively. He whispered into her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, or fuck you. Or do anything."

She let him hold her for a moment. He felt so different from the rest. He held her like she mattered. She wasn't a rag doll or a worthless witch. She was special. She leaned into his embrace, and Damon felt, almost home free. She almost became caught up in his words, believing him, until she remembered. She had to be tough, no matter what. The world had no space for Weakness.

How dare he offer her these false promises. She was instantly angered.

"I'm going to help you. Just, lay down and rest."

Then suddenly, he felt something click inside of her. Within seconds her entire attitude changed.

 **A LION AND A GAZELLE**

Stefan sat up in his hotel room, watching Sarah sleep. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He'd given her blood to sustain her. After he nearly drained her. She was still in her dress from the ball. But he took her masque off. Her face was so beautiful and delicate. She was so, precious to him.

Alas, he was reminded that he was a monster. He didn't deserve her understanding. It made him feel weak, when she pacified his anger. Yet, he felt challenged when she became defiant. He just watched her sleep. He was tempted to go inside of her head and enter her dreams. He could even manipulate her dreams if he so desired.

She lay there, torturing him. He couldn't take it. He walked to her and entered put his hand on her, entering her mind. He sat beside her on the bed, holding her hand. Once his mind was fully emerged into hers, he felt her dream begin to change, as the strength of his mind, took hold of hers.

 _He stood in a large space open space. It was a field. An open field. Thistles, and daisies covered the ground as the grass was up to his calves. He was wearing casual clothing, and he had a bushel of daisies in his hand. He was waiting for her. He looked and looked for her, and she was nowhere in his line of sight. He didn't call her name. Something about him felt scared or nervous._

 _The most unusual feeling hit his chest, and he nearly jumped at the feel. It was his heart, racing. He put his hand there, and no quicker than he did, did he feel a heavy thumping. It was the single most shocking thing he could've imagined. He reached up to feel for his teeth, and when he tried to flash them, they didn't exist._

 _"What's happening?" He whispered to himself._

 _Then, petite arms wrap around him from behind, and clasp his chest. He feels a soft frame hug his backside, and breast press up against his mid back. Lips tickle his neck, and he grabs her hands._

 _It felt right. She was holding him, like he belonged to her. "I've been hiding for a while now. How could you keep me waiting?"_

 _"I'm sorry." He said, turned towards her, and hand her the flowers. The minute he saw her face, he felt his heart stop for a second. Skipping a beat._

 _She smiled, and that smile, wasn't about the smile, but about the twinkle in her big doe eyes, when she looked at him. She grabbed her flowers smelling them. Her long, sleeveless dress, exposing her skin to the sunlight, and he looked at his own, as the sun fell over the hillside slowly, it hit him with warmth to his own skin._

 _"Hi." He said, swallowing._

 _"Hi." Still smiling._

 _"You're so beautiful."_

 _"That's not going to get you out of explaining why you never searched for me. I was hiding forever."_

 _"I'm sorry. I just, saw the flowers, and couldn't help it." He pulled one flower out and put it in her hair. She smiled, and kissed his cheek. Then, she grabbed and tossed her bushel of flowers into the air, and ran. He chased her, and at human speed he was still much faster than her. He tackled her until they fell in the plethora of grass too tall for it to be considered the coastal regions. He figured they could've only been in the Midwest somewhere._

 _He fumbled over her, and lay almost on top of her, cupping her face with one hand. He wanted to kiss her, but, instead looked into her eyes for seconds longer than he intended to._

 _"Mr. Salvatore, your so handsome."_

 _"Why are you calling me that?"_

 _"Because, I can call you what I'd like. I'm your wife, and that part was mentioned in our vows I'm sure. You know the part of the vows, that say... "To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to nickname, and to play hide and seek with, and not forget about your wife." She smiled._

 _"You... are my wife." He smiled._

 _"Yes, silly, what's gotten into you?"_

 _"Nothing, I just... forget how lucky I am sometimes." He leaned into her, and took her breath away with a kiss. A subtle kiss, that turned a little greedy. The gradual effect of the kiss on them both, eventually made them want more than the kiss. Stefan undid his pants, while Sarah pulled her dress up._

 _The yellow and green backdrop with brown hues, stood against her tanned skinned and green eyes, with midnight shaded hair. The back drop was her accessory, and she wore it well. But he much rather see her wearing... nothing._

 _"I want you to make love to me. Make love to me, right now," she tried to squeeze out her words between his hungry kisses. By the time his pants were down, and her dress was up, he was waiting to enter her body. For some reason, he never thought this moment would come. His anticipation was strong, and she looked him in the eye. "I'm ready." She said softly._

 _He pushed her legs open, and started to penetrate her with himself, and her face, was priceless. Slowly feeling his human self, enter her, he bit his lips, excited for the moment that he would finally feel himself, all the way inside of her. She grabbed his body pulling at him, and the more she pulled the slower he moved. It was almost as if he couldn't control the act no matter how hard he tried. He pushed and still, so slow. He became worried._

 _"What's happening?" She asked._

 _"I don't know." Suddenly, the sun set. It was dark. And his teeth went from straight to having four jagged sharp teeth at every rounded corner of his mouth, and once they flashed, Sarah's body tensed up._

 _"Oh my God." Her face grew in terror, and Stefan jumped up._

 _He was out of h_ er dream in seconds. When he opened his eyes, they were staring at each other. They were both awake and he was sitting next to her. She sat up and scooted away from him.

"Where am I? Why are we here?"

"You're in my hotel room. I brought you here after I fed from you?" She became defensive.

"Why? What did you do?" And it hit her. The woods, the tree. His anger, his possessiveness. His teasing and torturing her. Kissing her and backing away. Touching her and stopping. Then suddenly, she remembered. "You... almost killed me."

"Sarah, please, I can't explain."

"No, stay away from me. You monster."

"You are alive and fine. I wasn't going to hurt you-"

"You weren't? But you did! In every way. Emotionally, mentally, physically. You didn't care when you took my blood, like a savage!" She screamed. He was used to hearing words like that, but not from her. She usually kept a soft spot for him, and this time he was beginning to feel as if her tolerance for him was running out.

She jumped off the bed and away from him. "Sarah, stop. Don't... don't do that! Please." He etched himself around the bed trying to approach her calmly. "I'm warning you, calm down, or I have to deal with you accordingly."

"The hell does that mean?"

"It means stop before you trigger me to turn. I don't want to frighten you, but if you trigger my defenses, I will turn. And you will be afraid. So please, just calm down, and let me explain." He said, steadily approaching her.

"No. No. No!" She yelled. "Stay away!" She was bare foot, and in her tight dress having issues with quick mobility. She lifted the closest thing near her, to keep him away. A skinny, tall, hotel lamp.

He looked at her ridiculously. He hated scaring her, but this was a joke. "What are you going to do with that, Sarah? Hit me!"

She tore the lamp shade off. "Stake you."

"With a bulb?" He laughed. Then she hit the bulb against the walls shattering it, making it sharp. Not realizing she'd darken the room.

"Fuck." She stepped on broken glass from the bulb, and her foot was in instant pain bleeding. "Ow, damn it." She felt him approaching her and she swung the lamp in an empty space unable to see him. Then, she used her body to slide across the wall until she could be closer to the door. Her body trembled and shook as she walked slowly. He could hear her breathing even though she silenced it, and most important he could feel her heart beat, as heavy as it hit her chest.

Sarah knew, she'd lose this battle, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. It took so long trying to make it to the door. When she made it to the door, Stefan sped to her. She reached another switch turning a dimmed light above the hotel door on. She hit him with the lamp stick, then stuck it in his chest. He looked at her surprised clutching his chest with a broken lamp stuck in his chest. Sarah, ran out of the door, limping on her foot, while glass was stuck in the bottom. She realized she was in a penthouse suite. All the lights were off, and this hotel room was endless. Filled with mirrors and windows, she was fucked. The only light came in from the lights in the streets, of the celebration. She had no idea where the exit was. But she ran and ran until, he caught her.

"You're not going anywhere." Strong arms locked around her body.

"Oh God. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me." She said as he grabbed her from behind and carried her back to the dark room, almost dragging her. "No, please!" The vision of the penthouse living room was beautiful. It over looked the quarter, and all the lights of the city lit the penthouse. The bedroom door was on the right, and two shadowy figures, were disappearing into that door, as it slammed shut. A wide-open window, hit he hotel like a movie theater screen. The view... was breathtaking. A dark room, only lit were the silhouettes, of the furniture, which was all white. And there wasn't a sound.

Except for Sarah's screams, being heard to the right, in the slammed shut room. Two bodies wrestled around, and skin hitting skin was a prominent sound, as was the stumbling around of two bodies. Then suddenly, her screams were muffled as if her mouth was covered; and she put up a fight.

She really did.

 **xx MIND FUCK xx**

Damon watched Bonnie's face go from afraid girl, to lethal woman. The fear turned to menace, and she was a different woman.

She pushed him away fearfully. "No. that's not how this works. You have to fuck me or I can't complete the mission. You have to be your true, disgusting self, so that I can-" she yelled, and stopped herself.

"So that you can what?"

"Nothing, I've said too much already. Please. Just fuck me. However, you want, be rough, anything you have to do... to get your dick hard, but fuck me, you have to fuck me, or he will kill me!"

"Why would he kill you?"

"Oh my God where are you sent from? Why are you trying to help me? STOP! STOP IT. JUST DON'T. Don't try to save me. There is no saving. I can handle myself, as long as I do what I'm supposed to do. Please don't make my life harder than it is. I'm begging you."

This, defensive mechanism she used, to push people away was used to protect herself, keep herself alive. Survive. No wonder, she had always been so defensive with him. Running. The more he chased, the more she ran.

"There's no time for Weakness in this world. The world is an unforgiving place."

"I'm not going to have sex with you."

"Just man up, make your dick hard, and do it." She yelled. "The more you try to save me, the more you're trying to get into my head and make me believe, that I am worth saving. The more, I become aware, that I'll never escape. The more you anger me. Stop getting into my head with false hopes. Fuck me, already. Or he's going to come in here and kill us both!"

This was the moment he was praying she'd snap out of it. He backed away from her, and walked towards the door, grabbing the handle. Within seconds she did some crazy move, that he missed somehow. Something like a ninja. She didn't need vampire speed to do what she did to fight his opening the door.

"Bonnie!"

"Jolie. Damnit! Quit calling me that name! I don't know her." A couple of quick moves, and Bonnie had Damon's arms twisted behind his back and his face against the door. She put her fingers into his hair, and yanked his head back whispering in his ear... everything about her changed in minutes. From a demur, broken girl to a seductress, a weapon. Even this side of her he'd never seen. And he'd seen some rather expansive faces and shades of Bonnie, but this woman, tonight, took the cake. When she whispered, it triggered something inside of him, "I guess I'll have to make you my bitch then." She said savagely, handling him all the way to the bed, and she was stronger than he'd imagined.

Even though she triggered him, he refrained from hurting her, and maybe he needed to see this. Maybe he needed to understand what happened to her by experiencing it himself. He lay there, watching her crawl above him. He didn't allow himself to look at her sexually, even naked, she was someone else before him.

Bonnie's fingers crawled up Damon's chest, and she played a rather dangerous game of control, when she back-handed him across his face. She drew blood immediately, and he held his cheek, angrily.

Again. She hit him, hard. He gripped the sheets of her bed, to keep from strangling her. She was an awful version of herself. She laughed, at his restraint. Feeling his body tense up, and his fist grip her sheets, she watched his body language, she knew how to make a man angry.

"Jolie... please, I won't hurt you." He spoke through clenched jaws. "I won't fuck you. And I won't let him fuck you either. Stop trying to-"

A small yet powerful fist, struck his jaw, before she wrapped her hands around his throat. Slowly, she was cutting off anything that resembled air, that would allow him to breath. She was bluffing he thought, she was bluffing. He couldn't hurt her.

But then...

He was blacking out, and astonished by her strength. She grabbed his dick in one hand and within seconds of feeling her heat, he was surprisingly hard. She sat on his dick and slowly started fucking him. Like a slow and steady rhythm was inside of her.

Until she became rough.

It was wrong, to let her do this, and not stop it. So, the minute he finally lifted his arms to stop her from both choking and fucking him, she spoke. "Finally. Be a man!" She spits out.

And that erased any thought he had to stop her. He instead stood up and sped them against the wall, and slammed her against it, banging her head, just as hard as the thud of her back hitting it. He yanked her legs roughly open, and pushed himself into her so hard, she choked for air. He knocked the wind out of her, when he thrusted roughly. Then he wrapped his arms around her throat, and fucked her... hard. She reached for his hands to stop him, and he saw red. He fucked her harder, and angrier. She should've gave up, but instead, she smiled. "Atta boy."

Her cockiness both angered him and turned him on. After a few minutes of bucking against the wall, Damon came so hard, inside of her... he damn near fainted. Her body almost gave out, and she turned him into the sadomasochistic she remembered him to be. Yet, he was still rock hard inside of her. "Your cock, is the best I've had so far!" She said in his ear. "Too bad I can't keep you around." He walked her back to the bed to finish her off. His rough penetration style made her howl in excitement. She became a wild woman, and suddenly he felt like her prisoner. But, he gave it to her so roughly, like she wanted, that when she came, she was worn out. He looked at her throat, not realizing he had such a firm grip, it bruised her skin, when he choked her.

He was disappointed in himself, for letting her get in his head.

"I'm going to kill you now." She said bluntly.

"What?" He asked, turning to her, and she was fast asleep.

Damon sat and wondered... what the fuck just happened.

 **DEFIANCE**

"Sarah sat on the bed, her mouth was gagged. The room was dark and the curtain to the balcony was opened, as well as the sliding door. The air blew into the room from the five am breeze. It was still dark outside, and she was afraid to move. Her dress was torn, and her wrists were tied as well as her mouth was gagged.

She turned to the window and saw his figure standing out on the balcony. Drinking a glass of bourbon. His head was slightly tossed back as if he was staring at the moon. He waited about five minutes, from feeling her being awake, by change in her resting heart rate.

She sat, breathing heavy, but remaining calm.

Her dress was torn, but she still wore her panties. She scooted her legs, over to the edge of the bed, and quietly got up and began walking. Her foot still had glass in it, and the second she stood on it, she fell to her knees, making a loud noise.

He sped into the room and caught her before her entire body hit the ground, realizing she couldn't catch herself. When she felt herself land in his arms, she looked to him in both fear and gratitude. He lifted her and carried her back to the bed.

She just knew, Stefan was about to make her regret trying to kill him. She shook her head in terror. All he did, was stare at her. Her defiance, was wearing thin on him.

Stefan stare at Sarah, as if she was water, and he was the desert.

"You know defiance drives me crazy, right?"

She nodded her head, yes.

"And yet, you just keep... defying my wishes." He said angrily.

 **.. BEAUTIFUL DISASTER ..**

Damon couldn't go back to sleep. Not out of fear of Bonnie. He wasn't afraid of her. But, he was afraid of what happened to her when she was asleep. He was afraid of what she'd gone through to make her act out that way, and he hoped possibly, if it happened again, he'd be there to prevent her from acting out too much.

He just watched her sleep. She was suddenly peaceful. She barely moved. Until she got hot. Then she tossed the covers off of her body and turned on her back. One arm out to the side, the other used her hand to hold her lower abdomen. Her left hand. And it was her left hand she wore her ring, that he'd given her.

They have a complicated relationship, he thought.

Then, he lifted her hand to hold it, realizing that she had the thick scar. Just above her bikini line. And it was about six inches long, give or take. He remembered she mentioned a baby. She obviously didn't have a baby, or did she? He was afraid to talk about it, because, Davina said she had hardly any recollection of what happened to her while she was in captivity. He battled with himself on what to say. They had so much to talk about. He had to prepare himself for it.

He had to prepare himself to be honest, about what he'd done. And what he knew about Silas, Amara, and Emily. Silas, selfish behaviors, and was he going to tell her about what she'd done in her sleep. Was he going to ask her about Jolie Fin?

For now, he'd lean back, and watch her. And hope, she could manage to trust him after everything, enough to let him help her. When he found comfort next to her, he touched her abdomen scar, and she clutched his hand, tight. While she was sleep, as if she was protecting her baby. Then she softened her grip, and turned towards him, snuggling into his body.

The strangeness of her snuggling him, made him feel human. He turned over facing her, and wrapped his large arms around her body, pulled her into his chest, and stayed awake all night. Listening to her breath, trying his hardest not to enter her dreams. He'd done enough, invasion. He couldn't help, how much he cared about her.

He wanted to earn her trust, and prove himself, worthy of her. Even if he didn't think anyone on earth was worthy of her, he thought he was the best person for her. This hard shell of a woman, was really a concrete rose.

And she may truly be his _Jolie Fin._

* * *

 **A/N**

 ** _French Translate: Jolie Fin - Pretty End_**

 **So, Bonnie, was pregnant. What you saw with her was that the beginning of the chapter was a reflection of her at the beginning of becoming St. John's prisoner. But, by the end of the chapter, it was a reflection of who she became towards the end of being held captive. She went from hating and loathing what had happened to her in the situations to controlling the torture to the point, she found power in it. Not only did Lorenzo abuse her, he allowed others to pay to abuse her as well. But by the time she became an assassin, these are the types of men Bonnie would go after and kill.**

 **Stefan is tortured somehow. His feelings for Sarah torture his restraint. But she's a fighter. She may like his darkness but she refuses to just be some fix for him.**

 **Damon, just became mind blown by Bonnies past. She's so powerful she pulled his mind into hers and took advantage of him. That's how strong and manipulative she became. But, he's more determined to help her than ever.**


	15. My Entire Life Feels like a Lie

**Fatal Distraction  
Chapter 15 - My Entire Life Feels like a Lie  
R-M**

 **Bonnie, Damon, Sarah, and Stefan are communicating for understanding.**

* * *

 **KILLING ME SOFTLY**

Stefan stare at Sarah, as if she was water, and he was the desert.

"You know defiance drives me crazy, right?"

She nodded her head, yes.

"And yet, you just keep... defying my wishes." He said angrily.

When he sat her down and laid her back, he grabbed her legs and pulled them into his body. She wanted to protest but his grip was bruising. Her body was now pulled to his, and she felt like kicking him. That is, until he started pulling glass out of her foot. He then, cleaned her foot and healed her. Then he kneeled beside her, and leaned his arms on the bed, resting his forehead on his thumbs.

"I knew you'd wake up and try to run. So, I left the glass in your foot, realizing you'd forget and fall."

She couldn't speak with her gagged mouth.

"I gagged your mouth because you were triggering me. I was about to bite the shit out of you. Your paranoia was hurting my ears. Vampires have sensitive ears. Something people never understand."

She still didn't attempt to speak, as her gag took up any words that could even spill out of her lips.

"We wrestled a while. I, tried hard not to use my vampire strength on you. So, it took me a little longer to calm you down. You scratched me. A lot. My face, my chest, my arms. Which is why I'm in different clothes. You got blood all over me. You slapped me repeatedly, bit me, punched me, and you even kicked my dick. I may be a vampire, but my dick is still important to me. You damn near almost got yourself killed, when you kicked my dick. At that point, I had to be the monster, that I am, and handle your defiant ass."

She shook her head at him, and didn't understand.

"Contrary to your belief. I fucking care about you. And hurting you is not my intention."

He stood up and walked towards the balcony. Her eyes followed him, and she remained quiet. He walked stealth and steady.

She could tell he was on a mission. He stepped outside, watching the remaining party-goers. Remnants of debauchery in the streets. Supernatural able to let their freak flags fly during Mardi Gras. Everyone wore masques. Everyone was hidden behind a facade tonight. And for the duration of the days they would celebrate.

Sarah scooted herself towards the edge of the bed, hoping to get up. And she heard him sniff something. She looked out, and he was taking some sort of substance, directly to his brain. She'd never seen a vampire, do a drug. Stefan took another line to his head. Then he walked back in. He paced back and forth in the dark.

"I'm doing everything I can to be good, and remain calm." He was referring to the drug. "You know, the sun will be up soon?"

She nodded her head.

"It will have meant, I've spent my first night with a human, and didn't kill them." He laughed fictitiously. "A virgin at that. Do you know what your untouched blood does to my senses?"

Still gagged, she shook her head no.

"It's not about you being a virgin. It's about, your blood, only being met with my own. Your body, doesn't even know, what it means to connect to another person. And yet your blood is stronger than anything I've known, because it's been bonded with mine. I don't care that you're a virgin, Sarah. I care, that your first connection to another person, was being bonded with me. And, because of that you are mine. You belong to me."

He approached her calmly and removed her gag. She cleared her throat, and rotated her jaw to stretch it.

"It's not about sex. Vampires, are different. Don't get me wrong, we are very, very, sexual beings. But, the blood... is what bonds and connects us. As a vampire, the best way to protect someone we care about, the best way to express how much we feel, is through blood sharing. So, it's not just about the thirst. It's about what the blood of another person, bonded to us, does for us. Its security. And, yes... it takes control sometimes. Makes me become controlling, and possessive. Because you are now a part of me. I'm not just taking your blood anymore for thirst, I take it, because, it's like kissing for me. It's intimate." She had no idea about what he meant. He grabbed her by her hand, and put it to his chest. "Right here, in the faintest distance, my heart is beating because of your blood."

Her compassion surpassed her anger and she touched his chest, granted, his hand willed her wrist there, but she moved her other hand to the other side of his chest, and just touched him. She sat there quietly, feeling him against her skin. She'd never felt the skin of his chest before. He was smooth, and perfect. His body was so hard. Harder than she imagined when she felt him against her. But also, he was cold to the touch. He felt like he was standing outside freezing, but it was humid outside. Her body goose-bumped, and she let him go.

He sat there, exposed emotionally. Somewhat. And, a part of her wanted to forgive him. She knew he wasn't the type to spill his inner most thoughts. But somehow, he trusted her enough. She was astonished when he told her. "You make me feel human, whether I like it or not." He almost couldn't handle feeling human.

"Mr. Salvatore, if I make you feel these things, why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you."

"It feels that way. Sometimes, the way you stare at me, or talk to me." He watched her eyes fall to her lap, and rise back up to him for an answer. "It's just, for being a woman, who's inexperienced with my relationships, I am experienced with myself, and I am secure in who I am. I don't like, that you make me doubt myself."

"I'm sorry."

"And, it's hard to maintain a professional relationship, when you confuse me with your actions. Maybe we should focus on our work relationship only."

"The thing is, Sarah, you work for me, and your job requires you to specifically, be my donor. That won't change the way I act."

"Maybe I should quit."

His casual face, became serious. "No."

"Mr. Salvatore, I just think-" He lifted her body to his quickly to listen to her. He confused her, grabbing her body and watching her lips. "I just think, we may need some space." His eyes remained fixated on her lips, til he spoke.

"Do you want me to let you go?"

She may have spoken too soon. "No." He walked her body, back against the wall, siding her hands up along the cold, hard surface. It reminded her of his body. He pressed his palms into hers and met her lips for a kiss. The second kiss, he'd attempt. When he touched her lips, he'd pulled away again.

Her head was trying to be patient, because her heart was in it, but she couldn't handle the up and down. "Why do you keep-"

"I'm an empath, Sarah. When we kiss, I feel your emotions. It's overwhelming, which is why I pull away. Because I'm incapable of being what you need. I can feel what you feel, and it's overwhelming. You're very intense, like me, but in a different way. And I'm drawn to you."

"Why is it hard for you to feel what I feel?"

"It's unnatural for me?" She pushed his body back towards the bed, until he landed on his back. Then she crawled on top of him. Her torn dress and long legs, straddled him and she moved his arms above his head, and started to kiss him. When he fought her body for dominance, she forced him to feel how she'd felt, in hopes it would make him relax.

All it did was make him a little more aggressive. He wrestled his arm from her grip and tore her dress from her body. "Mr. Salvatore..." she whispered into his ear, and with that, he hoped to have his way with her, but he had this weird thing he'd never had before with her. A conscience. He stopped her from pushing herself onto him.

"You're not ready for me. Trust me." His eyes locked into hers, and she froze, praying he'd take her body then and there. Then he turned their bodies over. As compromising as it felt, to have her on top of him, and now him on top of her between her legs, he had to be aware of what they were. "Miss Nelson, as much as it pains me to admit this, and as much as the sound of the words beseech me, I cannot pull my pants down, push your legs apart, and fuck the breath out of you. As hard as I am right now, and as much as I can smell you're desire for me to be inside of you, and fuck you something awful... I just can't do it." He pushed his body off hers, and walked away. Once again, he left her in a position, of needing him and him walking away.

Stefan didn't want to hurt her, but he was confused at the emotions he was feeling because of her. Knowing the doppelgänger curse, didn't allow him to think, or act so selflessly, on his own free will.

 **SUNRISE SUBMISSION**

Damon, still lay facing Bonnie holding her. While in his arms, she didn't have another nightmare. Let alone, even move in her sleep. Her heart rate remained steady and calm, and her breathing did also. His fingers spread, while his gripped her tighter. His lips moved to her forehead, and she felt his kiss. She hummed quietly, stirring under his hold. "Mmmmorning."

"The sun isn't fully risen." He said.

"I know, and I'm convinced the earth wants me to sleep some more."

"I don't mind, holding you longer."

"I haven't slept that good, in well... years." She spoke into his chest with her eyes closed. "I don't sleep this close to anyone."

"Even Silas?"

"I mean, when we first got together, he got away with a few cuddles here and there. But... my body will always naturally pull away from him. I don't know why. So, by the time I'm in a deep sleep, I'm on the opposite side of the bed." She could feel his discomfort at the mention of Silas. "But, it's been years since he and I have slept together. Over seven to be exact." Then relief overcame him.

"I don't sleep with anyone either, for some years now."

"Something tells me it's been longer than seven, with the exception of Katherine." She blurred out.

"That was a mistake. And we didn't sleep in my bed. I fucked her and then I got up and went to shower, and to bed separately."

"It's okay, Damon. You have a girlfriend, or whatever. You should be happy."

He pushed her onto her back feeling pissed off. "She's not my girlfriend. She's nothing, but a terrible, selfish person. Our past is complicated. And a part of the reason I need to talk to you about so much." Her hands crawled up his chest to his chin, and then swiftly moved into and through his hair.

"More complicated, than you and I?" She asked.

"Well, emotionally? No. I figured out how I felt about her a while ago."

"You slept with her. You obviously cared."

"Of course I did, back then. But she betrayed me, in a way, I can never go back to how I once felt for her."

"I'm sorry." She sympathized.

"Don't be. It lead me to you." His body slowly moved on top of her and his lips found her neck. Kissing her in any capacity meant more, right now, than anything. He kissed her all over. She tilted her head towards him, and tried to fight, the neck sensitivity, when his lips tickled her. But she couldn't help but to laugh.

"Raven, stop it. Your tickling me. I hate being tickled."

He looked up. "News flash. No one likes being tickled." She felt dingy for a minute and smiled.

"Come on, I think I should make you breakfast."

"Remember, what I told you when we met?"

"You don't eat human food. But, my food is not just any food." She tried to roll from under his body, but he remained between her legs, pressing his heavy body into hers. "Don't make me, get all strong on you." She joked. Knowing damn well, she had the capabilities to handle him, he laughed.

"I don't doubt that you'll kick my ass. But it won't change that I'm physically stronger than you witch."

"Raven, the last thing you want to do, right now, is- Mmmmm."

Stolen kiss. He shut her up. Pushed his erection inside of her, and made her submit.

 **... I PUSH BACK ...**

Bonnie stood in her kitchen with a tank top and panties. Her small feet, bare on the cold kitchen floor, and her arms holding a large mixing bowl, while she stirred pancake batter. He in his briefs, and nothing else. Sitting on her cabinet watching her add flour, salt, sugar, buttermilk, baking soda, vanilla, eggs and other ingredients to a homemade batter.

Her skillet had heated up, and she sprayed it with nonstick spray. Then she dropped a dollop of butter, and let it melt into a puddle. "The key, is to drop your batter onto the butter, to add to the buttery taste."

He smiled watching her. It felt surreal. She felt like someone else this morning, to him. He couldn't help but to hop off the cabinet, and walked behind her and wrap his arms around her. His hand wrapped around to her lower abdomen, and he felt her scar again. She tensed up, when he touched it. Then, she put the batter on the cabinet after dropping some into the skillet. Three large, circular, blobs. The more his hands grazed it, the more she felt claustrophobia underneath him.

"Raven."

"Damon." He whispered into her ear.

"Damon, why do you keep touching my scar?"

"Because it's there, and it's yours and I'm just seeing it after nearly seven or eight months. And we've been all in each other's business," he referred to sex, "for just as long."

"What do you want from me?" She turned towards him.

"Nothing, you can't handle. I'm just, touching you."

"Well, don't!" She said defensively.

"Fuck, Bonnie. You're doing it again!"

"What? What am I doing?"

"Pulling away. Making me, fight to be close to you. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, stop, pushing me away!"

"You're just... scaring me. My life doesn't have normalcy. Okay."

"Neither does mine."

She turned to the pancakes sprinkled small diced up bananas, and cinnamon and flipped them. She focused on the pancakes, and he wouldn't be pushed away. He grabbed her from behind again, and wrapped his hand around the skin of her stomach and kissed the back of her head. Everything inside of her wanted to push him away. But she couldn't, because she needed him, just like this. She needed him to pull her, when she pushed him away, even if she didn't realize it. His fingers, lingered just below her breasts, tickling her skin, and she stopped and paused.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"For being here. Thank you."

"It's nothing, to a Raven." He joked, and she laughed.

"I seriously hate you."

"Never flitting, Little Bird." She flipped the pancakes again for a second, then took them off, tossed them on a ceramic plate, sliced butter for each hot cake, and topped it with maple syrup and a dollop of whipped cream.

"Here you go. Cinnamon banana, buttermilk pancakes." She handed him a plate, and sat him at the other side of her countertop, on a barstool. And while she made her pancakes, he sat across from her and watched. Amazed, at how good they were. She's definitely a long way from cold pizza. This must have been one of those secrets she kept from him; that she liked to cook. "Well?"

"They are surprisingly good."

"Oh, it's a surprise, that I can cook?"

"Yes. When I met you, you were eating cold pizza?"

"Yeah, because I was too busy looking for jobs, to have time to cook. I had to get take out."

"Now that I think about it, Bonnie..." he deadpanned, "did you really need a job? I mean, you were obviously undercover, out to kill me."

"Yeah, I know. I needed money. Silas controlled my money. He, paid me, for my kills, but controlled the capacity in which I used my money. He, really has control issues." She laughed.

"Bonnie, you laugh, but, Silas, isn't a good man."

"Damon-"

"No, I'm serious. He's not, and you're not going back there."

"So, what? You gonna try to control me like he did?"

"No, Bonnie, I have reason to believe that when you go back, it's not going to be sunshine and rainbows, okay?"

"It never has been."

"I'm saying, he's up to something."

"So, you gonna tell me, finally?" He looked up at her from eating his pancakes. "You're relationship to my husband..."

"Don't call him that. Please." He said in disgust.

She sighed, and took her pancakes out of the griddle and put them on her plate. She poured herself some Orange juice. He watched her drink, and it reminded him of how he hadn't fed in almost two weeks.

"Well, Damon. He is my husband. I've denied it for a while now. But, in my world, as a witch, a marriage is until death. Silas, won't grant me a divorce, by human law. He's making me abide to my vow, to our union, by the law of the witches."

"What a son of a bitch." Damon complained. "Silas was married before, Bonnie. Doesn't that count for something?"

"I don't know much about his past. He doesn't talk about it much. He said he had a wife, that died."

Damon dropped his fork, and looked around in disgust. Silas had been so many things, he wouldn't be surprised, at the lies he'd told Bonnie. "Bonnie, Silas murdered his wife. Our grudge goes beyond, you. And believe me, when I say, knowing him for as long as I have, he knows about us, even if he acts as if he doesn't. And he used you, to get to me."

"Are you saying all I am, is a pawn to him?"

"I'm saying, even though, he may love you, he'll stop at nothing."

"How do you know about his wife?"

"Silas, is a really selfish man. He fell in love with a woman. A witch, and he married her. I guess, the two of them together, were strong and powerful, and together, created the immortality spell. For witches, mortality was always short. The use of magic takes its toll on the body. I'm sure you know. They created the spell and took it together. Both becoming the first immortal witches. The spell, made their hearts the strongest, witch hearts to this day. The power, combined can create... anything. Well, it wasn't enough for him. He fell in love with her handmaiden. A woman, who had him so beside himself with lust and desire, he was willing to sacrifice, the real love between him and his wife, for the lust-filled desires, this woman made him feel. He wanted to change his eternal promise to his wife, and give it to-"

"Don't say that. He wouldn't do that, Silas is selfish, and greedy, and possessive, but... soulless, and without humanity. Don't, tell me that."

"He gave her the eternal death, Bonnie. He ripped her heart out from her chest, and forced her death pushing her to the other side. Giving Amara the immortal heart."

"Bullshit!"

"Bonnie, I'm not joking. The connection between he and Amara, wasn't pure. It was derived from black magic, and built on greed."

"Amara? No... she- Silas was with her when I got back. He was with Amara, and she has since disappeared."

"Amara, is a woman, Silas had been chasing for centuries."

"How old is he?"

"Older than me." Damon admitted. "And Amara, has been around since before me as well. She was just, on the run."

"How could that be possible, if he gave her eternity and they were together why was he chasing her?"

"Because, Bonnie. I compelled her to leave and find someone for me. I had a friend, and ally. This woman was very important to me. We had been allies for part of first years as a vampire. She was a very strong witch and for decades, she was my friend, and Stefan's. When vampires and witches were at war with one another, we were allies. And, because of her bloodline, Silas was after her."

"Her bloodline?" Bonnie hadn't even touched her pancakes. She was so in-tuned with Damon's story, she felt like she was living the events.

"Yes, Bonnie, her bloodline." He took in a heavy breath, and let it out, in his attempt to start coming clean with her. "She was a Bennett, Bonnie. You're great, great, great, Grandmother., Emily."

He watched her entire face go blank, then a tinge of emotional discontent hit her. But ever so slightly. "What happened to her, where is she?"

"She disappeared, and I looked for her for decades. I'm convinced Silas, was behind it. He needed a Bennett heart."

"Bennett? Why?" Her defenses were up. Everything she'd known about Silas, was changing before her eyes. She had a hard time believing it. "Why Damon?"

"I don't know why he needed it. I just know, Emily told me about him being after her. Which is how we came to be allies. She was a witch, being hunted by a witch."

"And then what happened?"

"Well, I knew of Amara, through Emily, and how important she was. I made her disappear twice. Once to find Emily and Katherine. I told her, not to return until she found them. She was gone for decades. Which was why you and Silas were able to get married. He thought Amara was dead. I guess, he found you and fell in love."

"Our relationship is, unconventional."

"To say the least, Bonnie. As you may have been loved by him, he has selfish ways. You disappeared. Then, she came back or he found her somehow. He must've created a spell to find her, because she was back, and when I found her... I killed her. Because at this point, I realized he was behind Emily's disappearance. So, I made sure I took his happiness from him, again. I killed Amara, taking her heart and forcing her to the other side. And maybe, now she will deal with the two women, who's death she may be responsible for. Emily, and Silas' first wife."

"You're the reason, she disappeared?"

"I am. Because, of what Silas did, he created the doppelgänger curse. Every doppelgänger pair, would fall in love, but their love would prove to create a selfish union. Katherine, my ex, was Amara's doppelgänger. Elena Gilbert, also her doppelgänger."

"So, what does that mean? They are the same?"

"No. Different women. Every few generations, a doppelgänger is born. They are born to be cursed by the inability to put love above their own selfish desires.. because of Silas and Amara, they will always be torn between love, and lust. My brother is a doppleganger to Silas."

"Stefan?" She bumped into him at the party. "I met him, at the party and almost lost my senses, thinking Silas had caught me."

"Yes. My brother has been unlucky with love, since he was put on this earth. Aside from our mother, he has been a very selfish man. Unable to love another woman, more than he loves himself."

"How can that ever change?"

"I don't know. It's a curse. I thought the death of Amara should have helped."

"But, Silas... is powerful Damon. More than I even understand. Maybe you need to destroy Amara's heart. Where is it? Tell me. I'll help you?"

"I can't do that, Bonnie and I won't."

"Why? We should break the curse, Damon. Silas can't just keep controlling people." They needed to get to the bottom of things, by being honest. So he asked her point blank.

"Bonnie, where is Elena Gilbert?"

"Damon, I can't tell you that?"

"Just tell me this... have you been protecting her? Hiding her out?"

She said nothing, she sipped her juice, and contemplated what to say. After a few seconds of thinking, she knew he wasn't going to let her not answer him. "Yes, Damon. I was protecting her. She was a job. And between her and Silas, I am supposed to kill you."

"I need to kill her, Bonnie."

"Why Damon?"

"The same reason she wants to kill me. Power. The Gilberts want my company. They are stakeholders, in SE, and as it remains, if I die, they will try to force Stefan out, and I believe, secretly force Silas in Stefan's place. This is how manipulative he is. And according to a source. Silas, is trying to resurrect Amara, inside of Elena's body."

"How the hell can he do that?"

"With her heart Bonnie. The "thing" I stole from him, that he wants you to retrieve is her heart. It has nothin to do with your curse. Which is why I said he's using you. He wants you to find out where I keep the heart, so he can resurrect, that stuttering, useless waste of space."

"I don't believe that."

"Yes, you do. That's why you are almost speechless. Because it makes sense. How can I have a cure to a curse, I've never heard of? It's preposterous Bonnie. He sent you to do his dirty work, because he's a coward, and you are as powerful as he is. He manipulates your magic, and your mind, to do his bidding Bonnie."

She tried to gather, her emotions. She left the room. Silas was the only family she'd known besides Davina. Yes, he was selfish, but why her? She's been nothing but loyal to him. Maybe she kept some secrets, to spare her own sanity, but she was there for him. She has nearly died for him. She was kidnapped, trying to find peace, after an argument with him. She loved him, more than anything. Why would he manipulate her?

She went to the bathroom, and before she could close and lock the door, he blocked her from pushing him away.

"Talk to me Bonnie. Don't push me away. I told you I had to come clean about somethings and be honest. What is going through your head right now?"

"Nothing."

"No. Don't give me that. What is happening inside of your head?"

"Nothing. I'm just, exhausted. I should shower." She walked towards the shower and turned it on. He followed her. "No, Damon. Stop. I can't right now, okay. I just can't! I need to be alone."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone. You're always alone, let me be there for you." He pleaded with her, to open up to him.

"No, Damon. You can't fix me, or begin to know what and how my mind works."

"Then tell me."

"No. Damon. You want to use that heart, for whatever reason to control Silas. Okay. Leverage, okay. But I'm sick of being the object of fire between you two. I hate being used to burn each other. You're here with me, because of Silas, he was with me because of you. I'm just, not in the mood to be toyed with."

"No. that's not what I said. He loved you, in his own capacity, I'm sure. But he's selfish. And me, I'm here because I love you. I didn't seek you. You were the one to seek me out, and applied for a job, so you could kill me!" He spit out cornering her, trying to keep her from maneuvering out of his line of sight. "It was your last name that made me take that interview. But it was you, that made me research and dig into your past to figure you out. I went to the apartment for you. Bonnie, I love you." He shook her as she tried to walk past him. He grabbed her body and pushed her into the wall. "I'm not Silas. I'm not using you. I want to be here, and I don't want to let you go. Keep pushing me if you want. Just know that I push back."

Bonnie fought his strength, tooth and nail, trying not to look him in the eye. No accidental compulsions. No, vulnerability. His hands pressed her shoulders back into the wall and he looked at her cheek. If that's all she'll give him, he's willing to take it. "I'll take whatever you give me. You don't want to look at me? Fine. You want to fight me? Okay. But don't expect me to just, let you push me without pushing back. Don't push me away."

"Then why Damon? Why can't we destroy the fucking immortal heart? Is this just some tug of war between you and Silas for power. Because, I'm not gonna be a pawn, in your game."

"Because, Bonnie, its inside of you."

And finally, she looked him in his eyes, and lost her footing almost, trying to make sure she understood him. "What did you just say?"

"You want the truth. I have compelled you. Countless times Bonnie. For selfish reasons. One, to make you spell this jewelry." He pointed to their matching rings. "Our rings, and your necklace, are made from the same stone. I compelled you to spell it, so I could locate you if I ever lost you. I have compelled you to take your blood. Knowing it keeps us linked. When we are linked, I can find you. I also, know a blood link, allows me to read your thoughts. I tried so hard so many times, but I was blocked. I didn't want to invade your privacy, I wanted to figure out what happened to you. Why you were running. Why you were, always so defensive. And yes, very selfishly, when we blood shared, apart of me, was needy for your attention, because you gave it to me, you looked at me differently when we shared blood. And I needed those looks. Those, were real." He took a deep breath. "And lastly, I compelled you to let me replace the heart in your chest, with the immortal heart I stole from Silas. But when I did that, I had no idea, you and Silas knew each other. I was protecting both you and that heart. And a selfish part of me, wanted you to have forever. And, you are standing in front of me, with the heart of the first immortal witch, because all I want to do, is what's best for you."

She stood at a loss of words. Damon was a selfish bastard. Even if his intentions were good. And even his selfish intention were somewhat selfless. She didn't know how to feel about his actions. Her eyes watered. Her lip shook. He was making her cry. She hated crying.

"In all fairness, Bonnie, you came for me. You wanted to kill me. You work for Elena Gilbert, a greedy bitch, who wants my company, because she wants humans to control the blood market. It's vampires blood that goes into these cures. It's my blood that started this company. And yes, we require human donors, but...it's voluntary. You work for this bitch who wants to control us. You protect her. You came for me, my life. And still, never have I wanted to kill you Bonnie."

"I didn't kill you." She cried out sniffing her guilt.

"But, you wanted to. Hell, I don't know when the moment crossed you that you couldn't do it. But the point is, you came into this, as my enemy. I'm not your enemy. Everything I've done, has been to protect you. I knew the minute I met you, you were Emily's descendant. That last name got you in but you had me at the first argument." He smiled, softening her because all she ever was, was hard. "Bonnie, you can't hate me. I won't let you."

"You can't control my emotions."

"Bonnie you can't hate me. I won't let you." He repeated. "I'm sorry, that I love your blood. I'm sorry, that I'm a little greedy. I'm not perfect. I make mistakes too. That first time I had your blood was an accident. I told you. But its almost as if I can't drink anything else. I need it. Because it's yours. I need it. Your blood is no longer thirst to me. It's a form of intimacy. It's closeness. It's our only emotional connection. You're not this calculated, killer when we share blood. You're apart of me. I'm a vampire, it's just as important as making love. But somehow, even when I take it, I'm blocked from your mind."

Bonnie tried to understand as much about him as she could. Why he wanted to feel this connection to her, or why he needed it. She turned her back to him and crossed her arms. She wanted to offer him something warming and tender, but Silas did what he could to mute her emotions. Spelling the blockage from her both mentally and emotionally.

"Silas did this Damon. He blocked anyone from reading my emotions or mental state of mind."

"Why? Why would he do that? And most importantly, why do you seem okay with it?" He, once again grew angry and frustrated. He locked them into the bathroom, so she couldn't escape him, no she'd be forced to answer him.

 **x ELENA THE VAIN x**

Silas was at an undisclosed location, hiding Elena out. Once he realized Damon figured out where he was, he took her away with him to protect her. He had no feeling romantically for Elena, nor did he develop a love for her. What he had was an obsession for Amara, and he lead her to believe, those feelings were naturally directed at her, and she began to carry on a relationship with him behind Bonnie's back.

Draped over a bed, covered in sheets, she lay as if she were posed for a painting. She held a cigarette to her mouth staring at the ceiling and taking her time smoking it. Her brother walked into the room, while Silas was showering, and watched her for a few minutes. "Jer... what do you want?"

"Elena, we need to be smart about things. Are you here for ruining Damon, or fucking Silas?"

She puckered her lips together, in a cynical manner, "Aww, Jer, are we jealous?"

"Of what? You fucking the man who's married to a very powerful witch. One witch can light you up with one look? No, I'm not trying to die. I'm just trying to get money, and hopefully an entire billion dollar corporate company, from that greedy bastard." Jeremy, watched in disgust. He did everything for her. He laid his life on the line to protect her. His whole life had been about protecting her. And she only, always cared about her own agenda. "Are you falling for this guy?" He squinted in both anger and confusion.

"Jer... we have to be smart right? Well, I'm just securing my spot in this world as someone to fear. Having Silas by my side, ensures that. When I'm with him, people look at me, and speak to me differently, and treat me differently. And he looks at me, like no one else exists."

"Until his wife is here. Then he looks at her that way. Don't mistake his fucking you, for loving you. You're not his wife. They have ties to one another for years, and she's loyal to him."

"I'm loyal to him. And I can give him whatever he wants, that she can't. Including children."

"What makes you believe she can't?"

"He said, Bonnie had a terrible accident, and can't have children."

"Wow. So, you just want to swoop in and save the day?"

"Baby brother, just understand this... no man can resist me." She stood up from the bed, full nude, and unbothered, her brother was standing there. She walked to him and kissed his cheek. The shower water stopped and she turned over her shoulder to hear Silas getting out. "Now run along baby brother. I have some work to do." Jeremy grabbed her by her wrists, angrily.

"Just tell me, you don't love him."

"I'm sorry. I can't do that." She pushed his body out of the room, and shut the door locking. After a few minutes she was back on the bed, and Silas was coming out of the bathroom in a towel. He looked over to the bed, where he'd left her, just over half n hour ago.

"Are you going to shower?"

"No."

"I thought I'd bath in our sweat a little while longer." She smiled.

"Knock yourself out. I'm going to leave for a few. I'll be back later." Her face dropped, and she was irritated.

"Serious, Silas? You leave every other day. I'm stuck here, in this hideaway."

"What do you want me to say? I still run a business and deal with people. I can't just stop. Listen, I'll be back. Until then, keep your brother occupied. He gets stir crazy and starts to find things to do, that I don't want him doing. So, here's one of my cards. Go online, order some thing. Order whatever you want and have it sent to the house in the city. I'll grab it for you whenever it arrives."

"Arrives? How long am I supposed to be here hiding out?"

"Until it's safe, Elena. You have a tendency to ask the wrong questions, and then you upset me. Just, make sure you're not online for longer than thirty minute increments." He kissed her forehead, and walked out, leaving her in her birthday suit. He told Jeremy to keep it an eye on her. Something. Jeremy got sick of hearing.

Then he left.

He didn't drive far, before he met someone about ten minutes away. He pulled over, and saw Katherine at the side of the road.

"Where is my cargo?"

"Silas, I can't just drive around everywhere with your "cargo." It's dangerous. Besides, that woman, hates me. Every time she sees me, I swear she wants to give me an aneurism."

"Well, the important thing, for you to understand, is you do what I say, until I say I stop telling you what to do."

"That woman, wouldn't give me your package. She said, you better come pick it up, or else, she'd burn my brain." Silas rubbed his hands viciously down his jawline. He grabbed Katherine by her wrists and with one hand, and the other hand around her throat. Katherine, began to choke on her own saliva as her wind pipe was closing torturously slow.

"If at first you don't succeed. Try, try again." He snapped her neck, and left her in the road. Then he got back into his car, and left.

 **MAKING EXCUSES**

Damon stood in front of the door, blocking Bonnie. They stared at one another for a while, and he almost felt like laughing, at the way her stubbornness, was enough to drive him crazy.

"Tell me why you seem okay with what Silas has done to you?

"Silas was protecting me. The more my judgement is clouded with emotion and my over analytical bullshit, the harder it is for me to kill. The more I try to find good in people, the more I stop relying on facts, and more on my..." she trailed off realizing how she was about to sound.

"The more you rely on your instincts and intelligence." Damon made her think about what Silas had done. "Bonnie, it seems that what he's done is a form of almost brainwashing. You tend to think harshly about everyone, except him. You make excuses for him."

Bonnie couldn't believe all of the information she was taking in. She never had issues making decisions until she met Damon. Maybe his compelling her was allowing her to use her free will, in a non-conformist way. His compulsions were breaking her emotional connections to Silas, and allowing her to act on her own accord. Which is why, when Damon compelled her, she felt connected to him. Built a relationship with him, without Silas' interference. And when Klaus accidentally compelled her, she was acting against Silas emotional connection to her, and it made the task of staking Klaus harder.

"I know what your thinking, Bonnie. And you're right. Every time you were compelled by me, or Klaus, you were using more of you're own judgement. It means you were building an emotional connection to me, which is why you couldn't kill me. My compulsions actually helped you."

"Damon... I don't know what to think. My entire life feels like a lie. Everything. I don't know what's real and what's not."

"I'm real baby. I'm here. I know that you want me here, and I make you realize, that even with your mind and emotions being blocked from me, you know, deep inside, something about you, cares about me. Which is why you can't kill me. You know it's wrong. I'm helping you to work against Silas' magic. And I can prove it."

"How?"

"Let me take your blood."

"What?" Big, Earth green eyes look up, into sky blue ones, and she swore, she'd never hear him ask her this.

"Hear me out, please. When I am connecting to you, by blood sharing, it's forcing you to fight his magic. Because our connection is just that strong. Our connection is as strong as yours and his. And you can't kill me, because deep down, you know you don't want to."

"So, what... I'm just supposed to let you drink from me. Go against everything, I hate?"

"Last night, Bonnie, you wanted me to. You asked me to."

"Yeah, but I was caught up in the moment."

"Exactly. Our connection made you ask that. So, trust me Bonnie. Let me drink from you, and you from me. I promise, you'll see more clearly. And I won't compel you this time. And I promise, I will never compel you, ever again. I was wrong for ever doing that. Even if I did it to protect you, it was wrong. And I promise, I'll help you find a way, to fix this broken compulsion barrier."

She didn't have to think too long about it. She wanted the truth and she deserved it. "Okay, Damon. Let's do it. Let me get comfortable with the idea, and we can do this. I'm going to try and trust you. Despite all that's happened. We owe it to ourselves, to try and trust each other. We owe each other, to maybe be allies."

"I'm worried about the addiction I could develop. When I escaped those three years, I swore I'd never let myself become dependent on vampire blood again. He tortured me with it."

"Number one, I could never use my blood to torture you. Number two, there's nothing wrong with being addicted to me." He smiled, and she took a deep breath.

"Raven, I'm trusting you."

He leaned down, lifted her chin and kissed her before he whispered, "Get ready for the high of your life, my Little Bird. I'm going to pull you inside of my head, and I hope you're prepared to feel things, you're not used to feeling."

Part of her felt afraid, but part of her was so ready for him in this way. She needed to get out of her own head. And who better to experience this with, then him. Her Raven.

* * *

 **Both Stefan and Damon explained the importance of blood sharing as vampires. It's not just thirst, but intimacy. Stefan is overwhelmed by how his connection to Sarah humanize his emotions. Damon was able to connect to Bonnie and she was that "calculated killer" the moments they shared because it opened her up emotionally allowing her to fight Silas' psychic blockage. And at this point, you have to understand Bonnie doesn't know how to feel about Silas yet. He's her family. Bonnie learned about Emily, Amara, Silas, and he immortal heart. Sarah is starting to understand Stefan. These four chapters 13-16 are where these two couples (I say couples but their undefined right now) begin to try trusting each other. It's all in the words, actions, and honesty. These chapters will be what sets up the ending and the premise for book two. Thoughts?**


	16. Make Me Feel Everything

**Fatal Distraction**

 **Chapter 16 - Make Me Feel Everything**

 **R - M**

 **ONLY 2 more chapters after this. Please feel free to leave some reviews... Before the end!**

* * *

 **... TWO CAN PLAY ...**

Sarah and Stefan stayed all weekend in the hotel. After leaving her in a compromising position, on the bed, he walked away to take a shower. She couldn't handle it. She was sick of his games, his control, and his, passive, aggressive, style of love tango.

She listened to the water as it hit his body. Her body trembled with ache. The virgin, who'd never known another man was aching on the inside, in hopes he'd hear her body crying out for his tenderness. His touch, and even his skin next to hers. She sat in the dark as the air blew in from the balcony. Her torn dress, and her running mascara. It was beginning to burn her eyes. She stood up and gathered her herself to go into the bathroom to wash her make up off.

If she couldn't have him, the way she needed him. She'd take what she could get. His nearness, his smell, his angry glares, his bitter and hollowed out demands. She needed his presence. She walked over to the unlocked bathroom, and the water was running cold. So cold, she felt the icy tingles as she walked inside. There was no fog, and she could see through the large glass shower with the drop-down shower head as he stood underneath it. She remained speechless.

His body was a solid, masterpiece. All she could see was the back of him, but his sculpted back and broad shoulders, gave her a glance at the idea of a man's anatomy. Sure, she'd seen movies, and books. But this was different. She felt like a school girl, when she followed his spine down to the tightening and protruding bump that was his amazing ass. How can a man's body look this way? She continued to follow his body down to his thighs, which were rock hard, and to his calves and feet. She didn't need to see the front of him to know she wanted his body on top of hers in the worst way.

She turned towards the faucet, and pulled down her barely-there torn dress. Stepping out of it, as she turned the warm water on. She stared at expensive lotions, soaps, and oils sat atop the cabinet, and grabbed a cleanser to clear her makeup and pores. Then she found a facial soap, to wash her now dry skin. Once she had finished she found a moisturizer to use, she would stay as quiet as she could.

But, she couldn't help how she felt, being in the room with him, while he was naked. She used warm water, but towards the end, she had to rinse it with cold water, to cool off her libido. Then after drying it, she moisturized. She turned to head out of the bathroom, and they had caught each other's attention. Her in her panties, and strapless bra. Him in his glorious, naturalness. She told herself over and over not to look down. Not to look down. She bit her lip, nervously, and he didn't even care that she was seeing him naked. He continued to let the cold water hit his body.

But she was tired of playing games. If he wanted to play dirty. She could play dirty too. Sarah placed her arms behind her back lifted them at the bend of her elbow, and undid her bra. Once it fell to the floor, she caught his eyes, peak for mere seconds, then he swallowed, a mouth full of the spit that pulled at the corners of his venomous, watering mouth. She then, lowered her fingers to the waist of her panties, and gently wiggled them over her hips as she dropped her panties as well.

He couldn't help, when his teeth flashed. Her beautiful body, on display. He couldn't look at her this way. But he also, couldn't pull his eyes away. Sarah, slowly took steps towards the shower, making him nervous, slightly, when she opened the door and stepped inside.

He couldn't decide if he wanted to eat her, drink her, or fuck her. He let his eyes trail down to her pussy. The vision of her pubic hair, was enough to set him over the edge. He turned away from her, and once again back directly under the water of the drop-down shower head. But, it was her who didn't care about boundaries. She walked behind him, and wrapped her arms around his body, letting his backside, feel her entire front side. She knew it would be torturous for him. But the gloves were off.

Her wet body pressed against his made him sigh, and toss his head back, exhaling. It wasn't until she placed her lips on his shoulder and kissed they he'd had enough. Stefan turned around and sped her to the glass shower wall, and pinned her to it, from there he could see the full front of her, and the back of her in the mirror outside of the shower.

He let his lip caress her lips, and she leaned backwards, into the glass. Her soft lips, forced him to weaken before her, and he pulled away when he felt he couldn't control his hormones, and his desire to be inside of her. She grabbed him and pulled him back into her body. She felt him touch her. She felt his body against hers, which was everything she'd imagined.

In between heavy breaths, soft kisses, and greedy touches. Stefan pulled out of her kisses, against his own will and repeated himself. "I can't give you what you need."

"I understand, that you don't want to hurt me. So, please, just give me what you can. I'll take kisses. Just, like this. Let me be with you. Touching you like this."

"Miss Nelson, you don't know what it does to me, to stand before you this way, and not touch you the way I want to."

"You don't know what it does to me, when you push me away." She spoke softly into his cheek, letting her lips follow up with kisses. He took several deep breaths while she held his body against hers, trying to compose himself. He needed her to need him. So, he wouldn't push her away today. They'd spent an entire night, clawing at each other's emotions. She just needed a connection. He didn't have to be inside of her physically as long as she has him near, and inside of her emotionally.

They remained that way in the shower, kissing and touching. Once they were finished, they finally went to the bed and got some sleep. At seven in the morning. They deserved a much-needed rest.

Two days later, they were still in to penthouse. Ric and Lily were dealing with the company. He was slumming with Sarah all weekend. Watching movies, sleeping, ordering room service, and just holding and kissing each other.

While Stefan didn't become overly emotional, his touches, kisses, and hugs were sincere and gentle, for once.

 **BLOOD HIGH**

Bonnie and Damon were on another roller coaster of emotions. Three days in her condo, and the past two she'd been high on him and his blood, and he was high on her and her blood. And they drank from one another, until she didn't feel Silas' presence inside of her. Even though he was always there, Damon managed to block him out.

Two days ago, Bonnie agreed to let Damon drink from her and her from him. She sat on her bed and watched him, while he watched her. She remembered back to, two days ago. Damon bit her, and took her blood. Unlike the first time he did it, without compelling her, this time he made sure to cater to making it all about her.

She couldn't lie about how it felt. It was magical. Especially after he bit into his own wrist and fed her. The connection was instant. She saw him differently. He was a part of her, and she felt him inside of her. They hadn't left the condo. They'd just been allowing their connection to take place, and while he was blocked from Bonnie's mind, she wasn't blocked from his. He pulled her inside of him so she could feel his intensified emotions.

 **x UNION BOUND BY MAGIC x**

Davina wore a pearl cream colored dress, with a pearl necklace. It was very simple. The dress was knee length, and the shoes of choice were vintage style, ankle boots of the same color. It had a scoop neck, and shoulder length sleeves. Her hair was in a loose bun with a head band, in the color of bronze around her head. Her make up was simple, and her cheeks and lips both colored with the same pastel rose colored tint. Her look was very simple, yet, elegant.

Kol, was wearing a black suit, with a tie and a shirt that matched her dress. He wore baby's breath in his pocket, and she had an all baby's breath bouquet, with three white roses. They looked at one another nervously, as a witch from the bayou commenced their union. He looked deeply into her eyes, garnering the gentlest smile from her. When he saw her light up, he grinned, and prepared himself for the life altering event.

"Please, repeat after me..." the witch said.

"I Davina, take you, Kol... to be my partner. To love, to honor, to give my heart, til death parts us."

She repeated, with an innocent smile.

"I, Kol, take you Davina... to be my equal. To love, to honor, to give my heart, til death parts us."

He repeated, knowingly.

"Both, repeat after me. May our marriage bind us by flesh, blood, spirit, heart, and mind."

"May our marriage bind us by flesh, blood, spirit, heart, and mind."

"The following oath, will bind you and protect the union...

 **"Caro de carne mea, sanguis sanguinem meum-"**

 **"Unus Spiritus. Unum cordis pulsatio. Una mens."**

By Divine Law, I know pronounce you husband and wife, may your union, birth the power, blessed by the celestial guides. You may kiss to seal the union."

He lifted her off of her feet, and kissed her the way you kiss the first love of your life. Then, he lowered her gently, and they slid their rings onto one one another's fingers.

"For my beautiful, blushing bride, I love you. Now and forever."

"And forever, I too, will love you, dearest husband."

It was almost a replay of Bonnie and Silas. A young Bonnie, and an older Silas. Before the ceremony today, Davina called Bonnie to check on her. Bonnie spoke to Davina about proceeding with caution with Kol. Not because she didn't believe in Davina enough to think she chose the right person, but because it reminded her of she and Silas. Not to mention, his ties to a man who wants to kill her are uncanny. Bonnie didn't know about the wedding, but Davina knew if she did, that she would've tried to stop her.

"So, let's disappear for a little while." Kol said.

"I can't just leave. Marcel would worry, and so would Bonnie."

"A few days at best, Davina. We are married now. You're my wife. I won't sleep our first night as husband and wife alone. We already have to hide this, but for how long?"

"Kol, you understood, that it would take time."

"All we can do, is deal with it all together. But let's wait for a few days, and just spend the next few days together. Blissfully, in love." He leads her off to his car. And at this point, they'd disappear for a few days. She'd call both Bonnie and Marcel, and find a way to keep them from worrying.

 **NEED YOU**

She and Damon lay side by side in her bed. They were having casual conversations about life, and mostly, coming to understand the secrecy between them.

"So, this room was in no way a reflection of you and I?" He asked of the white and red room.

"Damon, since we've met, you have been reflective in my, life. Whether I like it or not."

"Do you, not like it?"

She looked into his eyes, and had to be honest. "I didn't mind being reminded of you."

"So, how can I break your psychic block?"

"I don't know. Other than death."

"Something's don't make sense to me Bonnie. For Silas being this possessive, control freak, how did you get kidnapped?"

"That's a good question. And again, I have no idea." She had opened up to him a little bit about her experience. Bonnie found herself digging further into Damon's mind, as she was amazed at how she felt inside of him. "Raven...?"

"Yes."

"I thought all vampires, turned off to their humanity. How is it, that I feel more human, myself, being inside of your head?"

"You do that to me." He looked at her seriously. "And, who would've ever thought the man, I call an enemy would marry the woman, I would fall in love with? Everything about Silas, is the epitome of everything I hate. Especially Amara. I guess though, you can say he and I are a lot alike. Survival is a game of the strong. Before, I even gave a damn about the human/supernatural treaty, I was all about me and mine."

"What changed?"

"I believe that we all need each other to co-exist. Humans need us and we need them. But, supernaturals, have the right to not live in the shadows. And me, being the man I am, want power and control." He laughed at himself for a second and she looked at him with a puzzled look. Then she smiled, when she understood why he laughed.

"It's a wonder why you went after me. I never let you control much between us."

"Let's be real for a second. I love that you are such a strong woman. The idea that you don't take shit, and your honest as fuck, makes my dick harder than you'll ever know. A woman like you, suits a man like me, because you can hold your own. I can't have a woman, that's meek and helpless in my life. I have enough shit to deal with. I need an equal, and even a woman, who isn't afraid to take the lead sometimes, and step up when she sees that I need it. Maybe even SLAP me around once in a while."

She smiled, never feeling that anyone looked at her the way he did. Silas and Lorenzo both looked at her as "something" to be controlled. They didn't see her strength, as an equal to them, but as a necessity and a weapon, and sometimes just a warm body. She felt things for Damon she wasn't sure she could ever admit out loud, but she knew for a fact, that, what was happening between them wasn't anything she would let Silas take from her. Not while, she was able to allow Damon to infiltrate her and help her to focus beyond the mind block Silas had on her.

"But make no mistake," he smiled, "when I want control, we both know, I know how to take it." He leaned over, and let his teeth flash before her eyes, and when she was ready, he bit into her neck, drank from her. Every second he sucked a little harder and dug a little deeper. Drinking her blood was the most intimate they'd gotten. Feeling her hand on the back of his head gripping his hair from the root, made him want to take everything from her, that pained her, and give her every feeling of safety he could. After seconds of drinking he pulled up and looked at her. Her blood on his mouth, made her pull him in to kiss her softly, for a few minutes, until his teeth retracted. She gently pulled away from him with one hand still on the back of his head, and the other on his cheek. Her eyes held him steady. She'd never been so gentle. She felt, like a woman, and not a weapon. The things she'd watch other people in love do, she felt. Finally.

"Don't let him take this from me. Please."

The way she asked him, as if she was begging with her eyes. All she could do was channel his emotions to talk to him. "I won't." He said.

"I'm serious, Damon. He has a way of getting in my head. He can say certain words to trigger me to shut down. And if it ever happens, please don't give up on me. Because, I promise I'm in there." She pointed to her chest and her head. "I'm in here." She cried. "I know, I can only hold onto this feeling as long as your bloods inside of me... but, just remember the way I am right now." Silas almost had Bonnie without her humanity. It was hard and lonely for her without Damon's blood connecting her to emotions.

Everything inside of Damon couldn't help to want to give her what she asked for. He understood that she would go back to being a little more closed off, unless he kept his blood inside of her, or he found a way to break Silas' psychic block on her. But, right now, he'd take what he could get.

"I've always known who you are."

"Make love to me. Make me feel everything again."

"You want me to make you cry again, when you cum?"

"Yes."

"You want me to make your body shake, again?"

"Please."

"Okay. But you know what I want first?"

"You want me to talk dirty?" She questioned.

"No." he grinned, and shook his head. "You, know what I want. I want you to say it."

She looked into his blue eyes, and smiled, like she was the happiest girl in the world. She rolled her eyes playfully, then bit her lips as she tossed her arms around his neck.

"I need to feel you, inside of me. I need to feel you holding me, touching me, and kissing me. I _need_ you, Damon. Just you and all you can give me, right now." And the thought of her needing him, was all he wanted to hear after all they'd been through. He locked her lips, in a kiss, and pushed himself into her. He pushed slowly, because he loved the sound of her low humming, as he moved. Her hands and arms were holding him so carefully, tenderly. She was full of him, and he was full on her. And he made himself known to her brain and her heart. She couldn't help but to slowly fall for him. Even if she'd never admit she loved him, the way he admitted it, Bonnie's feelings for Damon were growing.

Damon watched her while he made love to her. They'd never been able to be so tender with each other. He watched his hands glide up and down her body. Massaging her skin, and her breasts. Feeling the soft parts of her skin squeezed between his powerful hands, and strong fingers. Gently choking her, and putting his finger into her mouth, feeling her suck on it. It was his touch that made her feel hopeful, and safe. And loved. He couldn't contain the way he felt, when he was inside of her. He thrusted, she clenched, and they both made the motions so connected, they hated the idea of letting each other go.

Bonnie managed to wrap her arms around his back and glide them down to his muscular backside, sweat between his skin and her hands, salting the flavor of their skin, from the pores, while cupping and squeezing him, pulling him deeper into her. Digging her nails, in the skin of his ass, and pulling him, as if he were her prisoner. He loved, how she felt underneath him. Her breast pressed against his hard chest, and her words. They watched each other, begin to hit their peaks, and her body began to shake, and the second he felt her about to cum, he whispered into her, "I love you." Making her cum harder, and grip him and his words in her finger tips, and never let him go.

"Oh God!" Those words, from his lips, weakened her, to her core. Damon's words, meant everything to Bonnie. And when she came, he watched her, feel utter pleasure, and heightened emotion. He knew, when he said he loved her, it was one of her favorite things to hear. And she cried, never having felt, what he made her feel. He kissed her tears, and she broke down in his arms. Feeling overwhelmed with emotion. He just kept holding her, and kissing her.

Maybe Silas was right; love weakened her.

 **FEEL YOU**

As she came out of her orgasm peacefully, she told him, "I can't get over this feeling. I didn't know it could be like this. How do people let this feeling go?"

"You don't let this feeling go. When you find it, you hold onto it. And if you're smart, you don't... you don't let anyone take it from you. Which is why I'm not letting you go back to him."

"Damon, going back to him, to square things away, won't change how I feel about you."

"Oh, I'm not worried about how you feel about me. I don't plan on losing you to him. He lost you to me. And, if I know him like I think I do, he'll do whatever it takes to get you back, even if it means hurting you. And I'm not going to let that happen."

"Damon, I have so much unfinished business with him, I can't just avoid him. I avoid him... it makes it worse." She's said matter-of-factly. "Silas, doesn't want me to be happy without him. Even if we are separated."

"Bonnie, I gave you the heart of the first immortal witch for a reason. I don't plan to lose you. I don't, and I won't. And _he..._ He can never find out about the heart."

"I know, Damon. I'd never tell him." He lay on his side, draped in her sheets, and she sat up leaning back against the bed post. She threw a tank top on, some panties, before she got back on the bed. He watched her as she dressed, and when she sat back on the bed, he lifted her shirt touching her scar.

"Tell me about this scar."

"You said, that I told you, I was pregnant. The night I went on that rant in my sleep. What more can I say?" She looked at him.

"Bonnie, what happened to your child? And who were you pregnant by, St. John?"

"Actually, no. He was a vampire. I was pregnant by Silas. He was going to be a father. And, if I thought he was possessive before, he decided to be ten times worse. Our child was the next prodigy, and he was going to protect her from everything. Probably even me, if he thought I was a threat. When it came to being possessive, he was bad with me, but worse with the idea that we were bringing a child here."

Damon was surprised. Bonnie was pregnant with Silas' baby, and the thought of that, killed him inside. He knew she'd always have that connection to him. But he also knew, that there's no way Silas wouldn't have found Bonnie and his child. He needed to get Atticus to do some recon on Silas now. He looked at her, after he looked at her scar, "He doesn't seem like the type of man, who wouldn't have found you to make sure his child was okay. Something doesn't seem right Bonnie."

"Well, as I've said, St. John had a witch perform the surgery and the baby didn't make it, Damon. The baby, came early, and didn't make it. Something was wrong with her heart." She said emotionally. "I was broken, I told you. When I got there, I was two months pregnant. I was beaten, and I was... never mind. It was hard okay. I didn't imagine my life this way. I carried for a few more months, and then I- I don't know. It was the worst day of my life. I had the chance to love my child, the way I was never loved, and I couldn't even save her. It was a nightmare, Damon. When she died, so did Bonnie Hopkins." She became emotionally, crippled for a moment in time. Bonnie was tormented and broken, behind the death of her baby.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to make you relive it. I'm sorry, I'm a jerk. I shouldn't keep prying. I'm sorry Bonnie." He sat up, pulled her in and held her. He rubbed her back gently with one hand, and her hair with the other holding her forehead to his lips. "All I want, is to fix things, and I know I can't take anything away that happened to you, I'm sorry." She squeezed him and shut her eyes. Remembering that moment. That was the worst day of her life. They sat there for a while, and he held her. She'd never gotten to mourn her child, or her life properly. This moment, was an opportunity for Bonnie to cry and feel all of those things, she's blocked out for so long. The things Silas forced her to forget and let go of. His arms felt like, a blanket at the right moment for her shed emotions. She cried, until she couldn't cry anymore.

 **x DEPARTURE x**

"Well, you sure you're good with leaving your temporary life?"

"I'm not totally okay with it. I'm gonna miss Davina. Being near her for such a long period of time, has been the best part of being here. But apparently, she's grown up and I have to let her. She has a boyfriend now, and a life. I'm just, so... timid to let her go. Her life was a lot like mine, and I don't want her to end up, the way I did."

"Then, you have to keep letting her know that you'll be there for her, support her and trust her. Or you'll push her a way. She should believe that no matter what, she can come to you. Does it mean, support every decision? No, but, respect her choices. She needs you."

"Yeah. I guess I can try." She said reluctantly, feeling down about leaving. She got into Damon's car with one bag of her most important things. Locked up her apartment, and knew that only Davina had the extra key. And same with the key to her car. She knew Davina would need to have transportation, and a place to go sometimes. And she trusted her with anything.

 **... FOREVER BINDING ...**

Stefan and Sarah continued to be inseparable. Even as they packed their bags and headed back to the plane. Stefan performed a marking on Sarah. He officially marked her, and she became his. It didn't mean Caroline was out of the picture. It meant, Sarah was Stefan's.

"Stefan is this going to hurt? I just don't want this to hurt." She said softly, while he bent her over the cabinet and lifted her skirt to the top of her hip. He looked for the perfect spot to place his mark, and that spot was right at the fattest part of her thigh, right where her ass cheeks started to protrude.

"It will hurt. I'm going to bite you, and I won't heal you. This bite will require four piercings, not two. I will bite deeper, and take blood. When I'm don't I won't heal it. You will bruise pretty badly for about while. But once the bruise disappears you will be left with the four marks. They will all turn red. It will remain a part of your body as a scar. But, that mark, will let any other supernatural know, that they can't touch you."

"Why would they try? Supernatural human relationships are against the law. Will I be reported by a supernatural, if they recognized I've been marked."

"Most supernaturals go by a code. We don't violate the other's territories."

"Stefan, I'm not sure all, supernatural care about violating that trust." She said, speaking more specifically of her having someone out to get either she or Stefan.

"No one will violate my trust, Sarah. Or I'll kill them."

"Stefan, I can be in a lot of trouble, if they human government finds out about this." She said as he bent her more over and readied her thigh for him. It was more or less her actual butt cheek. He bent down and flashed his teeth. She swallowed hard allowed herself to take in what was about to happen. The moment she felt Stefan's teeth hit her skin, she stopped him. "Wait."

"Damn Sarah, what is it?"

"I mean, this is a big step for us, right? Or am I imagining this?"

"You're not imagining anything. I am definitely telling everyone you belong to me. Knowing this is against the law. I'm putting my life on the line, knowing it's forbidden. And, I'm ready to kill any supernatural that tries to hurt you. Or any human for that matter."

"Killing humans is against the law-"

"Killing humans, is what I do by nature. Killing anyone who tries to hurt you, is what this mark means. Now, Sarah, do you have any objections to this?" He asked with a harsh tone.

"I just don't want to jinx anything. Maybe we should keep things as is for now. We can focus on this, later. Let's get back to Mystic Falls tonight and on Monday... we can figure-" he didn't listen. She was speaking reckless, in his mind. His ears couldn't handle it, and he dug into her with four teeth, instead of two, and began sucking her blood. He sucked and nearly drained the blood in that area until her skin turned purple. "Stefan!" She yelled his name and his teeth pierced her skin deeper. Almost to her hip bone. "Oh my God!" She looked down in pain, feeling his jaw lock on her. Suddenly she felt a burning inside of her, and he finally lifted up.

When he was done, she stared her leg, and she saw, in one spot, so many darkened veins, inside of a large purple bruise. "What the hell?" She thought it looked like a horrible massacre. Her leg almost looked like it was beginning to decay. "What did you do, and why is it burning?"

He looked at her with a serious face, "I told you it would hurt."

"You said it would hurt. You didn't say I'd be in agonizing pain."

"Yeah, hurt is hurt." He said sarcastically.

"There's levels to pain." She explained. "This is excruciating."

"Well, there's pain involved in belonging to me. I'm not an easy man to be with."

"What are we, now? I mean, belonging to you? I can't just be in a one-way relationship."

"You're mine. I will take care of you. No one will fuck with you."

"Who are you to me? What is this?"

"I'm your protector. Provider. Lover. Boss."

"And working for you? How does this affect that?"

"It doesn't. You will need to learn to separate the two. Me, this weekend. No one has ever gotten that side to me, but you. But at work, I'm still the same asshole boss, that will demand shit from you and give you a hard time if you slack. You, will need to learn to deal with two different versions of me."

Sarah looked at him cautiously. He was a hard man to please at work. This weekend he opened up to her a little. He was a man, she saw romantically. He was somewhat gentle, and free. At work, he was rigid and stiff. She only wanted to believe she could balance the two, not understanding how one of her could balance two of him.

"And Caroline?"

"We'll deal with her, when the time comes."

"I just feel like, Caroline is trouble. She won't let you go without a fight. As far as she concerned, you're hers and only hers. She doesn't seem to be like one to back down."

"But, if it makes you feel better, Sarah. I belong to you. I'm yours, as much as you're mine."

And those words made her feel better. "Okay, Stefan." She smiled.

"What did you call me?" He squared his brows at her.

"I called you Stefan. We aren't at work." She smiled.

"I know, say it again." He walked her back to the cabinet and lifted her body.

"Stefan." She smiled. He pushed his body against her and grabbed her face before kissing her. "So, what does this mean for sex? You and I haven't had sex." She said.

"And, we won't. I won't touch you in that way, unless I marry you."

She was instantly annoyed. "What? Why? I'm twenty-four STEFAN! I'm not a baby."

"But, I came from a different time. You're not like any other woman. You're different. And, when I make love to you, for the first time, it'll be on our wedding night. And, right now, I'm not exactly a love-maker." He whispered into her face.

She became breathless feeling his breath on her skin. Everything about him turned her on. Maybe because she'd never known another man's touch. Maybe, because of their connection. But it helped her to just take a minute, and get her mind together. "Why aren't you a love-maker?"

"Because right now, I'm just an asshole who likes to fuck like I'm going to kill someone. I can't trust myself with you. Every kiss, every grab, every touch, is one step closer to me wanting to break you in half. You deserve better than that." He kissed her cheek and took her off the cabinet.

"Okay."

"Let's get back to Mystic Falls. And figure shit out, one day at a time." And for all the reasons in the world that stood against them, Sarah trusted him.

 **NO ARMS FORMED AGAINST ME**

When Damon got back to Mystic Falls, Bonnie's stayed a night with him, then he gave her, his car keys. She told him she'd deal with Silas, and she didn't give him much of a choice but to trust her. She wanted to confront Silas had on, with no game playing. She called him, to meet with him, at their home.

The home they shared.

When Bonnie pulled in, she took her time getting out of the car. Allowing herself to just watch what she was getting herself adjusted to standing up to the one man, she'd always tried to trust. Her body tensed up, and she wanted to get this over with now. She clutched the handle, opening it slowly. Her red-rimmed, Chanel glasses covering her eyes, and waist length red leather jacket, with a black button up shirt, and black slim fit pants.

Today, maybe wasn't a good day to wear heels, but she'd come from lunch with Damon, and all she wanted to do, was look the way she did when she met clients. Powerful, sexy, and confident. The clicking of her heels garnered her to not have to even grab her keys. Silas, opened the door and watched her walk forward, towards him. He reached his arms out to embrace her, and against her judgement she embraced him.

"Well, well, well. You've been gone a few weeks. We agreed you're not to be gone more than a week." He said with a straight face. When she pulled up from his hug, she tried to speak, but he kept talking. "Who were you with Bonnie? And don't give me the bullshit about your person. Because, I know when you're lying!"

She took two steps away from him. "I was with her."

"Her? Hmm. I try my hardest not to invade your psyche baby. I really do. I try hard to let you be of uninvaded, sound mind, and and body. But the moment, you speak, you fucking lie to me!" He yelled. Bonnie still standing outside, moved past him. He turned to follow her. "Don't fucking walk away from me, when I'm speaking to you!"

"Silas, stop it, please. I'm not a kid anymore. You can't just order me around." She walked straight into the house, and towards her bedroom. When he followed her, she shut the door in his face with her magic.

"Motus!" She yelled. Then she kept grabbing things.

"Open this door Bonnie Bella!"

"Stop it Silas. You can't call me that. We are no longer wedded bliss."

"I gave you a middle name. You didn't have a fucking middle name."

"I still don't. Okay. Just, let me get some things together, and I'll be out of here in a few minutes," when she said it she prayed he let her leave unscathed.

"What?"

"I'm just... I'm leaving for a little while, okay?"

"No, Bonnie! MOTUS!" He opened her door. Bonnie jumped in place. "You must think I'm a fool, right? Letting you go into the world alone? A Bennett witch? The marked witch!"

"I'm not my Abby, Silas. I'll be fine!" She said tossing things into the bag. He wrapped his arm around her and held her body close to his. "No, Silas, please. Just... if you love me, let me leave."

"Leave? No." he grabbed her bag from her hand, and used magic on her. "Dolor." He said. Giving her hands pain. "You can't maintain without me!"

"My hands!" She cried. "How dare you use magic against me?"

"It's not magic, against you. Your vows won't allow you to betray me. The pain means, your body is slowing you down from trying to act against me. You're weak, Bonnie. Someone's gotten in your head!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She said to herself.

He left the room, and started shuffling around a bit. Bonnie clutched her hands, as they continued to burn. She tried to use magic, and her hands were in too much pain. Bonnie ran to a drawer and found a special oil she made, and rubbed it into her palms to counter his magic. When the pain was gone, he walked back into the room. She looked at him. "I'm leaving Silas."

"Like hell you are."

"We aren't allowed to use magic against one another, but if you try to block me from leaving, I will fight you."

"Seriously? You'd go against me? Your ally? Friend? Husband? Your family?"

"Silas, you love Amara! Quit pretending you ever loved me, the way you loved her."

"Bonnie, you don't understand, and who told you that? Salvatore? You letting him get into your head? Living off his lies, and manipulation!"

"Silas, you're a joke. This is a joke." She said dryly. "I need some space from you. That's all I'm asking. I deserve that. I've been loyal to you! But, I need to-" he interrupted her with beginning to chant their vows.

 **"Caro de carne mea..."**

"Non placet, Silas. "Obsecro?"

 **"Sanguis sanguinem meum-"**

 **"Nihil armis contra me formatae."** Bonnie countered.

But Silas kept at it, chanting their wedding vows, in hopes, her submission would be prompt.

 **"Unus Spiritus. Unum cordis pulsatio. Una mens."**

Bonnie felt her mind, melding into his, and once that happened they would be of one mind and body, so she countered again louder, and stronger.

 **"NIHIL ARMIS CONTRA ME FORMATAE! NIHIL ARMIS CONTRA ME FORMATAE!"**

Silas was stunned. She'd never fought him on anything, let alone did she ever fight him on their vows. She usually allowed it, but she had to fight this time. His psychic control over her, thanks to Damon's helps her figure it out. Was keeping Bonnie from even thinking for herself sometimes.

"You're making a huge fucking mistake Bonnie. You belong to me. Everything. Blood, flesh, soul, heart, mind! YOU BELONG TO ME, Bonnie Bella, and if you doubt this union for one minute, on interference, I will-"

She then lifted her hands, and **"SILENTUS!"** Shut him up. She'd never done this to Silas before. It had been Damon's blood allowing her to fight Silas psychic block. "I'm leaving. You can love it or hate it. But you won't stop it. Our union, states you cannot use magic against me. Or I can be forced to absorb your magic, to protect you from yourself. I don't want to have to do that. I have our union crystals Silas. I'm walking out that door. I need some time and space. You will give it to me." They began arguing more.

"We are a fucking team. We run a business together!"

"You fucking use me Silas! I'm nothing but a weapon to you. Am I even supposed to kill Salvatore? Tell me! What does he have that will break my curse?"

"Bonnie, it's not that simple-"

"Bullshit! It's easy. Answer me!"

"Okay, I lied." He loved closer to her. "He's not the key to your curse baby."

"Don't call me baby!"

"Bonnie Bella?"

"No, terms of endearment Silas? You were just going to have me chasing and killing with no intentions on breaking this goddamn curse! You've been lying to me." He grabbed her, and she fought his hold. "Let me go!"

Silas wrapped his arms around her throat, and tried to subdue her without magic, but in this arena, Bonnie was the assassin. The trained to go killer. She flipped him upside down, and wrapped his arm so quickly behind his back. Then pressure pointed his collar bone forcing him to choke out.

"B-b-Bonnie... B-Bella?" He tried speaking, but the way she had him he couldn't breathe. "Release me. Death, p-p-please?"

"I should fucking kill you Silas. I can fucking kill you, right now." She knocked him on his back on the floor, and straddled him, with her hand still on his pressure point and the one knee in his groin. "Don't toy with me Silas, I don't need magic to kick your ass, or kill you."

"Please, release me!" He begged. She tipped his pressure point with a special method, and released his breath. Silas, coughed out to catch his breath. "Everything I do, is to protect you. Things are more complicated than you know. "What Salvatore has, I need."

"Which is what?"

"I can't tell you." She wrapped her hand around his throat, again, then he grabbed her by hers. "Listen to me, I can't tell you right now. I can't tell you until I have the cargo in my hands Bonnie."

They released each other grips. "You lied."

"I may not be perfect, but I'm all you have in this world Bonnie. And no matter what he told you, I love you, Bonnie! I do. But you have to understand our fates, Bonnie. Witches aren't respected. But we are the most powerful beings on earth. Don't forget where you come from, because only I, can keep you strong. By protecting you from yourself."

"I have to learn to trust myself, Silas. You've taken that from me."

Bonnie turned her back and Silas, slammed her up against the wall. Face first, then pinned her between him and the wall. "I'm not letting you leave here. You want your belongings, then you'll have to kill me for them." Her face was sore, and he was twisting her arm behind her back. Bonnie reached back head-butted him, and when he stumbled backwards she turned to him.

"If you attack me again, I'll hurt you. I'm leaving. I need space. From now on, I do business my way. I call the shots and you and I are done." She said with a straight face. "When I come back, you will break this psychic link so I can have my life back!"

"Bonnie?"

"Good bye, Silas." She headed out of the house.

"Don't walk away from me, Bonnie. Or I promise you'll regret this. BONNIE!" He yelled. But she'd left. She decided to come back later for her belongs when he wasn't there. Bonnie had gotten in her car. She may have just declared war on Silas. All she knew, is they couldn't use magic against each other.

She walked towards the car, and every click of her heels felt more powerful than the rest. Not only did she stand up to Silas, but she may have let him know he met his match. Nothing felt better, then taking charge of her life again. She got into the car and pulled off. It was worth taking Damon's blood, to help her to pull away from Silas mentally.

Damon's blood helped her to feel everything. Bonnie was ready to have her life back. It felt better than good, to walk away from Silas.

* * *

 **Bonnie finally got to feel emotions, openly, that weren't being blocked by Silas, thanks to Damon connecting to her through his blood. She felt both her happiest moments and saddest moments in this chapter. Feeling happiness with him, then feeling the pain of the loss of her child that she described as "the worst day of her life, athe death of Bonnie Hopkins."**

 **Sarah got to break through some of Stefan's barriers, and discover there's more to him, and his feelings than she realized. They made a serious commitment with his mark, and he expressed how much he cares enough about her, to do things patiently with her.**

 **Davina Married Kol in secrecy. Hers and Kol's vows were the same as Silas and Bonnie.**

 **Bonnie stood up to Silas, at what cost? Two more chapters til it's over. I Hope you enjoyed these four chapters! They were to help set up the ending, and the PREMISS of PART 2!**

 **Latin:**

 **Witch Vows**

 **"Caro de carne mea, sanguis sanguinem meum-"**

 **"Unus Spiritus. Unum cordis pulsatio. Una mens."**

(Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood,

One spirit. One heartbeat. One mind)

 **Bonnie's words to Silas.**

 **"Nihil armis contra me formatae."**

(No arms/weapons formed against me)


	17. SILAS The Selfish

**Fatal Distraction**

 **Chapter 17 - Silas the Selfish**

 **R-M**

 **So, this is it. The final 2 chapters. And I must say, this isn't even one of my popular stories, but I was passionate about it enough to get it finished. My momentum started and didn't slow, once I got to chapter 7. It may not have a ton of reviews, but I appreciate those of you who review it, and read it. Just know, I do this because I absolutely love to write. I am passionate about it, and hope you guys will be along for the ride of Part 2. I sincerely appreciate my readers, and my reviewers. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BREAKFAST**

Bonnie and Damon had been okay for about four weeks, before she started getting pains again, because of her headaches. The headaches she got, when the Phoenix Stone was connecting to her mind, for another kill. Names were ticking in her head again. She needed to find the Phoenix Stone. It was time to make another kill. The name slowly being etched into her brain. She started tapping a knife into a wooden bed frame of the room she was sleeping in. The method, in which names came to her, was stranger each time. Tapping this wooden knife into the bed frame, was ticking away in her brain. A small pocket knife she carried around. Given to her by Silas once upon a time. Nineteen taps. The nineteenth letter of the alphabet she thought of was "S" and she had to focus for the rest of the name to come to her.

She knew Silas had a job for her. He didn't know this person's name, but she tried to figure out who it was before she received his phone call, thanks to their psychic connection. Nineteen taps, continually forcing an obsessive-compulsive behavior from her.

"Sal... Sal... Sal..." she said out loud. All she could do was pray it wasn't Salvatore. The first three letters of the name were all that played over and over in her head. "S-A-L." She tried to force herself to ignore the letters in her head. She didn't want to hear the rest of the name. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She said.

She just got dressed and got herself ready to leave with Damon. She'd been at his house a few days while he headed to work. Today, he asked her to meet his partners. She reluctantly agreed.

"What do you fucking want?" She said when she saw her phone ringing. She just knew it was Silas. But when she grabbed it, it was **Raven**. She answered it. "Hey."

"I didn't want to bother you while you got ready, but, I was letting you know there's breakfast downstairs for you, before we head out."

"Oh... I didn't think we were eating today."

"Why?" He smiled through the phone, and she felt it. "I'm not going to neglect your body's natural need just because we're going to work."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Sorry. I forgot. Maybe I should stay. Honestly. I'm slightly, worried." Really, she didn't want him to be the name on her list.

"I told you everything will be okay. They will... like you."

"The thing is, my mind is-"

"Do I need to come up there and get you?"

"Uh, no. I'll be right down." She felt her nerves tense up. The moment a kill became a part of her memory bank, she got no break until she made a successful hit. SAL. SAL. SAL. SAL. She shook her head out to try and avoid remembering it. She put her phone in her purse, and slipped on her heels. Ankle strapped, and open toes. Damon had a thing for her toes. Especially when they were red. Cream colored heels, black flared, lamp-shade skirt... which stopped upped thing, showcasing her tones legs, white button up shirt, and the button was undone. Her hair back to chocolate curls, and her lips were also red.

Two seconds later she was heading towards him, and the sight of him, fixing her a plate of food. No one else was in the kitchen. She looked around and he followed her eyes while she was looking around, to find what she was looking for.

"What are we looking for?" He asked curiously.

"Who helped you cook this?" She asked looking at bacon, eggs, and waffles. "Did you...?"

"Yes." He raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I made this. How many times do I have to remind you, that I'm a vampire, not a corpse." He laughed. "Now, eat. And I'm going to salivate, over your legs, toes, and lips. Painted red. You're making it hard for me to leave the house." He leaned back onto his kitchen cabinet. Elbows and palms into the black granite tops. His fingers gripping and almost cracking the sealed stone.

She gently cut into her waffles after buttering them and drizzling them with syrup. He watched her, carefully. She was a patient eater. She never ate quick, and she took time tasting her food. Although, Bonnie made him want to eat food, the way she savored it.

"You going to just keep, staring?" She asked.

"Yeah, unless you want me to handle business in the kitchen, right now. Which means I'm going to ruin your hair, outfit, and appetite. I mean, if you want-"

"It's okay. Stare at me. I don't mind. Reminds me of us, moments ago." She laughed. "Besides, we can't ruin my look. I'm meeting someone very important. I can't be a bum today." She smiled.

"Deal. I can try to hold off til later."

Bonnie finished her food, and they headed to the office, in Damon's SUV. Attempting to keep somewhat, of a lower profile from is Lamborghini. Gino, drove them.

"Hello Ms. Bennett."

"Long time no see, Gino. How long's it been a since you last were sent to follow me?" She smiled.

"Sorry ma'am. Boss man gives me orders, all I can do is follow." He mentioned, referring to Damon having Gino keep an eye on Bonnie.

"Yes. Boss man, has his ways. He's kind of a-" she caught herself. "Stubborn jackass. But, I guess I need him to keep being that way." She glanced at him. She kept talking to Gino, while Damon rubbed her leg. "Gino, next time, maybe come into my condo for dinner."

"I don't think it's allowed." He looked at her through the rear view. She smiled and looked at Damon, shake her head.

"I guess, I'll sneak it out to you then. What do you Prefer, American, Mexican, Italian, Soul food, Chinese, Japanese?"

"I eat everything." He said.

Damon shook his head listening to them converse as if he wasn't there. "Gino, I'm going to make sure you have dinner every night from now on."

"You do understand, he drinks blood, right?" Damon said.

"Yes. And, I mean, I can kill him, any of those choices." She spoke with a straight face making Gino laugh. Damon rubbed her thigh more intensely.

"Baby... best behavior. No killing, murdering, or breaking necks. We are reformed assholes."

Gino laughed, while Bonnie's face went serious. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. We are going to be model citizens today. Besides, you're meeting my brother. He's a rehabilitated, murdering psycho."

Bonnie feared his words. What if the letters repeated in her head, were for his brother. SAL could be SALVATORE. "What do you mean?"

Damon forgot about who she was, for a second. He realized his brother could be a prime suspect for someone who Bonnie would have been targeted to kill. "He's, a reformed, ripper Bonnie. He hasn't made a human hit, since the treaty. It's fine. I'm sure he's not on your kill list. He's done more good for the treaty, then he's done bad." They both shot one another a glance. "I promise, baby. Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded her head. "I believe you." Still she was worried about the name trying to reveal itself to her. A small smiled crept up her face, watching him looking her up and down.

"I should warn you. My brother knew Emily as well. He will notice the resemblance. Just, so you're not uncomfortable when he sees you."

"Was their relationship... different than yours and hers?"

"Yes, Stefan and Emily were involved."

"Ohhh. I see."

"But, I had no idea until, after she disappeared. He's very private about her. Which lead me to know, they were involved. He hasn't maintained anything, like the relationship he had with her."

"Well, I look forward to finally, officially, meeting him."

 **... SECOND CHANCE ...**

"I need these files." Vicky asked, walking up to Sarah with a list from Ric. Sarah over read it, and without looking at Vicky she got up. Headed to the file cabinet, with the G for Gilbert, and looked through them, she didn't look at Vicky at all. Vicky followed her to the cabinet.

"They aren't in here. Mr. Salvatore must have them in his office."

"Sare, it's been a month. I've apologized every day." Sarah avoided her still. Something about Sarah's goodness and not being able to forgive Vicky, was hard for Vicky to handle. She really adored Sarah's friendship, and messed up by letting Caroline get in her head. "Sare, please! I'm begging. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I made a mistake. I was afraid to lose my job."

"I know, Vicky, but I told you I have trust issues."

"And I chose you over her. She blackmailed me. But, I realized I was wrong, and I tried to fix the situation." Vicky pleaded. "Listen, Caroline was turned before me. When I turned, I was scared. Ric, had Caroline show me this lifestyle, and Tracy me how to survive. So, I felt I owed her. But the truth is, she's selfish. She and I aren't friends. We are acquaintances by association. I considered you a friend, and I messed up. And I'd do anything to make it up to you."

"Vick, listen. I think your apology is genuine, but it doesn't change the fact that I can't trust you."

"How can I earn your trust back?"

"Slowly!" Sarah said impatiently. "If ever."

"Fine. Whatever it takes. I'll even apologize to the boss. And if he fires me, he fires me, but I'd lose SE for your friendship."

"Really? A measly human like me?"

"Yeah, I would. You're not measly. Your kind of the realist friend I have. You're worth it."

"And what about Caroline?"

"What about her? She'll just have another reason to be angry. Let her be. You're a better friend than she ever was.

"Pft. Vick. This guilty conscience of yours is really making it hard to stay mad."

"Then don't. Let me take you to lunch today. The new spot, not far from here. My treat, no funny business?"

"I'll think about it."

"Okay. Get me those files ready that I need. I'll be back before lunch."

"Will do." Sarah smiled apathetically, and went back to working.

 **x LUNCH DATE x**

A couple of hours later, Stefan buzzed Sarah's line, when she was at her desk. "Yes, sir."

"Cancel my meetings this afternoon. Something has come up." He said, having anticipated this surprising meeting his brother told him about the day before.

"Will do. Anything else?"

"Yes. I'm in need of some sustenance."

"Right now, or after I take my lunch?" She asked.

"Cancel your lunch plans today. I'm feeling pretty selfish right now. You won't be disappointed."

She watched Vicky, who was watching her speak, as she waited for Sarah to pass her some paper work, so she could finish it before they took lunch. "Okay, Mr. Salvatore." She hung up the phone promptly. "I have to cancel our lunch plans today."

"What? No. I told you there's a blood bar downtown. It's supposed to be amazing."

"Apparently, Mr. Salvatore has an unscheduled meeting of utmost importance today. Last minute, and I have to call and clear his schedule today. Let's try it Friday night. I promise, I'll go."

"Hmm. Sarah, I swear. Don't stand me up. I'm pinning you... YOU," she exaggerated, "in for my Friday night."

"Okay, Friday night." She smiled. "Oh, by the way, here's, the papers you need. I need to get started on these phone calls before lunch. Talk to you later."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

Sarah turned her chair and stood up, headed to Stefan's office. When she knocked, he clicked the lock, so she could open it. When she walked in he remained seated at the desk, signaled for her to come to him with his finger. She felt sharp pains in her hip, where he marked her. It had been a month, and they hadn't fully healed, still. He scooted back, in his chair, and gripped her hips once she made it to him. First, he just held her in front of him. Then made it appoint to lift her dress, and just smell her womanhood. Her arousal. Then, he sat her on his desk, legs spread before him, and he looked at her bruise.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"It's still sore, but I'm managing."

"You should know, that this is a fucking masterpiece, I've put on you. It's taking longer, because, of how pure your blood is. I'm extremely proud of it." He rubbed it with his hand gently, and it was so sore and sensitive that it made her wince, just from barely any contact. He looked up at her, while she clearly was in pain. "The worst part is almost over. Then, I'll always be a part of you."

"It's like a tattoo."

"Yeah, it is." He looked at it, then her inner thigh, near her kitty cat. "I'm gonna drink from here. Just lean back, and just relax. It'll be a while." She leaned back and he took her blood... among other things.

 **.. IMPRESSIONS ..**

After a couple of hours, Damon was at a downtown restaurant, waiting for his brother to arrive. "I should go to the bathroom and freshen up before he gets here. You kind of kissed me senseless." She smiled, into his lips again. "I don't want to be a mess when he gets here." She got ready to stand up, and before she could he was pulls her chair out.

"Allow me." He said, sweetly in her ear. Bonnie blushed and tried to keep it from being noticeable. He treated her like a woman he adored. He made her feel like a delicate woman, even if she was tough as rocks. When she stood up, he stole another kiss from her lips, and she jetted to the bathroom, knowing she'd be there when she came out. Damon ordered a round of champagne, and when the waiter took the order, Stefan walked up, with Sarah. Damon was surprised, and it showed in his face. Stefan and his assistant, seemed close. Not to mention, her normal, very potent blood, smelled slightly different today.

"Where's Caroline?"

"She's, being Caroline, somewhere." He said.

"And Ric? Wasn't he coming too?"

"Ric, said something came up."

"Really? Okay. Well, I guess keep this meeting between us then." Damon said. "Caroline, was back in town I heard."

"She is, but, we are taking some time apart." Sarah shocked by the words, looked at him immediately, in a questionable glance. _Time apart?_ Damon immediately smelled Sarah, and he was thrown off. He didn't mention it at first. He tried to let it, go. It wasn't until he hugged her he realized, what Stefan had done. He refrained from hugging her for too long, as his brother was territorial. She felt Damon's curiosity, and they shared an eye contact for a few seconds too long, before Damon cut it off.

"Damon, you know Sarah."

"Yes, Sarah. How are things going at SE for you? Is this ogre, treating you right?"

"Yes. It is, he's great." She said. She felt totally uncomfortable, and out of place, sitting with Damon Salvatore. Knowing she and Stefan Salvatore, were in some type of a relationship. However, they did, or didn't define it. She sat down and remained hopeful for the meeting.

"Good. I know he can be sort of... stubborn. Maybe, slightly tyrannous."

Sarah, almost choked on when she heard that, on her glass of water. Stefan looked at her and back at his brother. "I'm a great boss." He said seriously.

Damon looked at Sarah. "I don't laugh much. But that was funny." His brows furrowed and he smiled surprisingly. "Yes. Well, Sarah, if he's being an ass, just feel free to let me know…" Damon said.

"Thank you, Sir." She smiled, and Stefan took notice.

"My... special guest is in the ladies' room. She'll be here any minute."

"So, what is this? Am I meeting a girlfriend or something? Because if so, that's new for you."

"Yes, she's, very special to me. Actually, she's probably, about to be a very big part of my life. I don't see her going anywhere anytime soon." Damon, smiled quickly, then turned to see the drinks, he ordered. When the drinks were sat down, he spotted his "special guest" walking from around the corner, "Here she is now."

He pushed his seat out, and stood up. Stefan and Sarah both turned towards the direction he was looking. When Stefan saw her, he lost his train of thought. She walked casually over to the table, feeling all eyes on her. Bonnie didn't make too many public appearances, let alone for "lunch dates." She did everything at night, and fell a part of a different crowd of people. Mainly witches and dead men.

Stefan, looked at his brother, to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and Damon never took his eyes of Bonnie, until she made it to the table. He reached for both hands and as he grabbed them, he kissed her.

Stefan swallowed everything in his mouth, until his tongue felt dry.

Damon's hands lowered and one cupped Bonnie's back, as he introduced her. "Stefan, Sarah, this is Bonnie. Bonnie, this is my brother, Stefan, and his... friend, Sarah." Damon didn't introduce Sarah as the assistant, once he smelled Stefan's mark on her. Sarah, was taken aback by Damon's introduction, and when Stefan didn't correct him, she just smiled and went along with it.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Bonnie said. Her immediate reactions hit her quickly, as she was a quick judge of character based on body language, and eye contact. Sarah didn't look her directly in the eyes. Rather she looked at Bonnie's forehead, since she was nervous. Bonnie detected it. Her hug was also very gentle. So, Bonnie realized she was out of her element. Which meant, her and Stefan had an interesting dynamic, that she couldn't, yet, define. Stefan, on the other hand, maintained eye contact. It was so strong in fact, that if he spoke, it would've compelled her. He gripped her hand for a handshake, but Bonnie pulled him in for a hug, to avoid looking into his eyes. She felt Stefan's very dominant personality. Then it hit her, he and Sarah were in a new relationship and they were both trying to figure out what they wanted. Yet, Stefan, controlled a lot. The good thing was, when she shook his hand there was no vision of him being a marked man. The SAL in her vision, doesn't seem to be him.

Bonnie also didn't let her psychic abilities get in the way of meeting them. So, she didn't allow herself to focus on their thoughts. Mainly because Sarah felt nervous, and because Stefan's thoughts had too much to tell.

Stefan's, strong eyes, wouldn't look away from Bonnie. When Sarah realized this, she grabbed his hand underneath the table. Then she rubbed the space, between the finger and the thumb. He turned to Sarah and smiled.

Bonnie had met Stefan, at the ball, but she was disguised as Jade that night, so she chose not to bring it up. However, her familiar fragrance, wouldn't be missed by Stefan. Damon, kept feeling, Stefan's bold and challenging glances. He knew, not to feel threatened by his brother, but by nature, he wanted to snap Stefan's neck.

"So, I'm just going to be honest, Stefan. This is Bonnie Bennett. Descendant of-"

"Emily." He said. "Wow." He said surprised. "I had no idea, Emily had any remaining descendants. I thought they were all... gone. Sorry." He said to her.

"No need to apologize. I didn't grow up a Bennett. I'm an orphan. So, my last name, is just a last name."

"Yeah, but you realize, just how important that name is, don't you?"

"I realize at one point, the name meant something. But, I was abandoned by my family." Stefan, may have seen Emily, in Bonnie, but he didn't hear Emily in Bonnie's words. He wasn't sure he was sold on her, and he wasn't easily sold on anyone. Let alone anyone, who didn't speak in favor of the Bennett witches.

"You're, ancestors, freed slaves. Emily, helped my brother and I when she didn't have to. Even, when Silas was after her. We helped her. There are very strong, connections to Emily Bennett, and this family." He spoke, too soon. "A witch, no a warlock, your kind. Tried to kill your ancestor, and we gave her protection. She also, provided to be an ally to my brother and I. She was important to us. And if you mean something to Damon, I think you should understand, what she meant to us.

Damon cleared his throat. Having watched the exchange of words. "There's a lot to Bonnie, you don't know yet, brother." Especially the part about Silas being her estranged husband. She and Damon needed that to be divulged later down the line.

"Explain to me, why she speaks so casually about that last name."

"I can't. I'm sorry. It's Bonnie's place."

"Okay, but... can we, order food. Sarah hasn't had lunch today."

"Yes, I've worked up a little appetite since this morning too. So, Sarah, how do you and Stefan know one another?" Bonnie asked.

She looked at him out of hesitancy, and he shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it's interesting. I'm his assistant."

Bonnie was surprised. "Oh, I totally misread this. I assumed, you two were..." she held her fingers pointed in their direction as if to signify a relationship. "in a relationship." Bonnie looked between them. "Not that it matters to me." After reading Sarah, a little bit, she realized, there was something special about Sarah's blood.

Damon looked at Stefan, after Bonnie mentioned that to see what he'd say. He raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer. Bonnie sat long enough to apologize.

"I'm sorry. Did I make this awkward? I'm really not good at meeting people, this was a mistake, Damon, I should go. Maybe another time-"

"Bonnie wait." Damon called.

"No, don't leave." Stefan said. "You didn't read that wrong. She and I are, definitely more than just boss and employee. But, it wasn't until recently." Stefan said. "So, we aren't technically, "out" I should say." He looked at his brother who nodded his head in approval.

"Okay. Sarah, how do you manage to separate the two, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It's new for both of us."

"Well, you both have a high red aura, with some yellow hints throughout."

Everyone at the table looked at Bonnie as if she was speaking a foreign language. Damon, especially, learning yet, something new about her.

"Really?" Damon asked. "And what does that mean exactly."

"They are very passionate about each other, and they are both braving to explore something new. Which shouldn't be new, considering Sarah's, exquisite bloodline. Which I can't quite place yet, but... I sense it's pretty deep rooted." Both Stefan and. Sarah wondered what that meant. "There's positive energy around them. Stefan has some hints of green shading. He's a little possess- I mean protective."

"Wow, I've never heard my aura read. I mean, that's pretty amazing. How do you, learn to do that!" Sarah asked.

"I never learned. It comes natural to me. I just neglect it most days. Sarah, your blood is rich. I'm sensing your roots, are unlike anything I've ever seen. Especially in Mystic Falls. I can also see that Stefan is an empath. Which means, he's easily affected by other energies and emotions. But you fight it, right Stefan? My gut tells me you should let go, just a little, you'd be surprised by the outcome." Then she looked at Stefan, "Just know, Sarah is very loyal to you."

Damon watched in amazement as she read Sarah's energies too. They all, kind of fed off each other's energies, throughout the duration of lunch. They talked a bit more about auras and energies. Stefan learned more about himself, and he couldn't deny the desire to understand and get to know Bonnie. But it was there, no it wasn't about to disappear. After a while he decided to ask more questions.

"So, are you the reason my brother has been out of it lately?" Stefan asked.

Damon was famous for sitting, listening and observing. But he had to object, and Bonnie didn't know what to say, she just sipped her champagne. "First of all, I have not been out of it."

"Bullshit, Damon. Our company is currently, investigating employees for outsourcing, and you're in and out of the office, as if your, I don't know. Either, seeing someone, or on top of it and I don't realize it. So, Bonnie, are you a Distraction to my brother?" Stefan asked light-heartedly.

"In all fairness, he's, on top of the business side of things." She said, while he looked at her questionably. "I've been trying to help him by applying-"

Damon stopped her. He didn't want anyone knowing she worked for him secretly. "I've spoken to Bonnie about it, she knows I'm looking into it. Sometimes, I get stressed and talk to her about work. Stefan, I promise, we'll figure it out." Damon assured him. Just then, Bonnie felt a buzzing in her purse. She checked it.

 _Fuck. It's Silas._

He wasn't about to let her go. Let the job go. Or let anyone take her away from him. Even if he had a plaything, on Elena. She wanted to ignore it, but she couldn't. It had been a month since they'd spoken.

"I'm sorry. I should take this." She apologized before looking at Damon. He gave her a questionable look, and she kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay." He reluctantly said.

She walked through the restaurant and headed towards the outside and answered it as she walked.

"Hello."

"Where are you?"

"Silas, I'm dealing with business. What do you want?" She snapped.

"Don't- Don't fucking play with me Bonnie. You've been gone for a month. You know, you should've been home by now."

"Honestly Sy, I'm not coming back. I have a place of my own. I like being on my own. What is this about?" Her anger rose, as did her tone.

"Don't fucking, question my concern for you. You know, I worry. You could've been dead. Don't you have a kill coming through?"

"Silas, I'm on top of things. Stop trying to fucking control me. We talked about this. I'm working alone now. I know my job better than you, or anyone, and I don't need you tell me what to do, when to do it, or how."

"How will you do a kill without the stone, Bonnie? You need the stone!"

"I guess I'll kill the old-fashioned way. Decapitation."

"You're the huntress. You're my machine. You're my-"

"Weapon of mass destruction. You don't care about me, Silas."

"Stop! You have no idea what you're talking about. You know, you need to be here, with me. But you're out there, doing, God knows what. With God knows who. Wait a min?" He tried to play dumb, and get into her head like he always did. "Are you fucking Salvatore? Huh? You've been lying to me?"

"Stop it! Stop. You can't keep doing this to me Sy. We are separated. We worked together, but not anymore. We aren't together. You've made it clear, when you moved on while I disappeared. Don't keep, pulling me into this mental, fucking cycle, Silas the Selfish." Silas cut her off and began chanting over the phone. A spell, between husband and wife, that made her obey him. She almost remained magnetically, stuck to the phone...

 **"Caro de carne mea, sanguis sanguinem meum-"**

"No! Noooooooooo!" She said to him. Tying her hardest to fight him, and he was over powering her. He started all over. "Silas, please-"

 **"Caro de carne mea, sanguis sanguinem meum-"**

"Prohibere!" Her eyes began to water, and she couldn't hang the phone up as his chant rang in her ears.

 **"Unus Spiritus. Unum cordis pulsatio. Una mens."**

"Non placere!" She yelled. "Non placere!" And as she began to find her mind starting to be controlled, Damon, grabbed the phone from her and hung it up. He found her in a puddle of tears, gripping her head, as if she had just gotten an aneurism.

"Oh, baby, whoa." He said. "Baby. Talk to me. What happened?" He tried to force her eyes to look into his and she couldn't. She felt ashamed. It was Silas words, trying to connect the two of them again. Shaming her. Damon picked her face up and her eyes, nose, and ears all filling with blood. "What the fuck? Who was that?"

"I have to go to him, Damon. Please. I have to go to him. He will kill me, he will kill you. He suspects something."

"Silas! Fuck no. Fuck no!" He saw and felt that she was in pain, when her body was on fire. He picked her up, and carried her all the way back through a large parking structure, even though Gino drove them there. He called Gino to come pick them up. "Gino. Now!" He hung up. He'd been so enraged he had no idea what to say. When Gino got there, literal seconds later, he put Bonnie inside of the car, and told her he'd be back. He had to go excuse himself with his brother.

"Sorry. Stefan, Sarah, this has been great, but we have to cut this short... I have to get Bonnie out of here."

"What's wrong?"

"I wish I could explain, but I can't. Not right now."

"Do you need my help?" Stefan asked. Normally Damon, didn't need to rely on anyone for anything, and he kept his private life private. But this time, when it came to Bonnie, there were no bounds. "Damon! Do you need my help?"

"I honestly don't know, yet." He said. His brother saw worry for the first time in his face.

"Okay. Call me, if you need me."

"I will." He walked out promptly, and headed back to to where she was. When he made it back to the car, Bonnie was hyperventilating. She could barely hold on to her breaths. Silas, was trying to call her back to him, telepathically, and she was trying to ignore him, and for that... he was punishing her. Clutching her temples, and bleeding from her nose still.

Damon rushed to her side, and grabbed her, holding her in his arms. She was in pain, and her eyes were rolling to the back of her head. All he saw, was her eye whites, and blood, and he freaked out. The only hint, he could imagine would disrupt whatever Silas was doing, was his own blood. He bit into his wrist, and without hesitation, held it to her lips, and let it drop into her mouth. She wasn't responding or drinking. All he could think about was fixing it, and fixing it now.

He grabbed his phone, and dialed the only person he could think of. It rang a couple times, before he answered.

"Mr. Salvatore?"

"Atticus, I need help, now! Where are you?"

 **BY YOUR SIDE**

Damon never left Bonnie's side, once she had been attacked mentally by Silas. He feared she would be attacked again. It took almost an hour to calm Bonnie's body down, and stop her from bleeding. But she'd slept until the next day. She'd lost so much blood she was weakened, into sleeping. She was lit with a fever, that Damon didn't expect, and he had her rest in his bed, while he kept his shirtless body near hers to keep her cooled off. He also held ice to her head, hoping she'd cool off quicker.

Silas would kill Bonnie before he let her move on. Silas, was powerful enough to hurt Bonnie and be nowhere near her. He almost lost her yesterday. Ephesians was afraid to leave her side, knowing Silas would strike again. Therefore, he couldn't even go after Silas, or he'd risk Bonnie's life.

It had been a day since she'd shut her eyes, and she barely moved. It took him getting up that made her finally open her eyes. Once he'd realized he'd woken her up, he hurried back by her side, and became very attentive once again.

"Raven?" She said with blurry vision.

He rubbed her head, with the backs of his fingers, and checked her temperature, which was now, hours later, finally back to normal body temperature. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Light-headed." She tried to sit back up, but clutched her head when she got dizzy. "What's happening?"

"Whoa, whoa. Layback down. You're fragile right now."

"Why do I feel like I've been hit by a train?"

"Because, Bon Bon-"

"Bon Bon?" She said of the nickname.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just seemed to fit." He said. "Anyways, Silas was trying to force you to be submissive. He got into your head, and you had been in pain." And suddenly she was beginning to remember.

"I remember. Oh god. I remember. Damon, tell me, you didn't do anything, crazy." She said.

Damon looked around the room, and back at her. "Define crazy."

"Trying to break my link to Silas?"

"I had someone try. But, he couldn't."

"Damon, no. Silas will feel your interference. You can't, try to break our link-"

"Well, my source, says your link is bound beyond your marriage. Apparently, you're link to him is bound by magic and only he can destroy it. Which is crazy, because, there's supposed to be a loophole to every spell." Damon said, and Bonnie was well aware. It made her think, how it could be done, so she could gain her freedom. She'd been working on an idea for a couple of weeks now.

"No, Damon. Please, don't. Silas won't let me go. And, while I'd like to imagine having a normal life, it's not possible. I should go, I have a target to kill, and my mind is so foggy I can't decipher the name." She tried getting up, and Damon lay her back down. "Damon, please."

"No, Bonnie. You almost died. Silas almost killed you! He tried to force you, into submission and you imagine, I'm just going to let you go back to him?"

"I've been gone for over a month, I think he wanted to make sure I was really done with him."

"So, you're married, but separated. You told me you were divorced?"

"It's complicated. We are separated by human law. But, by witch law, he and I are bound. Which is why he has this connection to me. Add his psychic link, that blocks anyone from my mind, and it helps him to control me. There is a spell that has to be performed to separate us, by magic. But, only he can do it and he won't allow it." She said.

"Can't you, just do the spell yourself?" He asked with a pissed off tone.

"No, I can't."

"Why, Bonnie?"

"Because, magically, he is stronger than me. He won't grant me freedom from our union."

"Why? Tell me why!" He demanded.

"I don't know, Damon. The more I try to understand Silas, the more I don't understand him."

"I need to understand the two of you."

She looked at him like he was crazy. The enigma of she and Silas confused her sometimes. Damon, asking questions, frustrated her, because she hated pondering herself. She also realized the more she thought about it, the worse she felt, for feeling so powerless against him.

"Okay. What do you wanna know?" She asked.

"How did you meet?"

"I don't know. I was in New Orleans, living... around. I came to Mystic Falls for some information about my lineage. According to my birth records, I was born here."

"I thought you didn't care for the Bennett name?" He asked.

"Anyone, wants to know where they came from. And what types of people would abandon a baby, without a place to call her own? If it weren't for the last name Hopkins, I wouldn't have known who I was, and who I didn't want to be. Silas and I met, casually. He found me practicing in the woods, near the falls." She tried remembering back, with the pain in her head. "I remember, feeling intimidated for once by another witch. He... had this way about him. I can't explain it. But, he told me he was a professor at the college, and that he could use an apprentice, temporarily. I'd get room and board for work. And, I thought, it could be a good way for me to start my life over, since, I had no family, and only a few friends. So, I worked for him. We've always worked together before anything."

"How old were you?"

"I met him when I was fifteen almost sixteen, but I lied about my age, told him I was twenty. When he found out I'd run away from my foster home to seek information about my ancestry, he legally fostered me."

"Oh my God, Bonnie! How could you trust him?" Damon was disgusted by Silas antics to prey on her.

"In my life, Damon, I had no one. I was a teenager. I was homeless at times, and a runaway at most. Because I was a witch, my foster families... they... mistreated me. He was the first adult, to look at me like a person. Treated me, like I mattered."

"Love? Bonnie, you were just a child. He was a centuries old warlock. He took advantage of you!" Damon said angrily.

"And he was also, the first person, to let me know, my magic was something to be feared by anyone who moved against me, and for me, not to be afraid of it." Damon, became uncomfortable, believing there was far more to it, than met the eye. He watched Bonnie, as she looked uneasy. But, his obsessive mind wouldn't allow him to stop there.

"Did he, just make you feel powerful? Or was there more to it, Bonnie?"

"Meaning?"

"Don't make me spell it out for you. He was much older than you." His jaws were clenched and she felt anger emanating from him.

"Are you asking if we had sex?"

"You were married. Of course, you had sex. I'm asking, if this old ass fuck, touched you while you were underage?" Bonnie starting chewing on the inside of her lip, and looking everywhere except Damon's eyes. That answer gave him all he needed to know. He was livid, and he didn't hesitate to let her know how he felt. "Seriously? You know how this sounds, right? He took advantage of your naivety. Oh my god, how long did he wait before he touched you?"

"Yes, I lost my virginity to him. He was the only person I'd ever been with and the only person I loved. He loved me, Damon. I know, how it sounds, but he loved me. At least back then he did, he was very protective of me. He was good to me. He was amazing. For about four years, we were inseparable, and happy."

"Tell me, did he allow you to ever practice magic on your own?"

"I didn't need to."

"Answer the question." He said seriously.

"I get it Damon. Back then, I was a kid. He may be a controlling bastard, but he loved me then. And over time, I've become, I don't know. A weapon. He's my family, Damon. I hate him, but and I love him, it's hard to explain. So, regardless of all of the possessiveness, he's all I had for years.

"Yeah, well, he's not all you have anymore. That's the past. You have me, Davina, Marcel, Gino, my brother."

"Your brother doesn't know me."

"He will though." Damon assured her. "And he's not like his doppelgänger. And what the hell, besides magic, did you have in common with Silas?" He asked with an attitude.

She smiled, "Back then... We discussed our mutual distaste for Salvatore Enterprises." He rolled his eyes. "I mean, then I met you, and worked for you, and you've managed to win me over."

"That's a given." He smirked. "And this, witch, that's working with the Gilberts, it's you?"

"I wasn't trading insider information with them. But, I was guarding them. Silas, started hiding Elena from me. I don't know why. I suspect, they are fucking. And I don't care. But he wants me to believe he still loves me for some reason."

"Bonnie, Silas may want to bring Amara back. Possibly in Elena's body."

"Figures. But how? She's on the other side. And you gave me the heart he stole to give her life."

"I don't know. But, as long as he has the power to do that, we need to break the link between you two."

"I have a plan, to break our link. I've been working on it for a while. But, I need for you to trust me."

"This already sounds fucking terrible, Bon Bon."

"Well, it kind of is. But, it's the only way; and I have to do the first part of it alone."

Damon looked at her worried. She was probably more stubborn than anyone he'd ever met. She was definitely a Bennett. He saw Emily in her more than ever these days. And weather she believed it or not, she couldn't escape that name. Bennett ran through her blood as naturally as air through her lungs. "So, am I supposed to be helping with the second part of it?" He asked.

"Yes. It's very dangerous Damon, but, if I trust anyone, to be able to bring me back, it's you!"

His eyebrows narrowed, and his face, tensed up, in disbelief that this woman would put her life in danger again, "What does that mean? Bring you back from what, Bon Bon?

"Well... it's hard to explain. But trust me, you'll know soon enough."

 _Here we fucking go!_ He thought.

* * *

 **Anyone wondering why Bonnie seems protective of Silas, just look at it this way. He's not just her husband. He's her family. She didn't have parents. He's almost like all of those roles. As weird as it sounds. It's a supernatural story, so heir relationships, and lifestyles are very different, especially being witches. Lol but, while she hates him, she loves him. At one point he was everything, because he was all she had. The first person she loved, and the first to love her, (yes it's hard to believe but Silas loves her in his own way. More of their beginning will be explained in book two) even if he's selfish and yes he's awful. But Bonnie is learning to stand up for herself with Silas. Bonnie is learning to put herself first with Silas. Bonnie will learn to separate herself from Silas :) he's not all she has anymore. And the next chapter... is the end of book one.**

 **"Caro de carne mea, sanguis sanguinem meum-"** (Flesh of my flesh blood of my blood)

 **"Unus Spiritus. Unum cordis pulsatio. Una mens."** (One spirit/breath, one heartbeat, one mind)

 **"Prohibere!"** (Stop!). **"Non placere!"** (Please, No!)


	18. USQUE AD MORTEM

**Fatal Distraction  
Chapter 18 - "Usque ad mortem" (Until Death)  
R- M**

 **Quick Note, Please visit my TUMBLR (MaNiQ1) I have posted short Character bios with visuals. Not much, but gives you a look at the main characters of PART 1 ... Finally, the last chapter of Part One... I hope you appreciate the hard work, direction and even the ending to part one of this book, as part two is already started to be worked on. Thanks for following and supporting. Don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

 **... TWO WEEKS LATER ...**

* * *

Bonnie hadn't had another premonition about her kill since Silas' attack. The only letters that stuck out to her were SAL. The letters reappeared to her in a vision today, while she was with Damon. She clutched her head, stopping all her motions.

"What's the matter, Bon Bon?"

"My huntress curse has been kind of off, since the stone was stolen. I have a target, and the full name isn't coming in. It's been doing this for a couple of weeks."

"That's good, right? You're done with the huntress life. We'll find the stone, and destroy it. That should break your curse." Damon was determined to take every part of Bonnie's past and destroy it, and the things about her she had no control over. Starting with Silas.

"I'm not sure it's that easy, Raven."

"Do you trust me, Bon Bon?"

"Bon Bon, huh?" She smiled. "Is this your thing for me? Nicknaming me?"

"I mean, I guess in the past couple of centuries, nicknames basically officiate things between modern, day couples."

"Officiates things? As in, "us" like, were a thing?"

"Yes. As in, you and I, are a "thing" Bonica Magica."

"Bonica Magica? Wowwww. I can't escape this, nicknaming thing, can I?"

"Not a chance in life. I'm sure I have too many good ones." He smiled, at her from across the room."

She started walking towards his desk. "And I only have two nicknames for you."

"It's fine. I don't need anything, besides, Raven, and Daddy." He pulled her to him, and sat her on his desk in front of him. She bit her lip, watching him, eye her thighs. "Anything, new this week, regarding, my outsourcing issue?" He asked, letting his fingers crawl up her thighs slowly. He circled a particularly meaty part of her thigh with one of his fingers. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Uh, yeah. I had a vision, and you're leak, is... not a witch." she paused when she saw his eyes watching his own fingers as they circled her inner thigh. "Your leak is... close to the center of your business-ahhh." He distracted her when he squeezed. Bonnie's breathing started to change, and she was finding it hard to concentrate. Her chest was rising and falling, obstructing her view, when he sat down, and continued to play with her thigh. "You're, insider, is very close to the core of this company, and... oh god! Stop it." She breathed out, watching him, as he fall in love with the way both hands began to look as they squeezed each of her thighs.

He looked up at her, with blood thirsty eyes, and kept squeezing her thighs, while he watched her insides warm with the rise of her body temperature. "Ninety-nine point nine." He whispered.

"Whaaaah?" She asked, with no conscionable coherency.

"Ninety-nine point nine, is your body temperature, right now. Do you ever ask yourself how I do that to you?"

"No, I can't think straight when you touch me that way." He flicked his teeth, and aggressively opened her legs. "You asked me a question about your outsourcing. I was trying to tell you what my vision showed me."

"I don't care right now."

"But-(gulp) it's pretty important." He put his fingers to her lips. Then he changed his line of sight to her legs, and zeroed in on one thigh. He leaned over, squeezed, once more to hear her, "hmm."

"May I?" He asked.

"Yes." He took his time, and reached to bite her delectable flesh, sinking his teeth in oh so slowly. Bonnie watched his sharp teeth break her skin, and soon, both legs were on his shoulders, while she sat on his desk, bent back on her elbows. His swimming veins pumped thick when he drank from her, and she felt his cold body warm up. Her head fell backwards, while her stomach tightened, feeling his tongue caress her thigh, to heal her. She looked up at him, and he was already, to give her his own blood, when he received an uninvited knock at his office door. He growled fiercely.

"Who is it?"

"It's Ric, D."

"Fuck! I thought he wasn't coming back for another week. Perfect. You need to meet Ric. My other partner. Well, he's technically below Stefan. He's, been a long time ally." He raised his wrist to her mouth.

Bonnie quickly closed her legs, and adjusted her skirt, after hoping off his desk. She lifted a small necklace vile out of her purse, and opened it. He looked at her crazy. " I can't, I'm sorry. Here, drip some into here, and I'll make sure to drink it." He looked at her strangely and let her take his blood in the vile. "I'm sorry, I need to go anyways."

He turned her around, and lifted his wrist to her mouth, "Drink. It's better from the source."

"Fine." She took some blood from his wrist, and savored it."

"You know, with everything happening, we can't take a chance. My blood is stronger from the source. That vile. We agreed is emergencies only."

She smiled, at his loving protectiveness. "You're right, I'm sorry. Um, I have a lead on where Silas took Elena and Jeremy. He left, headed there just a few minutes ago. I need to go home- while Silas is out of the house."

"No, Bon. You can't-"

"Damon, I need to make a move, while he's gone, and grab something's. If I can find Elena, I believe I can get more information out of her. If she's this person, you say she is, she knows more than she's lead me to believe."

"I just don't want him to see you."

"Damon, if he's home, I won't go inside. Okay?"

"How will you know?"

"I can always feel Silas' presence. Through his and my connection."

"Bon?" But when he looked at her he realized she wasn't going to change her mind. "Fine. I need to introduce you to Ric. Is that okay?" He asked sarcastically. "I mean, am I allowed to introduce my-" he hesitated.

"Girlfriend?" She said squinting her eyes.

"Yes. My girlfriend, my partner, my lover," he kissed her sweetly, "to my long-time acquaintance?"

She smacked his chest playfully, shake her head. "Of course. I mean, I don't plan on disappearing."

"Good." He kissed her. "Now, button those top two buttons. Ric used to be kind of a pervert." He laughed.

Bonnie buttoned her shirt to the top, and put her black rimmed reading glasses on. Then she waited as he opened the door before she turned around, and before she could say anything, something felt off, yet familiar about the man in front of her. Quietly, she walked towards Damon, and the two men were talking, and greeted one another. When Damon turned to her, to introduce them, he noticed her facial expressions changed, almost drastically, from when it was just them in the office.

She heard the introduction, as if it were a muffled noise, she turned to not see Ric's face, but his muggy colored aura. His entire aura was darkened. She couldn't place his face, because her vision was blurred by his aura, and his energy. She immediately did not like him, nor did she plan to try to understand it. Her visions didn't always come to her clearly, sometimes they were foggy and it was more of a feeling. But, a vision, was her natural instinct to kill, and her instinct was murderous, right now. All she saw was muggy brown, with shades of black and dark green... and when Ric reached out to her, to shake her hand, she reached back, and the moment their hands touched, she felt a jolt inside of her body, and she immediately let his hand go. He was a monster. Suddenly SAL, made sense. The name in her head finally became clear.

 **ALARIC SAL-TZMAN, SALTZMAN. SAL**! He was her target.

"This is Ric... Ric, this is my beautiful lady-" before he could say her name, Damon, felt something inside of Bonnie change. Almost as if she'd been punched in the stomach. To the point she couldn't even look him in the face before she left. She hugged Damon, then kissed his cheek.

"Hello," she said to the stranger, before promptly turning to Damon and saying. "See you later, okay?"

Ric looked her in the eye, without a word, he just kept his eye on her and never once blinked. Damon almost felt this quick exchange was playing out in front of him in slow motion. When she headed out, he walked after her.

"Hey, Bon Bon-"

"Damon, I'm fine. Just, caught a quick new lead, I should jump on it. Now." She said pushing out of the door quicker than he wanted her too. Then he excused himself from Ric, and followed after her.

"Hey, Bon Bon, what happened?" He asked pulling her body back to his gently, by her by the arm. "I know I didn't miss what just happened?"

"I got a quick visual, and I need to chase it before it disappears. I'll see you later I promise."

He shook his head. "No, no. Something's not right. I can feel it. Talk to me." He insisted.

She cupped his cheek and kissed him. "We'll talk later okay?" She then whispered into his ear, " **Spiritus praesidium** ," and kissed his lips gently.

He gave her a faulty look and accepted her kiss, before watching her walk off. When he walked back into his office, Ric was standing at the sky rise window, looking out and on the phone. Damon, found that to be strange. So, he waited for Ric to jump off the phone, and he gave him a weird look.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, uhh, have you two ever met before?"

"Who, that chick that just left?" Ric said with a cockiness in his posture and face.

"She's not a chick." Damon said skeptically. "She's, very important to me. But, I guess, some other time. She had some important business to attend to. You sure, you've never seen her before?"

"Never. I mean, where is she from? Doesn't look like she's from around here."

"Yeah, she's from around." Damon, decided to leave it alone. Alaric had a previous life Damon didn't agree with, and he wasn't sure the things Ric had been through or seen. "Anyways, we should head to the meeting. Stefan is down the hall with a buyer."

The two men shared an awkward moment of silence, along with a glance of skepticism. "You okay, D? You haven't been yourself, lately. Is it his chick? She's the one throwing you off your game?"

"She's not a chick, I said. And, No. I'm fine, I'm more myself than I've ever been. In fact, I'm much more alert than I've ever been?" He said, matter-of-factly. He had a straight face an opened the door for Ric to leave his office. "Let's get this over with."

Suddenly, Damon had his eye on Ric.

 **SECRETS**

"Today, Bonnie left on her own. She dodged Gino, because she was really sneaky. She dialed a number, and waited for an answer.

"Hello."

"Okay. I'm set in motion. Damon has no idea!" Bonnie said.

"Okay. It's best this way, because we both know Silas can see right through this, if it doesn't go smoothly. So, I'm on my way. I'm about two hours away. Have you spoken to Gino?"

"I told him to be expecting you at the mansion tonight, after midnight."

"Can we trust, this Gino guy Bonnie?"

"Yes. He's, very protective of me. I told him all about you, so, he's got a special look out for you. Just don't be late."

"I won't. I promise. Bon, are you sure you want to chance this? This is unheard of, it's never been done, let alone by a witch?"

"I promise. I'm going with my _witchtuition_. My gut is telling me I have to trust this. It's the only way."

"And Damon, you're risking Damon?"

"I trust this. Just trust me." Bonnie insisted.

"I trust you, always. I'll be there tonight..."

"In the meantime, I had an awful vision today. It can possibly change everything with Damon. If anything goes wrong, I'm going to email you something before I go in the house."

"Damn. Okay, whatever it is, we'll figure it out together. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye." Bonnie said promptly hanging up. She was also struck with her memory of the name Saltzman. Why she couldn't get past SAL. And it hit her, Alaric Saltzman, was the Salvatore Enterprises insider. She couldn't get past SAL because of the name Salvatore, her mind was processing too much. But she figured it out.

Ric, is the traitor. But he wasn't just the traitor. Ric was more than that. When she touched his hand, she'd felt something awful inside of him. And she's felt him before.

 ***OVERPOWERING THE UNION***

The property where Bonnie and Silas lived, was darkened, and quiet. Bonnie could see no one had been there much lately. Her herbs were dried out. She'd asked Silas, not to let her herbs dry out, but, most times, he neglected them to annoy her. She walked through the long walkway of the grassy, leafy yard. Silas never kept it up, because he knew it irritated her, that she was the only one who gave a damn about the natural life around her. Her yard, plants, flowers, and herbs meant everything to her. Bonnie's sanity was her garden. The quiet in her life. The living to her death. She tried using natural healing whenever she could, so that she didn't have to rely on her magic. Since childhood Bonnie was in touch with nature. She probably wouldn't have survived Lorenzo, without knowing some forms of natural healing. But lately, she hadn't been able to focus on it. Her life had become chaotic with death, running, and lying.

She was exhausted by fact, that she couldn't just, be normal.

When she finally made it to the stairway of her porch and walked up it, she was introduced to dried out shrubs. She could barely see while she searched the purse for her keys. After a few minutes when she made it inside, the house was cold. There was no presence felt. She knew she needed to be quick.

But a Bennett witch, is a smart witch.

Still being bothered by the energy of Ric, Bonnie had a bad feeling all day. She hadn't been relaxed since that moment, and because of it, she wasn't on point with her visions, or premonitions. She walked back to her room, and decided to just grab some important things and go. She trailed quietly through the pitch black house, and kept the lights off to avoid anyone possibly lurking around outside.

The creaking of her door, was silenced with magic, and she quickly moved around, knowing very well how to move in the darkened room. Once she grabbed a couple of things she needed she was caught of guard by a set of hands that wrapped around her waist while she tried heading out.

He whispered in her ear, "Amica mea."

"Non placet!"

"Non est? Uxor mala. Poena! Uxor mala. Poena!"

"Silas! Let me go!" She said, trying to pull his arms from around her waist.

"You didn't detect me, did you?" He yelled. "Did you?"

Bonnie fought his grip, while trying to keep from letting him get in her head. She tried to block him out, and fight his strength both mentally and physically. But he was strong and he overpowered her.

"You didn't feel my presence. You know why? Because your drinking the fucking, vile blood of that demon. Everything against your nature. The blood of a fucking vamp, Bonnie?!" He wouldn't stop yelling.

"No. I'm not."

"You are! I smell him inside of you! He's the reason you've been fighting me... fighting our union!" He squeezed the near life out of her, making it hard for her to breath "Why? WHY?" Silas grabbed her by the throat, and threw her against the wall. He threw her against the wall so hard she almost had the wind knocked out of her. Bonnie's anger must've gotten the best of her, because when she felt the pain shoot up her back, she threw her palms towards Silas and he fell to his knees, clutching his temples. His anger rose and he yelled at her.

"You forget your vows. You, use magic on me? DO OUR VOWS MEAN NOTHING?"

"Silas, I didn't mean to use magic on you. It was an accident, I promise." She said.

"For him! The blood sucker? The murderer? The man, you were supposed to kill?" He sat up, from the floor, and looked at her with utter disappointment and shock. "Get up. GET UP!"

Bonnie stood up, and tried to remain strong. She needed to just get out of the house, and get back to Damon. She used magic against Silas. She never used magic against Silas. It was because of her connection to Damon she was able to create some separation in her link to Silas. It was helping her to find strength in herself. "Get up, and get over here!"

"No, Silas. I'm done okay. I'm done. We are done."

"Done? Done, as in, with me? That's a joke, right?" He walked towards her, standing tall, and looking at her like she was a sixteen-year-old girl. The sixteen-year-old girl from back then.

She looked him in the eyes. "Yes. I'm done. I want to break our union."

He laughed. "Break our union? You in love with him or something?" He asked smugly. When she didn't answer he got even angrier. "Bonnie Belllaaaa!"

"Silas, it's much easier, if we just, stay amicable, and you can have my share of the business. I won't sell it to you. If you let me go peacefully, I'll give it to you! Including whatever money, I have saved."

He kept walking towards her body. The closer he got, the smaller she felt. "Break our union?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"Yes."

"Do you love him?" He asked calmly.

"Yes. Silas. I love him." She said with a straight face. His calm face broke, something terribly frightening. The first time Bonnie admitted to loving Damon, wasn't even to Damon himself, but to Silas. Silas balled his fists up then rubbed one of his hands through his hair, viciously.

"Fine, he can have you. You love him, you can go, free." Even with a terrifying face, he remained calm.

She looked confused. "Silas, I-"

"No, don't say anything. Just go." He said. Without hesitation, Bonnie turned towards the door and began walking out. "He can have you, Bonnie Bella... if he can make you forget who you really are. And who you belong to. Where your loyalties lie." She picked the pace up as her feet started to run.

 **"Doloris Anguista Timoris. Doloris Anguista Timoris."** She fell to the ground as he was making her feel pain. He was using magic against her, to cause her pain. He was breaking the law of their union. Bonnie's entire body began to ache.

"Ahhhh. Prohibere Silas. **PROHIBERE!** " She yelled for him to stop, but today he must've been prepared. Someone, must have warned Silas. In some way, he was prepared for her today. He entire body ached forcing her to refrain from using her own magic. But he was breaking their union vows, by causing her intentional pain.

Bonnie, grabbed the vile around her neck, with Damon's blood, and drank it after she spoke the words she whispered into Damon's ear earlier.

" **Spiritus praesidium."** She chanted lowly. " **Spiritus praesidium."**

The blood slid down her throat after the chant, and entered her body under a presence of protection. She tried countering, Silas attack, as she spoke the same words to Damon earlier. But Silas was relentless, as she stood up and ran. She ran through the pain. He was abusing his union power. He was abusing her in these moments, being selfish, and power hungry. Hurting her willfully.

Bonnie made her feet move faster than they'd ever moved she needed to run and run fast, before he began chanting their union spell.

 **"TARDUS!"** He yelled slowing her movements. Bonnie legs became sluggish and she still kept moving. But it didn't stop his loud chanting.

 **"Caro de carne mea, sanguis sanguinem meum."**

 **"Unus Spiritus. Unum cordis pulsatio. Una mens."**

He ran after her. Catching her.

"Silas, if you love me, you'll let me go. I love him. Him!" She pushed him away from her with magic. **"Motus!"** She yelled. Once again, breaking their union law, and using magic against him. He was pushed by a jolt of power away from her.

"You breaking our vows, using magic on me? Bonnie Bella, you belong to me!" He screamed. **"USQUE AD MORTEM!"**

"You're trying to kill me! Let me live, Silas."

"Not without me."

Bonnie, turned towards him, **"Dolor."** She said, causing sharp pains through Silas' chest. **"DOLOR."** She yelled once more, forcing him to his knees.

He was persistent though. He got up, ran after her again and pulled her back into the house. Dragging her through the hallway and into his bedroom. She clawed at him, and fought him. He pulled her all the way to HIS bedroom, and slammed the door shut. He held her from behind, and wrapped one hand gently around her throat, so she couldn't speak or chant against him and turned her face to his, repeating what he was saying. The spell of their union. The spell, which bonded them, whenever repeated. The spell would bind their magic, to keep her from fighting against him.

 **"Caro de carne mea, sanguis sanguinem meum."**

 **"Unus Spiritus. Unum cordis pulsatio. Una mens."**

Bonnie tried to fight him, off. He walked her to the bed, and started to undress her. Bonnie put her palms up to use magic, **"DOLOR!"** but the moment she shot his body with electricity, it affected her too, as he bound them by words. "Ahhh." She screamed. Her body had endured too much pain at his hands already. They were now connected, and if she used magic on him she used it on herself. She screamed feeling the pain. The spell was to always remind them of who they were to each other. But she didn't care, she shot his body with an electric, shock, again, and he yelled, from the pain, but he kept chanting, even if it was killing her. But Silas fought through the pain, and overpowered her, when she began doubting herself. He got into her head again.

"I made you who you are. I gave you life. I put a baby inside of you. Can he give you that? Ask yourself Bonnie. He is death. He will bring you death. He will be your fatality! But me... IM YOUR LIFE! Damon Salvatore, cannot give you what I can. Think about it. Amica mea. You are me and I am you. I won't let you go. You belong to me, Bonnie Bella. Until Death!"

Tears fell down her face, and he did give her life. Before it was taken from her. He was far more relentless, and continued his chanting until he had full control.

 **"CARO DE CARNE MEA, SANGUIS SANGUINEM MEUM!"** He kept undressing her, roughly.

 **"PROHIBERE!"** She yelled. And he yelled louder.

 **"UNUS SPIRITUS. UNUM CORDIS PULSATIO. UNA MENS!"**

He locked her into their mental connection, before his body found hers in the dark. "I love you. Bonnie. I've, missed you, and if I can't have you, my love... mark my words. NO ONE CAN." He said, pulling her body into his. She didn't say much. Normally, by now, she'd be fully submitted to him. But not this time. This time, she felt every ounce of her, wanting to run, but unable to hurt him, as they were bound. His hands rubbed her face. She turned her head to the side. He whispered into her ear. _"Una mens. Una mens. Una mens. Una mens._ " Forcing her mind to be at one with his. "Can I make love to you, now?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded her head. Silas, lifted her body and lay her on the bed. He spread her legs, roughly. Moved his way up her body, uniting them, making them one. And as he thrust, he spoke directly into her face. "I'm your husband. We are bound. This will _never_ change!" He pushed himself into her body and her mind. He wasn't rough, he was almost trying to prove, how much he loved her. By now, she could have submitted, but her love for Damon was much stronger. She felt the difference right away. Being made love to by Damon, was so much different. He didn't feel like Damon. But he felt the way he felt, before she was kidnapped. Silas felt, like he loved her again. But she couldn't read him, because he was such a master of manipulation. All of Damon's words about Silas ran through her head. She was angry, at him, but her mind forced her to be opened at the same time to his, so she had to stop thinking about Damon. "Alligatus Magicae." She whispered into his ear. Silas, thrusted harder, locking his lips into hers. Not only did the spell, work to make Bonnie submit to him, but, it made Silas, submit to Bonnie.

They became one, once more.

But little did Silas know, she had the last word!

* * *

 **X UNTIL DEATH X**

* * *

Damon stayed up waiting for Bonnie. She promised she'd be back. It bothered him all day, what transpired after she met Ric. He was, plagued with ideas, that they'd known one another, or that Ric had some awful, role in Bonnie's upbringing. He kept it cool with Alaric all day. But he's known Ric longer than Bonnie's been on this earth. What could Ric have possibly kept from him? And now, that he'd left countless messages for Bonnie, and missed phone calls, he was worried.

Until, just before twelve am when she finally showed up at his house, dressed to kill. His guards let her in, and she was at his bedroom door within minutes. He opened the door to see her half-dressed.

"If looks could kill." He whispered to himself.

"Then, you better have your coffin ready." She said. Without so much as a smile, or a wink. He moved aside to let her into his room before closing the door.

"Where have you been?"

"I told you, getting some things together."

"Everything okay now?"

"Why don't you come closer, and find out?" She stayed playfully and seductively in character. And some, darker twinkle in her eyes made her sexiness more mysterious. Damon bit his lip, waiting to tear her to pieces. "Come on, Daddy. I've been a naughty, naughty girl." She wrapped her arms around him, and nibbled his ear, making his teeth flash. The sound of his teeth, made her jump.

"How about this... we play a little game of truth or dare?" He whispered.

She was taken aback by his words. He surprised her, when he gripped her body closely to his. She wore a lace dress, barely covering her body, with long black boots. "Sure?" She said or asked confusingly. "What dare do you have in mind?"

"Why don't you look me in my eyes, and I'll tell you?" He said.

"Damon, I don't think-"

"A woman, who trusts me, will look me in the eyes, and tell me her truths." He demanded softly. He knew something wasn't right about Bonnie. She came dressed to kill. Literally. He swore, he'd never compel her again, so the fact that she was skeptical, let him believe something was wrong. She slowly reached into her garter, for a knife, to stab him, and when she held it to his neck, he held his fingers gripping her hand. He saw that stone, which she said was missing. "I see you found the stone. Tell me, was it Silas, who had it?" He asked in a calm, angry tone.

"He looks out for me, Damon. He's my family." She said.

Seconds later, Damon heard scuffling and fighting outside of his door. The door opened, he saw Silas, using magic on his men. Gino, grabbed Silas by the neck, and Bonnie looked at Silas, and waived her hand, until Gino went unconscious. Damon looked at her, "So, what Little Bird, you going to kill me now?"

"I told you, Raven... not to trust me. That I'm just a monster." One tear fled her eye, but she wouldn't be distracted.

"You're not a monster." He said softly, never taking his eyes off of her face.

"But I am, and it's okay. I told you, you were just a job."

"Just a job?" He looked her in the eye, and she turned her face towards Silas. "Look at me!" Damon demanded. She turned back slowly, and looked at his lips, and not his eyes. "Just a job?"

"Nothing more." She looked at him, with eyes so blank, and a soul so icy, he almost didn't recognize her. "Nothing personal." She moved the knife to his chest, and aimed it at his heart.

"Is this what you want?"

She didn't answer him, and Silas spoke out. "Do it!"

"Stay out of this Silas!" Damon spoke. Silas kept exchanging words with Damon, trying to keep Bonnie from speaking.

"Damon, you will learn the hard way, not to come between a man and his wife." Damon looked at Bonnie's body. She'd been in pain before she arrived. He felt it. Her body was feverish again, like the day Silas tried to hurt her over the phone. He recognized the signs. She wasn't his Bonnie. She was acting as Silas' Bonnie. Somehow, that psychic link was more powerful than he thought.

"Bonnie, I told you, I can handle Silas. I told you, he's using you." Her face was unchanging. But he felt her still deep inside of herself because her eyes were watering.

"Damon, Katherine was right. You're too easy!" Silas said.

Damon looked at Silas, angrily, and sped out of Bonnie's grasp, and gripped Silas by the throat. "Is that what Katherine said? Do you want to know what Amara said, before I ripped her heart from her chest, and sent her to her final death? Huh? Do you? She thanked me for freeing her from you! She said, loving you was equal to being dead inside."

"Dolor!" Silas shouted, giving Damon pain. "You lie!" Silas said.

"I gave her peace." Damon spit out clutching his chest, feeling immense pain. "That is until she meets the woman she betrayed. I imagine Amara is still suffering!"

"Stop it!" Silas said.

"And, I suspect, that, by the look in Bonnie's eyes, she knows exactly how Amara felt. She looks lifeless inside right now. That's what it means to love you, Silas. It's really more like self-loathing. Aggghhh." Damon screamed feeling Silas wrath.

Bonnie stood to the side fighting herself mentally. She was bound to Silas mind and flesh, and Damon through blood, and now spirit thanks to her chant. She couldn't allow herself to hurt either of them. Until the moment she saw Damon speed to Silas and rip into his neck.

"Ahhh." Silas yelled. "Bonnie! Kill him, or I will!" Silas was being drained of life, and she knew Damon wouldn't stop.

"Stop! Damon, stop!" She yelled. When he didn't stop, she pulled him off of Silas. Silas grabbed his neck trying to stop the blood, he looked up at Bonnie who stood above him, staring in pain. He yelled at her.

"End it now!"

Before Damon could think straight, the knife was back at his chest. She was on the delivering end of it, and her eyes were a different shade of green. No longer Jade, and her pupils were highly enlarged. She hesitated, holding the knife, and said her final chant, **"Spiritus praesidium**."

When he couldn't stand the thought of her about to kill him, he pushed the knife into his chest for her. Hoping to keep her from killing him, he'd do it himself, to keep her from living with the guilt, of being under Silas' control.

Damon stabbed himself, and Silas was shocked.

When Damon, dug the knife into his body, he felt nothing. He looked down, and saw nothing. Both he and Silas were shocked. In fact, the deeper he went the more blood gushed from Bonnie's mouth instead. He looked up, and watched her dying before him. His eyes, watered, and confusion, waived over him. Before she fell, and she told him "Libertas mea. Obsecro ut obliviscaris."

"What? Bonnie!" His eyes worried, sadly over her frame.

"I'm free." Were her last words.

"BONNIE! What, did you...?" He caught her body as it buckled. When he looked up at Silas, Silas was just as shocked.

"Fuck, Bonnie! FUCK!" Silas yelled in shock.

"What the fuck did you do?" Damon yelled holding her in his arms. She was clearly, unconscious, and not breathing.

"Nothing. It's not me. She was supposed to kill you! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU!" Silas drove his fingers through his own hair again, ready to pull it out.

Damon held her body, shaking her. He immediately bit into his wrist, and put it to her mouth. "Come on, please. Little Bird, drink, please. Wake up, baby! Wake up!" A couple of tears slowly slid down his cheeks, and onto her temperature dropping body. "No... No, no, no!" Damon shook Bonnie's body frantically. The more his blood dripped into her mouth, the more it poured out. "No. What is happening?" He felt her body, getting colder, quicker than normal.

"She must have bound your life to hers, or done a switch spell on that fucking knife. Why? Who the fuck are you? I'm her fucking husband!" Silas yelled, emotionally confused.

"I'm going to fucking kill you-" if looks could kill, Damon was about to decapitate Silas.

"Damon, understand-" Silas tried to explain, Damon stood up, and carried her to his bed. Not taking his eyes off of her. He gently, lay her down, and kissed her. Silas was fucked up inside, at the way Damon was being so tender with her. But his tenderness didn't last long. Within seconds he turned and sped towards Silas. Thrusting his back into the wall, he began choking Silas with the thick layer of gaseous fog. A fog slowly filtered into the room and began wrapping around Silas' throat. And Silas, felt himself get lightheaded after a while, his throat on fire. Damon, watched as Silas, tried to breath, but couldn't work against Damon's fog.

"Stop!" Silas yelled. "The witches forbade you from..." he paused to cough out, "The fog is forbidden!" Damon, knew how to control gases and fog with his mind, but he chose not to use his powers very often, anymore. It had gained him many enemies with witches in the past. Besides, once he learned to use his mind for business instead, he hated the idea that, he couldn't control his own outcomes, with his natural hard working or persuasive ways. Emily, taught him to control his fog tactics. One of the reasons Damon was in trouble with witches hundreds of years ago, was because of his gas and fog controlling, tactics. "Stop!" Silas tried to breath out.

Damon didn't let up watching blood vessels burst in Silas eyes.

"Please. I didn't do this." Silas begged for his life. Damon let up some, so Silas could talk.

"Tell me what happened to her, how to fix this... before I make this slow, and painful for you."

"She's dead. Somehow, she either bound your lives, or spelled the stone in hopes she would never have to kill you. But... I think, she didn't realize, the stone, would take her in your place. Because, she isn't immortal. So, it killed her. She's dead." Silas, actually cried for Bonnie. Damon gripped Silas tighter until he heard what Silas said. He let him go, realizing, he gave her that immortal heart. She couldn't have died. But if she didn't die it means... Silas interrupted. "That stone can only take an immortal into hell. A mortal, would be killed, or lost on the other side."

"So, what are the chances that she's trapped inside of her own personal hell? Do you know what the fuck that means?"

Silas nodded his head. "She's mortal Damon. She can't be trapped. She's dead!"

"But she is supernatural. She's in there somewhere."

"But, if for some reason, she's reliving her own personal hell over and over again... You understand this is your fault, right?" Damon was enraged, and he wrapped one hand around Silas throat, and pressed inward, hoping to obstruct his esophagus until his throat caved in and his fingers were dug into Silas flesh. "Damon!" Silas choked out, spit foaming at the corners of his mouth. Silas managed to break Damon's grip. "She was fine, until you came along. Probably manipulating her to fall for you, with your fucking vampire mind games. She was a perfectly good, trained to go killer." He yelled. But it didn't stop, when Damon started yelling too.

"She didn't want that life!" Damon was about to vamp out and drain the witch before him.

"She was fine. Until you came along. You fucking Distraction! You did this to her. You were a Fatal fucking Distraction. And because you were so selfish, she is dead now!"

"How, did this lead to being my fault, if you'd just let her live her life? You fucking rapist. You fucking child, abuser. You took her at a young age, and tried to mold her into your image. You didn't give her a real life. You made her you're fucking project. Your weapon. She was more than that! She was so much more than that!"

Silas hit below the belt, hurting Damon in more than one way.

"I didn't rape her or abuse her. I loved her. You have to believe, I may have loved Amara, but Bonnie was my soulmate. I promise you. Our souls were connected and somehow, you disconnected us! You killed her, like your brother killed Emily." Damon reached his hand into Silas chest, slowly, and began gripping his heart in his palm, and squeezing with his fingers.

"EMILY! Don't fucking say her name! You murderer!"

"No, Damon, love killed her. Just as, love killed Bonnie. This life, isn't meant for witches, to be in love. It's every witch for themselves. Hunt or be hunted. Emily loved your brother, and it got her in trouble. Not by me. Now, Bonnie following in her footsteps, with a fucking demon! Her ancestors would be disgraced. Love, is a very fatal mistake for witches. It's a Distraction. This world, is not cut out for a soft witch. So yes, love got her killed! Her loving you. You got her killed."

 _Love?_

Damon's heart sank inside of his chest. Bonnie had never said she loved him. Why would Silas say that?

"I need Bonnie back, or I'm killing you."

"I can probably work on a resurrection spell. But, I need time."

"How much time, and how can I trust you?"

"You can't trust me. But, I need a few weeks. And something you stole from me." Damon walked still clutching Silas, hated the thought of letting him live. He didn't deserve it. He loosened his grip on Silas.

He had one of two choices, right now. Kill Silas this moment, or save Bonnie. He turned to look at her, walking to her body and feeling her cold skin. He had to think quick. All he saw, as he looked at her lifeless body, was she was, reliving the three years of pain over and over again. Silas thought she was dead, because he had no idea, she had that immortal heart. When he thought back to the night she woke up living in a memory, he couldn't bear the thought of her living in that torture for longer than she had to.

Silas knew a resurrection spell, according to Atticus.

He had to swallow his pride and ask Silas for help, but when he turned around, Silas was nowhere in sight.

Damon's world, was crashing before his eyes. He sat beside her, holding her hand.

Damon sat staring at Bonnie's lifeless body. He figured out she was somewhere inside of herself. Because, she had the immortal heart, inside of her. But, he had to remain calm, and think of what his next move would be. He needed to call Atticus. He needed something, or someone, to help him figure out how to rescue her. He held her hand, and shed some tears. Why would she sacrifice herself for him?

"Why, Bon Bon? I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your sacrifice. I don't deserve anything from you. All I wanted to do is protect you. And somehow, I messed up by lying to you about compelling you. I'm sorry, Little Bird. If I can take your place, I will. That's it... I'm going to call Atticus, and figure this out. I can't let the woman I love, suffer for me. It's my fault." He leaned into her lips and kissed her.

Then he grabbed his phone and dialed, Atticus.

But two seconds later Gino walked in. "Boss?"

Damon turned in shock, thinking Gino was dead. "What the fuck?"

Gino walked in and following him was a young woman, Damon hadn't seen in weeks.

"Davina?"

"Hello, Damon." She smiled, causing him twice as much confusion.

 **DADDY's LITTLE SECRET**

It was Silas who stole, and hid the Phoenix stone from Bonnie. He tried to make her believe Damon stole it. He kept it for safe keeping, when he realized she was getting to close to Damon. He couldn't trust her, not to renege on their plans. When he saw her tonight, he bound them mentally one last time. Made love to her one last time, then went with her, to make sure she finally killed Damon. He couldn't handle the thought of her loving another man. And if he couldn't have her, then neither could Damon. But, Bonnie, couldn't keep living this way, and if it wasn't for Damon's blood in her system, she wouldn't have had the little strength, she needed to spell protect his soul, and reverse the Phoenix death.

But Silas let his possessiveness and jealousy think for him. He wasn't careful, and he learned the hard way, just hours later, when he realized his package arrived.

Silas was long gone, by the time he got back to the cabin in the woods, where Elena and Jeremy were, Katherine had finally showed up. And dropped his package off. When he walked through the door he didn't notice his package right away, before he told everyone, "Get up. Get dressed. Pack everything. We have to go!"

Elena, sat there, like she wasn't focused at all on his words but his package instead.

"What, why?" Jeremy asked. He followed Silas into his bedroom, where just the two of them spoke. "Why Silas?"

"She's dead! It's only a matter of time before he comes after us!"

"Who? Before who comes after us?" Jeremy asked.

"Salvatore."

"Who's dead?"

"Bonnie. I don't know why she did it, but she's fucking dead." He said angrily. Throwing things all over the place in frustration, anger, and pain.

"What about the company? They owe us. I want what's owed to me, and when I get that, we'll leave!" Jeremy said.

"Listen, you half-wit, our guy on the inside is handling it, just get your sister and let's go!" Silas was running a mock grabbing things and throwing me in a bag. "Where is she?"

"You walked right passed her. She's in there!" Jeremy said.

"Silas!" Elena called out. He walked back into the room, to see her sitting next his little package. "Oh shit. Baby? Hey, give me a hug." He said walking towards her.

Elena stood up, "Seriously. Are you gonna explain this to me?"

He almost ignored her, and grabbed the seven-year-old little girl. "Daddy, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry baby. Daddy had some things to take care of."

"Did you keep your promise?" She asked with her arms wrapped around him. Her eyes were both excited and sad.

"I'm sorry baby. Daddy couldn't find mommy. She... she ran away again. I have to keep looking. So, let's hurry up and go, and this time you can come with me. I promise, we'll find her together, okay?" How could he tell her, what actually happened, due to his selfishness?

"I can't leave nana."

"Baby, we have to go."

She started to let tears run, slowly down her cheeks. "But, daddy... you promised. You said, you'd bring me, my mommy. You know, I need her. My heart isn't working, daddy. You said you'd give me my mommy. You said you'd fix my heart." Silas eyes watered.

"I know, baby. I will okay. I promise. Daddy is working really hard on it." She wiped his tears.

"Don't cry daddy. We'll find her. Let's go look for her together." He looked into her Jade-colored eyes, and back to Elena.

"Fuck!" He said to himself, trying to hold back tears.

"No swear words daddy."

"I'm sorry, Emilia-Bella. It won't happen again."

She smiled at him, making him smile. "Okay. I forgive you daddy. Can we please go to bed? I'm really sleepy. And this lady didn't know how to cook me any soup. I just want to go to sleep daddy. Can you please sleep with me? Please?" She begged. He kept seeing her mother in her face, and eyes, he couldn't help but to feel like shit.

"Okay, baby. Okay. Let's go to bed. Daddy will tell you another story?"

"About mommy?"

"Yeah, about mommy."

"Okay, daddy. Let's go." She grabbed him by his hand, and lead him to the room. The little girl turned to look at Elena, without a smile, then she shut the door with her mind, and Elena and Jeremy stood in silence.

After a few minutes, they spoke.

"A fucking kid?" Jeremy was flabbergasted. But Elena, wasn't having it.

"Call Alaric. We have a problem."

* * *

 **A/N So this was the last chapter and a lot happened. And it feels good to have a complete multi fic. Silas and Bonnie... very complicated and intense scene between them. It was challenging to write, trying to capture the emotion and power struggle. I'm not even sure I did it the justice I wanted to. Bonnie admitted to loving Damon, but never got to tell Damon himself, she said it to Silas. Which pushed Silas over the edge. Can Damon save her? More to Silas and Bonnie than meets the eye. Emilia-Belle! So many unanswered questions.**

 **As for what happened to Bonnie, that had to happen for a reason. Everything that looks bad isn't bad. I will always give Bonnie justice in my stories!**

 **Ric is on Bonnie's kill list, why? Also, Ric is tied to the Gilberts...**

 **Who was Bonnie talking to before she showed up at her and Silas' house? Bonnie already had a plan, because she never does anything without thinking it through. Remember how Damon saved her from Klaus? And told her he loved her. She knew he loved her genuinely. And she believed him when they shared blood and he invited her into the deepest part of his mind. She knew she could trust him. Everything, she does, except Klaus, (which was her learning experience) is well thought out. She's adamant about telling Damon and Silas she can protect herself.**

 **What is Damon going to do about Bonnie?**

 **All the unanswered questions about Klaus, Lorenzo, Katherine, Emilia-Bella, where she's been, Caroline, Vicky, Sarah, Stefan, and even some surprise appearances, all in part 2 which is going to be... more than you can imagine. As all characters will be in part 2 And yes, to answer someone's question, everyone is tied into one story regarding Bamon. It it's being pulled together more in part 2. So many surprises in part 2 I'm just too excited.**

 **Part 1 as stated in the description, was about making Bonnie question her entire life as Damon entered it and she was supposed to kill him.**

 **Ps. Please read Latin translations to understand what happened between Silas and Bonnie, and to know Bonnie's words to Damon. Thanks for reading! Please leave Reviews and expectations for book 2! Love you all. Thx so much xoxo**

* * *

 **Between Bonnie/Damon when she left his office**

"Spiritus praesidium" (Spirit protection)

 **Between Bonnie/Silas**

"Amica mea" (my love)

"Non placet" (please no)

"Non est?" (No?)

"Uxor mala." (She is bad)

"Poena" (punishment)

 **"Doloris Anguista Timoris. Doloris Anguista Timoris."**

(Pain, anguish, fear)

 **"PROHIBERE!"** (Stop!)

 **"TARDUS!"** (Slow!)

 **"Caro de carne mea, sanguis sanguinem meum-"**

 **"Unus Spiritus. Unum cordis pulsatio. Una mens."**

(Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood,

One spirit. One heartbeat. One mind)

 **"DOLOR!"** (Pain)

 **"USQUE AD MORTEM!"** (Until Death.)

 **"** Alligatus Magicae **."** (Bound by magic)

 **Bonnie to Damon before she died**

"Spiritus praesidium" (spirit protection)

"Obsecro ut obliviscaris."

(please forgive me)


End file.
